


Aşk Taciri

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ajan, Angst, M/M, Polis, Psikopat patron ve katilleri, Smut, mafya, uyuşturucu, şiddet
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun, Seul’deki en büyük suç organizasyonu olan Exo’ya sızarak alt etmekle görevli gizli bir polistir. Görevini tamamlamak için her şeyi yapacaktır, buna Exo’nun patronu Kai’in sevgilisi olmak da dahildir.*****“Neden girmene izin vereyim? Neden sana bu şansı vereyim, hmm?Yumruklarını sıkarak Sehun omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve cevap verdi. “Çünkü ben iyiyim. Ve Exo’nun bana ihtiyacı var.”Konuşurken diğerinin yüzünde küçük bir sırıtış belirdi. “Tamam.”“P-Patron?” fedai sorarken Kai’in arkasındaki iki adamın bakışları ona çevrilmişti.“İçeri girebilirsin.” Kai, adamlarını görmezden gelerek aceleci olmayan adımlar yürümeye başladı. “Tanıdığın kişiyi bul. Ne yapmak istiyorsan Exo için dene. Tek bir şartla.”Sehun bunun çok iyi olmayacağını biliyordu. “Nedir o?”“Karşılığında,” Kai, Sehun’un tam önünde durdu. Bir elini kaldırarak Sehun’un ensesine koydu ve onu sertçe kendine çekti. Yüzleri arasında santimlik fark varken Sehun mırıldanırken Kai’in nefesinin tenini gıdıkladığını hissedebiliyordu. “Seni becereceğim.”





	1. 1.Bölüm

Sehun barda bir tabureye oturmuş elindeki margaritasından yudumlar alırken odanın ortasındaki masaya göz kenarından bakıyordu. İzleyen birine göre, zararsız bir poker oyunu olarak görünebilirdi ama Sehun, Baekhyun ve Jongdae’nin birkaç deste parasına oynamadığını biliyordu.

Uyuşturucu yüklemelerine oynuyorlardı ve her bir çip kazanana başka bir gram toz poşeti ekliyordu.

Jongdae kazanıyor gibi görünüyordu, her oyun sona erdiğinde çip kulesi yükseliyordu ama Baekhyun’un sırıtışı yüzünü henüz terk etmemişti. Sehun büyük olanın kolunda bir ya da iki hile sakladığını söyleyebilirdi.

Bir çift kol aniden beline dolandı ve Sehun ürkmemeye çalışarak kafasını kaldırıp sert göğse yasladı.

“Ne yapıyorsun bebeğim?” Kai kulağına doğru mırıldandı.

Sehun bedenini rahatlattı ve arkasındaki figüre yaslandı. Belinin etrafındaki parmaklar tişörtünün kenarından çıplak ete dokunuyordu ve kulağına alayla dokuna dili hissedebiliyordu.

Bedenine yayılan ürpermeyi bastırmaya çalışmadı çünkü diğerinin bundan hoşlandığını biliyordu. “Çok bir şey değil, sadece Baekhyun ve Jongdae’nin oyununu izliyorum. Uygun bir eşleşme gibi görünüyor.”

“Hmm…” Kai, Sehun’un baktığı yere gözlerini çevirerek konuştu. “Öyle görünüyor. Baekhyun sonraki oyunu alacak, derim.”

Sehun, Baekhyun’u doğru bir şekilde okuduğu için içinden kendini tebrik etti ve gülümsedi. “Jongdae savaşmadan vazgeçmeyecek yine de.”

“Hayır, vazgeçmeyecek.” Kai kabul etti ve diğeri kulağına yakın eti—Sehun’un hassas yeri-- emdiğinde inledi. “Gece boyunca itme ve çekme yapacaklar –ikisi de sinsi malın gözüler.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun mırıldandı. Aşağı yukarı dolanan parmaklarını nereye gideceğini çoktan anlamıştı.

“Evet ve diğerlerini izlemek yerine _senin itme ve çekme_ yapman daha ilginç olmaz mıydı?”

Kıkırdayarak Sehun ellerini bedenindeki ellerin üzerine yasladı ve onları sabit tuttu. “Senin için ilginç olacağını mı söylemeye çalışıyorsun?”

Kai’in tutuşu sıkılaştı ve Sehun’u sandalyede çevirerek yüz yüze getirdi. “Ne, sen eğlenmez miydin?”

“Aksini söylemedim.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai onu bir öpücüğe çekerek dilini ağzına daldırırken yüzünde tembel bir gülümseme vardı.

Bu gece de dinlenemeyecek gibi görünüyordu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** _İKİ AY ÖNCE_ **

Sehun bugün yüzünde gülümsemeyle uyanmıştı.

Bugün iyi bir gün olmalıydı. Sonunda polis merkezine girip rozetini aldığı gündü –sonunda resmi olarak polis olduğu gündü. Polis akademisinde bir yıllık sert ve şiddetli eğitimden sonra sonunda mezun olmuştu.

Suç masasına başvurmuştu ve çok deneyip hızla yükselmeye yemin etmişti. Buraya bir amaç için gelmişti sonuçta ve en sonunda fark edebilmek için bir adım atmaya başlayabilecekti.

Bugün iyi bir gün olmalıydı.

En azından, kekelerken düşündüğü şey buydu. “N-ne?”

Önündeki memur –rozetinde yazdığına göre ‘Suho’ olmalıydı—iç çekti. “Beni duydun Oh Sehun. Tüm rekorların ve başarıların silindi. Seni birimimize kabul etmiyoruz ve başka bir yere de kabul edilmeyeceksin. Bir polis memuru bile olamayacaksın.”

“N-neden? Anlamıyorum—“

“Ya da en azından…” Suho sözünü kesti. “… resmi kayıtlar bunu söyleyecek.”

Sehun kafası karışmış bir halde bakıyordu.

“Gerçekten olan şeyse, seni gizli ajan olarak atıyorum.”

“Gizli ajan?”

“Evet. Bir süredir bu görev için mükemmel insanı arıyordum ve profilini gördüğümde senin o kişi olduğunu anladım. Yüksek notlarla geçtin, Oh Sehun – 500 öğrenci içinden birinci geldin, onurla mezun oldun ve hemen bir Müfettişin konumuna atandın. Potansiyeli olan birisin.”

Suho ona eleştiren gözlerle bakmak için durdu.

“Ve henüz resmi olarak memur olmadığın için kimsenin senin hakkında bilgisi yok. Sen bu görev için mükemmelsin ve umarım bunu kabul edersin.”

“Ne…” Sehun düşünmeye başladı. “Bu görevi tamamlarsa ne kazanacağım? Hızlı bir terfi mi?”

“Açık sözlüsün ve kelimelerinde seçici davranmıyorsun, bunu sevdim.” Diğer adam hafifçe güldü. “Ama evet, terfi alacaksın. Eğer bu görevi başarıyla tamamlarsan, Başkomiser olman için hemen öneride bulunacağım. Bizim birimizde benden –Şef Başkomiser’den-- sonra ikinci yetkili olursun. Yeni mezun olan ve hayatında hiç çalışmamış birisine göre kötü değil, huh?”

Dürüst olmak gerekirse bu çok iyiydi ve Sehun bir yerden başlaması gerektiğini biliyordu. yine de ‘başlamak’ ne olursa olsun, hayatında bir kere eline geçen bu fırsatı kaçırmayacaktı. “Görevim ne olacak?”

Suho’nun yüzünde uğursuz bir gülümseme belirdi. “Görevin adı çıkmış suç çetesi Exo’ya sızmak. Nasıl çalıştıklarını bulmak ve illegal yollarını durdurmak için bize bilgi sağlamak.” Sehun onu endişeyle izlerken adam durakladı.

“Amacın, onu kafasından mıhlamak için Exo’nun patronu Kim Kai’ye yakınlaşmak. O yakalansın ve Baş komiserlik pozisyonu senindir.”

“Kabul ediyorum.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Affedersin çocuk. Kart yok? Giriş yok.”

Elini yeni boyadığı saçlarından geçirirken Sehun sinirle iç çekti. Dün normal siyah saçlarına elveda demek zorunda kalmıştı, iğrenç platin sarımsı pembeyi seçmişti ve gizli görev için ona daha çok ‘uyacağını’ umuyordu. “Hayır. İçeriden birisini tanıyorum. Bu bir anlaşma, değil mi? Eğer referans verirsem girmeme izin verebilirsiniz.”

Görevli ona şüpheli bir şekilde baktı. “Tanıdığın kişi kimmiş bakıyım?”

“O…” Sehun durakladı, telefonunu kontrol ederken inledi. Suho ona görevi Sehun’unkinden farklı olmasına rağmen Exo için gizli ajan olarak çalışan birisinin iletişim bilgilerini vermişti. Bununla birlikte o Sehun’un içeriye giriş kartı olacaktı. Exo’ya kabul edilmezse Sehun gerçekten hiçbir şey yapamazdı ve bunun için ilk adım Black Pearl’ün içine girmekti.

Sorun şu ki Suho ona diğer çocuğun adını vermeyi reddetmişti – sadece telefon numarasını ve nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu. Buluşana kadar takma isimleriyle kimliği saklamak gibi bir şeydi. Sehun o zaman önemsememişti ama şimdi çocuk aramalarını açmayıp mesajlarına cevap vermediğinde önemsiyordu.

“Bakın, eğer içeriye girersem… onu bulabilirim, burada olduğunu biliyorum!”

Görevli gülmeye başladı. “Bu bahaneyi daha önce duymadık mı sanıyorsun? _Herkes, _Black Pearl’e girmeye çalışır, sadece sen değil. Şimdi uza.”

“Hayır, lanet olsu—“

“Neler oluyor burada?”

Görevli hemen eğilirken Sehun arkasını döndü. Arkasında üç adam vardı, hepsi pahalı kıyafetler içindeydi ve yüzlerine baktığında Sehun’un nefesi kesildi.

Hepsini tanımıştı, birkaç gün önce Suho bilgisayardan Exo üyelerini göstermişti ve onlar hakkında bilgi vermişti. Ortada dikilen adama bakarken nefesini düzende tutmaya çalışıyordu – hedefiyle bu kadar erken karşılaşacağını düşünmemişti.

“P-Patron! İyi akşamlar!” görevli kekeledi. “Hiçbir sorun yok, efendim! Kartsız kulübe girmeye çalışan bir çocuk sadece.”

“Hmm.” Kai’in bakışları Sehun’a kaydı ve sonra gözleri kocaman oldu. “Sen…”

“Huh?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. Kai onu tanıyor muydu? Diğeriyle karşılaştığını hatırlamıyordu. Yoksa karşılaşmış mıydı? Ya Sehun’un aslında bir polis olduğunu biliyorsa? Ya kimliği o başlamadan ortaya çıkarsa?

Ona baktığında Kai’in normal sıkılmış ifadesinin yüzüne geri geldiğini gördü ve neredeyse Sehun’a her şeyin onun hayal gücü olabileceğini düşündürtmüştü. Ama hayal etmemişti.

Etmiş miydi?

Etrafına bakındı, diğerleri farklı şekilde tepkiler vermemişti. Arkasındaki iki adam Kai’in yanlarına bakıyordu, dikkatlerini bile vermiyorlardı.

“Onu gönderin. Kulübün girişinde dolanan çocuklara ihtiyacımız yok.” Kai söyledikten sonra merdivenlere doğru yürümeye başladı ve Sehun panikledi.

“B-Bekle!” görevli omuzlarından kavrayarak onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. “Gerçekten içeride birini tanıyorum! Eğer girmeme izin verirseniz, yemin ederim Exo için yararlı olacağım!”

Görevli onu caddeye doğru iterken Sehun mücadele ederek dişlerini sıktı. Suho’nun ofisine girip ‘iletişimi’nin ne kadar yararsız olduğunu söyleyeceğini düşünürken bir ses araya girdi. “Neden bunu yapayım?”

Sehun doğrulduğunda Kai’in merdivenlerin üst basamağından ona baktığını gördü.

“Neden içeri girmene izin vereyim? Neden sana bu şansı vereyim, hmm?”

Yumruklarını sıkarak Sehun omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve cevap verdi. “Çünkü ben iyiyim. Ve Exo’nun bana ihtiyacı var.”

Yavaş bir sırıtış diğerinin yüzünde belirdi. “Tamam.”

“P-Patron?” görevli şaşkınlıkla sorarken Kai’in arkasındaki iki adamın gözleri üzerine çevrilmişti.

“İçeri girebilirsin.” Kai konuştu, yavaş adımlarla merdivenleri iniyordu ve adamlarının sorgulayan bakışlarını görmezden geliyordu. “Tanıdığın kişiyi bul. Exo için ne istiyorsan dene. Tek bir şartla.”

Sehun bunun çok iyi olduğunu biliyordu. “Neymiş bu şart?”

“Karşılığında,” Kai, Sehun’un tam önünde durdu. Bir elini kaldırarak Sehun’un ensesine koydu ve onu sertçe kendine çekti. Yüzleri arasında santimlik fark varken Sehun mırıldanırken Kai’in nefesinin tenini gıdıkladığını hissedebiliyordu. “Seni becereceğim.”

Çarklar beyninde dönmeye başlarken Sehun öylece duruyordu. Bu saçmalıktı – kesinlikle saçmalık. İçeriye sızmak için seks yapmak mı? Bunu yapmasına hiçbir neden yoktu, o bir polisti tanrı aşkına. Suho’nun Sehun’un Exo’ya girmesi için başka bir yol ayarlayacağından emindi.

Diğer yandan, bu parmağını bile kıpırdatmadan ona altın tepside sunulan bir fırsattı çünkü bunu öneren kişi Kim Kai’di – çetenin büyük patronu, baş şefi. Eğer kartlarını iyi oynarsa, Sehun seks yoluyla Kai’yle yakınlaşabilirdi ve zayıf noktalarını öğrenerek onu beklediğinden daha erken yakalayabilirdi.

Soru şuydu: görevini yapmak için tamamen yabancı biriyle seks yapacak kadar alçalabilir miydi Sehun?”

“Ee, ne diyorsun, anlaştık mı anlaşmadık mı? Zamanım yok.” Kai suratına doğru nefesini verdi. Sehun zayıf alkol, sigara ve tanımlayamadığı bir kokuyu alabiliyordu.

_‘Unutma, intikam almak için hızla yükselmen lazım. Dört uzun yıldır bunu bekliyorsun.’_ Sehun kendine hatırlattı.

Derin nefes alarak Sehun kafasını kaldırdı ve adamın gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. “Anlaştık.”

Kai ağzıyla kendi ağzını örtmeden önce kelime dudaklarından zar zor çıkmıştı.


	2. 2.Bölüm

Kulübün içine girerken Sehun ağzını eliyle silmemeye çalışıyordu. Okuldayken bir ya da iki kez öpülmüştü ama kazadan beri liseden olabildiğince çabucak iyi notlarla mezun olmaya odaklanmıştı ve tüm sosyal hayatını, sevgilisi olması dahil, görmezden gelmişti.

Genç bir delikanlıyken aldığı öpücükler asla buna hazırlayamazdı. Kai ensesini sıkıca kavramış onu kafese almıştı, Sehun’un ağzını Sehun’u nefessiz bırakacak şekilde sömürüyordu. Salya dudaklarından akarken silme şansı yakalayamadan asfalta düşüyordu ve dizleri boşalıyordu.

“Onun nerede olabileceğini biliyor musun?”

Sehun düşüncelerinden zıplayarak sıyrıldı. Basit bir öpücükten bu kadar etkilendiği için kendine kızarken Kai’ye soru sorar gibi baktı.

“Tanıdığını söylediğin kişiyi.” Kai açıkladı.

“Hayır… Ama bu gece burada olacağını söyledi.” Sehun cevap verdi, neon ışıkların parladığı koyu kanepenin etrafına bakınıyordu. Bas sesi oldukça yüksekti, kulaklarının zonklamasına neden oluyordu ama en azından endişelerinin dağılmasına yardım ediyordu.

“Nasıl bir görünüşü var?”

“O…” Sehun kolaylıkla fark edilebilen özelliklerini hatırlamak için durakladı. “Büyük gözler. Geniş gülümseme? Ah büyük kulakları da var.”

Kai’in gözlerinde bir kıvılcım belirdi ve diğeri şaşırarak sordu. “Chanyeol mu?”

_‘Adı bu muydu?’_ Sehun panikleyerek merak etti. Gerçek ismi mi yoksa lakabı mıydı? Sehun bilmiyordu. “Evet, sanırım.”

Diğeri ona şüpheyle baktı. “Nasıl göründüğünü biliyorsun ama adını bilmiyorsun?”

Sehun inledi. “Tamam, o daha çok bir bağlantının bağlantısıydı, tanıdığım başka birinin tanıdığı. Ama beni tanıyor, yemin ederim! Telefonunu açmayacak yine de, şerefsiz!”

Kai’in bakışları bir şeye dalmış gibiydi, sanki Sehun’un sözlerini düşünüyordu. “Hayır, açmayacak, açamaz. Ona bu akşam için acil bir iş verdim, muhtemelen bu yüzdendir.”

“Oh.” Sehun söyledi, ‘Chanyeol’ denen adama küfrettiği için aniden kötü hissetmişti, Sehun tüm gece beklese bile adam muhtemelen gelmeyecekti.

“Bekle.” Kai, Sehun’un elini bırakarak telefonunu eline aldı ve Sehun’un kolu boş kalmış bir halde garipçe dikilmesine neden oldu.

Diğeri elini bırakana kadar kenetli ellerini unutmuştu.

Titreyerek etrafına bakındı – burada çok fazla insan vardı, çoğu çeşitli insan gruplarından oluşuyordu ve ya gülüşüp kart oyunu oynuyorlardı ya muhtemelen yüksek dozda illegal uyuşturucu tüketiyorlardı ya da pek çok cinsel aktivitede bulunuyorlardı. Öpüşüyorlar, sürtünüyorlar, birbirlerini kavrıyorlar hatta neredeyse seks yapıyorlar gibi hareket ediyorlardı.

Bir şey uzatmadan önce Kai ona bakmak için döndüğünde Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Bu…”

“Chanyeol doğruladı. Sana kefil oldu. Al bakalım, bronz kartın. Exo’nun en alt basamağına kabul edildiğin için tebrikler Sehun.”

Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Adımı biliyor musun?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Chanyeol söyledi.”

Sehun dişlerini sıkmamaya çalıştı. Gerçek kimliğini bulamasınlar diye kakma isim düşündüğü onca zaman boşa gitmişti. Suho’yla daha sonra konuşması lazımdı çünkü ‘bağlantı’ dediği kişi tam bir dangalaktı, o Sehun’un ismini biliyordu ve herkese söylemişti ama Sehun’un onun adını öğrenmeye izni olmamıştı.

“Mutlu görünmüyorsun.”

“Mutluyum.” Sehun hızla cevapladı, ifadesi daha hevesli yapmaya çalıştı. “Sadece… biliyorsun, en alttan başlamak… biraz berbat.”

Kai sırıttı. “Doğru kişiyi tanıyorsan uzun süre altta kalmazsın.”

“Ne?”

“Şimdilik,” Kai aniden konuyu değiştirdi, bir parmağını uzatarak Sehun’un dudaklarını okşadı. “Bir anlaşmamız vardı diye hatırlıyorum, yanılıyor muyum?”

Sehun titredi, kaçmak istiyordu ama başıyla onayladı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bir anlığına Sehun diğer çiftlerle kanepede seks yapacaklarını düşünmüştü. Bir yabancıyla seks yapacağını düşüncesiyle değil başka yabancıların gözleri önünde bir yabancıyla seks yapma düşüncesinden iğrenmemeye çalışıyordu.

Neyse ki Kai onu bir koridora yönlendirerek dışarıdaki kirli atmosferin aksine sofistike ve temiz görünen büyük bir odaya götürmüştü.

Daha fazla inceleyemeden odanın ortasındaki büyük, yumuşak yatağa itildiğini hissetti. Bir çift kol yatağa sabitlenip Kai görüntüye girmeden önce doğrulacak az bir zamanı olmuştu.

Gözlerini kapatıp kaskatı kesilirken, birkaç saniye geçip bir şey olmayınca şaşırmıştı. Dikkatle gözlerini açtığında Kai’in gözlerinin kendininkileri deldiğini hissetti.

“Korkuyor musun?”

“Tabiki hayır.” Sehun hemen cevapladı.

“Gerçekten mi? Çünkü bana korkuyormuşsun gibi göründü.” Kai başını eğerek söyledi ama Sehun’un dudakları yerine daha aşağıya inerek Sehun’un boynunu dişledi.

Sehun kendini durduramadan evvel inledi. Elleri ağzını kapatmak için kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama ellerindeki tutuş daha da sertleşmişti.

“İnlemelerini saklama, onları duymak istiyorum.” Kai tenine doğru mırıldandı, Sehun öylece durup bedeninin titrememesini sağlamak için zor tutuyordu kendini.

“Tek… tek sefer.” Kai boynunu emmeye devam ederken Sehun kekeledi.

“Hmm?”

“Anlaşmamız, değil mi? Beni bu geceliğine becermek istiyorsun?”

Kai geri çekilerek ağırlığını kollarına verdi ve Sehun’a baktı. “İstediğin bu mu?”

“_Senin _istediğin bu.” diye cevapladı.

Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarak topukları üzerinde doğrulurken Kai hafifçe gülümsedi. “O zaman meydan okumak zorundayız, huh? Şimdi o kıyafetlerden kurtul Sehun.” Diğerinin bacağına vurarak söyledi.

“Fikrimi değiştiremeyeceksin.” Sehun sessizce mırıldandı ve kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. Bu… rahatsız ediciydi. Hiç tanımadığı birisinin – yakalanması gereken bir suçlunun—önünde çıplak olmak ve ne yapmak üzere olduğunu fark etmek.

_‘Sen güçlüsün. Bunu yapabilirsin. Bedenin dört yıl önce hissettiği acıyla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şey.’_

Sonunda soyunduğunda Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. Kai’in tam göremediği birkaç şeyle yatağa geri döndüğünü gördü, yanına oturarak Sehun’u yeniden yatağa yatırdı.

“Bunu daha önce yaptın mı?” Kai’in parmakları Sehun’un yanlarını okşarken sordu.

“Önemli mi?”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Hayır, sanırım değil.” Arkasına uzanarak küçük bir şişe kayganlaştırıcı aldı ve parmaklarının üzerine sıktı.

Sehun akışkan sıvının parmaklara yayılmasını endişeyle izliyordu._ ‘Sinirlerinin seni ele geçirmesinin zamanı değil Sehun.’_ Kendine hatırlattı.

Kai diğer eliyle çenesini kaldırıp dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde Sehun ürperdi. Sehun tereddütle ağzını açarak diğerinin girmesine izin verdi. Dilleri yavaşça, erotik bir şekilde birbirine dolanıyordu. İlk öpücüklerinin aksine Sehun kendini duygunun içinde kaybetmişti.

Ellerinin yükselerek Kai’in omuzlarına tutunduğunu fark etmemişti bile. Ona, içine bir şey dayandığında, onu yardığında Sehun nefesini şaşkınlıkla vermişti ve Kai’in ağzında kaybolmuştu.

“Sorun yok, sadece bir parmak.” Kai dudaklarına doğru fısıldarken Sehun nefeslerini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse acıtmamıştı ama garip hissettiriyordu –daha önce hiç seks yapmamıştı, ne kadınlarla ne erkeklerle ve içinde bir parça bekaretini bir yabancıya, _hedefine_, verdiği için yas tutmak istiyordu anca diğer parçası ona umursamaması gerektiğini söylüyordu. Bu izleyeceği en iyi yoldu.

Diğerini eklemeden önce Kai parmağını içeri ve dışarı hareket ettirirken Sehun düzenli nefesler alıyordu.

“Çok sıkısın… bu senin ilk seferin mi?”

Sehun dişlerini sıktı ve soruyu görmezden geldi. İki parmak… daha doluluk hissi vermişti ama dayanamayacağı bir şey değildi.

Ta ki Kai içinde bir yere vurduğunda nefesi teklemişti, kalçaları kendiliğinden yataktan kalkmıştı.

“Buldum seni.” Kai fısıldadı, dudakları sırıtma şekilde kıvrılırken parmakları tekrardan o noktayı okşayarak Sehun’un görüşünü bulanıklaştırmıştı.

“Ne—dur—“ Sehun kekeledi, hızla odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. Erkeklerin arasında seksin nasıl olduğunu az çok biliyordu ama _bu kadar** yoğun**_ hissettireceğini düşünmemişti. Kai’in omuzlarına batan parmakları giydiği tişörtü olmasaydı çoktan Kai’yi kanatmış olurlardı. Kai’in henüz kıyafetlerini çıkarmamış olması hemen aklına kaydedilmişti.

“Sanırım içgüdülerim doğrular, sen gerçekten bakirsin.” Kai, Sehun’un tenine doğru fısıldadı ve kulağının altındaki noktayı emerek hickey oluşturuyordu. Sehun karşı çıkamazken diğerinin o noktaya tekrar bastırmasıyla inledi.

“Yeter, yeter artık. Sadece – hemen becer beni.” Sehun soludu, yumrukları diğerinin omzuna düşüyordu. Daha fazla alabileceğini sanmıyordu – Kai onu ne kadar çabuk becerirse o kadar çabuk sona ererdi bu. Bunun sona ermesini istiyordu çünkü bu içindeki tüm duyguların ve asla veremeyeceği karşılıkların tetiklemesiydi.

Parmaklarını çıkarmak yerine, başka bir parmağın içini işgal ettiğini hissettiğinde Sehun hıçkırdı. “Lütfen, yapamam—“ üç parmak gerilerek duvarlarını okşadığında sözcükler boğazına tıkandı. Akmak için tehdit eden gözyaşlarının çoktan göz kenarlarından süzüldüğünü hissediyordu.

“Çok hassassın. Bunu sevdim.” Kai boğuk sesle mırıldandı. “Fikrini değiştiremeyeceğimi söylemiştin.” Parmakları aniden dururken söyledi.

“Ne… ?” nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken Sehun şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Birkaç saniye geçmişti ki diğerinin neden bahsettiğini anladı. _‘Sanırım beni daha önce duydu,_’ diye düşündü Sehun. “Evet.”

“Az önce seni becermem için yalvardın.”

“Çünkü bunun hemen bitmesini istiyorum.” Sehun karşılık verdi, kendini bunun doğru olduğuna dair ikna ediyordu – Kai’in onu becermesini ve hızla bitmesini istiyordu, Kai’in onu becermesini gerçekten istediğinden değildi.

Diğerinin gözleri kısılırken parmaklarını çıkardı. Sehun hassaslıktan dolayı derin nefes verdi.

Sehun’un tepki vermeye zamanı bile olmadan, ellerinin göğsüne itilen baldırının arkasına yapıştırıldığını ve Kai’in tek seferde içine girdiğini hissetti.

“Siktir.” İçindeki uzunluğa alışmaya çalışırken Sehun titredi. Üç parmak onu genişletmekte iyi iş çıkarmıştı ama Kai _büyüktü_. Ellerinin kayarak yatak çarşafına tutunduğunu ve onları sıkıştırdığını hissetti.

“Fikrini değiştireceğim.” Kai yeniden kulağına tısladı ve Sehun, bir şeyin –_birisinin_—içinde olması duygusuyla savaşarak bir şeyler gevelemeye çalıştı. “Yalvarana kadar seni sertçe becereceğim –penisim için yalvarana kadar._ Günlerce_ içinde penisimi hissedeceğin şekilde seni hırpalayacağım. Damarlarındaki acıyı hissedeceksin ve parmakların sana yetmeyecek.”

Sehun içine hava çekmeye çalışıyordu, kocaman gözlerle üzerinde yükselen adama bakıyordu. Bedeni ona söylenen açık saçık –ahlaksız—sözlerle donmuştu.

“İçine kendimi o kadar çok damgalayacağım ki içinde penisimi hissetmeden fiziksel bir şey yapamayacaksın. Bu sadece tek seferlik olmayacak çünkü sen bana gelip yalvaracaksın. Seni yeniden becermem için yalvaracaksın.”

Sehun ürpermişti, ağzından titrek nefesler çıkıyordu. Sesi kırılmıştı ama gözleri diğerinin gözleriyle karşılaştığında azimliydi. “Hayır, yalvarmayacağım.”

“Görüşeceğiz.”


	3. 3.Bölüm

Kai yavaşça içinden çıkarken Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, kendini sabit tutmak için parmakları çarşafı kavramıştı. Diğerinin ona karşı sert olacağını beklemişti o yüzden Kai kendini acı verici derecede yavaşça geri içine ittiğinde gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı.

Kafasını kaldırdığında Kai’in ona sırıttığını gördü. Sehun’un içinde sabit bir hızda gidip geliyordu, ne çok hızlı ne çok sert. Sinir bozucu şey ise ne zaman içine girse kalçalarını Sehun’un içinde döndürüyor ve geri çekilmeden önce hafifçe prostatına vuruyordu. Sehun aynı anda zevk ve sinirden inlememek için dişlerini sıkmak zorunda kalmıştı.

“Neden…” diye sordu, gözlerini üzerindeki adama odaklamaya çalışıyordu. “Neden yavaşsın? Neden beni becermiyorsun?”

Diğer adam bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Seni beceriyorum şu anda. İstediğimi yapmaya izinliyim.”

“Ama—“ Sehun’un karşı çıkışları penisinde hissettiği sert ve sıcak ısıyla kesilmişti. Kafasını eğdiğinde Kai’in parmaklarının penisini sardığını ve gevşekçe okşadığını gördü. Prostatına kısa dokunuşlar ve penisindeki el Sehun için çok fazlaydı, yeniden beyazı görmeye başlamıştı. “Ben… boşalaca—“

Aniden bir kesinti hissettiğinde Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve nefesini tuttu. Onu orgazmından alıkoyan penisini saran ince yüzüğe korkuyla bakıyordu.

“Boşalamıyorsun, huh?” Kai sırıtırken parmağı Sehun’un penisinin ucunu okşayarak önceden gelen menileri topluyordu.

“Çıkar onu.” Sehun homurdandı, yüzü orgazm olamadığı için kızarıyordu.

“Hiç sanmıyorum.” Kai alaycı bir şekilde söyledi, hala tembelce Sehun’un içinde hareket ediyordu. Eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere dayadı ve fısıldadı. “Öp beni.”

Kai’in tatlı noktasına işkencesinden dolayı hala düzgün düşünemeyen Sehun çok hafifçe dudaklarını birleştirdi ama bu noktada dudaklarını ayırarak Kai’in girmesine izin verdi.

Öpücük kirliydi, Kai, Sehun’un ağzının her noktasını yalıyordu ve dili Sehun’u yemek amacıyla boğazının derinliklerine kadar gidiyordu. Sehun ağzından salyasının çenesine doğru aktığını hissediyordu ve yeniden nefesini kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Diğerinin çenesini tutmak için elini kaldırdı ve kolunun yeniden çarşaflara yaslandığını hissetti. Kai ağzını sömürmeye devam ederken sıkıca bileklerini tutuyordu.

Diğer adam sonunda geri çekildi ve bir süreliğine sıcak nefesleri birbirlerini yalayıp geçti. Vahşice Sehun’a bakarken Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Başparmağıyla göğüs ucunun oynandığını hissettiğinde inlemeleri Kai’in ağzında kayboluyordu.

“Lütfen…” Sehun tıkanmıştı, Kai alt dudağını dişleyip çene hattında dilini gezdirirken sesi boğuk çıkmıştı. “Lütfen, lütfen boşalmama izin ver, dayanamıyorum.”

Kai sonunda doğruldu ve topukları üzerinde kalktı. Sehun diğerinin kendine olan bakışlarının karardığını anlamıştı, Sehun şu anda tamamen dağılmış görünüyor olmalıydı. Yaşlar gözlerinin kenarında birikmişti, ağzı açıktı ve ağırca soluyordu, yüzü kızarmıştı ve Sehun bunu umursamıyordu bile.

“Hmm… biraz düşüneyim.” Kai hımladı. “Nah, istemiyorum.” Bununla beraber Sehun baldırlarını kavrayan elleri hissetti ve bacakları Kai’in omuzlarına yaslanırken diğeri içine sertçe girdi.

Sonrasında hiç durmadı. Kai zalim bir hızda Sehun’u becermeye devam etti, uzun ve derince itiyordu ve geri çekilerek aynı hızda yeniden içine gömülüyordu. Sehun her düzensiz vuruşla beraber inliyordu, başı yatak başlığına çarparken yatak hareket ediyordu. Kai vuruşlarının açısını değiştirerek her seferinde prostatına vuruyordu ve Sehun daha önce hiç deneyimlemediği katlanılmaz zevkten dolayı bayılacağını düşünüyordu.

Ama. “Lütfen, çıkar onu.” Hıçkırdı, yaşlar yanaklarında aşağı süzülüyordu –yaşları fark etmemişti ama umurunda bile değildi çünkü— “Boşalmam lazım, oh, lütfen lütfen lütfen çıkar onu, boşalmama izin ver, yapamıyorum—“ sesi sert darbelerden dolayı kırılıyordu, başı durmaksızın yatak başlığına çarpıyordu ama bunun da farkında değildi.

Kai bir elini saçlarına attı ve yüzüne düşen perçemleri nazikçe yüzünden çekerek yeniden eğildi. Yavaşlamıştı ama hala Sehun’u sertçe beceriyordu ve prostatına sürtünüyordu. “Boşalmak mı istiyorsun?” Sehun’a yaptıklarına rağmen sesi alçak ve nazikti, bir okşayış gibi.

“Evet, lütfen bu çok fazla Kai, ben—ah!” Kai göğüs ucunu çimdiklediğinde ve çekiştirdiğinde çığlık attı –az önce oynadığı göğüs ucuydu—

Hiçbir şeyi algılayamamasını sağlayan zevk dalgalarından dolayı Sehun çok tutarsızdı. Durdu. Yaşlı gözlerini kırpıştırarak üzerindeki adama baktığında Kai’in ona gülümsediğini –sakince gülümsediğini—gördü. Ve bu onun Kai’in hareketlerini durduğunu fark ettirmişti. Hala Sehun’un derinliklerinde olmasına rağmen orada oturmuş hareketsizdi.

“Sana istediğini vereceğim, tamam mı?” Kai yatıştırıcı tatlı bir sesle konuşuyordu, Sehun’un şaşkınlıktan sesi çıkana kadar elini uzattı ve penisindeki yüzüğü çıkardı.

Sehun hafifçe rahatlamayla iç çekti, engellenmeyeceği için artık mutluydu. Yeniden odanın sessizliğine gömüldü.

“Sorun ne, niye öyle bakıyorsun? Boşalmak istiyordun, değil mi? Pekala, yüzüğü çıkardım, devam et. Artık boşalabilirsin.”

“Evet ama…” Sehun şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hala çok sert olduğu ve boşalma ihtiyacının fazla olması doğruydu ama buraya kadardı. Boşalması lazımdı ama boşalamıyordu. Bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı – daha fazla bir şeye… “Neden beni becermiyorsun?” söyleyiverdi.

Kai omzunu silkti. Sehun içindeki penisin hafifçe –yeterince güçlü değil—hareketinden dolayı inleyecekti.

“Tamam, eğer sen tam bir göt olacaksan,” Sehun homurdandı ve penisini çekmek için elini uzattı ama elleri yeniden yatağa yaslanmıştı.

“Ah ah ah.” Diğer adam onu durdurdu. “Kendine dokunmak yok. Bu anlaşmamızın bir parçası değil.”

“Anlaşmamız beni becermen ve sen bunu yapmıyorsun.” Karşı çıktı.

“Beceriyorum. Senin içindeyim, değil mi?” Kai söyledi, sesi alçaktı ve dediğini belirtmek için tembelce içine girip çıktı. Bu başta yaptığı şeyden bile daha azdı. Daha sonra Kai sertçe içine girerek Sehun’un prostatına vurdu, ne kadar yavaşça ve sertçe olursa olsun hareketleri kısaydı –çok kısaydı—ve Sehun penisin en çok ihtiyacı olan yere değil de duvarlarına sürtünmesini hissediyordu.

_‘Bu tam bir işkence,’_ Sehun histeri krizinin kıyılarındaydı. Sonunda boşalabilecek olması ama boşalamaması –çünkü Kai bir nedenden dolayı onu becermeyi bırakmıştı— onu deli ediyordu, Kai onu_ düzgünce_ becermeyecekti ve—

Sehun’un gözleri önce kocaman oldu ama sonra kısılarak üzerindeki adama sertçe baktı. “Bu senin planın, değil mi? Bunu bilerek yapıyorsun çünkü beni becermen için yalvaracağım.”

Kai’in gülümsemesi genişlemişti, aşırı tatlı bir gülümsemeydi ki onu hasta ediyordu. “Seni bir şeye zorlamıyorum. Bu benim seninle bu geceki planım değildi, ama istersen daha sonra deneyebiliriz.”

“Daha sonrası olmayacak, götdel—Ahhhhh!!!” prostatına hafif bir sürtünme Sehun’un kelimeleri yutmasına neden olmuştu ama geldiği gibi hemen bitmişti ve arkasında boşluk hissi bırakmıştı. “Sen—“

“Hmm? Ben sadece anlaşmamızın bana düşen kısmını yapıyorum, yapmıyor muyum?”

“Evet ama beni düzgünce becermiyorsun. Bu—bu tam bir bok çukuru—“

“Pis bir ağzın var Sehun. Bu kadar sevimliyken ve penisimle kıçını doldurmuşken nasıl bana küfrettiğinde göz korkutucu görünebilirsin.”

Sehun yüzündeki ısının sözlerle beraber arttığını hissediyordu, bedenini bir ürperti sardı. Dişlerini sıktı ve daha fazla konuşmayı reddetti.

Saatler gibi gelen bir süre boyunca Sehun orada öylece yatmıştı, penisi kırmızı ve dikti, boşalmak için çabalıyordu ve Sehun’un duvarlarının kasılmasını hissedecek kadar derin ama prostatına gelmeyen vuruşlarla Kai pasif bir şekilde yavaşça içinde hareket ederek çoktan birazcık rahatlamıştı.

Bu Sehun’u resmen delirtiyordu.

“Sen acaba—“ ne söyleyeceğini düşünerek söze başladı.

“Evet? Ben acaba ne?”

“Acaba işini düzgünce yapa—hnnnnrg…” Kai sertçe içine girerek tatlı noktasına vurduğunda kelimeleri yok oldu. “Seni…şerefsiz.”

“Çok sevimlisin, Sehuna.”

“Bana öyle seslenme!” tısladı. Kai aynı işkence hareketlerine geri dönerken ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu. “Sen… sen tam bir göt deliğisin, bunu biliyor musun?”

“Hayatında birkaç kez göt deliği olmazsan binlerce insanın patronu olamazsın, değil mi?” Kai sırıtarak karşılık verdi.

Sehun buna homurdanmak istiyordu çünkü –birkaç kez mi? _Daha çok birkaç milyon kez olmalı,_ diye düşündü. Ama şu anda önemli olan o değildi, en azından şimdilik için. Önemli olan şey—önemli olan şey ise—“Lütfen…”

“Lütfen ne?”

Sehun derin nefes aldı, kızgın gözyaşları birikmişti gözlerinde. Kendinden şu anda nefret ediyordu ama bunu yapmazsa mor toplarından dolayı ölecekti. Sadece boşalmak istiyordu –_ihtiyacı vardı_—

“Lütfen, becer beni.”

“Böylece sende bunu aşacaksın? Sonra bitecek ve gideceksin?”

“Hayır,” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. Artık gitmek umurunda bile değildi, aklında tek olan şey bu zevke ihtiyacı olduğuydu – yıldızları görmesini sağlayarak rahatlatan o hisse…. İhtiyacı vardı— “Lütfen becer beni, penisini istiyorum.”

Prostatına gelen ani sert vuruşla beraber başı yatak başlığına çarparken inledi ve gözleri geriye kaymıştı.

“Ne yapmamı istediğini söyle.” Kai kulaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve oh, ne zaman bu kadar yaklaşmıştı? Ve daha da önemlisi, neden yeniden hareket etmiyordu?

“Ben istiyorum…” Sehun’un nefesi kesildi, başı dönüyordu. “Beni becermeni istiyorum. Penisini istiyorum. Beni sertçe becermeni istiyorum lütfen lütfen lütfen lütfen lütfen becer beni, boşalmam lazım –“

“Shh, tamam sorun yok.” Kai onu yatıştırmaya çalışarak şakağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sehun hadi, bak bana.” Sehun yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve diğerine yaşlı gözlerle baktı. Kai’in fısıldarken gözlerinin yumuşadığını fark edememişti. “Öp beni.”

Ve Sehun onu öptü. Kai’yi öpüyordu, pasifçe Kai’in öpmesine izin vermek yerine onu _gerçekten_ öpüyordu. Korkunç derecede tecrübesizdi ve diliyle diğerinin ağzında ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu ama Kai’in dili onu nazikçe yatıştırdı ve çekingence hareket etmeye başladı. Kai’in boğazından gelen zevk sesleriyle doğru bir şeyler yaptığını anlamıştı.

“Sen tam bir şahesersin, bunu biliyor musun?” Kai sevgi dolu bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. Sehun’un saçlarını yüzünden çekti ve geriye çekildi.

Ve Sehun’u becermeye başladı –gerçekten becermeye.

Kai onu tam istediği gibi –yalvardığı gibi—her vuruşunun prostatına geldiğinden emin olarak becerirken Sehun ruhunun bedeninden ayrıldığını hissediyordu ve bu mükemmel hissettiriyordu. Çok, çok mükemmel. Sehun’un mümkün olduğunu düşünebileceğinden çok farklıydı.

“Hissediyor musun bebeğim? İçindeki penisimi hissediyor musun? En derinlerine dokunduğunu hissediyor musun? Onu hissediyor musun, hmm?”

“Evet, evet hissediyorum.” Sehun vuruşlar arasında söyledi, aklı onu terk ediyordu ve bir bedenden –üzerindeki bedenden—başka bir şey hissedemiyordu. Kai’in dudakları ve her yere dokunan elleri, Kai’in içindeki penisi, Kai’in sözleri onu delirtiyordu. “Çok harika hissettiriyor, oh tanrım, daha sert, lütfen—“

“Tanrı değil. _Kai_. Söyle.” Diğeri tısladı ve kulağının arkasındaki noktayı emmeye başladı.

“Kai,” sesi boğuk çıkmıştı. “Kai, lütfen beni daha sert becer, istiyorum, ihtiyacım var—“

“Shhh, seni yakaladım.” Kai mırıldandı ve bir elini Sehun’un penisine götürerek okşamaya başladı, tam zevk verecek doğru okşamalarla… ve—

Sehun kayboldu.

Dünyası kararmıştı bir anlığına. Saf bir sessizlik ve karanlıktan başka bir şey kalmamıştı. Sonunda boşaldığında yaşlı gözlerini ağırca kırpıştırdı ve Kai’in yoğun beyaz sıvıyı Sehun’un karnına yaydığını gördü. Penisi gevşemiş ve rahatlamıştı.

“İyi hissediyor musun?”

Sehun başını sallamaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

“Güzel. O zaman benim iyi hissetmemi umursamazsın, hmm? Arkana yaslan ve tüm işi yapmama izin ver, tamam mı?”

Sehun gülmek istiyordu çünkü – zaten bunca zamandır onu yapmıyor muydu? Her şeyi yapan Kai’di. Ama Sehun bunu önemsemedi çünkü diğeri ne yaptığını ve Sehun’a nasıl iyi hissettireceğini biliyordu. Ve—

Sehun yeniden başını salladı, Kai’in iyi hissetmek –boşalmak—isteme düşüncesi nedensizce aklında dolanıyordu.

“İyi çocuk.” Kai gülümseyerek ve başını hafifçe okşayarak söyledi ve Sehun tam olarak kelimeleri hissetti.

İyi bir çocuk gibi. Kai’in iyi küçük çocuğu olması gibi.

Aklı… düşüncelerin yanlış olduğunu kavrayamadan, her şey yeniden kayboldu ve Kai onu yeniden sertçe ve acımasızca becermeye başladı.

Sehun boşaldığı için çok hassastı, diğerinin penisinin duvarlarına her dokunuşu onu bayıltmak üzereydi ama dayanmaya çalıştı çünkü Kai’de boşalmayı hak ediyordu. Öyle düşünüyordu.

Neyse ki çok uzun sürmemişti. Kai orgazmını bilerek uzatıyordu ve Kai’in parmaklarının baldırlarına gömüldüğünü hissettiğinde tısladı, diğerinden gelen düşük sesli homurdanmayı duymuştu.

Ve sonra Kai boşaldı. Sehun biliyordu çünkü onu hissetmişti. İçini dolduran ve en derinlerine kadar ulaşan sıcaklığı hissettiğinde gözleri şokla genişçe açıldı.

“Kai.” Kai içinde yavaşça çıkıp deliğine bir şey ittirdiğinde sızlandı, hala çok hassastı.

Deliğine sokulan şeye şokla bakıyordu. Pembe bir şeydi ve – Kai ona sırıtıyor muydu? “ne--“

“Bu kadar iyi bir çocuk olduğun için küçük bir hediye, Sehun-ah.” Kai, Sehun’un deliğinin hala büzüşmesine ve yeni şeyin etrafında kasılmasına bakarak söyledi. ‘_Bir kıç tıkacı,’ _Sehun korkuyla fark etti, ‘_pembe bir kıç tıkacıydı.’ _Şu anda içinde olan şey. _Oh tanrım. _

“Sen—sen—“

“Sana söylemiştim, seni hiçbir şeye zorlamayacağım. İstersen onu çıkartabilirsin.”

“Huh?”

“Ya da,” Kai devam etti, sesi aniden kısılmıştı. Yumuşak, kadifemsi ve baştan çıkarıcı bir tınıya bürünmüştü. “Onu saklayabilirsin ve içinde kalmana izin verebilirsin. Menilerimin içinde kalmasına izin ver. Bunu yap, her yaptığın şeyle –oturmak, yürümek, yemek yemek, her şey—beraber menilerimin izini doldurduğunu hissedeceksin, penisim orada olduğuna dair bir hatırlatıcı. Daha fazlası ve seni bayıltana kadar boşalmanı sağlamam için bana yalvarmanı sağlayacak.”

Sehun orada donmuş bir halde yatıyordu. Kai’in her sözüyle beraber dudakları kulağına dokunuyordu.

“Ve hissedeceksin – yeniden doldurulmanı arzulayacağın boşluğu hissedeceksin. Ama sorun olmayacak çünkü benden bir parça –menilerim—hala içinde olacak. Bundan dolayı dolacaksın, değil mi? Menilerimin küçük deliğinde olması, beni içinde tutacak ve beni hatırlatacak, değil mi?”

Sehun ürperdi, dudakları titriyordu. Teninde Kai’in dudaklarının kıvrıldığını hissediyordu.

“Benim güzel, güzel Sehuna’m. Muhteşem gece için teşekkürler.”

Sehun avucuna bir şeyin bırakıldığını hissetti ve Kai’in pantolonunu düzelttiğini gördü. Ona son kez sırıttıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

Kai gitmişti.

Sehun titrek elini kaldırdı ve avucuna baktı. İçinde bir kart vardı, ortasındaki yazılı yer dışında boştu.

Bir telefon numarası.

Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Bedenini saran hıçkırıkları yastığa bırakıyordu. Sinir için, kızgınlık için ve –

Kai’in tuzağına düştüğü için. Çok iyi hissettiği için. Bir daha yapmak istediği için.

Titrek elini bedeninde indirerek parmakları hala içinde olan kıç tıkacına dokundu ve inledi.

Sehun becerilmişti. Çok pis becerilmişti.

Kelimenin tam anlamıyla.


	4. 4.Bölüm

“Bağlantın tam bir apt—“

Suho kaşını kaldırdığında Sehun masasının önünde yavaşça durdu ve kekeledi. “—te. Sahte. Hayır. Aptal. Buna dayanamıyorum!”

“Sorun ne?”

“Sorun ne?” Sehun tekrarladı ve diğerine öfkeyle baktı. “Sorun şu ki kulüpte tekmeyi yiyordum çünkü senin şu bağlantın gizli göreve gitmiş ve sonunda içeri girmeyi başardığımda –ki onun hiçbir katkısı olmadan bu arada—gerçek adımı Kai’ye söyledi yani herkes biliyor ve—“

“Kim Kai’yle tanıştın mı?”

“..Evet. Kulübün girişindeydi. İçeri girmeme o izin verdi.” Sehun ağırlığını diğer ayağına vererek söyledi.

“Kim Kai şahsen girmene izin verdi?” Sehun komutanının yüzünde inanamaz bakışa yüzünü kırıştırdı. “Neden?”

“Uh…” durakladı, ne diyeceğini düşünüyordu. “Black Pearl'ün önünde olay çıkardı o yüzden beni fark etti. Bağlantının görünüşünü ona tanımladığımda, kim olduğunu anladı ve ona telefon etti, böylece doğruyu söylemek zorunda kaldım.” İşte. Teknik olarak yalan söylüyor sayılmazdı.

Suho’nun yüzünde hala şüpheli bir ifade vardı.

“Her neyse, asıl önemli olan – Kai onunla konuşurken senin şu biricik bağlantın Chanyeol gerçek adımı ona ifşa etti. Sanki o—“ diğerinin yüzündeki sert ifadeyi görünce Sehun küfrünü etmedi. “—neden? Ne düşünüyordu?”

Bununla birlikte Suho geriye yaslandı ve omuz silkti. “Çokta önemli değil. Kai’in bilgi ağı çok geniş. Onun senin gerçek adını bilmesi bizi sana onun kurcalayacağı yeni kimlik yapma sıkıntısından kurtarır. Liseden mezuniyetine kadar profilini değiştirdim ve ‘gangster hayatı yaşamaya’ başlamadan önce küçük bir üniversiteye katıldın.”

“Evet ama—“

“Eğer yardımı olacaksa, Chanyeol da gerçek adını kullanıyor. Bu yüzden sana onun adını vermek istemedim, ismini değiştirmiş olması durumuna karşı. Çocuğu tanıyarak onu tehlikeye atamazdım.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Kulağa dengesiz geliyor.”

Suho kıkırdadı. “Dengesiz değil. Sadece tahmin edilemez ve biraz da spontane. Bu özellikleri onun ajan kimliğine bürünmesini sağlıyor. Doğru zamanda doğru şeyleri düşünme konusunda oldukça başarılı.”

“Eğer öyle diyorsa öyledir.” Kaş çatışı hala vardı.

“Onun hakkında endişelenme. Yeteneklidir, sana söz veriyorum.” Sehun dün gece Chanyeol’un ulaşılmazlığı konusunda karşı çıkmak üzereyken Suho devam etti. “Yani Exo’ya kabul edildin? Bronz kart mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Çok iyi. Şimdilik gizlenebilirsin. Ben gidip Chanyeol’u kontrol ederim ve sana daha sonra yapman gerekenleri söylerim. Başlaman için sana mümkünse küçük bir iş ayarlamasını söyleyeceğim.”

“Tamam.”

“Pekala, hepsi bu kadar. İlk adımını başarıyla tamamladın, aferin! Belki de—“ kapıdaki birkaç vuruş sözlerini kesmişti ve Suho konuştu. “Girin.” Kapı açıldı.

Sehun kısa ama yuvarlak kahverengi gözlerindeki sert bakışlarla bir adamın içeri girmesini izledi, bakışları onu olması gerekenden daha fazla göz korkutucu gösteriyordu. Sehun kaşlarını çatarak serçe bakarken adam yanında geçti ve Suho’nun masasının önünde durdu, gözlerini ondan ayıramıyordu.

Çünkü adam bir nedenden dolayı… oldukça tanıdık görünüyordu? Sanki daha önce onu görmüştü, ama bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi?

Suho, Sehun’un yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeye baktı ve boğazını temizledi. “Sizi tanıştırayım. Bu Kyungsoo, komutan ve benim en güvendiğim astımdır. Kyungsoo, bu Sehun, yeni çaylağımız.”

“Oh merhaba.” Sehun bakışlarını odaklamaya çalışarak selamladı. “Onun beni tanımasında sorun yok mu?”

“Sorun değil. Kyungsoo senin Exo için çalışacağını biliyor.” Suho ciddi bir ifadeyle cevapladı. “İyi misin? oldukça solgun görünüyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, iyiyim. Dün uzun bir gün geçirdim.”

“Doğru. Dün çok iyi iş başardın. Eve git ve biraz dinlen, tamam mı? Daha sonra yapman gerekenlere dikkat et.”

Sehun komutanının önünde eğildi ve Kyungsoo’yu küçük bir baş selamıyla selamlayarak odadan çıktı. Elini arka cebine uzatıp küçük bir şişe hap çıkartırken asansör daha yeni kapanmıştı. Metal duvara yaslandı, en alt kata bastı ve iki kapsülü yuttu.

Yavaşça nefesler alırken çoktan etkisini hissetmeye başlamıştı. Baş ağrısı dinmeye başlamıştı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Üç gün olmuştu ve Suho ona ‘gizlen’ demekten başka mesaj vermemişti. Sehun keyifsizce duvara bakarken iç çekti ve dikkatini dağıtmak için evi temizlemeye karar verdi.

Çamaşırları makineye yerleştirirken yere düşen bir şeyin sesini duydu. Aşağıya baktığında Sehun yerdeki nesneye bakarken donmuştu.

Kıç tıkacıydı.

Sehun o geceyi hatırlarken dudaklarını ısırdı. Oyuncağı titreyen parmaklarıyla içinden çıkardıktan sonra sıvının bacaklarından aktığını hissetmesiyle inlemişti. Orada saatlerce uzanarak nefesini kazanmaya çalışmıştı. Bedenini kontrol edemiyordu ve tüm uzuvları pelte haline gelmişti.

Hareket etmemeye çalışmıştı çünkü her bir hareket dakikalar önce içinde olanı hatırlatıyordu. Ne kadar iyi hissettiğini. Ne kadar çok yalvardığını.

Titrek elini uzattığında parmakları nesneye değdi –o gece olanların somut bir kanıtıydı.

_‘Fikrinin değişmesini sağlayacağım.’_ Demişti Kai.

Sehun kendinden nefret ediyordu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sehun televizyon ekranına boş boş bakıyordu. Kendine gelip oyuncağı duvara fırlattıktan sonra çamaşırları oflayarak yıkamıştı ve koltukta top haline kıvrılmıştı.

Anılar aklını terk etmiyordu.

_‘Sehun, hadi, bana bak.’_

_‘Öp beni.’_

_‘Hissediyor musun bebeğim? İçindeki penisimi hissediyor musun? En derinlerine dokunduğunu hissediyor musun? Onu hissediyor musun, hmm?’_

_‘İyi çocuk.’_

İyi çocuk.

Sehun’un o zaman hissettiği şey –Kai’yi memnun edebilmenin_ mutluluğu_, gururuydu. Çünkü Kai onu iyi hissettirmişti ve Sehun ona ödemek istemişti.

‘_Çok pis becerildim.’_ Sehun inledi, dudaklarından acı bir kahkaha döküldü.

Bu lanet olası flahback’leri unutabilmek adına birkaç uyku hapı atmayı düşünürken telefonu çaldı.

Şaşırarak telefonunu aldı ve ekrana baktı. Bilinmeyen numara.

“…Alo?”

“Yo! Sehun’la mı görüşüyorum?”

“Uh, evet. Siz kimsiniz?”

“Ben Chanyeol, selam!”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı, Chanyeol hakkında hiç iyi izlenimlerim yoktu. “Suho sonunda bana bilgi vermeni söyledi mi?”

“Suho mu? Nah. Yani, evet, bana sana usulleri göstermemi istedi ve sanırım bunu yapıyorum. Ama bu sonuçta Exo. Kelimelerin üstünde, biliyorsun.”

“Ne?”

“Patron seni bir göreve götürmemi istedi. Tamam, tam olarak bir görev değil çünkü pek bir şey yapmayacaksın. Birazcık çevreyi göreceksin sanırım.”

“Patron mu? Suho bana iş mi verdi?”

“Ne? Hayır. Patron, biliyorsun Kai’dir. Exo’nun patronu. Benim patronum. Senin patronun.”

“Sahte patron.” Düzeltti. “Normal konuşmalarımızda bile komutanımıza ‘Suho’ derken Kai’ye ‘patron’ diyorsun, onunla konuşurken resmiyetin nereye gidiyor?”

Diğer hatta sinirlenmiş bir oflama duyuldu. “Bak, yıllardır Exo için çalıştığında, Suho’yu ayda bir kez görürken ve Kai’yi her gün gördüğün için Kai teknik olarak ‘patron’un olur, bir süre sonra ikisi karışmaya başlar.”

_‘Yani Chanyeol yıllardır ajanlık yapıyor,’_ Sehun dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Tamam. Ee Kai benden ne yapmamı istiyor?”

“Dediğim gibi, çevreyi görme işi! İşleri nasıl yaptığımızı izleyeceksin. Exo’yu hissedeceksin ve hepsi bu kadar. Seni bu akşam altıda alırım, tamam mı?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu, az bir zaman kaldığını fark edince şaşırmıştı. “Oh, tamam.”

“Harika!” Chanyeol cıvıldadı ve sesi yeniden yumuşadı. “Bu arada, nasıl gitti?”

“Huh?”

“Kai tarafından Exo’ya kabul edildin, _şahsen_! Dedikodular ve fısıltılar hızlı yayılır, biliyorsun, özellikle de patronun kendisiyle ilgiliysen.”

“..Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

Chanyeol hımladı ve Sehun diğerinin dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu. “Dedikodular senin patronun son… _gözdesi _olduğunu söylüyor. Black Pearl'de herkese bir şov sunmadınız mı?”

“Kimin hatası olduğunu sanıyorsun?” Sehun homurdandı. “Eğer bağlantı işini düzgün yapsaydı, o şeye başvurmadan Black Pearl’e girebilecektim.”

“Hey hey. Ben değilim. Seni cezalandırmadım bile. Aslında, bunu başardığın için sana yorum yapmalıyım. Birkaç adımla çoktan görevine başladın. Exo’ya girmek için yarım yıl boyunca kıçımı yırtmıştım.”

_‘Evet, tebrikler bana, görevimi daha çabuk bitirmek için bedenimi sattığım için,’ _Sehun acı bir şekilde düşündü. “Her neyse. Sen kendi işine bak, bende benimkine, tamam mı?”

“Tabiki.” Chanyeol söyledi. “Pekala, tamam. Altıda evinde olurum. Hazır ol, tamam mı?”

Sehun homurdandı ve telefonu kapattı. Sehun’un nerede yaşadığını sormamıştı bile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bu kadar alçak sesi bir adama göre Chanyeol şaşırtıcı bir şekilde büyük, kocaman gözleriyle çocuksu bir yüze sahipti. Uzundu yine de. Sehun’dan daha uzundu hatta ve Sehun oldukça uzun olarak düşünülürdü.

Chanyeol şahsen acayipti ve aslında Suho’dan, Kai’den ya da telefondan duyduğuna göre daha fazla garipti. Biraz sinirli birisiydi, tam olarak heyecanlı aslında. Sırıtışı her zaman yerinde gibiydi.

Sehun’un cesaretini kırmıştı.

Bir arabaya bindiler–parlak siyah, oldukça pahalı görünen bir arabaydı. Chanyeol’un polis olarak asıl görevinden dolayı değil de Exo için yaptığı sahte işlerden dolayı bu arabaya sahip olduğunu düşünüyordu. Chanyeol gidecekleri yere doğru sürmeye başladı.

Yarım saat sonra durdular ki Sehun buna oldukça memnundu çünkü sürüş boyunca Chanyeol’un çenesi hiç kapanmamıştı. Sehun önündeki büyük depoya baktı, paslı ve uğursuz görünüyordu.

“Burada ne yapacağız?”

“Göreceksin!” Chanyeol yüzündeki koca sırıtmayla içeri girmeye başladı ve Sehun sessizce arkasından gitti.

“Hey Chanyeol, gelmişsin!”

“Selamlaaaar.” Chanyeol bağırarak geniş odadaki iki kişiyle yumruk tokuşturdu. Ortada bir masanın önünde koltuklar vardı ve masanın üzerinde Sehun’un ne olduğunu anlayamadığı bir şeylerin dışında oda tamamen boştu.

“Yani bu duyduğumuz o _özel kişi_?”

“Evvet!” Chanyeol cevaplayarak Sehun’u ileri çekti. Sehun diğer adamın üzerine sendeledi ve hemen doğrularak önündeki iki adama baktı, onları tanımıştı.

Jongdae olarak bildiği kişi ıslık çaldı. “Lanet olsun, yavruya bak. Şüpheye yer yok.”

Diğeri, Baekhyun, hafifçe güldü. “O gece onu ve patronu görmeliydin.”

“Oh, orada mıydın?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Evet,” Baekhyun cevapladı ve Sehun’a sırıttı. “Yine de hatırladığım kadarıyla patronumuz tarafından onaylanmasaydı Sehun burada olmayabilirdi.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Sizi hatırlıyorum. O gece Kai’yle beraberdiniz.”

“Aww, en yeni çaylağımızı beni hatırlıyor, onur duydum.” Diğer adam elini uzatarak Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Komik görünmüştü çünkü diğeri ondan çok kısaydı ve Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti.

“Dudak bükmesine baksana, ne kadar sevimli bir çocuk.” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Ben çocuk değilim—“

“Buradaki herkes senden büyük Sehun. Ve güven bana, ne kadar taze olursan ol, bizim için küçük bir çocuksun.” Chanyeol araya girerek bir elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu. “Pekala, sizi tanıştırayım. Sehun, bu kısa olan Baekhyun ve bu diğer kısa olan Jongdae—“

“Pardon—“

“—aka Exo’daki uyuşturucu trafiğinin iki elebaşı. Uyuşturucularımızı komik derecede pahalıya yükleyenler olarak bilinirler. Servete ev sahipliği yaparlar, bu çok adaletsiz. Toz poşetleri satarak bu kadar kazanılacağını bilseydim, bu işi yapmak isterdim—“

“—sanki sen çok fakirsin Chanyeol. Deponun önüne park ettiğin Maserati’yi görmedim sanki.”

“—Her neyse.” Chanyeol bitirdi. Sehun üçü arasında aşk-nefret ilişkisi olduğunu tahmin etti. “Çocuklar, bu Sehun ama eminim onu tanıyorsunuzdur.”

“Patronun dikkatini öyle çekerek Exo’da büyük bir yankı uyandırdı.” Baekhyun gözlerindeki kıvılcımla sordu.

Sehun garipçe yerinde kıpırdandı. “Doğru. Sizinle tanıştığıma memnun oldum, çocuklar.”

Jongdae gülmeye başladı. “Oh tanrım, çok sevimli, ona sahip olabilir miyim?”

“Kafanı gümüş bir tabakta patrona sunmak istiyorsan.” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi.

Sehun ifadesini nötr tutmaya çalışırken kafası karışmıştı. Bu… beklediğinden farklıydı. Exo’nun korkutucu ve tüyler ürpertici adamlarla dolu ünlü bir mafya olması gerekmiyor mu? Gözlerinin önündeki sahne ona üç üniversiteli arkadaşın aralarına yeni katılan öğrenciyle şakalaştığı izlenimini veriyordu.

“Bu kadar konuşma yeter, eminim Sehun bizim saçmalıklarımızdan sıkılmıştır.” Baekhyun araya girdi ve masaya yöneldi. “Size iyi malı göstereyim.”

Yaklaşınca Sehun birkaç düzine poşetin uzun, dikdörtgen masaya yayıldığını fark etti.

“Doğru, doğru.” Jongdae katıldı. O ve Chanyeol da yaklaşmıştı. Hepsi koltuklara oturdular, bakışları masadaydı. “Al, dene bunu.” Küçük bir poşet seçerek Sehun’un kucağına attı. “İyi hissedeceksin, söz.”

Sehun, Chanyeol’a baktığında diğeri başını salladı ve Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. Birkaç şeyden fedakarlık yapmak daha inanılır görünecekti, diğerlerine ‘uyum’ sağlamak için bedenine zarar veren yasal olmayan maddeler kullanmak dahil olsa bile…

Poşeti açtığında içinde ufak miktarda beyaz toz çıktı. Derin nefes alarak poşeti dudaklarına götürdü ve tozu ağzına döktü.

“Tebrikler.” Jongdae bağırdı. “Karnına az önce bir milyon won değerinde bir toz gönderdin.”

Sehun bundan pek gurur duymuyordu ama başını salladı.

“Bensiz mi başladınız?”

Yeni sesle beraber oda sessizliğe gömüldü. Sehun’un omurgasını titreten ses… hala kulağına ahlaksız kelimeleri fısıldadığını hissettiği ses…

Günler öncesi o geceyi aklından silememesini sağlan ses.

“Patron!” Chanyeol selamladı, sırıtarak el salladı.

“Selam,” Kai cevaplayarak yanlarına geldi. Sehun’un diğer tarafına oturdu ve Jongdae ve arasında sıkışmasını sağladı.

“Affedersin, gelmen uzun sürdü. Zitao nerede?”

“Arabada uyuyor.” Kai omuz silkerek cevapladı, diğerinin omzu bu hareketiyle Sehun’a dokununca Sehun sakin kalmaya çalıştı. “Yorgun olduğunu ve üç gürültücü götün etrafında olup kulaklarına zarar vermesini istemediğini söyledi. Tam olarak bunları söyledi.”

“Göt deliği.” Baekhyun homurdandı.

“Ee ne var ne yok?”

“Çok bir şey değil. Sadece Sehun’a en yeni uyuşturucuyu tattırdık. Sende denemek ister misin patron?”

Kai önerilen poşete baktı ve gözlerini solundaki adamdan başka her yere bakan Sehun’a çevirdi. “Olur,” diye cevapladı, poşeti alarak Sehun’un kucağına bıraktı. “Onunla besle beni Sehun.”

Sehun ürktü, gözleri kocaman olarak diğerine döndü ve –çok, çok yakınındaydı. Sehun, Kai’in yüzünün santimetrelerce uzak olduğunu fark etmemişti. “Ne?” diyebildi.

“Onunla besle beni.” Tekrarladı.

Sehun etrafına bakınırken irkildi. Üç adam, Chanyeol dahil, yüzlerindeki heyecanlı bakışlarla ilgiyle onu izliyordu. Sehun kucağındaki küçük poşete baktı ve dudaklarını büzdü.

Kai’in bölgesindeydi. Sehun, Kai’in kendisinden istediğini yapmasının en iyisi olacağına karar verdi.

Poşeti açarak kaldırdı ve Kai’in ağzına dökecekken Kai konuştu. “Hayır. Beni ağzınla besle.”

_“Ne?”_

“Sözlerimi tekrarlamayı sevmem Sehun.” Kai tembihledi.

Sehun görünür bir şekilde yutkundu, beyni karşı çıkıyordu. “B-bu toz. Sana verene kadar ağzımda eriyecektir.” Karşı çıkmaya çalıştı.

Kai ona gevşek, tatlı bir gülümseme bahşetti. “O zaman daha hızlı olmalısın, huh?”

“Ama…” Sehun ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek sustu.

“Bekletilmeyi de sevmem.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes alırken benzinin atmamasını umuyordu. Dudağını ısırarak gözlerini kıstı ve tozu bekleyen diline döktü. Kafasını çevirerek diğerinin omzunu tuttu ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kafasını eğerek tozu Kai’in ağzına götürdü.

Beklemediği şey ise beline dolanarak onu sert göğse yaslayan el’di. Kai’in diğer eli ensesine dolandı ve derin bir öpücükle ağzını yalayarak yüzlerini birbirine yaklaştırdı.

Kai diliyle Sehun’un ağzında dokunmadık alan bırakmıyordu ve eriyen tozun her bir damlacığını tadıyordu.

Kai sonunda ayrılmalarına izin verdiğinde Sehun başını diğerinin göğsüne yaslayarak nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Başı dönüyordu ve ensesini okşayan nazik parmakların hiç yardımı olmuyordu.

“Whoooot~ Tam zamanında gelmişim, huh? Lanet olsun, ne şovdu ama!”

Sehun başını şokla girişe çevirdi. İki adam dikiliyordu, biri uzun yüksek sesle cırlıyordu ve uzun olan ise sıkılmış görünüyordu.

“Görev başında olmanız gerekmiyor muydu?”

“Görevdeydim,” kısa olan cevapladı. “Ama ilginç, güzel küçük bir şeyin görüneceği haberini duyunca görevimi olabildiğince hızla bitirdim! Veee, hayal kırıklığına uğramadım.” Sesindeki gizli neşeyle söyledi.

“Bana öyle bakma.” Uzun olan homurdandı. “Ben görevimi erken bitirdim çünkü ben _benim _ve onunla yolda karşılaştım. Maalesef yanında sürüklendim.”

“Her neyse, ikiniz işlerinizi bitirdiğiniz sürece sorun yok.” Kai onları geçiştirdi. “Sizi tanıştırmak için en iyi zamanlama sanırım. Sehun.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak yüzünde eğlenceli bir ifade olan Kai’ye döndü.

“Kris ve Luhan’la tanış, Exo’daki en iyi katiller. Bir adamın ölmesini mi istiyorsun? Bu ikisinden başka kimse işini hızlı ve mükemmel bir şekilde bitiremez, inan bana.”

Kai, Sehun’un sözleriyle sertleşmesini izledi ve yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** _Birkaç saat önce_ **

“Ah, patron, işte bulmamı istediğin belgeler.” Zitao ona bir dosya uzatarak söyledi ve arabayı çalıştırarak garajdan çıktı.

“Mmm, sağol.” Kai dosyayı açtı ve yazılı bilgileri taramaya başladı. “Haklıymışım gibi görünüyor, bu aynı kişi.”

Parmakları oradaki resmin üzerinde gezindi –yıllar geçse bile aklından çıkmayan yüzün resminde…

“Yeniden karşılaştık gibi görünüyor, Oh Sehun.”


	5. 5.Bölüm

Luhan’ın Sehun’a bakışları cesaretini kırıyordu.

Suho’nun bilgisine göre Kris, Exo’nun bir numaralı adamıydı. Luhan’ın şu anda ona bakışları, yine de… Luhan’ın yüzündeki manyak sırıtışla daha korkunç olduğunu hissettiriyordu.

“Hey, yeni çocuğu korkutuyorsun.” Yanındaki Jongdae seslendi.

Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve çok sevimli görünmeyen ama sevimli görünen gülümsemesini takındı. “Öyle mi? Seni korkutuyor muyum Sehun?”

“Tabiki hayır.” Sehun çenesini kaldırarak karşılık verdi.

Kai’in omuzları eğlenerek sarsılırken diğer yanından bir kahkaha tufanı duyuldu. “Sehun burada hiçbir şeyden korkmuyordu. İnkar edilmiş zevk dışında.”

Tüm gözler ona merakla bakarken Sehun yüzünün ısındığını hissediyordu. Dişlerini gıcırdatarak konuştu. “Ben hiçbir şeyden korkmam.” Duraklayarak Kai’ye sertçe baktı. “_Sen _de dahil.”

Birisi sözlerine karşı ıslık çaldı ama Sehun’un gözleri patrondaydı. Zayıf değildi. Korkak hiç değil. Hiçbir şeyden korkmuyordu, tamam mı?

Kai başını yana yatırarak onu inceledi. “Tabi korkmuyorsun.” Dedi ve sonra eğilerek dudaklarını kulağına bastırdı. “Öteki türlü olmanı istemezdim.”

“Huh?”

“Pekala, bu gecelik mutlu aile toplantısı bu kadar yeter.” Kai aniden duyurdu, ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u da beraberinde çekmişti –Sehun da bundan korkuyordu.

“Sen ne—“

“Seninle konuşmam gereken bir şey var Sehun. Benimle gel.”

“Ama – ben buraya Chanyeol’la geldim—“ hızla Chanyeol’u aradı gözleri ve bulduğunda diğer adam ona serinkanlı bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“**_Patron_** seninle özel olarak görüşmek istiyor.” Chanyeol ilk kelimeyi vurgulamıştı uyarırcasına. “Ne yapmak istiyorsun?”

‘Ne yapacağını sanıyorsun?’ Chanyeol’un gözleri ona bunları anlatıyordu ve Sehun diğerinin haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Teknik olarak bir uşak gibiydi – Kai’in dediklerine karşı çıkma hakkı yoktu. Lanet olsun, herkesin, Chanyeol dahil, Kai’in onlardan istediklerini reddedeceklerinden şüpheliydi.

Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki endişeyi görebiliyordu, eğer isterse Sehun’u bu durumdan kurtaracağına dair sessiz bir ima vardı ve Sehun diğer polisin düşündüğü kadar kötü olmadığını düşünüyordu. Başıyla onayladı.

“Sanırım geleceğim, çünkü benimle konuşman gerekenler varmış.” Uysalca söyledi.

Baekhyun’un sanki şansı varmış gibi Sehun’un dediklerine gülmek istermişçesine homurdandığını duydu.

Sehun olmadığını düşünüyordu. Hem de hiç.

O yüzden Kai’in onu kapıdan dışarı sürüklemesine izin verdi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Diğerinin onu götürdüğü yer uzaktı. Onu limuzine bindirdikten sonra Kai şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ellerini kendine saklamış, Sehun’u koltuğunda düşünceleriyle baş başa bırakmıştı. Arabadaki bölme şoförden onları ayırıyordu, yine de Zitao’ya önceden söylendiğini düşünüyordu.

Araba durduğunda Kai inmek için sinyal verdi. Önlerindeki binaya mansiyon demek bir aşağılama olurdu –daha çok bir kaleydi. Gecenin karanlığına rağmen yüksekliğini ve azametini görebiliyordu, içeriyi gösteren camlarla kaplanmıştı.

Kapıdaki makine Kai’in göz ve parmak ucu taramasını aldıktan sonra –son derece güvenlik önlemleri vardı, Sehun bunu aklında tutmalıydı—içeriye girdiler. Sehun oturma odasının köşesinde gerçek olan çift seri halinde şelale ve yakında helezoni merdivenler vardı.

Burası kesinlikle peri masallarından çıkma modernize edilmiş bir yerdi.

“Çok tatlısın.”

“Ne?” Sehun başını geriye çevirdi, gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Değilim.” Hemen karşı çıktı.

“Tatlısın. İlk kez pasta gören küçük çocuk gibisin. Gözlerinin içinde yıldızlar var.” Kai ısrar etti, dudakları kıvrılmıştı.

Sehun kaş çattı. “Değilim. Sadece.. burası—burası gerçekten çok güzel bir yer, hepsi bu.”

Kai hımladı ve koltuğa giderek oturdu. “Öyle, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı, duvara dayanarak parmaklarını oynuyordu. “Ee, benimle ne konuşmak istiyorsun?”

Kai önündeki masadan kendine bir kadeh şarap koymak için durakladı ve sonra cevap verdi. “Neden hiç aramadın?”

“Ne?”

“Bana söyleyebildiğin tek kelime bu mu? Exo’da böyle ilerleyemezsin.”

“Hayır,” Sehun kaş çatarak cevapladı. “Beni şaşırttı sadece. Hiç aramadım çünkü… istemedim.”

“İstemedin.” Kai tekrarladı, bakışları üzerindeydi.

“Doğru,” Sehun cevapladı, o gözlerin altında bedeninin titrememesini umuyordu.

“Beraber geçirdiğimiz geceden zevk almadın mı?” Kai sorduktan sonra içkisinden bir yudum aldı. “Seni yeterince iyi becermedim mi?”

Sehun tükürüğünde boğuluyordu, elleri tişörtünde yumruk haline gelmişti. “O—o önemli değil. Anlaşmamız tek gecelikti. Bunu yaşadık. Bittiğimizi düşündüm.”

“Bitmesini _istiyor _musun?”

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı, gözleri şelalenin en altındaki koi balığına takıldı. “Tabii ki.”

"Sehun," Kai seslendi. "Gözlerime bak ve o geceden sonra beni düşünmediğini söyle. Penisimin deliğini güzelce ve iyi bir şekilde doldurduğunu düşünmediğini. Kıç tıkacına bakıp içine koyulduğunu düşünmediğini. Çok inatçısın -- kabul etmeyeceksin. Ama hepsini düşündüğüne bahse girerim."

"Neden sen--" Sehun duraklayarak derin bir nefes aldı. "Neden böyle şeyler söyleyip duruyorsun?"

"Çünkü bunlar gerçek. Sehun bana bak." Sehun diğerine bakmak için tereddütle başını kaldırdı, karşılaştığı yoğun bakışlarla nefesi kesilmişti. "Bakışlarıma karşılık ver ve beni hiç istemediğini söyle. Gitmene izin vereceğim. Zitao’ya seni eve bırakmasını söyleyeceğim. "

Sehun dudağını ısırdı, bakışlara karşılık veremeyerek ayaklarına indirdi. "Benden ne istiyorsun?" diye fısıldadı. Omuzları çökmüştü.

"Sehun, buraya gel."

Tereddütlü adımlarla koltuğa yaklaştı ve diğerinin önünde durdu. Bir şey diyemeden bir el ellerini tutarak çekmişti ve Kai'in ayrık bacakları arasına diz çöküyordu.

Kai ellerinden birini bıraktı ve Sehun'un başının üzerine koyarak diğerinin yüzünü eğdi. Burnu ve dudakları Kai'in pantolonunda belli olan çıkıntıyla buluştuğunda nefesi teklemişti ve Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

"Onu özledin mi?" Kai mırıldandı. Sehun ağzını sımsıkı kapattı. "Söyle, penisimi özledin mi Sehun?" Kai bir itişle vurguladı. Sehun'un yüzünü penisine daha çok bastırmıştı.

"Ben... ben--" Sehun hırıldayarak soludu, başı dönüyordu.

Kai diğer elini Sehun’un çenesinin altına koyarak ona bakması için çenesini kaldırdı. Sehun ruhunu delip geçen bakışların altında gönülsüzce titredi. "Cevap ver bana." Dedi. Bir uyarıydı.

"Ben..." Sehun başını eğdi, gözlerini yine kaçırmıştı. Çok yakınlardı, Kai'in elleri hala yüzüne dokunuyordu ve diğerinin erkeksi kokusunu alabiliyordu. Önceden gelen menilerin diğerinin pantolonunda bıraktığı iz yüzünün tam karşısındaydı, çok yakındı -- Sehun düzgün düşünemiyordu, nefes alamıyordu ve-- Üstünden bir iç çekiş sesi duyuldu.

"Tamam, eğer sesli söyleyemiyorsan o zaman onu ne kadar çok özlediğini göster bana Sehun."

Kai tembelce pantolonunun düğmesini açarken Sehun parlayan gözlerini Kai'in yüzüne doğru kaldırdı. Kai çenesiyle ona devam etmesini işaret etti. "Devam et."

Derin nefes alarak titrek parmaklarını kaldırıldı ve fermuarını aşağıya indirdi. Kai'in üyesinin başı çoktan iç çamaşırından dışarıya fırlamıştı. "İstiyorsun--"

"-- Benim için iyi bir çocuk ol ve penisimi ne kadar özlediğini göster bana Sehuna." Kai onun için cümleyi tamamladı. Sehun taktığı lakaba karşı bile çıkamamıştı, Kai için iyi bir çocuk olma düşüncesi görüşünü bulandırmıştı. Çekinerek iç çamaşırını indirdi ve Kai'in üyesi kumaştan fırlamıştı, dik ve erekte bir halde dikiliyordu, ucundan akan menilerle güzel bir kırmızılıktaydı.

"Bu seni o gece iyi hissettirmişti. Ona biraz sevgi göster, tamam mı?"

Sehun dudağını yaladı, bunun onu hissetmek yerine kendi gözleriyle gördüğü ilk sefer olduğunu düşünüyordu ve gözlerini kapattı. Başının üzerindeki el ensesine inerek onu nazikçe ileriye doğru ittirdi. Sehun dudakları başına dokunana kadar ona izin verdi.

"Devam et," Kai'in üstünden tekrarladığını duydu, gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak dudaklarını ayırdı ve Kai'in penisinin ağzına girmesine izin verdi. Bu...garip hissettiriyordu, Kai'in parmaklarını ilk kez içine soktuğu gibi değildi. Yavaşça dilini uzunlukta gezdirdi, yanaklarını çökerterek başını emiyordu, sonra daha fazlasını kabul etti.

"İşte bu, çok iyi gidiyorsun. Ona çok fazla sevgi veriyorsun, değil mi?"

Sehun konsantrasyonla gözlerini kıstı, Kai’in ensesindeki elinin liderliğinde dudaklarını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirerek ağzındaki penisini emiyordu.

“Evet, çok iyi yapıyorsun.” Kai mırıldandı, bir parmağı Sehun’un sol yanağında penisinin çıkıntı yaptığı yeri okşuyordu. “Onu özledin, değil mi? Bir penisin içini doldurma hissini özledin, değil mi? Onu özlüyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun boğazının gerisinden bir ses çıkardı, Kai’in penisi ağzına girip çıkarken tek kelime edemiyordu.

“Cevap ver bana Sehun,” Kai tısladı, ağzına sertçe girip çıkıyordu ve onu neredeyse öğürtecekti. Sehun’un gözleri şokla kocaman açıldı, geriye çekilmeye çalışırken salyası akıyordu ama ensesindeki el yüzünden geri çekilemiyordu. Çaresizce başını zayıf bir şekilde salladı ve diğer adamdan gelen gülümsemeyle ödüllendirildi.

“Güzel. Bir şey denememe izin ver, tamam mı?”

Sehun ona şüpheyle bakıyordu ama başını salladı yeniden.

“İyi çocuk.” Dedi Kai. Ensesindeki el penisin kökündeki tüylere burnu gömülene kadar başını ittirdi. Ağzının derinliklerine gitmişti, ucu boğazına dokunuyordu. Gözleri yaşarırken burnundan solumaya çalışıyordu; boğulmamaya, geri çekilmemeye çalışıyordu. Ne—ne için?

“Çok iyisin.” Kai konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Benim için çok iyisin Sehun.” Sehun övgüyle beraber yeniden karmaşık gururlanma hissini hissetmişti. Penisi daha derine iterken parmakları ensesini sıkıca kavramıştı; penisi boğazına dokunuyor, geri çekiliyor ve aynı işlemi tekrarlıyordu. Nefes almaya çalışırken Sehun’un tırnakları Kai’in baldırlarında hilal şeklinde izler oluşturuyordu. Başı dönerken görüşü bulanıklaşmıştı, Kai’in ağzını acımasızca becermesine izin veriyordu. Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu ve bir şeyin boğazını bu kadar sertçe, acımasız derecede ve işkence edercesine dürtüklemesinden dolayı öğürmek istiyordu ama tüm yapabildiği Kai’in bacaklarına sıkıca tutunmak ve onun ağzını istediği gibi becermesine izin vermekti.

Çünkü—çünkü—“Çok iyi bir çocuksun Sehun, benim için çok iyisin. Sadece benim becerilmem için mi yaratıldın, hmm? Küçük deliğin ya da güzel, pembe dudaklarınla küçük ağzın için. Sadece penisim için mi yaratıldın Sehun?” Kai mırıldanmaya devam ediyordu. Kelimeler kulaklarında çınlıyordu, Sehun’un odaklanabildiği tek şey görüşünün bulanıp kararmaya başlamasıydı.

“Beni sarmalamaya, penisimi daha çok içine almaya çalışan küçük dudaklarına da bak. Çok güzel, çok mükemmel. Benim için çok iyisin Sehun, çok iyi bir çocuksun.” Tekrarlamaya devam ediyordu.

Siyah noktalar görüşünü ele geçirecekken ve son nefesinin onu terk edeceğini hissettiğinde, Kai aniden konuştu, “Genişçe aç,” ve geri çekildi. Beyaz sıvı her yerini –yüzünü—kaplarken Sehun’un tepki verecek zamanı olmamıştı. Bazıları kirpiklerindeydi ve bazıları burnunun kemerinden yanağına akıyordu. Geri kalanı ise dudaklarını renklendiriyordu. Birkaç damla içine kayıyordu ve çoğu dilinden çenesine, oradan da köprücük kemiklerine akıyordu. Kai tüm yüzüne boşalmıştı. Sehun—Sehun ise tamamen dağılmıştı.

Dudaklarından bir inleme dökülürken yukarıya doğru çekilmişti. Kai onu kucağına oturttu ve yüzünü yalayarak temizlemeye başladı, kendini tadıyordu.

“Çok güzelsin.” Kai fısıldadı. Ayrıldıklarında Sehun’u nefessiz bırakacak derin bir öpücük vermişti ona.

“Sen—sen—“

“Shh, sorun yok. Seni unutmadım, söz veriyorum.” Onu susturmak için Sehun’un penisini avuçladı. Demek istediği o değildi, Sehun konuşmak istemişti ama tek yapabildiği Kai fermuarını açarak penisini okşamaya başlarken inlemek olmuştu.

"Ne kadar sertleşmişsin?" Kai kulağına fısıldayarak kulak memesini dişledi. "Ağzındaki penisim mi seni sertleştirdi Sehun? Ağzını becermem mi seni sertleştirdi? Bunu sevdin, değil mi?"

Sehun sadece burnunu çekmişti, nefes almaya çalışırken başı Kai'in omzuna düşmüştü. Kai'in menisinin tadı hala dilindeydi.

"Söyle, bunu sevdin, değil mi?" Kai yüksek sesle emretti. Başparmağını Sehun'un penisinin yarığına bastırdı ve diğerine çığlık attırdı.

"Evet, evet, sevdim." Ürperdi. "Seni iyi hissettirmeyi sevdim. İyi çocuk olmayı sevdim. Senin için iyi olmayı sevdim." Düşünmeden itiraf etti ve az önce dediklerinin farkındalığıyla dudağını sertçe ısırdı.

Berbat haldeyim, aklı düşüncelerini toplayamazken diğerinin eli onu okşamaya devam etti. Kai kulağının arkasındaki hassas noktasını dişlerken diğer eliyle Sehun'un göğüs ucunu sıkıştırıyordu. Penisinin etrafındaki kendisini okşayan parmaklar da eklenince çok geçmeden ikisinin de gömleğini kirleterek boşaldı. Kai'in üzerine kendini bırakırken Sehun bayılacak gibi hissediyordu, parmakları kumaşa rağmen diğerinin teninde uzun izler bırakmıştı.

"Çok iyi yaptın." Kai söyledi, sesi nazikti ve şakağına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun sessizce hıçkırmaya devam ediyordu, acı çektiği için değil de duyguları dolup taşmıştı ve ne olduğunu bilmiyordu-- "Benden ne istiyorsun?" Diğerinin omzunda hıçkırdı.

Kai hımladı, elini sırtında aşağı yukarı gezdirerek Sehun'u rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. "Sana söylemiştim, fikrini değiştireceğim."

"Neden?"

"Çünkü seni bırakmak istemiyorum. Çünkü beni istemeni istiyorum. "

"Neden?"

"Çünkü seni istiyorum."

Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. "Neden?"

Bununla beraber Kai geri çekilerek ona çarpık bir gülümseme verdi. "Neden, olamaz mı? "

"Ben-- Ben sadece. Bir astım. Hiç kimse. Başkasına sahip olabilirsin. Her şeyi yapabilirsin, sen--"

"Eğer her şeyi yapabiliyorsam, seni yapmak ( becermek ) istiyorum. Seni, Sehun."

Sehun nefesini keskince içine çekti.

"Söyle, sende beni istiyorsun musun?"

Derin nefes alarak Sehun belli belirsiz başıyla onayladı ve Kai uzanarak ondan yavaş, tatlı bir öpücük çaldı.

Gözlerini kapatıp öpücüğe karşılık verirken Kai'in yüzündeki sırıtmayı kaçırmıştı Sehun.


	6. 6.Bölüm

♧

Telefonu çaldığında Kai masasında oturarak bazı belgeleri inceliyordu. Arayanı görünce sırıttı.

Engellenmiş numaraydı.

"Alo?"

"Maillerimi spamlamayı kes." Diğer hattaki sesin tısladığını duydu.

"Dikkatini çekmenin tek yoluydu çünkü aramalarımı görmezden geliyordun."

"Pekâlâ belki de aramalarını cevaplamak istemiyorumdur, meşgulüm."

"Tabiki meşgulsün." Kai cevapladı, parmakları arasındaki kalemi çeviriyordu.

"Evet. O yüzden kısa kes. Ne istiyorsun?"

Kai geriye yaslandı ve başını sandalyeye dayadı. "Eminim ne konuşmak istediğimi biliyorsundur."

Diğer hatta bir süre duraklama oldu. "Hayır, bilmiyorum. "

"Bildiğine eminim," hemen karşılık verdi. "Ama tamam, iyi. Daha spesifik bir soru sorayım. O bunu bilerek mi yapıyor? "

"Ne?"

"Biliyor olmalı, değil mi? Oradaydı. Lanet, bu yüzden o--"

"Dur," diğeri araya girdi. "Ne istiyorsun?"

"Sehun, " Kai gelişigüzel şekilde söyledi ve diğer hattan gelen keskin nefes sesiyle sırıttı.

"O değil --"

"Sehun'u tanımayacağım mı sandın? Bunu bilerek mi yapıyor?" Kai tekrarladı, ses tonu bir oktav düşerek soğuk çıkmıştı.

"Bak, hiçbir şey değişmeyecek. Ben onu--"

"Onun ne planladığı umurumda değil ama sen yanlış adım attın."

"Benim değil, tanrı aşkına--"

"Umurumda değil." Tısladı. "Tek bildiğim bu senin kaybın. Çünkü ben Sehun'u istiyorum."

"Neden onu istiyorsun? O--" nefes sesi. "Hala hatırladığını söyleme bana--"

"Evet, onun hakkında. Sehun gerçekten hatırlamıyor gibi. Ama sorun değil çünkü ben hatırlıyorum ve," Kai mırıldandı, gözleri parlıyordu. "Hala bekliyorum."

" Jongi--"

Kai aramayı sonlandırdı.

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢

Sonraki iki hafta boyunca Chanyeol "bağlantı" işini iyi bir şekilde yapıyordu ve Sehun'u "çevreyi görme" adına Exo için operasyonlara götürüyordu. Bronz kart olduğu için --zincirin en alt halkası-- Sehun herhangi bir farklılık beklemiyordu ama yine de berbattı. Diğer insanların illegal aktiviteler yapmalarını izlemekten başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Araştırmak ve not almak için iyiyken aynı zamanda çok sıkıcıydı.

"Etrafı sana benim gösterdiğim için memnun olmalısın en azından. Yoksa, ona yemek alıp övgüler yağdırarak Gümüş kart birine yalakalık yapıyor olabilirdin." Bir gün araba yarışlarını yüzündeki ilgisiz ifadeyle izlerken Sehun'a söylemişti Chanyeol.

"... sanırım." Sehun mırıldandı. "Burası senin bölgen, değil mi?"

" Huh?"

"Uzmanlık alanın. Bu. Araba yarışları. At yarışları. Genel olarak yarışların arasındaki en iyisi. Senin sorumlu olduğun bunlar, değil mi?"

"Evet." Cevapladı, sonra alçak sesle ekledi. "Bunun polis protokollerine karşı gelmeden yapabileceğim 'en güvenli şey' olduğunu fark ettim. Yani tabiki illegal ama Exo'nun yolunda olduğu için tanınan bir CEO'yu öldürmekten daha az illegal."

"Yaptın mı? Yani birini öldürdün mü?"

Chanyeol gergince gülümsedi ve Sehun cevabı bilmemesinin iyi olacağını düşünüyordu.

Kimliğini açığa çıkarmamak için iş adı altında birisini öldürmek zorunda kalacağı zaman olacak mı merak ediyordu.

"Bir şeyi merak ediyorum." Sehun söze başladı. Açık alandaki bayırda dikiliyorlardı. Aşağıdaki yarış pisti ve arkalarındaki bina ile aralarında bir kilometre mesafe vardı. "Görevin ne?"

"Görevim mi?"

"Evet. Amacın. Hedefin."

Chanyeol hımladı. Saçları rüzgarda uçuşuyordu. Sehun öyle olduğunu bildiği halde böyle çok masum ve genç görünüyordu. "Sır."

Sehun kaş çattı. "Neden? Sen benimkini biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Seninkini tabiki biliyorum. Benim görevim olacaktı." Chanyeol itiraf etti. "Sadece-- o zaman, çok zayıftık. Polisin Exo hakkında neredeyse hiç bilgisi yoktu ve Exo'dan birini ya da patronun kendisini yakalamak çok tehlikeliydi -- ulaşılmazdı. Önce 'buzları çözecek' birisine ihtiyacımız vardı. Yani sana tek diyebileceğim, görevim Exo hakkında bir şeyi ilgilendiriyor ama daha küçük bir şey."

"Ama çokta küçük değil çünkü yıllar sonra bile tamamlamadın."

"İki." Chanyeol düzeltti. "Ama evet çok küçük değil. Yine de tamamlayamamamın kısmi nedeni..." Sehun ona merakla bakıyordu.

"Onu yakaladığım bazı zamanlar oldu ama sonra... sanırım bizim sınırımız oldu... yani hala daha fazla bilgi bulmaya çalışıyorum ama eminim bu yüzden... hmm..." Sehun kafası karışarak kaş çattı. "Ne?" Chanyeol ne dediğini fark etmiş gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun'a mahcup bir şekilde gülümseyerek konuştu. "Affedersin. Sana sonra söylerim belki."

"Neden şimdi söyleyemiyorsun?"

"Çünkü sen çok... nasıl desem... yeşilsin?" (Ham demek istiyor.)

"Ben yeşil değilim." Sehun gücenerek karşı çıktı.

"Haklısın. Şu kaş çatışınla siyah olabilirsin." Chanyeol utanmazca söyledi. Sehun ona vuracakken ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı. "Şaka, şaka! Demek istediğim, bilmiyorum. Sana sonra söylerim belki. Buna daha çok alıştığında."

Sehun'un kaş çatışı derinleşti ama bırakmayı seçti. İstediğinde diğerinin oldukça ketum olduğunu biliyordu ve aldığı bilgiler konusunda Sehun'a güvenmediği belliydi. "İyi ama bana sonra söylesen iyi olur." Homurdandı.

Chanyeol kocaman sırıttı. "Aww, dudak bükme! Hadi seni eve bırakayım. Bu gece patronla randevun var, değil mi?"

"Hayır." Sehun homurdandı. Diğerinin evindeki geceden beri Kai'yi ilk kez görecekti. Kai o geceden sonra şaşırtıcı bir şekilde onunla iletişime geçmemişti ve Sehun bir şeyi başlatmak için çok utanmış ve aşağılanmış hissediyordu.

İstemediğinden değildi tabiki.

Sonra aniden Chanyeol ona Kai'in kendisini bugün görmek istediğini bildiren mesaj atmıştı. Evden alınacaktı, Chanyeol öyle demişti. Sehun gerilerek yeniden Kai'in evine gitmemelerini umuyordu.

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢

Chanyeol onu evine bıraktığında baş parmağını kaldırarak kocaman gülümsemişti ama Sehun onu görmezden gelerek içeri girdi. Son süt kutusunun bu sabah bittiğini hatırladığında merdivenlerin yarısındaydı. Kai'in gelmesine kadar daha birkaç saati vardı o yüzden en yakın markete gitmek için geriye döndü Sehun. Binadan çıktığında birisi seslenmiştim "Hey çaylak."

Başını çevirdiğinde bir adamın sokak arasına giden duvara yaslanarak ona el salladığını gördü. Yanında sigara içen başka biri vardı.

"Birkaç dakika konuşalım. Bronz kart?"

Sehun gözlerini kıstı. Exo üyesi oldukları belliydi. Onları tanımıyordu, çok önemli birileri değillerdi muhtemelen. "Neden sizinle konuşayım?"

"Wow, kabasın." Çocuk alayla söyledi. "Exo'ya birkaç hafta önce katıldın ama oldukça popülersin, huh?"

"Yoomin, kes sesini." Diğeri sigarasını yere atarak ayağının altıyla söndürdü. "Bu yeterlidir, huh?" Parmaklarının arasındaki şey güneş ışığında parladı.

Altın kart. Sehun dudaklarını ince çizgi halinde bastırdı. Exo'da hiyerarşinin nasıl işlediğini biliyordu. Bu çocuk onun üstüydü.

"Takip et beni." Dedi ve Sehun istemeyerek takip etti.

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢

İlk çocuk, Yoomin, önünde dikilirken sırtı duvara yaslanmıştı. Sokak arasındaydılar ve Yoomin konuşmaya başlayınca Sehun neden burada olduklarını tahmin edebiliyordu.

"Ee, hepimizin duyduğu çocuk bu mu? Yazık. Özel bir şeye benzemiyor Woonha."

İkinci çocuk, Woonha, başka bir sigara yaktı. "Yüzüne bak yine de." Yoomin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ona baykuş gibi baktı. Sehun ürpermemeye çalıştı.

"Teni kar gibi bembeyaz ve becerdiğim kızlarınkinden daha yumuşak görünüyor. Şu dudaklar da."

"Güzel." Yoomin mırıldandı. "Güzel, küçük bir sürtük gibi.:

Sehun hırladı. "Seni--

"Herkesin senin hakkında konuştuğunu biliyor musun?" Yoomin sözünü kesti. "Exo'da birkaç bin küsur kişiyiz ve şu ana kadar seni duymayan biri olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ve sende, katılalı bir ay bile olmadı?"

"Merak ettiğim şey, Elitler'in bile seni nasıl fark ettikleri. Seni tanıyorlar." Woonha tükürür gibi söyledi, sesinden kıskançlık seziliyordu.

Elitler. Diğer bir deyişle Elmas kartlar. Kartları saf, gerçek elmastan oluşuyordu. Exo'nun, patronu Kai'den sonra en üst basamağıydılar. Neredeyse tüm iş ve operasyonlardan sorumluydular, Kai'ye aylık kontrolleri rapor ediyorlardı. Exo'ya katılan herkes bir gün Elmas kart olmayı hayal ederdi. Şu anda Elitler on kişiden az sayıdalardı ve Chanyeol onlardan biriydi. Suho onu kalan aktif üyeler hakkında bilgilendirmişti. "Elitler beni gerçekten tanımıyorlar. Onların hepsiyle tanışmadım bile. "Sehun cevapladı.

"Ama seni biliyorlar! Kris ve Luhan bile Luhan'ın değişiyle 'taze ete bakmak' için görevlerini erken tamamladıklarını duydum."

Sehun gerildi. Gördüğü ve duyduğu kadarıyla Elitler'den biri olmasına rağmen Luhan Exo'daki en tüyler ürpertici üyeydi. 

"Ee, söylesene, ucuz bir Bronz kartken tüm Elitler'in seni fark etmesini sağlayacak hangi iğrenç büyüyü yaptın? 17 yaşımdan beri Exo'dayım. Altın kart olmak için yıllarca çalıştım ve Elitler'den biri bile benim varlığımı, adımı fark etmediler. Ama sen-- sen hiçbir şeysin ancak hepsi seni biliyorlar. Hepimiz seni biliyoruz, Oh Sehun." Pekâlâ, belki daha çok denemelisin o zaman çünkü Chanyeol iki yıl önce katılmış ve çoktan bir Elmas kart olmuş, Sehun bunu yüzüne vurmak istiyordu ama mantıklı olmadığına karar vererek vazgeçti --çocuğu kışkırtmak ve kavga başlatmak istemiyordu. Sözleri duyduğunda yine de etkilendiğini kabul etmeliydi --belki de Chanyeol, Suho'nun dediği gibi işin ehliydi çünkü bu çocuğun sadece 2 basamak yükselmesi 8 yıl sürmüştü. Ya da çocuk beceriksizdi, Sehun bilmiyordu.

"Neden soruyorsun ki, gayet açık değil mi?" Yoomin söyledi, diğer tiradına başladığından beri ilk kez konuşuyordu. Parmağını kaldırarak Sehun'un çenesinden tuttu ve başını kaldırarak sırıttı. "Şu yüze baksana. Sen patronun en yeni oyuncağısın, değil mi?"

Sehun dişlerini sıktı, elleri yanlarında yumruk olmuştu. "En azından patron benim varlığımın farkında. Adımı biliyor. Ya siz? Patron size dönüp bir kere baktı mı? Bundan şüpheliyim."

Woonha kuduruyordu --Sehun onu güce tapan biri olduğunu ve Sehun'un Exo'ya çabucak kabul edilmesini kıskandığını tahmin ediyordu-- ama Yoomin gülmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un ne kadar çok popüler olmasından çok Sehun’un nasıl göründüğüyle ilgili gibiydi.

"Bu küçük şey karşılık verebiliyor." Yoomin neşeyle söyledi ve Sehun yumruklarını daha çok sıktırdı. Sanki insan değil de tek kullanımlık nesne gibi bir 'şey' diye bahsedilmekten nefret ediyordu. "Ama yine de çok güzelsin." Yoomin mırıldanarak eğildi. "Çok, çok güzel. Seni fahişe olarak satarak ne kadar kazanırım sence, hmm?"

Sehun gücenmeliydi --diğerinin sözleri onu aşağılıyordu--- ama zihninde aniden bir görüntü belirdi ve beyninde kelimeler dönüp duruyordu. _"Çok genç ve şu yüze bakın. Çok güzel. Seni fahişe olarak satsam mı, hmm? Muhtemelen çok para edersin, yüklü miktarda... senin gibi güzel küçük oğlanlar öyle."_

_"Hayır, lütfen -- o daha küçük bir çocuk... Lütfen bana istediğinizi yapın, beni öldürün ama onu rahat bırakın size yalvarıyorum--"_

Sehun öksürmeye başladı, nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken hızla gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu. O--O sadece-- bir flashback'ti. Bir anı. Daha fazlasını hatırlamayı dilerdi ama pantolonunu çekiştiren eller hala oradaydı ve neden gerçeğe döndüğünü hatırlatmıştı. 

"Patronu bu kadar büyüleyecek neyin varmış görelim bakalım, huh?" Yoomin boynuna doğru fısıldarken elleri Sehun'un pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve diğeri ürpererek geri çekildi.

Başı dönüyordu, tanıdık baş ağrısını fırtına gibi hızla ona yaklaşıyordu. Arka cebine ulaşıp ilaçlarını alacak zamanı yoktu. Fermuarını indiren ve onu avuçlayan eller vardı. Sehun nefesini içine çekti ve kolunu kaldırarak dirseğini Yoomin'in boynuna geçirdi.

Diğeri acıyla yere eğilirken Sehun dönerek Yoomin'i duvara yasladı ve yüzünü tuğlalara çarparak dişlerin kırılma sesini memnuniyetle dinledi. Diğerinin kolunu arkaya büktüğünde adam acıyla bağırdı. 

"Pardon," Sehun alay etti. "Sanırım bu 'küçük şey' senden daha güçlü, huh? 'Güzel, küçük sürtük' tarafından alt edilmek gururunu mu incitti?" Yoomin'in dizinin arkasına tekme atarak sözlerini vurguladı ve diğerinin nefes alma çabasıyla debelenmesini sağladı. _Polis akademisinde 500 kişi arasından zihinsel ve fiziksel sınavlarda boşuna birinci olmadım ben, _diye düşündü Sehun. Yüksek sesle dile getirmek istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Hiç tekin görünmeyen ara sokakta yabancı insanlarla olmaktan korktuğu için değildi. Sehun bir kavgayla baş edebilirdi. 

Sinirlenmişti. Diğeri dikkatini dağıtacak kadar sinirlendirdiği için Sehun sonunda bir şey hatırlamıştı. Bekle...diğer çocuk...? İki tane değiller miydi? 

Sehun, Woonha'ya bakmak için kafasını çevirdiğinde yüksek bir ses havayı yırtmıştı ve ağzı açılarak kan akmaya başlamıştı. 

Sehun geriye doğru sendeledi ve gömleğine yayılmaya başlayan kırmızılığa baktı. Kırmızı sıvı gömleğinden akarak hızla yeri boyuyordu.

Az önce vurulmuştu.

"Altın kart olmanın güzel tarafı..." Woonha ağzını yayarak konuştu ve elindeki silahtan çıkan dumanı üfledi. "...her zaman yanında güzel, yararlı bir silahımız olmasıdır. Patrondan harika bir hediye, sence de öyle değil mi?"

Siktir, dikkatsiz davrandım, Sehun dizleri üzerine düşerken düşündü. kan kaybından dolayı yüzü gittikçe soluyordu ve görüşü bulanıyordu.

"Şimdi, bakalım... Seninle ne yapmalıyım?"

_Görünüşe bakılırsa öğrenemeyeceğim ve intikam alamayacağım... ben... Çok ... üzgünüm..._ Zihni karanlığa gömülmeden önce düşünebildiği son şey bu olmuştu. 


	7. 7.Bölüm

Kai’in ilerlediği bodrum katı soğuk bir yerdi. Bu işi astlarına bıraktığından beri buraya gelmemişti; pekala ama...

Her şeyden sonra bu özel bir durumdu. 

Oraya vardığında korumalar eğildi ve hücreni kapısını açtılar. Orada, odanın köşesinde kıvrılmış Kai’in görmekten hoşnutsuz olduğu en aptal yaratık vardı. 

"P-Patron!" adam bağırdı, doğruldu ve başı yere değene kadar Kai’in önünde eğildi. "Ben--"

Kai’in ayakkabısının tabanı göğsüyle buluşmadan önce kalkmak için anca zamanı olmuştu, sert tekme onu arkasındaki duvara doğru uçurmuştu. Kırılan kemiklerin sesi duyulabiliyordu.

"Yoomin, değil mi?" Kai yüzündeki gülümsemeyle sordu. "Bir Gümüş karta göre aptalca cesaretin var."

"H-hayır, lütfen!" diğeri sızlandı, eliyle acıdan omzunu kavramıştı. "Açıklamama izin vermelisiniz, ben değildim--Woonha ona ateş etti! Ben masumum, yemin ederim!"

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Gerçekten! Kontrol edebilirsiniz, silahım yok. Sadece Altın kartlar silah taşıyabilir, silah onundu. Lütfen, hepsi onun hatası, ben değil--"

"Duyduğuma göre siz beş yıldır arkadaşmışsınız. Onu hevesle otobüsün altına atabiliyorsun yine de."

"Ç-çünkü, benim hatam değildi! Lütfen, beni bıra--"

"Sorun değil." Kai sözünü kesti, hımlıyordu. "Çünkü o da seni hevesle otobüsün altına attı. Sehun’a tecavüz etmek istediğini söyledi."

"N-Ne?" Yoomin kekeledi, yüzü solmaya başlamıştı. 

"Gerçekten cesursun." Kai tatlı bir gülümsemeyle diğerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. "Exo'daki herkes Sehun’un varlığını bildiği gibi onun benim olduğunu da biliyor. İlk başta onun hakkında bunu duymadınız mı? 'Patronun dikkatini çekmeyi başaran yeni çocuk kim?' Dedikodular böyleydi, değil mi?"

"Ben--Ben değil..."

"Bahane üretmene gerek yok. Woonha bana her şeyi söyledi." Kai ayağını kaldırdı ve diğerinin çenesini ayağının ucuyla ittirdi. "Sehun hakkında ne var, hımm? Karşı konulmaz olduğu için mi? Becermek için iyi olması mı?"

Yoomin boğazına bastırılan ayak yüzünde inildedi, yaşlar gözlerinin kenarlarında birikmişti. 

"Sana söyleyeyim o zaman. Bu doğru. O becermek için çok iyi birisi. Ama bunu bilmenin senin hakkın olduğunu mu sandın?" tükürür gibi sormuştu, sesi yükseliyordu. Ayakkabıları Yoomin'in boğazına batıyordu ve diğerinin yüzü kızarırken nefes almak için çabalıyordu. 

"L-lütfen..." Yoomin kekelemeyi başarmıştı. Kai yavaşça ayağını kaldırdı ve yere koydu. 

"Cezanın ne olacağını düşünüyorsun?" Kai umursamaz bir halde sorarken omzundan toz silkermiş gibi yapıyordu. "Benim olana o iğrenç ellerinde dokunmak istediğin için... Parmaklarının hepsini tek tek koparmalıyım, değil mi?"

Yoomin'in gözleri korkudan dolayı kocaman açılırken başını kaldırarak ona baktı. "H-hayır, lütfen. Çok özür dilerim, lütfen, her şeyi yaparım, lü--"

"Şaka şaka! Bunu ben yapmayacağım." Kai neşeyle söyledi ve diğeri rahatlayarak nefes almadan önce devam etti. "Çünkü bunu Luhan yapacak, değil mi?" Kai başını geriye doğru çevirdi ve kapıdaki adam heyecanla yerinde zıpladı. "Gerçekten yapabilir miyim?" Luhan heyecanla sordu. 

"Tabiki." Kai cevapladı. "Genelde görevlerini hızla bitirip alanı çabucak terk etmek zorunda olduğunu biliyorum. O yüzden burada, bununla oynamak için istediğin kadar zamanı kullanabilirsin Luhan."

Yavaşça Kai’in yanında geçerek köşede hıçkırıklarla titreyen adama yaklaşırken Luhan neşeli bir şekilde kıkırdadı. 

"Be-benden uzak dur!" Yoomin çığlık attı ve duvara doğru iyice sindi.

"Oh, endişelenme. Beraber çok eğleneceğiz." Luhan alçak sesle şarkı söyler gibi mırıldandı ve her zaman yanında tuttuğu sustalı çakıyı çıkardı.

"Parmaklarının her birini tek tek kopartarak başlayabilirsin." Kai uzaklaşmaya başlamadan önce söyledi.

"B-bekle, lütfen patron! Sonuçta Sehun’a hiçbir şey yapmayı başaramadım. Hepsi Woonha yüzünden, ateş eden oydu--"

"Sevgili arkadaşın için endişeleniyorsan," Kai adımlarını duraklatarak geriye sert bir bakış yaptı. "o zaman hiç gerek yok. Bedeni ben sana gelmeden önce çöplüğe terk edilmiştir. Yakında sende ona katılacaksın endişelenme."

Duvarlarda yankılanan kan dondurucu çığlık duyulurken bununla birlikte hücreden çıktı. 

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢ 

Sehun gözlerini beyazlığa açtı.

İnleyerek yavaşça kalktı ve görüşünü netleştirmek için hızla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gördüğü her yer beyazdı. Beyaz duvarlar, beyaz çarşaflar. Giydiği kıyafetler bile beyazdı.

Hastane odasındaydı.

Şakağını ovalayarak neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı. En son hatırladığı şey Chanyeol’un onu eve bırakmasıydı ve sonrasında…

“Uyanmışsın?”

Sehun başını sese doğru çevirdi. Kai odaya giriyordu ve yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Korkunç. İyi bir darbe yemiş gibi.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Gerçekten öyle olduğu içindir belki.”

“Neler oldu?” diye sordu, göğsüne baktığında ince tişörtün üzerinden etrafına sarılı bandajlarını hissedebiliyordu.

“Exo’dan iki üyeye rastlamışsın. Onlardan biri seni vurmuş.”

“Oh,” dedi, Sehun kaş çatarak anılarının ona gelmesini sağlamaya çalışıyordu. “Buraya nasıl geldim o zaman? Onlar—“

Diğeri başını iki yana salladı. “Telefonun düşmüş ve Chanyeol onu arabada bulmuş. Geri götürmek için geldiğinde silah sesi duymuş. Onların icabına baktık, endişelenme.”

“Oh,” yeniden söyledi. Hatırlar yavaşça aklında beliriyordu. Onu ve çok popüler olmasını kıskanan iki adam vardı. Birisi onu vurmuştu, Kai’in dediği gibi, ama diğeri…

Diğeri ona _dokunmuştu_, istiyordu—

Ve sonra tüm flashback’ler akın etmeye başladı—

** _“Hayır, lütfen – o daha küçük bir çocuk, lütfen… Bana istediğiniz kadar zarar verin, beni öldürün ama onu rahat bırakın, size yalvarıyorum—“_ **

** _“Neden bunu yapayım? Başımıza ne kadar bela olduğunu biliyor musun? Her zaman yolumuza çıktın. Polisin her şey demek olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Pekala, hiçbir şey olduğunu kanıtlamak için buradayım, diz çökmüş ve merhametim için yalvarıyorsun!”_ **

** _“Evet, çok üzgünüm, ceza olarak hayatımı alabilirsiniz ama lütfen ona zarar vermeyin. Sehun henüz küçük bir çocuk, o masum, o—“_ **

“Sehun?”

Sehun irkilerek Kai’ye baktı.

“İyi misin?”

“Hayır, ben—“ elleriyle başını kavrarken kelimeleri yuttu, başı zonklamaya başlarken bedeni cenin pozisyonu alıyordu. Görüşünü bulandıran kırmızı ve beyaz noktalar vardı ve birisi kafatasına çekiçle vuruyormuş gibi hissediyordu. İhtiyacı—ihtiyacı— “…arka cep…”

“Huh?”

“Kıyafetlerim—giydiğim kıyafetlerim nerede? İhtiyacım—“ Sehun sözünü bitiremeden başka bir acı dalgasıyla nefesini tuttu.

“Sehun, sakinleş, neye ihtiyacın var? Kıyafetlerin burada dolapta, senin için getireceğim.”

“Pant-pantolonun cebi…” zayıfça tekrarladı. “Şişe…var… İhtiyacım…”

“Anladım.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun bir sandalyenin itildiği sesini duydu. Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, nefes almaya çalışırken yanağına bir şişe bastırıldı.

Zorla aldı, neredeyse kapağını açarken şişeyi kıracaktı ve üç hap çıkartarak hemen kuru kuru yuttu.

Sakinleşmeye çalışırken ve ilaçların etkisini göstermesini beklerken Sehun’un pürüzlü nefes sesleri odayı uzun bir süre doldurdu. Sonunda görüşü netleşirken titrek bir nefes aldı, zonklayan başı sönük bir acıya dönüşmüştü.

Sehun tüm bu zaman boyunca yoğun bakışlarla kendisini izleyen Kai’ye doğru dönerken yüzünü buruşturdu. “…Teşekkürler.” Garipçe söyledi.

“Bir şey değil. Şimdi daha iyi misin?”

“Evet.”

“Ee, nedir onlar?”

Gerilerek Sehun’un aklı diyecek bir şeyler aradı. “Bazen, korkunç baş ağrıları çekiyorum.” Diye başladı. “Bu haplar acıyı azaltmama yardım ediyor.”

Kai yeniden konuşmaya başlamadan önce koyu gözlerin onu delip geçtiği bir sessizlik anı oldu. “Bu durum küçüklüğünden, doğduğundan beri mi var?”

Sehun durakladı, ona ne demesini düşünüyordu. Sonunda başını iki yana sallayarak birazcık gerçeği anlatmanın görevine bir şey yapmayacağına karar verdi. “Hayır… birkaç yıl önce başlayan bir şey. Bilmiyorum, hasta oldum sanırım.”

_Ya da beni bu hale düşüren bir durum oluştu,_ Sehun karamsar bir şekilde düşündü.

“Anladım,” Kai cevapladı. “Ciddi bir şey değil, değil mi? Ölümcül bir hastalık gibi?”

“Yok. Ölümcül falan değil. Sadece… Bazen,_ ataklar_ geçiriyorum ve bedenim o ilaçları alana kadar dağılıyor. Rahatsızlık veriyor…” _Özellikle intikam almak için daha fazla bilgi öğrenmeye çalıştığımda ama bir şey yapamadığım zamanlar çünkü neler olduğunu hatırlayamıyorum,_ Sehun içinden küfrederek düşündü.

TSSB. Doktorlar böyle demişti. Travma Sonrası Stres Bozukluğu. Zihni kapalıydı ve _o gece_ olanlarla ilişkili her şeye dair anılarını kilitlemişti. Böyle olunca, Sehun lisenin ilk yılına kadar olan anılarını ya da bilgilerini zar zor hatırlıyordu, sonra her şey parçalanmıştı.

Bazen, hayatı devam ederken ya da bir şeyi hatırlamaya çalıştığında rastgele anılar beynine süzülüyordu. Sonuçları çok iyi olmuyordu yine de çünkü aklı kendi mekanizmasını kapatıyordu ve Sehun korkunç baş ağrılarıyla ve parçalarını birleştirmeye çalıştığı yarı anılarıyla kalıyordu.

Ancak, Exo’daki o iki çocukla çatışmak iyi bir şey kanıtlamıştı –Sehun o gece olan tüm konuşmayı hatırlayabilmişti. Resim flaşlarından daha uzun bir şey hatırlamıştı.

Yine de ölmeye çok yaklaşmıştı. Chanyeol gelip onu kurtarmasaydı kim bilir neler olurdu?

Bu Sehun’a kendinden daha çok nefret etmesini sağlamıştı –_uyanma alarmı_ yüzüne çarpmıştı. Hiç sevmeyerek kabul etmek zorundaydı, Sehun’un dikkati dağılmıştı –Kai’ye yakalanmak ve oynadığı oyunu oynamak; kafa karıştıran hareketleri, tatlı sözleri, Kai’in yaptığı her şey—

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak sessizce kendine küfrediyordu. Buraya bir amaç için gelmişti ve onu başaracaktı.

_Ne olursa olsun._

“Sorun ne?” Kai onu gerçekliğe döndürdü.

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun mırıldanarak diğerine baktı.

Kai gerçekten çok yakışıklıydı –koyu gözleri, dolgun dudakları, esmer tenindeki keskin çene hattı—Exo’nun patronu olması da cabasıydı. Serveti muhtemelen tüm polislerin toplamından fazlaydı, o ev ise hiçbir şeydi.

Sehun’un dediği gibi Kai herkese sahip olabilir ve her şeyi yapabilirdi.

Yine de… yine de bir nedenden dolayı_ Sehun’a _bağlı kalıyordu.

“Dedin ki…” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “O çocukların icabına baktığını söyledin?”

“Huh? Evet baktım. Seni bir daha asla rahatsız edemeyecekler. Bundan emin oldum.”

“Oh, teşekkürler…” Sehun mırıldanarak başını eğdi. “Ama yine de bunu düşünmek korkutucu… Sanırım Exo’da beni sevmeyen hatırı sayılır ölçüde kişi vardır.”

“Sadece kıskanıyorlar, endişelenme,” Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı, başparmağıyla yanağını okşuyordu. “Ortalıkta dolanan söylentilere rağmen birisinin sana dokunacak kadar _aptal _olacağına ihtimal vermemiştim. Bu sefer onlara açıkça söyleyeceğim böylece daha iyi anlayacaklar.”

Sehun başını salladı, dokunuşuna kendini bırakıp bırakmamayı düşünüyordu. “Çok yakındı. Eğer Chanyeol evime gelmeseydi…”

Kai kaşlarını çattı, elleri aynı yerdeydi. “Doğru. Direkt senin evine geldiler—nerede yaşadığını biliyorlarmış.”

“Evet…”

“Orası artık senin için güvenli değil,” Kai sözünü tamamladı. “Herhangi biri sana zarar verebilir ve Chanyeol ya da ben sürekli senin yanında olamayız. Korunmaya ihtiyacın var.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun gözlerini kocaman açarak sordu.

Diğeri başıyla onayladı. “Evet. Böyle bir şeyin yeniden olmasını istemeyiz.” Duraklayarak elini kaldırdı ve Sehun’un saçlarını nazikçe yüzünden çekti. “Hmm… şuna ne dersin? Bana taşınmaya ne dersin? Benim evimden daha güvenli bir yer yok ve Zitao her zaman etrafta oluyor. _Benim_ evimde yaşarken kimse sana dokunmaya cesaret bile edemez, güven bana.”

“Ama… bunu yapabilir miyim? Sonuçta sen patronsun ve ben sadece ucuz bir Bronz kartım. O çocuklar beni başta bu yüzden kıskanmıyorlar mıydı?” Sehun sordu ve dudak bükerek başını yana eğdi.

Kai hafifçe güldü. “O zaman sanırım seni bir ya da iki basamak yükseltmeliyim, değil mi?” eğilerek Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un kulağına bastırdı ve mırıldandı. “Ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun? ‘Doğru kişiyi tanıyorsan uzun süre altta kalmazsın.’ Bu kişilerin kim olduğunu biliyor musun şimdi?”

Sehun hımladı. “Bilmiyorum ama birkaç hafta önce beni istediklerini söyleyen birisini tanıyorum. O kişi hala beni istiyor mu?”

Diğerinin dudaklarından bir kıkırtı dökülürken Sehun boynundaki nefesten dolayı titremişti ve dokunuşun içinde eriyordu.

Ayrıldılar ve Sehun yüzünü Kai’in boynuna gömdü. Ancak gözleri kaygı verici şekilde parlıyorlardı.

_‘Üzerimde garip etkilerin var, en sonunda seni öldürebilecekler mi?’_ Sehun aklından bunları geçirirken Kai’in onu yatağa yatırmasına ve dudaklarını yavaş, ateşli bir öpücükler birleştirmesine izin verdi.


	8. 8.Bölüm

Sehun kendini köprünün altındaki bankta dikilirken bulmuştu. “Selam.”

Chanyeol başını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi. “Yo. Daha iyi misin?”

“Olabildiğim kadar iyiyim sanırım.” Sehun kuru bir şekilde cevaplarken yaklaşarak büyük olanın yanında durdu. “Chanyeol, sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum.”

Diğeri sırıttı. “Hiç sorun değil, gerçekten. Oraya zamanında vardığım için memnunum. Ya da _tam zamanında sayılmaz_. Yeterince hızlı olamadığım için üzgünüm, yine de vuruldun.”

" Hayır, daha kötü olabilirdi." Sehun başını iki yana salladı." olabilirdi... Bana daha fazlasını yapabilirlerdi." iki çocuğun ona yapmak istediklerini söylediklerini hatırlayınca ürperdi.

Sehun'un dediğini anlayarak yüzünü buruşturdu Chanyeol. "Evet,0... Bu tehlikeli bir iş. Sana bu yüzden yeşilsin dedim."

" Ben yeşil değilim-"

" Kötü anlamda demiyorum." Diğeri açıklamaya çalışıyordu. Yani, bu... etrafındaki aura. Masumluk. Bu seni buradan değilmişsin gibi gösteriyor. Bu sert, zalim mafya dünyasına ait değilmişsin gibi. Sen çok...safsın."

Sehun ağzını kapatarak bakışlarını ayaklarına indirdi. " Ben ne masumum ne de safım. Eğer öyle olsaydım, Kai'ye yakın olmak için bedenimi satmazdım."

" Sehun..."

"Dedikodular doğru." dudaklarını ısırdı, yumrukları yanlarında sarkıyordu. "Ne duyduysan hepsi doğru. Black Pearl'e girebilmek için beni becermesine izin verdim. Bana neden bu kadar düşkün sanıyorsun? Onların dediği gibi ben onun yeni favori seks oyuncağıyım."

Diğerinden iç çekme sesi duyuldu. "Sehun, bu... utanılacak bir şey değil, biliyorsun? Yani, bu senin bedenin. Eğer görevine değeceğini düşünüyorsan, o zaman doğrusunu yapıyorsundur."

" Evet ama..." Sehun yutkundu, gerginlik gözyaşlarının gözlerinin kenarlarında olduğunu hissediyordu. "Komik, değil mi? Kim görevini daha hızlı tamamlamak için onu mahvedeceği, alıkoyacağı rastgele bir yabancıyla seks yapar ki? Çok aptalca, değil mi? Sen bunu yapmazsın, değil mi?"

Sonrasında uzun bir sessizlik oluştu, rüzgar saçlarını uçuşturuyordu. Chanyeol nehre bakmaya devam ediyordu.

“Chanyeol—“

“Bana göre aptalca değil.” Diğeri sonunda cevap vermişti, sesi Sehun’un duyduğu en sessiz ve en sakin tondaydı. “Çünkü bende seninle aynıyım.”

“Ne…?”

“Zordu, biliyorsun. Exo’ya girmek, uyum sağlamak. Kendimi bu lanet olası göreve alıştırmak… Sabırsızlandım. Umutsuzdum. Bir Bronz karttan başka bir şey olmayıp ilerleyemeyeceğimden korkuyordum. Gümüş kart. Altın kart bile yetmedi. Daha da çok yükselmeliydim. Yakın olmalıydım.”

“Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol ona dönerek ufak, dingin bir gülümseme verdi. “Sen gerçekten safsın. Kai ilk önce senden faydalandı, değil mi? Ben, kendim gidip hedefimi baştan çıkardım. Ona yakın olmak içi. Bana güvenmesi için. Her şeyi planladım. Ben… ben iğrenç birisiyim Sehun. Exo’daki herkes öyle. Bu yüzden buraya ait değilsin dedim. Öyle olmadığını söyleyebilirim.

Sehun diğerinin az önce verdiği bilgiyle şok olarak dudaklarını kemiriyordu. Yine de bu onu Chanyeol’a biraz yaklaştırmıştı çünkü empati kurabiliyordu.

Aynı konumdaydılar.

“Önceden öyle olmasam bile şu anda öyle biriyim. Evimde yaşamanın artık benim için güvenli olmayacağı fikrini ima ederek Kai’in kafasına soktum. Bu akşam Kai’in evine taşınacağım, biliyor musun? Beraber yaşayacağız ve ben bedenime istediği her şeyi yapmasına izin vereceğim, böylece etrafta dolaşıp bilgiler, belgeler bulabilirim. Her bir kanıt onu daha hızlı çökertmeme yardım edecek.”

Sessizlik oluşurken Chanyeol eğilerek yerden bir taş aldı ve nehre fırlattı. İkisi de taşın suyun yüzünde birkaç kez sekerek suya gömülmesini izlediler.

“Bu şans için mutlu olduğumu söyleyemesem de… eğer karar verdiğin buysa ve bu çözecekse…”

“Öyle. Bu görevi olabildiğince çabucak bitirmeliyim. Bundan sonra ilgilenmem gereken başka şeyler var. Etrafta aylak aylak dolaşamam.”

Chanyeol ofladı, konuşmadan önce kaşları çatılmıştı. “Tamam. Eğer Exo’yu çökertmekte ciddiysen, o zaman… sanırım bunu yapmana izin verebilirim.”

“Bunu? Bana söylemekte tereddüt ettiğin neyse, çok ‘yeşil’ olduğum için mi?” Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

Diğeri hafifçe güldü. “Evet. Hala çok yeşil olduğunu düşünüyorum ama bunun için neleri feda edebileceğini de görüyorum—ne kadar azimli olduğunu. Yani, sana bir şey söyleyeceğim, tamam mı?”

“Nedir?” Sehun beklentiyle sordu.

“Bu görevi iki yıldır yaptığımı hatırlıyor musun?” Chanyeol başladı. “Bazı zamanlar vardı… hedefimi yakalamaya, onu çökermek için yeterli kanıt bulduğum zamanlar oldu ama… her seferinde bir şey yoluma çıktı. Sanki birisi ne yaptığımı biliyor gibi benim bir adım arkamdaydı ve onun kaçmasına yardım ediyordu.”

“Yani…”

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. “Buna inanmam için yeterince çok sefer oldu. Polisin Exo içinde adamları olduğu gibi Exo’nun da polisin içinde adamları var. Bizim birimde Exo için çalışan birisi var.”

Sehun’un nefesi teklerken gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Daha fazla bilgi bulmaya çalışıyorum ama… bu kişi zeki, Sehun. Tüm hilelerini gizliyor. Birimimizde yüzden fazla kişi var. Kim olduğunu bilmiyorum ama orada bir yerde Exo’ya bilgi verip hedefimi yakalamamı önleyen birisi var.”

“Wow, bu…”

“Sana bunu dikkatli olman için söylüyorum Sehun. Kimseye güvenme, Suho da dahil komiserlerine bile. Kai’in bilgi ağının nerelere ulaştığını hiç bilmiyorum.”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak bilgi için diğerine teşekkür etti.

Kimseye güvenme, demişti.

Ama bu Chanyeol’a bile güvenme demek miydi?

Neye inanacaktı o zaman?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ee. Eminim hepiniz sizi neden buraya topladığımı tahmin ediyorsunuzdur.”

Podyum tarzı bir yere çıkan merdivenlerin orada son bulan uzun halının serili olduğu dev toplantı odasındaydılar. Podyumda saf altından ve üzerindeki ışıklarla parlayan bir kral tahtı vardı. Sehun tahtın gerçek altından yapılıp yapılmadığını düşünürken yüzünü buruşturdu. Öyle olsa hiç şaşırtıcı olmazdı çünkü merdivenlerin altında toplanan yüzlerce kişinin kartı gerçek altından yapılmaydı.

Elitler ise sıkılmış görünerek dikiliyorlardı ve patronun tahtına oturmasını bekliyorlardı.

İstemsizce Sehun, Kai’in kral olduğu ve taht odasında oldukları tarihi bir dramanın içinde gibi hissetmişti kendini.

Yüzünün buruşmamasını engellemeye çalışıyordu Sehun.

“Herkes üç gün önce olan olaydan haberdar, değil mi? İki aptal, Altın ve Gümüş kart oldukları için kendilerini üstün sanarak benim olanı incitme cesaretinde bulundular.” Kai homurdanarak konuştu. Sonra gözleri Elitler’in yanında dikilen Sehun’a kaydı ve konuştu.

“Gel buraya.”

Sehun yavaşça Kai’in olduğu yere yaklaştı. Duramadan önce bir el uzanarak onu Kai’in ayrık bacakları arasına çekti, sırtı Kai’in göğsüne yaslanmıştı.

“Onun kim olduğunu size söylememe gerek yok sanırım?” Kai mırıldandı ama sesi sessiz odanın duvarlarında yankı yapacak kadar yüksekti. “Ve onun bana ait olduğunu? Bronz kart olduğu için ondan üstün olduğunuzu düşünmenize rağmen?”

Kai konuşurken Sehun ürpermemeye çalışıyordu. Dudakları Sehun’un kulağının tam altındaydı ve omurgasına ürpertiler yolluyordu.

“Onun tüm hepinizin Altın kartlarından daha değerli olduğunu anlamalısınız. Ama bazılarınız bunu ve kendi değerin fark edemeyecek kadar aptal olduğu için bunu sizin için fiziksel olarak ifade etmem lazım, hmm?” Bir şeyi yukarıya kaldırmak için Sehun’un belindeki elini çekti ve ışıkların altında parlayan kristal parlaklığındaki kartla Sehun nefesini tuttu.

Odanın için fısıltılar dolanmaya başladı ve Elitler bile Kai’in parmakları arasındaki objeye şokla bakıyorlardı.

“Elmas kart.” Kai umursamazca söyledi. Sehun’un boynundaki bir noktayı emdiğinde diğeri inlemesini tutmak için ağzını sıkıca kapattı. “Elitler’in en yeni üyesi Oh Sehun, hoş geldin. Siz embesiller bunu gördünüz mü?”

Sessizlik yeniden odada yayıldı.

“Size sordum,” Kai sesini yükseltti, delici bakışlarla aşağıdaki kalabalığa bakıyordu. “Siz embesiller bunu gördünüz mü?”

“E—evet patron.” Herkes patronlarının delici yoğun bakışlarından korkarak kekeledi.

Kai başını sallayarak tahtında geriye doğru yaslandı ve Sehun’u beraberinde çekti. “Güzel. Şimdi hepiniz gidip bunu Gümüş ve Bronz kartlara duyurun. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini anlamalarından emin oldun yoksa daha fazlanızı Metal’e göndermekte tereddüt etmem, anlaşıldı mı?”

Metal—Exo’nun kötü şöhretli yer altı zindanı. Her köşesinde muhafızların beklediği, özenle hazırlanmış labirentsi ve en güçlü adamlara bile diz çöktüren hiç duyulmamış makine ve aletlerin olduğu yer.

Basite indirgersek, Metal, Exo’nun kişisel hapishanesi ve işkence eviydi.

Ona zarar veren o iki çocuğun kaderini düşünürken bu sefer Sehun fiziksel olarak titremişti.

Chanyeol haklıydı – Sehun kendini buraya aitmiş gibi hissetmiyordu, hem de hiç

Ama başka şansı yoktu.

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢

“T-teşekkürler.” Kai’in arkasından boş odalardan birine girerken mırıldandı Sehun. Kai onu daha sonrasında El Dorado’ya götürmüştü –üyelerin boş zamanlarında aylaklık ettiği ve bir araya geldiği Exo’nun ana eğlence mekanına.

“Hmm?” Kai koltuklardan birine yerleşirken hımladı ve Sehun’u kucağına çekti.

“Bu… bu kadarını beklemiyordum. Yani, bu bir Elmas kart. Bu… bu gerçek dışı.”

Öyleydi. Sehun hala üzerindeki şoku atamamıştı. Kai’in onu Gümüş karta –belki de Alto karta—yükselteceğini umuyordu ancak Elmas kart… Exo’ya katıldıktan sadece üç hafta sonra hem de. Bu genellikle olan bir şey miydi? Her zaman oluyor muydu yoksa Sehun çok özel bir istisna mıydı?

Kai neden ona karşı bu kadar iyiydi?

“Seni temin ederim ki hepsi gerçek.” Kai cevapladı, parmakları gömleğin altından Sehun’un kalçaları üzerinde daireler çiziyordu. “Şimdi kimse sana bir şey yapmaya cesaret edemez. Biliyorsun, değil mi? Benden başka kimse Elitler’den üstün değildir.”

“Biliyorum ben…” Sehun nefes aldı. Kai’in gözlerinin derinliklerinde kaybolduğunu hissediyordu. “Bunu beklemiyordum. Neden sen…”

“Sana söylemiştim, değil mi? Seni istiyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. Alt dudağını dişleri arasında yakalayarak dişledi ve dilini ağzına sokarak onu derin bir öpücüğün içine çekti.

Sehun’un inlemeleri Kai’in ağzında kaybolurken Kai’in omuzlarına tutunmuştu. Bir elin sırtına kaydığını ve uzun parmağın omurgasını okşadığını hissetmişti. Sehun hassaslıkla ürperdi.

“Kai…” inledi, diğerinin başka bir öpücük için eğildiğini görünce gözlerini kapattı. Birkaç saniye geçmişti ancak hiçbir şey hissetmemişti.

Gözlerini açarak tembelce kırpıştırdı. Kai’in ona sertçe baktığını fark etti –yüzüne değil ama boynundaki bir noktaya… “O ne?” diğeri sordu, sesi garip bir şekilde sakindi.

“Ne ne?”

“Şu iz.” Kai çenesiyle bahsettiği şeyi işaret etti. Sehun bakmak için doğruldu ama kendi boynundaki izi göremiyordu. “Bilmem. Az önce sen yapmadın mı? Beni Elitler’in üyesi olarak ilan ederken?” mırıldandı, anı hatırlayınca yanakları kızarmıştı.

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, o sesin sağ tarafında. Bu ise senin sol tarafında. Ayrıca kaybolmaya yüz tutmuş kan noktaları görebiliyorum, yani bu bir ısırık izi ve kanatmış tenini. Hastanedeyken bunu fark edemediğime inanamıyorum.”

“Oh,” Sehun hatırlamaya çalışırken kaşlarını çattı. “Oh! Şu çocuk, neydi adı, Yoomin o zaman yapmış olmalı? Denemişti biliyorsun. O zaman beni ısırmış olmalı.” Flashback onu hazırlıksız yakaladığında olmuş olmalıydı, ani bir acı hissetmişti. Etrafındakilere kayıtsız olduğu için fark edememişi. “Boynuma doğru fısıldadığını hatırlıyorum, bö—Ahh!” Sehun belindeki sertçe kavramasıyla bağırdı, acı vericiydi ve Kai’in kararan ifadesine kocaman gözlerle baktı.

“Sana dokundu mu? O Altın kartın bana hiçbir şey yapamadığını söylediğini hatırlıyorum!” Kai hırladı, Sehun kekelemeye başlamıştı. “H-hayır. Yani, tam… değil? O—“

“Tam olarak ne yaptı?” Kai tısladı. “Bana doğruyu söyle yoksa öyle ya da böyle öğrenirim.”

Sehun ürperdi ve ona denileni yaptı. “Ş-şey. Beni ısırdı, sanırım. Boynuma doğru fısıldıyor muydu, muhtemelen yalıyordu? Bilmiyorum, gerçekten dikkat etmiyordum. Birde elleri pantolonumda mıydı? Fermuarımı indirip içeriye elini sokmayı başarmıştı ama o—“

Sehun cümlesini tamamlayamadı, göğsündeki itmeyle yere düşmüştü. Ayağa kalkamadan önce bir el onu ayağa kaldırdı ve kapıdan dışarıya sürüklemeye başladı.

“Kai ne yapıy—“ binanın ortak salonuna çekildiğinde susmuştu. Üyeler masalarda içiyor, uyuşturucu satıyor ya da poker oynuyordu.

Kai içeri girer girmez ortalık sessizleşmişti, yüzü aşkın kişi olduğu düşünülürse oldukça etkileyiciydi.

“Kai—“ Kai onu önüne çektiğinde nefesini tuttu. Boynuna elini sararak Sehun’un yüzünü kaldırdı ve onu izleyen yüz çift göze bakması için zorladı.

“Bunu görüyor musunuz?” Kai mırıldandı, sesi gecenin sessizliğinde ölüm gibiydi. “Bu muhteşem insanı görüyor musunuz? Bu yumuşak, kusursuz teni görüyor musunuz?” boştaki elini Sehun’un bedenine sardı ve gömleğini kaldırarak göğüs ucunu sertçe çimdiklediğince diğerinden boğuk bir ses çıkmıştı. “İyi görünüyor, değil mi? O çok güzel, değil mi? Onu becermek istemiyor musunuz?”

Sehun bir şey söylemeye çalıştı ama Kai’in parmakları hala boynundaydı ve nefesini kesiyordu.

“Pekala, belli ki_ birisi_ istemiş. Ve ona ne olduğunu biliyor musunuz? Mezbahadaki sığır gibi tüm uzuvları ince ince doğrandı. Şu anda en yakın çöplükte sineklere yem oluyor.”

Patronlarının böyle bir vahşeti havadan sudan bahsediyormuş gibi söylemesiyle herkesin gözlerindeki gerginliği görebiliyordu Sehun.

“Açıkçası, sizi uyarmıştım ama bazı dangalaklar sizin için neyin iyi olduğunu ve kendi hayatlarını tehlikeye attıklarını fark edemiyor. Ya da isyan etmeye çalışıyor. Bilmiyorum. Umurumda değil. Benim olana dokunmadığınız sürece istediğiniz kadar aptalca şeyler yapabilirsiniz.”

Kai onu boynundan tutarak en yakın masaya—Elitler’in masasına—çekiştirdiğinde Sehun boğuluyormuş gibi ses çıkarmıştı.

“Ancak hala bazılarınız kelimelerle anlamayacak kadar aptal olduğu için…” Kai tatlı bir sesle konuşuyordu. Sehun’un boynundan iyice kavradı ve onu yüzüstü poker masasına sertçe yasladı, etkiden dolayı masadaki poker taşları havaya uçuşmuştu. “… kime ait olduğunu size fiziksel olarak göstermeliyim, huh?”

“Kai, ne—“ Sehun inildedi, masaya eğilmiş bir halde yüzü masaya yapışmıştı. Önünde oturan Elitler’den bazılarının merakla kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Bu uyarıyı gözlerine sokmak için bir şov yapacağız.” Sehun’un sırtına eğilerek Kai fısıldadı, dudakları kulağının arkasına dokunuyordu. Sehun, konuşurken teninde Kai’in sırıtışını hissedebiliyordu. “Seni herkesin önünde tam burada becereceğim Sehuna.”


	9. 9.Bölüm

_“Seni herkesin önünde tam burada becereceğim Sehuna.”_

Sehun’un bedeni donmuştu. Konuşurken elleri masa örtüsünü sıkıyordu. “Ne?”

“O Gümüş kart çocuğun sana dokunmayı başarması akıl almaz bir şey, değil mi? Hem de sen _bana ait_ken?”

“Ama bu o demek değil ki—“

“Doğru, değil mi?” Kai tısladı. Kalçalarını Sehun’un alt kısmına sertçe sürterek vurguladı. “Sen benimsin, değil mi?”

Sehun dişlerini sıktı, gözleri poker taşlarına odaklanmıştı ve tüm Elitler’in onu izlediğini biliyordu. Lanet olsun, sadece onlar değil tüm astlar onları izliyordu.

_Siktir._

“Evet, sana aitim.” Sehun yavaşça konuştu, sesini sakin tutmaya çalışıyordu –içinde hissettiğinin tam tersine. “Ama bunu gerçekten burada mı yapacağız? Herkesin olduğu yerde? Geri gidemez mi—“

“Asıl mesele de bu, değil mi?” Kai mırıldandı, bir elini Sehun’un altına sokarak pantolonunun düğmesini açtı. Diğer eli hala sertçe Sehun’un boynunu kavrayarak olduğu yerde tutuyordu. “Asıl mesele seni herkesin olduğu bu odada becermem, böylece kime ait olduğunu görecekler.”

Sehun’un tırnakları masayı sertçe çiziyordu, gözlerini sımsıkı kapatıp sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu. Sakinleşip, Kai’in bacaklarının arasına tekme savurmamak için çabalıyordu. Kimin daha güçlü olduğunu bilmiyordu ve herkesin önünde patronlarıyla kavga edemeyeceğinden emindi.

Sadece o değildi, Kai’ye karşı gelemezdi. Kai’yi daha hızlı devirmek için bedenine istediğini yapmasına izin vereceğini söylememiş miydi?

_Black Pearl'de bedenini istekle Kai’ye verdiğin zaman ilk gün seçimini yaptın sen,_ Sehun kendine hatırlattı. _Bu görevi tamamlamak zorundasın. Rütbelerde yükselmek zorundasın. Güce ihtiyacın var. Bu kadar zayıf ve güçsüzken böyle intikam alamazsın._

Derin nefes alarak Kai’in ellerine kendini bıraktı Sehun. Diğeri fermuarını indirerek onu iç çamaşırı üzerinden avuçladı. Ensesindeki el çekilerek gömleğini kaldırdı ve omurgasını okşamaya başladı. Chanyeol’un bugün burada görünmediğine rahatlamıştı çünkü şu ana kadar o Sehun’un edinebildiği tek arkadaştı.

Elin aşağılara inip pantolonunu çekiştirdiğini hissedince Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı. Bu kadar zayıf olduğu için kendinden nefret ediyordu ama sıkıca kapattığı gözlerinde toplanan yaşların yanaklarından akmasına engel olamıyordu.

_Güçlü olmalısın Sehun,_ diye kendine söyledi ama boğazından hıçkırık kaçarak düşünmeden fısıldamasına neden oldu. “Bu seni mutlu ediyor mu?”

Kai hareketlerini durdurdu, parmakları Sehun’un pantolonunda asılı kalmıştı. “Ne?”

“Bu—nesneymiş gibi birisiyle oynamak. Herkese gösterip sunacağın bir oyuncaktan başka bir şey değillermiş gibi. Böyle yapınca güçlü mü hissediyorsun? Sehun fısıldadı. Kim Kai’ye, patrona, böyle şeyler söylememesi gerektiğinin belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Masadaki Elitler’in ona şok olmuş gözlerle baktığına emindi, nefes seslerini duyabilecek yakınlıktaydılar. “_Bu seni mutlu ediyor mu?” _

Arkasından ölüm sessizliği çökmüştü odaya – ya da Sehun nefes alamadığı için öyle hissediyordu. Öğürmemek için çabalarken bedeni titriyordu.

Aklı o kadar karışıktı ki arkasındaki ağırlığın yok olduğunu dakikalar sonra bile fark edememişti. Bedenindeki eller de gitmişti.

Sehun neler olduğunun farkında olmayarak öylece duruyordu ve hareket etmeye korkuyordu.

“Bunu sevdiniz mi?” Kai’in sesi aniden üzerinden duyulmuştu. “Benim Sehun’u becermemi – şovdan _zevk aldınız_, değil mi? Keyif aldınız mı?”

Herkes garipçe kıpırdanırken sessizlik odayı sarmalamıştı.

“Sizi hasta yavşaklar,” Kai gülmeye başladı. Yukarıya kaldırılıp Kai’in göğsüne çekilirken Sehun bağırdı, yüzünü Kai’in omzuna gömmüştü. “Çok yazık o zaman. Sehun’u sadece ben görebilirim. Hayal dünyanızla iyi eğlenceler. Gerçek olanı asla tecrübe edemeyeceksiniz.”

Bununla beraber arkasını döndü ve peşinde sendeleyen Sehun’u çekiştirerek odadan ayrıldı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kapı arkasından kapanırken Sehun başını eğmiş garipçe dikiliyordu. Pantolonunu iliklememişti bile, halıya bakarak garipçe gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu.

“Korkuyor musun?”

Sehun diğerine bakmak için başını kaldırdı, Kai’in gözlerinde okunamaz bir ifade vardı.

“Bana daha önce –birkaç kez—benden korkmadığını söylemiştin.” Kai sakin bir tonda açıkladı. “Şimdi korkuyor musun?”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak başını eğdi.

Kabul etmekten ne kadar nefret etse de korkuyordu.

Korkmuş hissediyordu.

Chanyeol’un kelimeleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu – tehlikeli, çok sert, çok zalim.

Sehun boyundan büyük işleri kalkışmıştı.

Ama geri dönüşü yoktu.

"Fark eder mi? Ben hala buradayım." Sehun cevapladı, Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve kaçırmamaya çalışıyordu. "Ben hala seninim."

Diğeri dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun'a yaklaştı. Kai çenesine dokunup yüzünü kaldırırken Sehun ürpermemeye çalıştı.

"Öylesin." mırıldandı. "Bazen neden bu kadar zoru oynadığını merak ediyorum. Güce aç değil misin? Exo'da daha yüksek mertebeye? Yoksa-" Kai eğilip dudaklarını kulağına bastırınca Sehun'un nefesi kesildi. "—Bana bu kadar yakın olmak istemenin başka bir sebebi var mı, hmm?"

Sehun titrememeye çalışarak dikiliyordu, alarm sinyalleri beyninde çalarken düşünceler birbirini kovalıyordu.

"Herkesin kendi sırları vardır." dedi ve kekelemediği için kendisini tebrik etti. "Bende hoşlandığın şeyin bu olduğuna da eminim. Beni böyle seviyorsun, değil mi?"

"Ne kadar akıllı bir çocuk." Kai kıkırdayarak söyledi. "Hadi, gidelim."

"Ne? Nereye?"

"Evime. Bunları yeniden bağlaması için doktor çağıracağım." işaret ederek söyledi. Aşağıya baktığında Sehun'un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Gömleğinde kumaşı boyayan kırmızılık vardı.

"Seni masaya yasladığımda muhtemelen yaran açıldı."

"Oh," Sehun şaşırmıştı. "Fark etmedim bile."

"İş acıya gelince genelde hissetmiyorsun gibi görünüyor." Kai vurguladı. "Daha çok uyuşuyor gibisin."

"Bu iyi bir şey değil mi, çünkü Exo'dayım?"

"Hmm, sanırım." Kai hımladı. "Ama hissetmek istediğin bazı acılar var değil mi? İyi hissettiren acılar?" Kai’in dudakları vaat edercesine sırıtmayla kıvrılmıştı.

Sehun diğerini odanın dışına takip ederken sessiz kaldı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Pekala, bu oldukça… ilginçti.” Baekhyun masalarındaki sessizliği bozarak konuştu.

Diğer üyeler patron gider gitmez fısıltılara başlamıştı, oda gürültülü haline geri dönmüştü.

“Devam etselerdi çok seksi olurdu.”

“Kris!”

“Hey öylesine demiştim.” Kris omuz silkti ve sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. “Yeni çocuğa dikkatle baktınız mı?”

“Dikkatli ol yoksa birisi bunu duyduğuna hiç memnun olmaz.” Baekhyun monoton bir sesle söylediğinde diğeri kaş çattı.

“Kris’e katılıyorum.” Luhan konuştu. “Yani evet, Sehun yakışıklı tabiki. Ama onda başka bir şey var….”

“Onun tabiatı ve davranışları. Masumluk.” Baekhyun konuştu. “Onu Black Pearl'de gördüğümde fark etmiştim. Değil mi Zitao?”

Adam başını salladı. “Onunla doğru düzgün tanışmadım ama… Onu az da olsa gördüğüm kadarıyla… bilmiyorum. O bizden farklıymış gibi hissediyorum.”

“Patron ona bu yüzden takıntılı değil mi? Kahretsin, bize Elmas kartı gösterdiğinde ben bile şaşırdım.” Luhan araya girdi.

“Evet, bende bunu beklemiyordum. Patron öncesinde buna dair hiçbir ipucu göstermedi ve onu en çok görenin ben olduğumu biliyorsunuz.” Zitao kaş çatarak söyledi ve geriye yaslandı. “Kararsız… hissediyorum. Daha önce kimse bu kadar hızla yükselmedi.”

Diğerleri katıldıklarını belli edercesine hımladılar. “Evet sanırım en hızlı yükselen o. Ne kadar oldu, birkaç hafta mı? Ondan önce rekor sende ya da Chanyeol’daydı, değil mi Luhan?”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. “Benimki bir yıl iki ay sürdü, Chanyeol’dan bir ay fazla. O hile yapmasına rağmen hem de.” Luhan dudak bükerek ekledi.

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “O daha zeki olduğu için. Yani düşündüğümde ikisi de yükselmek için aynı metodu uyguladılar, huh? Yeni çocuk patronun kendisinin peşinde koştuğu için daha üstün tabiki. Ayrıca rekor kıran yükselmesi de var.”

“Chanyeol işinde iyi – ağzı iyi laf yapıyor.” Zitao yorum yaptı. “Kimse onun ikna yeteneğine sahip değil. Patronun casinoların yönetimini ona vereceğini duydum.”

“Tabiki ağzı iyi laf yapıyor, yoksa ‘birisini’ peşinde pısırık nasıl yaptı sanıyorsunuz?” Luhan sırıttı ve omzuna yumruk yedi. “Ow! Her neyse, yeni çocuğa geri dönebilir miyiz, çünkü lanet olsun…”

“Gözlerindeki o bakışı biliyorum – ‘şeytanlık düşünüyorum’ bakışı.” Kris duygusuzca söyledi.

“Ben her zaman şeytanlık düşünürüm.” Luhan ukalaca karşılık verdi.

“Şeytanlık düşünüyorum ve aptalca bir şey yapacağım.”

“Kaba şey!”

“Hayır ama yine de,” Baekhyun araya girdi. “Patron ona karşı oldukça sahiplenici. Bu daha önce hiç olmadı, değil mi?”

Zitao başını iki yana salladı. “Her zaman sahiplenici birisiydi ama… Kısa sürerlerdi. Beraber olduğu kişiler – genelde kulüpten seçilmiş rastgele kadın ve ya erkeklerdi. Eğer yeterince şanslılarsa birkaç hafta –en fazla bir ay—onlara ilgi gösterirdi. Ama hiçbiri Exo üyesi olmadı ve o Exo’nun başına geçtiğinden beri yanındayım ben.”

“Bu yüzden Oh Sehun’la ilgileniyorum. Yani, patronu bu kadar büyüleyen onda ne var?” Luhan merakla sordu.

“Ateşli kişiliği.” Baekhyun cevapladı. “Onu az önce duymadın mı? Patrona sürekli ismiyle hitap ediyordu. Yani bende ona bazen ismiyle hitap ederim ama kesinlikle yüzüne karşı değil. Yine de o çocuk hiçbir şeymiş söylüyor ve patron umursuyormuş gibi görünmüyordu.”

"Unutma, ‘_Böyle güçlü mü hissediyorsun? Bu seni mutlu mu ediyor?_" Luhan alayla taklit etti. "O çaylak çok... Ateşli, dediğim gibi. Bunu sevdim."

"Belli ki patronumuzda bunu seviyor, sürekli 'benim, benim, benim' ilanlarına bakarsanız." Baekhyun yorum yaptı. "Kendin için neyin iyi olduğunu biliyorsan o çocuğa çok yaklaşmasan iyi olur, Luhan."

Luhan hımladı. "Sanırım çok yakının ne kadar yakın olduğunu göreceğiz o zaman." hafifçe söyledi. Yüzünde yaramaz bir gülümseme vardı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai yatağın kenarına oturmuş havaya yeni bir duman halkası üflerken saat tik tak ediyordu. Parmakları nazikçe yanında yatan Sehun'un saçlarını okşuyordu. Doktor göğsünü bandajladıktan sonra bir kaç tane ağrı kesici vermişti ve ilaçların etkisiyle Sehun uyuya kalmıştı.

Başını eğerek Sehun'un usul nefes alışlarını izlemeye başladı Kai. Yan tarafına uzanmıştı, yanağı yastığa yaslanmıştı ve iki elini küçük bir çocuk gibi yüzünün önünde kıvırmıştı. Kai elini ilerleterek yanağında gezdirdi, derin düşüncelere dalmıştı.

_"Böyle kendini güçlü mü hissediyorsun? Bu seni mutlu mu ediyor?" _

Kai anıyla beraber kıkırdadı. "Hiç değişmemişsin." kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Hala yıllar önceki aynı cesur çocuksun. Sende en çok sevdiğim şey bu yine de."

Eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun'un kulağına yasladı. "Hey, ne zaman unutmayı bırakacaksın? Ne zaman yeniden hatırlayacaksın... bana verdiğin sözü?"

"Çünkü biliyorsun Sehuna... Hala sözünü tutmanı bekliyorum."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun yüzündeki tüy hafifliğinde öpücüklerle uyanmıştı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak görüşünün krem rengi tavana ve yüzüne düşerek tenini gıdıklayan koyu kahve saçlara odaklanmasını bekledi. "Ne..."

“Sonunda uyandın.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un çenesini son kez dişleyerek geri çekildi. “Hadi kalk. Önünde seni bekleyen uzun bir gün var.”

Sehun sızlanarak oturdu. Kai hala boynuna kelebek öpücükler bırakıyordu. “Bugün ne yapacağım?”

“Senin,” Kai sırıttı. “… bugün benimle bir randevun var Sehuna. ”


	10. 10.Bölüm

Sehun önündeki binanın yanan işaretlerine bakarken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Şaşkınlıktan sesini çıkaramadan bir ses konuştu.

“Gelmemi istemediğinden emin misin patron?”

“Hayır, sorun yok.” Kai cevapladı. “Alışveriş merkezinin yakınlarında takıl. İşimiz bittiğinde sana mesaj atarım.” Sehun, Zitao’nun yüzündeki şüpheci ifadeyi izledi. Patronu ve Sehun’u tek başına bırakmak için endişelendiği belliydi.

Huang Zitao, Kim Kai’in kişisel koruması ve her hareketini izleyip onu koruyan en güvendiği adamı. Sehun onun dövüş sanatlarında bir numara olduğunu duymuştu ve insanları öldürme ve yaralamada Zitao, Kris, Luhan arasında kimin daha iyi olduğunu merak ediyordu.

“Ne olur ne olmaz diye etrafı kolaçan etmeleri için birkaç adam çağıracağım. Burası bizim bölgemiz biliyorum ama…”

Kai omuz silkti. “Sen bilirsin.”

“Eğer ben bilirsem o zaman—“ patron gözlerini kısınca Zitao ağzını kapattı. “Tamam anladım. Randevunda… iyi eğlenceler patron.” Adam şüpheyle Sehun’a baktı ve küçük bir baş selamı verdi. Zitao, Kai’in önünde eğildikten sonra uzaklaştı ve Sehun bilinçsizce onun gidişini izlerken birisi elini çekiştirdi.

“Hadi içeri geçelim.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi.

Sehun diğerinin iyi davranışlarıyla cesareti kırılmış hissediyordu ve yeniden parlayan işaretlere baktı.

“Sorun ne?”

“Sen… Beni… _Akvaryuma_ mı? Getirdin?” üstteki tabelada**_ COEX Akvaryum _**yazısını okuyunca Sehun dikkatle sordu.

“Evet. Seni hayvanat bahçesine götürecektim ama maalesef kışın kapalılar.”

“Ama… neden?”

“Hayvanları severim.” Kai düz bir sesle yanıtladı. “Sen sevmez misin?”

Sehun da seviyordu ama konu başkaydı. “Evet ama… neden… bir randevu?”

“Senin için iyi bir şey yapmak istedim. Yoksa seni kulüpte becermemi mi tercih ederdin?”

Kai’in böyle bir şeyi normal bir şekilde söylemesi –sesini kısmadan bağırarak—yanlarından geçen kişilerin dikkatini çekmişti ve onlara bakmalarını sağlamıştı. Sehun’u kızartarak utançla başını utançla yere eğmesini sağlamıştı. “Hayır, onu demek istemedim. Ben sadece… şaşırdım… Sen…”_ çok tatlı davranıyorsun, _diye tamamlamak istemişti Sehun. Neden Kai ona karşı çok tatlı ve sevecendi? Sanki sevgiliylermiş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Öyle miydiler? Sehun, Kai’yi memnun etmek için Kai’in istediğini yapmaktan başka ne olduklarından gerçekten emin değildi.

Bununla beraber Sehun nefesini içine çekti. “Bekle, bu… Dün El Dorado’da olanları telafi etme şeklin mi?” olamazdı, değil mi?

Kai’in bunu yapmak için hiçbir nedeni yoktu.

Diğeri yaramaz bir şekilde sırıttı ve konuştu. “Ne istersen düşünebilirsin. Şimdi, içeri girelim hadi.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Kai’in onu girişe doğru sürüklemesine izin verdi. Diğerini dikkatli bir şekilde izliyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Çeşitli balık ve deniz canlılarının olduğu duvar boyu tankların arasında el ele yürümek gerçek dışı gibi hissettiriyordu. Çok güzeldi, Sehun dürüst olabilseydi ve bu dürüstlüğü gün boyu sürseydi, Kai’in ona neden bu kadar iyi davrandığı hakkında endişelerini bir kenara bırakır ve randevunun tadını çıkarmaya başlardı. Önündeki yapay okyanusu ayıran parlayan cam duvarlar dikkatini dağıtabilirdi.

“Ah, yunuslar…” Sehun nefesini tutarak yaklaştı ve iki avucunu da cama yaslayarak neşeyle yüzen yunusları izlemeye başladı.

“Yunusları seviyor musun?” Kai yanına gelerek sordu.

Sehun dikkati dağınık bir şekilde başıyla onayladı. Her zaman bir nedenden dolayı yunuslara çekilirdi. Her zaman mutlu ve tasasız olmaları, suda istikrarsızca yüzmeleri Sehun’a bir gün onlar gibi olabilmeyi ümit ettirirdi.

Ortamın ne kadar sessizleştiğini fark etmesi uzun sürmüştü ve başını çevirdiğinde Kai’in sakince gözlerindeki okunmaz ifadeyle onu izlediğini fark etti. Koyu gözlerin yoğunluğu Sehun’un kızarmasına neden olmuştu ve boğazını temizledi.

“H-hadi gidelim.” Dedi, sonraki koridora bakarken ileride parlayan bir şey dikkatini dağıtmıştı. “Oh, denizanası! Gel, Kai, hadi şuna bakalım!”

Farkında olmadan Kai’in bileğinden tutarak onu büyük oval şekilli tanka doğru çekiştirerek içine girdi, diğeri sessizce onu takip ediyordu.

“Wow, şu renklere bak, çok güzeller…” Sehun nefesini tuttu, farklı renklerdeki denizanalarının beraber dönmeleri onu nefessiz bırakmıştı. “Şu mavi renge bak, sence de—“

Arkasını dönerek Kai’in yoğun bakışlarını fark ettiğinde kelimeleri boğazında kalmıştı.

“K—Kai?”

Diğerinin ifadesi yumuşarken dudakları kıvrıldı. “Ne zaman seni cezbeden bir şey görsen çocuk gibi davranıyorsun. Gözlerin merakla parlıyor ve yüzünde baş döndürücü bir gülümseme oluşuyor. Gerçekten çok sevimli.”

Sehun hemen kaşlarını çattı. “Ben sevimli değilim.”

Kai güldü. “Kendini kandırmaya devam et.”

“Edeceğim,” Sehun dudaklarını küstahça büzmüştü. “Birde, ben… hoppa değilim. Çocuklar öyle, ben değilim.”

“Mm-hmm. Şu andaki dudak büzüşünün de çok sevimli olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Sehun yeniden karşı çıkacakken yanağını okşayan elle susmuştu. “Gülümsemen çok daha güzel.”

“N—ne?”

“Çok güzel bir gülümsemen var. Daha çok gülümsemelisin.”

“Ben—“ Sehun durakladı, yüzünün ısındığını hissediyordu. Kai eğildi ve dudakları birbirine dokundu.

“Gülümsemen çok güzel.” Kai dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Onu öperek yüzünden silmek istiyorum.”

Sehun daha karşı çıkmaya vakit bulamadan omuzlarındaki eller onu denizanası tankına yasladı. Küçük bir inleme dudaklarından kaçarken Kai dilini ağzına sokarak onu derin bir öpücüğe çekti. Bedenini Sehun’unkine yaslayarak onu cam duvara daha çok ittirdi.

“K—Kai—“Sehun öpücükler arasında konuşmaya çalıştı, soğuk cam duvardan dolayı ürpermişti. “B—burada olmaz…! Etrafta…insanlar… Var.”

Diğeri sözleriyle durmuştu. Yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömerek boynu ve köprücük kemiklerinin buluştuğu eti dişledi.

“Kai,” tenindeki dişleri hissedince Sehun sızlandı.

“Tamam.” Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. Delici bakışlarının altında titriyordu Sehun. “Ama eve döndüğümüzde, seni su yatağına atarak ertesi gün yatak odasından çıkamayacak hale gelene kadar sertçe becereceğim.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak başını eğdi ama karşı çıkmadı. Kai gülümseyerek onu diğer bölmeye doğru çekiştirdi ve Sehun itaatkârca peşinden gitti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chanyeol ‘klik’ sesiyle kapıyı açtı ve çalışma odasına dikkatli adımlarla girdi. Bu evin sahibinin sevgilisi olmanın iyi yanı içeride dilediği gibi dolaşıp araştırma yaparken hizmetçilerin burnunu sokamamasıydı.

Sandalyeye oturdu ve bilgisayarı açtı. Şifreyi çözmek biraz zaman almıştı ama sonunda geçen gece çözebilmişti. Şifreyi girerken –**_yeolmaechan _**kelimelerini dikkatle klavyede tuşlarken—kalbinde bir sızı hissetti. Hedefi gerçekten ona tutulmuş görünüyordu, birbirlerine karşı hissettikleri tam olarak ‘aşk’ olmasa bile.

Yoksa gerçekten aşıklar mıydı?

Aklını temizlemek için iki yana sallayarak yeni açılan ekrana odaklandı Chanyeol. Vakit kaybetmeden veri tabanına ulaştı.

Çoğu bilgi zaten bildikleriydi ama hala görüntülenen bilgi ağının genişliği onu hala şaşırtıyordu. Hedefinin Elitler’in en üst seviyesinden birisi olmasının diğer bir iyi yanı. Tabiki, Elitler patrondan sonraki en yüksek rütbeydi ama çoğu kişinin bilmediği şey ise Elitler’in işinde bir hiyerarşi olmasıydı --rütbe içinde bir rütbe. Geri kalanından çok daha fazla güç elinde tutan birkaç seçilmiş kişi vardı aralarında. Ve hedefi o birkaç kişiden biriydi.

_‘Bu kadar güçlü olmasaydı, ilk başta benim hedefim olmazdı,’_ Chanyeol sertçe düşündü.

Exo’nun geçmişinin ve üyelerinin bilgilerini kontrol ediyordu. Son jenerasyonu zaten biliyordu ama öncekini…

Listede aşağıya indi. Kai’den önceki patron onun için yeni bir bilgi değildi ama listedeki ikinci üye… Eski patronun sağ kolu olan adam…

Chanyeol ilk başta ismi tanıyamamıştı yani bu kişi kim ise şu anda Elitler’in bir üyesi değildi. Onun _soyadı_ ise…

Bu bir_ rastlantı_ olamazdı, değil mi?

Daha fazla düşünemeden bir sesin duvarlarda yankılandığını duydu. “Chanyeol, burada mısın?”

“Evet, geçen ayki finansal rekorlarımızı kontrol ediyordum!” hızla bilgisayarı kapatarak eline önceden hazırladığı kitabı aldı ve kitap raflarının olduğu yere ilerledi, rafa yaslandığı anda hedefi içeri girmişti.

Hemen kendini bir kucaklamanın içinde bulmuştu, hedefi kollarını sıkıca beline sarmıştı. “Selam.”

“Selam.” Chanyeol sesi yumuşayarak cevapladı. “İşte uzun bir gün geçirdin, huh?”

Diğeri inledi. “Öyle de diyebiliriz.”

“O zaman burada olmam iyi olmuş, huh?” geri çekilerek Chanyeol diğerine yaramazca sırıttı. “Seni çoook iyi hissettireceğim, merak etme.” Diye fısıldadı. Öpücük için eğilirken gözleri parlıyordu.

Yine de aklını kurcalayan şey eski sağ kolun soyadıydı.

…Bunun hakkında daha sonra yine araştırma yapacak gibi görünüyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Tamam, peynir deyin!”

Sehun garipçe gülümsemeye çalışırken Kai onu kendine çekti. Kısa süre sonra flaş patlamıştı.

Basılması birkaç dakika sürecekti bu yüzden Sehun beklerken çeşitli hediyeliklerin olduğu dükkana ilerledi.

“Al,” Kai polaroidi uzatarak söyledi.

Sehun alarak sessizce resmi inceledi. Kai’in sağ kolu Sehun’un beline sarılmış kocaman gülümserken, Sehun’un yüzünde sarılmadan dolayı şaşırmış ve yarı utangaç bir gülümseme vardı. Yanlarında mavi ve pembe ışıklarla çeşitli deniz canlıların olduğu kalp şeklindeki kocaman, sevimli tahtanın ortasında duruyorlardı.

Bu… onları bir çift gibi gösteriyordu. Sevgiliylermiş gibi.

_Mutlu sevgililermiş_ gibi.

Yanağının içini dişleyerek Sehun resmi dikkatle cüzdanına yerleştirdi. Kafasını kaldırdığında Kai’in kendisini izlediğini gördü.

“Sevdin mi?” sakin bir sesle sordu Kai.

Sehun başını salladı.

“O zaman bunu daha çok seveceksin.”

Dışında akvaryum desenleri olan renkli hediye kağıdına sarılmış küçük bir poşet uzattı. İçinde kare bir kutu vardı. Kutuyu açarak içindekini görünce Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti.

“Sehun—“

_‘Sehun.’_

_Sehun sırasından kalktı ve yaklaştı. “Nedir o baba?”_

_‘Al, bakalım.’ Babası elindeki kutuyu el yordamıyla yokladıktan sonra Sehun’a uzattı. _

_Kutuyu açıp içindekini görünce Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. ‘Wow, baba bu…’_

_‘Mezuniyetinde orada olamadığım için üzgünüm… Ve birkaç ay içinde liseye başlayacaksın o yüzden ben, şey…’ babası ensesini kaşıdı, garip görünüyordu. ‘Sana hediye olarak bir şey vermek istedim ama şey… Hediye almadaki tek tecrüben annenleydi, ki o bir kadın, o yüzden… Ne alacağım konusunda emin değildim ve bu biraz kız işi kaçabilir ama…’_

_‘Hayır, bu… bu çok güzel baba.’ Sehun derin nefes alarak yeniden baktı._

_Kutunun içinde bir yunus kolyesi vardı, üzerindeki gümüş zarif bir şekilde parlıyordu. Kuyruğunun ucuna takılmış küçük, top şeklinde bir inci vardı._

_‘Bu.. bunu çok sevdim baba. Çok teşekkürler!’ Sehun dürüstçe söyledi ve babasına gülümsedi. ‘Ve biliyorsun, senin o gün işinle meşgul olduğunu biliyordum. Önemsemedim. Gerçekten!’_

_Babası ona sevgiyle gülümsedi ve omzunu okşadı. ‘Bir baba olarak pek çok yönden eksiğim var ve yoğun iş programım yüzünden çoğu zaman senin yanında olamıyorum ama… bilmeni istiyorum ki senden gerçekten gurur duyuyorum oğlum. Her zaman iyi bir çocuk oldun, asla fazlasını istemedin ve çoğu zaman tek olmana rağmen iyi notlar almak için her zaman çok çalıştın. Benim çocuğum olduğun için çok mutluyum Sehun.’_

_Sehun gözlerinin kenarlarındaki yaşları hissederken konuştu. ‘Baba, öyle konuşma. Benim babam olduğun için çok mutluyum. Bir gün, büyüyeceğim ve senin gibi olacağ—‘_

“Sehun?”

Sehun nefesini tutarak Kai’ye şaşkınlıkla baktı.

“…İyi misin?”

Kai başparmağını yanağına bastırdığında Sehun yüzünden akan yaşları fark edebilmişti. Burnunu çekerek kekeledi. “Ben—ben iyiyim, sadece—“

“Hediyeyi sevmedin mi?”

“H—hayır! Çok sevdim, bu—“ Sehun elindeki kutuya baktı. Yunus açık, kristal maviydi bu sefer ama yine de çok güzeldi, çok göz kamaştırıcı, çok… “Bu gerçekten çok güzel, bunu beklemiyordum—“

“Onları gördüğümüzde yunusları çok seviyormuşsun gibi görünüyordu o yüzden bende düşündüm ki…”

“Seviyorum. Ve bu—bu çok sevimli bir hediye.” Sehun titrek bir nefes alarak samimi bir gülümsemeyle diğerine baktı. “Bu beni çok mutlu etti, teşekkürler.”

“Memnun oldum o zaman.” Kai yanağını okşayarak gözyaşını sildi ve mırıldandı. “Seni mutlu ettiği sürece bu dünyadaki_ her şeyi _satın alırım biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“…Gerçekten mi?”

“Mm-hmm.” Kai hımladı ve Sehun’a sarıldı.

Diğerinin kolları ona acı verici derecede değil ama sertçe etrafına dolanırken Kai’in göğsüne sokuldu. Sehun uzun zamandır hissetmediği şeyleri hissetmeye başlamıştı.

Sıcaklı gibi. Güven.

_Ev _gibi hissettiren bir his.

Ve daha önce hissetmediği bir şey. Sehun’un kalbi hızla çarparken kalp atışları kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.


	11. 11.Bölüm

Arabada eve giderken telefonu çalmaya başlamıştı.

“Efendim?” Kai cevap verdi. Sehun’un gözlerini üzerinde hissederken bakışlarını cama doğru çevirdi.

** _‘Bir haftadır sana ulaşmaya çalışıyorum. Neredeydin?’_ **

“Benim için çok meşgul olduğunu sanıyordum.” Dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrılırken cevap verdi.

**_‘Öyleyim. Bu yüzden seninle konuşmam lazım, ulaşılabilir olsan iyi olur.’_** Sert cevap gecikmemişti.

Kai hımladı, telefonu tutmadığı elini Sehun’un baldırının üzerine koydu. Kai’in parmakları pantolonun üzerinden ritim tutarken diğerinin ürktüğünü ve titrediğini hissedebiliyordu.

** _‘Beni dinliyor musun?’_ **

“Evet.” Kai aniden Sehun’un bacağını sıktırdığında Sehun nefesini tutmuştu.

**_‘Ne—Oh tanrım, benimle konuşurken oyuncaklarından birini becerdiğini söyleme bana.’ _**Diğer hatta umutsuz ve iğrenç bir iç çekiş duyuldu.

“Birbirimizle konuşurken birisi kimin patron olduğunu hatırlamalı, huh?” Kai elinin altındaki yumuşak ete masaj yapmaya devam ederken hafifçe sordu. Sehun’un ağzını kapalı tutmakla cebelleştiğini görünce sırıtışı yüzüne yayılmıştı –muhtemelen inlemelerini engellemeye çalışıyordu—

** _‘Lütfen. Sanki ben senin ‘Ben sert, korkutucu mafyayım’ dünyana dahil olmuşum gibi. Kim Jongin. Seni şu ana kadar gayet iyi tanıdım.’_ **

Kai kıkırdadı, araba evin önünde durmuştu. “Mm, buna katılıyorum.” Yanındaki Sehun’a dönerek konuştu. “Bebeğim, odama git ve beni bekle, tamam mı? Hemen geleceğim.”

Sehun’un gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla kocaman açılmasını ve ‘bebeğim’ kelimesiyle kızararak başını sallayıp arabadan inmesini izledi. Zitao’ya gitmesini işaret ettikten sonra geriye yasladı ve pahalı deri koltukta rahatladı.

_‘Bebeğim mi? Gerçekten mi?’_ diğer hat kuru bir sesle sordu.

“Sana ‘bebeğim’ dememi diliyorsun, yalan söyleme.” Karşı çıkışları duymadan önce Kai devam etti. “Şimdi, iş konuşalım. Son bağlantımızla ilgili herhangi bir bilgi var mı?”

“Pekala…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun duştan çıktı ve saçlarını kurularken Kai’in yatağına oturdu. Kai’in telefondaki konuşmasını hatırlarken gözleri konsantrasyonla kısılmıştı. Konuştuğu kimse… Önemli biri gibiydi. Exo için mi?_ Kai_ için mi? Birbirleriyle öyle konuşmaları … Suho Exo’daki ana figürleri söylemişti ama patrona yakınlıklarını değil. Kai’yle resmi olmayan bir şekilde konuşacak kadar yakın olan birisi…

Düşüncelerine daldığı için arkasından bedenine dolana kollar ve ensesini ince bir çizgiyle yalayan dil onu zıplatmıştı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun bebeğim, bu kadar çok odaklanmışsın?” Kai tenine doğru fısıldadı.

“H—hiç. Sadece—bekle, ne bu bebeğim şeysi?”

“Sevimli değil mi? Sana uyuyor bence.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı, kafasını çevirmeye çalışmıştı ama Kai bedenini Sehun’un sırtına sertçe yaslayarak ona dönmesi için alan bırakmamıştı. “Ben—bebek değilim.”

“Mm, bebek değilsin.” Kai kabul etti. “Ama _benim_ bebeğimsin.” Bir elini Sehun’un göğsünde yukarı sürükleyerek göğüs ucunu çimdikledi. “_Değil mi_ Sehuna?”

Kai tişörtü üzerinden göğüs ucunu okşamaya devam ederken Sehun ağzından bir şey kaçmaması için elini ağzına bastırmıştı.

Cevap vermesi uzun sürmüş olabilirdi. Bir el saçlarında yumruk olarak başını geriye attı ve Kai dişlerini omzuyla boynunun buluştuğu girintiye geçirerek tısladı. “Sana bir soru sordum Sehun.”

Sehun titredi, Kai az önce ısırdığı noktayı yalarken bedeninin ürperdiğini hissediyordu. “E—evet. Ben… _senin bebeğinim_.” Sertçe fısıldadı.

Arkasından bir kıkırtı duyuldu. “Hala çok ateşlisin.”

Sehun karşılık veremeden Kai yataktan kalktı ve diğeri ona şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Kıyafetlerini çıkar ve yatak başlığına yaslanarak otur. Desteğe ihtiyacın var.”

“N—ne?”

“Unutmadın, değil mi? Eve geldiğimizde seni bu yatakta becereceğimi söylemiştim.” Kai, Sehun’un alnına alaycı bir şekilde vurdu ve yakındaki dolaba yöneldi.

Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. Yavaşça nefesi verirken tüm kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve yatak başlığındaki yastıklara yaslandı.

Bunu yapması bu sefer daha iyi olması için değildi. Kai geri gelirken ve gözleri Sehun’un bedenini baştan aşağıya süzerken elinde olmadan bakışların altında titriyordu. Daha önce görmediği bir şey değildi ama Sehun çok… teşhir olmuş, saldırıya açık kalmış gibi hissediyordu.

Kai yatağa oturarak yüzünü ona döndü ve Sehun’un elini tutarak avucuna bir şey bıraktı.

Sehun bakmak için yakına getirdi. Küçük bir şişeydi. “Nedir… bu?”

“Lube.” Kai cevapladı. “Kendini hazırlamanı istiyorum.”

_“N—ne?”_ Sehun tükürüğünde boğulacaktı. Eli şişenin etrafında yumruk olmuştu.

Kai dilini şaklattı. “Kelime dağarcığın konusunda gerçekten bir şeyler yapmalıyız Sehuna.”

Sehun küçük düşerek homurdandı. _‘Ben sınıfımın birincisi ve veda konuşmacısıydım. Tüm gün insanlara emretmekten başka bir şey yapmayan bir mafya patronundan daha fazla kelime biliyorumdur.’ _Dudaklarını büzerek düşündü.

“Hadi ama bekliyorum.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı, elindeki konuyu hatırlamıştı. “_Kendimi hazırlamamı_… mı istiyorsun?”

“Mm-hmm. Bugün çok fazla şey yapasım yok. Ya kendini hazırla ya da ben seni hazırlamadan becereyim.”

Sehun kayıtsız ses tonuyla titremişti. “H—hayır, ben yapacağım… Bunu—bunu yapmak için banyoya gidebilir miyim?”

“Olmaz! Kendini hazırlamanı izlemek istiyorum.”

“Sadist,” Sehun tısladı.

“Olabilir.” Kai neşeyle söyledi. Ellerini kaldırarak parmaklarını Sehun’un ensesine doladı ve başını sertçe yukarı çekti. “Şimdi acele et yoksa penisimi hemen deliğine sokacağım. Bekletilmeyi sevmem.”

Ürpererek Sehun başını salladı ve şişeyi açtı. Boğazındaki el kaybolurken Kai onu izlemek için geriye yaslandı. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, diğerine alttan bakarak parmaklarındaki şişeyi bıraktı ve arkasına uzandı.

“Hayır. Bacaklarını ayır ve önden yap. Parmaklarının küçük deliğinde kaybolmasını izlemek istiyorum.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Kai, lütfen…”

Diğeri uyarıcı bir tonda gözlerini kıstı.

Homurdanarak Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve ona denileni yaptı. Bacaklarını iki yana açarak ortadaki küçük, pembe deliği gözler önüne serdi.

“Daha geniş.” Kai emretti.

Bacaklarını imkansız derecede daha geniş açarken bedeni titriyordu. Konuşurken Sehun’un sesi titremişti. “Bu yeterince iyi mi?”

Diğeri cevap olarak hımladı. “Şimdi, kendini hazırla.”

Yeniden umutsuzca nefes almaya çalışırken Sehun elini kendi bedeninde aşağılara kaydırdı ve orta parmağını tereddütle içine soktu.

Titrek nefes alarak kendi kalçasındaki parmaktan başka bir şeye odaklanmamaya çalıştı. Çok… _garip _hissettiriyordu, kendi parmağının içinde böyle hareket etmesi. Kai parmaklarını içine soktuğunda hiçbir şeydi çünkü şu anda geriye yaslanıp bitmesini beklemek yerine kendi elini kullanmak için ekstra efor sarf etmeliydi.

Çok garipti, çok gerçek dışıydı ve Sehun – Sehun buna alışkın değildi.

“Daha önce bunu hiç yapmadın, değil mi?”

Kai’in yüzü görüş açısına girmişti ve Sehun gözlerinin kapalı olduğunu yeni fark edebilmişti.

“Daha önce hiç mastürbasyon yaptın mı yoksa boş verdin mi? Kendine daha önce böyle hiç dokunmadın, değil mi? Kendi kalçandaki kendine ait olan bir parmak. Kendini içinde hissedebiliyor musun Sehun? Kendi sıkı, sıcak duvarlarına dokunuyorsun? Parmak ucunun altındaki atışları hissediyor musun?”

Kai’in kelimeleriyle beraber Sehun titrek bir inleme bıraktı ve kendi zevkini aramak için bilinçsizce parmağını daha derinlere itti.

“Diğer parmağını ekle ve onları ayır bebeğim. O çok sevdiğin noktayı bul. Kendini doruğa ulaştırmanı izlememe izin ver.” Kai boğuk bir sesle mırıldanıyordu ve Sehun yeniden inledi.

Denileni yaparak Sehun itaatkârca diğer parmağını ekledi ve makaslama hareketlerine başladı. Duvarlarının parmakları etrafında kasılmasını ve sertçe nabız gibi atmasını hissedebiliyordu. Kai haklıydı, çok sıkı hissettiriyordu – _çok sıcak_. Çok sıcaktı ve Sehun’un nefesleri artarak doğru dürüst nefes alamıyordu.

“Nasıl hissettiriyor Sehun? Biraz garip, değil mi, çünkü bunda yenisin? Ama aynı zamanda_ iyi_ hissettiriyor, değil mi? Kendi bedenini çok iyi hissettirebileceğin gerçeği. Bunu sevdin mi? Kendini parmaklamayı sevdin mi Sehun?”

“Kai,_ lütfen_,” Sehun hıçkırdı, boş eli bilinçsizce uzanarak Kai’in koluna tutundu ve kolunda uzun tırnak izleri bıraktı. “Ben—ben bunu yapamıyorum, bu çok fazla, başım dönüyor—“

“Shhh,” Kai onu susturdu. “Sakinleşmeye çalış ve soruma cevap ver Sehun. Kendini parmaklamayı sevdin mi?”

“Ben—ben bilmiyorum—“ parmaklarından biri yanlışlıkla prostatına dokunduğunda Sehun’un sesi kırılmıştı ve dudaklarından bir inleme dökülmüştü.

“Tamam, shhh,” Kai terden parlayan alnına öpücük kondurarak onu rahatlattı. “Anlamana yardım edeceğim, tamam mı? Karşılaştırmana ve hangisinin daha iyi olduğunu görmene…”

Sehun, Kai’in ne demek istediğini soramadan başka bir parmağın içine girmesiyle boğuk bir ses çıkarmıştı. _“K—Kai—“_

Uzun parmağı Sehun’un parmaklarının üzerinden durmaksızın içinde ilerleyerek prostatına vahşice sürtünürken diğeri yüzüne yumuşak öpücükler konduruyordu. Sehun gücünü kaybettiğini hissederken Kai’in göğsüne çökmüştü, parmakları hala içindeydi.

_“Kai, lütfen…”_ inildedi. Kai üstünlüğü sağlayarak duvarlarını okşarken içindeki iki parmağı uyuşarak hareketsiz kalmıştı_. “Kai, Kai, Kai—“_

“Bana hala cevap vermedin Sehun. Kendini parmaklamayı sevdin mi? Yoksa benim seni parmaklamamı mı sevdin?”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak yüzünü Kai’in boynuna gömdü ve başını iki yana salladı.

“Bebeğim, cevap ver bana yoksa tüm gece bunu sürdürürüm.” Durakladı ve Sehun’un tenini dişledi. “Yoksa bunu mu istersin? Sağ ve solu, gece ve gündüzü karıştırmanı sağlayacak kadar seni tüm gece boyunca parmaklamamı mı istiyorsun? _Kendi adını_ bile hatırlayamayana kadar… sadece benim adımı inleyebilecek kadar?”

“Hayır, lütfen ben—“ Kai onu nasıl sertleştireceğini iyi bilerek parmaklarını Sehun’un derinliklerine iterken sesi yeniden kırılmıştı. “Bu çok fazla, lütfen…”

“O zaman soruma cevap ver Sehun.”

Aniden Kai durdu ve Sehun sonunda görüşünün netleştiğini hissetmişti. Elini diğerinin omzuna yaslayarak Kai’ye bakmak için geri çekildi.

Diğeri gülümseyerek kafasını yana eğdi. “Bekliyorum.”

“Ben…” Sehun söze başladı ama sonra başını eğmişti, perçemleri gözlerini ve kızarmış yüzünü gizliyordu. “Senin parmaklarını daha çok seviyorum tabii ki. Sen her zaman ne yapacağını biliyorsun…”

Üzerinden bir kıkırtı geldiğini duydu ve Kai eğilerek dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Parmaklarımı daha çok sevdiğini söylüyorsun ama ya penisimle karşılaştırdığında?”

“Huh? _Ah_…” Kai yavaşça Sehun’unkilerle beraber parmağını çıkardığında dudaklarında bir inilti dökülmüştü.

Dili Sehun’un ayrık dudakları arasında çizgi çizerek onu derince öpmeye başladı. Kai geri çekilerek kayıtsızca konuştu. “Bugün hala çok şey yapasım yok yani…”

“Yani… ne?” Sehun ürkerek sordu.

Dudaklarının köşesi sırıtmayla kıvrılırken Kai, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. “Sür beni Sehun. Penisimin üzerinde kendini becermeni izlemek istiyorum.”


	12. 12.Bölüm

Sehun donmuştu ve konuşurken sesi kırık çıkmıştı. _“Ne?”_

Kai dilini şaklattı. “Korkunç kelime haznesi, gerçekten. Şu ana kadar bana dediklerin sadece ‘Kai’ ve ‘lütfen’den başka bir şey değilmiş gibi hissediyorum.”

Diğerinin yanakları kırmızıya boyanıyordu ve Kai hayran olunası güzelliğini izliyordu. “Çünkü sen garip şeyler –_yapmaya ve söylemeye_—devam ediyorsun…!”

Kai başını şaşkınlıkla yana yatırdı. “Garip şeyler?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Sen—sen çok kinky’sin(seksle ilgili garip eğilimleri ve fikirleri olan)! Ve sadistsin! Ve sürekli benden… _bir şeyler_ yapmamı istiyorsun.”

“Bir şeyler? Ne gibi şeyler?”

“Bu—bu gibi…!” Sehun elini aralarında ileri geri salladı.

“Nedir ‘bu’? su yatağım mı? Mühürlemem için bana yalvaran beyaz tenin mi? Penisim mi? Ki bu arada o da seni bekliyor.”

“İşte bu demek istediğim şey.” Sehun homurdandı, gerginliği yüzünden okunuyordu ve Kai hafifçe güldü.

“Ama geçen sefer tüm işi ben yaptım. Bu sefer sen bana zevk verirken benim geriye yaslanmamın adil olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?”

Eğer mümkünse Sehun’un yüzü daha da kızarmıştı ama yine de homurdandı ve tısladı. “Eğer sayıyorsan o zaman o gece koltukta işi ben yapmamış mıydım?”

Kai hımladı. “Öyle miydi? Hatırladığım kadarıyla sen yerde diz çökmüş _beni alırken_ senin ağzını beceren bendim, değil mi?”

Sehun nefesini tuttu, dudakları titriyordu. “Neden sen… neden her zaman bu kadar… _açıksın_?”

“Hoşuna gitmiyor mu?”

“Bu _utandırıcı.”_ Bakışlarını kaçırarak mırıldandı.

“Öyle mi?” Kai yumuşak bir sesle sordu, elini uzatarak Sehun’un titreyen bacağında sürükledi ve hala lube ile kaygan olan deliğini dürttü. “Saf havanın etrafında onu dolduracak bir şey için yalvarırken kasılan deliğin daha utandırıcı değil mi?” Başparmağı yüzük kaslarını okşadıktan sonra içeriye girdiğinde diğerinden keskin bir inleme kazanmıştı.

“Kai…”

Kai baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümseyerek diğer eliyle Sehun’u yakına çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. İçine vakit kaybetmeden yumuşak duvarların onu sarmaladığı ikinci parmağı eklediğinde Sehun’un tüm bedeninin titrediğini hissedebiliyordu.

Öpücüğü bozarak –sersemlemiş ve buğulanmış-- Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı ve mırıldandı. “Beni sürmeni istiyorum, tamam mı?”

“N…nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum.” Sehun güçsüzce karşı çıktı ama Kai onu parmaklarken yumuşak, zevk iç çekişleriyle diğerinin vazgeçmeye yakın olduğu belliydi.

“Sana öğreteceğim. Hadi, bunu benim için yapmak istemiyor musun? Benim için _iyi bir çocuk_ olmak?”

Sehun’un nefesi tekledi ve kelimelerle beraber göz bebekleri parladı. “İyi çocuk?”

Kai başıyla onayladı, eğilerek Sehun’un çenesinden kulak memesine kadar diliyle ıslak bir iz çizdi. “Benim için iyi çocuk ol, tamam mı? Kendini becermeni ve beni iyi hissettirmeni istiyorum. Bunu yapabilir misin Sehuna?”

Kai ensesini dişlemeye devam ederken uzun bir süre Sehun’un ağır nefes seslerinden başka bir ses doldurmuyordu odayı. Sehun sonunda fısıltı gibi bir sesle konuştu. “Tamam.”

Sırıtışını Sehun’un boynuna saklayarak Kai parmaklarını da çıkartarak geri çekildi ve diğerinin yanağını öptü. “İyi çocuk.” Geriye doğru ilerledi, yastıkları yatak başlığına yaslayarak rahatça üzerlerine uzandı. Parmakları pantolonunun fermuarını çözerken Kai kafasını kaldırarak onu durdurdu.

“Ne zaman bunu yapsak neden ben çıplakken sen tamamen giyiniksin?” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı,

“Hmm, bilmem. Sanırım kimse kıyafetlerimi benim için çıkarmadığı için.” Kai cıvıldayarak cevapladı.

Dudaklarını büzerek Kai’yi soymadan önce Sehun ona sertçe baktı; tişörtünü, pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını çıkardı. Hala ona dudak büzerek Sehun bacakları üzerinde kalktı. Kai’in gözleri kendi esmer tenine mükemmel bir şekilde tezat olan Sehun’un soluk renkli kollarında ve bacaklarında dolanıyordu, kafasını kaldırarak sevgiyle gülümsedi.

“Bu şekilde mükemmeliz.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla bakışlarını Kai’ye çevirdi ama o bir şey diyemeden Kai’in elleri kaldırmak için kalçalarından kavradı.

“Hazır mısın?”

Sehun gözlerini gergince kırpıştırdı ve başını salladı. Avuçlarını Kai’in kaslı karnına yaslayarak yavaşça kendini indirdi.

Kai dayanılmaz derecedeki sarhoş edici sıcaklık onu sarmalarken içine titrek bir nefes çekti. Sehun ilk seks yaptıkları zaman kadar sıkıydı ve onu az önce hazırlamasına rağmen duvarları penisinin etrafında kasılarak vahşice nabız gibi atıyordu.

“Kai…”

Kai diğerine bakmak için bakışlarını kaldırdı; kızarmış yanakları, Kai’in kasları üzerinde muhtemelen ne yapacağını bilmediği için titreyen elleriyle ne kadar güzel göründüğünü doyasıya içiyordu. “İyi gidiyorsun bebeğim. Şimdi kendini kaldırarak yeniden alçaltmayı dene. Bunu yapabilir misin?”

Titreyerek kendini kaldırıp alçaltmadan önce Sehun tırnaklarını kanatacak kadar sertçe Kai’in kaslarına saplamıştı. Yavaş –Kai’in zevkine göre _çok yavaş_—başlamıştı ve Sehun’u çevirerek içine sertçe girmemek için kendini tutuyordu ancak diğeri buna alışarak penisin üzerinde ritmik bir hız tutturmuştu.

“İşte böyle, çok iyi yapıyorsun Sehun. Beni içine nasıl aldığına bak. İyi hissettiriyor mu? Bana nasıl hissettirdiğini söyle.”

“B—bu çok…” ayakları kayarak yanlışlıkla Kai’in penisinin üzerine sertçe oturduğunda uzun soluklu bir inleme dökülmüştü dudaklarından, yer çekimi onu alaşağı etmişti. “Oh tanrım, Kai. Ben bilmiyorum na—_ahhh_!!” diğeri kalçalarını yukarı kaldırıp Sehun’u daha da kendine çekerken parmakları yayılarak Kai’in göğsüne tutunmaya çalışıyordu.

“Penisimin üzerinde nasıl zıpladığına bak. Bunu sevdin, değil mi? Nasıl yapılacağını bilmediğini söylemiştin ama kalçaların kendi halinde hareket ediyorlar, değil mi?” sözlerini Sehun’un kalçalarına attığı şaplakla tamamladı. “Kalçalarının benim için nasıl titrediğine bak. Bunu istiyorsun, değil mi? Penisimin üzerinde kendini becermeyi _sevdin_.”

“Kai, lütfen.” Sehun inildedi, Kai’in üzerinde hareket etmeye devam ederken fazla gelen histen dolayı yaşlar gözlerinde birikmişti.

“Cevap ver bana Sehun.”

“Bi—Bilmiyorum—“

Yeni bir şaplak. Yeni bir hıçkırık. “Yeniden dene.”

“Ben—“ kendini Kai’in karnı ve göğsüne bırakırken Sehun’un nefesi tıkanmıştı, başı zayıfça düşerken boğazı yanıyordu. Bedeninde beyaz boyamalar vardı ama Kai’in tek odaklanabildiği Sehun’un göğsünün ortasında ışıktan dolayı parlayan bir ışıltıydı.

Kai’in bu sabah ona aldığı kristal yunus kolye sahibi doruk noktasında titrerken göğsünün ortasında sallanıyordu.

….Sallanıyor… Işığı kendine çekiyor…

O zamanki gibiydi.

_‘Evet!’_

_‘…Bu biz söz mü o zaman?’_

_‘Evet!’ Sehun bağırdı, hırslı bakışlarıyla ileriye devrilirken ve sonucunca boynundaki asılı şey tişörtünden düşmüştü. “Bu bir söz! Yemin ederim seni yeniden bulacağım ve bulduğumda ise, kesinlikle—‘_

“Kai?”

Kai yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırdı, görüşü yeniden odaklanırken Sehun’un kendisine şaşkınlıkla baktığını fark etti ve – gözlerindeki endişe miydi?

Ellerini diğerinin kalçalarından baldırına kaydırdı, seks yaparken kendinden geçtiğini fark edince Kai kıkırdadı. Tabiki Sehun’un kafası iyice karışmıştı.

“Bu…” Sehun’un sesi kararsızdı. “Ben, umm, çoktan bitirdiğim için mi? Çok özür dilerim, elimde değildi! Sen, umm, o…_şeye_ devam edebilirsin… yani…”

Kai aniden kahkahalara boğuldu, Sehun’u öpücük için kendine çekerken oldukça eğleniyordu. “Çok tatlısın.”

“Değilim!” Sehun hemen karşı çıktı, alt dudağını bükmüştü ve gerginlikten ısırıyordu. “Bana… bana kızdın mı?”

Kai yeniden gülerken diğerinin yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun, Kai’in ona kızgın olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü ilk o boşalmıştı ve Kai bu yüzden hareket etmeyi bırakmıştı.

_Tanrım, bu çocuk daha fazla nasıl hayran olunası olabilir, _diye düşündü Kai.

“Beni bir gün mahvedeceksin Sehun.”

“Huh?”

Güçlü ve hızlı bir hareketle Kai onları ters çevirdi, Sehun’un sırtı su yatağının soğuk çarşaflarına vurmuştu.

“Kai?” Kai’in gözlerindeki yırtıcı bakışları fark edince Sehun tereddütle sordu.

“Endişelenme, sana kızmadım.” Kai tatlı bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “Bunu bitirmezsek kızabilirim. Senin çoktan boşalman ve benim hala boşalmamış olmam adil değil, değil mi?”

“San…sanırım…”

“O zaman akvaryumdaki yarın sabaha seni yatakta tutacak kadar sertçe becereceğim sözlerimi tutmama izin ver, tamam mı?”

Dudaklarından bir inilti kaçtı ama Sehun başını sallayarak elini uzattı ve parmaklarını kenetledi. Kai şokla bir an ellerine baktı ama kendini toparladığında dudakları geniş bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve yeniden içine gömüldü.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Camdan süzülen ay ışığının dışında oda karanlıktı ve Kai sigara içiyordu. Dumanın dudaklarından odaya doğru yayılmasını izliyordu.

Sehun yan tarafında kollarını göğsüne yakın koyarak uyuyordu. İhtiyatlı bir şekilde Kai elini uzattı ve parmağını diğerinin boynundaki zincire geçirerek ucunun avucunda parlamasını izledi.

“Eskisi gibi gümüş değil ama…” Kai kendi kendine fısıldadı, bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdiğinde onun uyurken ne kadar sakin –huzurlu—göründüğünü fark etti. “Sana verdiğim bu yeni olanı seveceksin, değil mi?” kolye ucunu avucuyla kapattı, kendi kendine acı bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Bunun bizim için yeni bir başlangıç olmasını isteyip istemediğimi söyleyemiyorum ya da… senin yeniden hatırlamanı dileyip dileyemediğimi…”

Derin nefes alarak telefonunu aldı ve hızlı arama tuşuna bastı.

“Evet, patron?”

“Luhan’a onun için bir görevim olduğunu söyle.”

Zitao diğer hattan hımladı. “Ve ona bu görev için hazırlanmasını söylemeli miyim?”

“Sadece birisine tabanca tutmayı, silah kullanmayı öğreteceğini söyle. Zarar vermek için. Öldürmek için.”

“Tamam. Bu ‘birisinin’ birkaç gün önce Elitler’e yeni katılan kişi olduğuna dair bir tahminde bulunacağım, haklı mıyım?”

“Olabilir.” Cevapladıktan sonra telefonu kapattı.

Yatakta seslice uyuyan kişiye yeniden dönerek Kai eğildi ve yatağın altından parmaklarıyla kavradığı küçük bir el silahını çıkardı.

“Hey, Sehun,” soğuk metali diğerinin yanağına sürterek mırıldandı. “Sana bir silah verirsem… namluyu bana doğru kaldırır mısın?” eğilerek dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Bir gün kalbime sıkman için eline silah verdiğimde… onu kullanır mısın?”


	13. 13.Bölüm

“Ee, yeniden karşılaştık.”

Sehun gözlerini diğerinin yüzündeki neşeli gülümsemeye doğru kıstı. Tereddütle binanın içine girdi ve diğer adamla arasına iyi bir mesafe koyarak durdu.

“Birbirimizle doğru düzgün tanıştığımız ilk sefer, değil mi? Yani, yüz yüze. _Özel olarak_.” Luhan vurguladı. Sehun’un yüzündeki karamsar ifadesiyle kafasını eğdi. “Burada olduğun için _korkuyorsun_.”

“Benim seçimim değil, emin olabilirsin.” Sehun iki gece önceki konuşmayı hatırladı.

_‘Luhan mı?’_

_‘Evet. Yeni, parlak silahını nasıl kullanmanı sana öğretecek. Sonuçta ilk kez silah tutuyorsun, değil mi?’_

_‘Tabi,’ Sehun düz bir sesle cevapladı. ‘Ama neden o? Chanyeol olamaz mı? Ya da sen? Hatta Zitao?’ Kai’in koruması ne zaman onu görse Sehun’a şüpheli bakışlar atmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmamasına rağmen Sehun yine de onun eşliğini tercih ederdi. Tüyleri ürpermiş hissediyordu. Çünkü Luhan insanın tüylerini ürpertiyordu, tamam mı?_

_‘Meşgul, meşgul, meşgul.’ Kai parmaklarıyla her bir soruyu yanıtlayarak cevapladı. ‘Luhan görevlerine ara veriyor. Ayrıca silahlar konusunda oldukça iyidir. Neden?’ Sehun’a sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi. ‘Onu sevmedin mi?’_

_‘Onu sevip sevmediğini bilmiyorum ama o sadece… biraz tüyler ürpertici.’ Sehun kabul etti._

_Kai’in gülümsemesi genişledi. ‘O biraz… eşsizdir. Ama bana göre çok iyidir yani endişelenmene gerek yok. Sana iyi davranacaktır.’_

‘Sana iyi davranacaktır,’ Sehun hatırladı. Eğer Kai’in onu Luhan’a vermekle ‘iyi’den kastı Sehun’un bedenini baştan aşağıya doktor gibi incelemekse, o zaman kesinlikle ‘iyi’ydi.

“Hiç limon yutmuş gibi görünmediğin bir sefer var mı?”

Sehun düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve daha çok kaş çattı. “Ne? Tabiki var. Sadece seninleyken değil.”

“Hmm, doğru. Muhtemelen patronumuzun yanındayken daha farklı ifadelerin oluyordur, huh? O gece El Dorado’da olanlar gibi.”

Sehun kızarmamaya çalışırken dudaklarını ince çizgi halinde bastırmıştı. Luhan’ın da orada o gece olan birkaç Elit’ten biri olduğunu unutmuştu. “Silah eğitimim için burada olduğumuzu sanıyordum.”

“Evet, öyleyiz.” Luhan masanın arkasından dolanarak hımladı. Etrafa serilmiş çeşitli silahlar vardı ve sustalı bir çakı alarak açtı. “Açıkçası, bu benim favorim değil. Tercih ettiğim oyuncak bıçaktır. Onu birisine salladığında, tenin parçalara ayrılmak için direnmeye çalıştığını hissedebilirsin, biliyor musun? Elindeki tutuştaki titreşmeyi hissedebilirsin.”

Sehun böyle bir şeyden bahsederken Luhan’ın ses tonunun kayıtsızlığı karşısında titredi.

“Silahlar. Silahı ateşlerken merminin sektirmesinden başka hiçbir şey hissedemezsin. Daha az dağınık oluyor evet ama _Sıkıcı_. Temiz iş. Aslında o daha çok Kris’in bölgesi benim değil.” Luhan çakıyı yüzüne doğru kaldırdı ve dilini çıkardı. Korkutucu geçen birkaç saniye boyunca Sehun onun gerçekten çakıyı_ yalayacağını_ düşündü.

Neyse ki yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle başını Sehun’a doğru eğmişti.

“Sanırım sende daha çok silah insanısın.”

“Ne olduğumu bilmiyorum.” Sehun konuştu. “Ama senin ürpertici olduğunu biliyorum.”

“İşte tam olarak bu!” Luhan bağırdı ve aniden sesini kıstı. “Elinde silah olan birisine böyle şeyler diyebileceğini mi sanıyorsun gerçekten?”

“Buraya uçarak beni bıçaklayacak mısın?” Sehun aralarındaki geniş mesafeyi göstererek sordu.

Luhan sadece gülümsedi ve Sehun ne olduğunu anlayamadan yüzünün yanından vınlayarak ve saçlarını savurarak bir şeyin geçtiğini hissetti, daha sonra ise yüksek bir ses duydu.

Sehun saçları eserek eski haline dönerken şokla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Luhan’ın saniyeler önce elinde olan bıçak şu anda Sehun’un arkasındaki duvarda saplı haldeydi.

“Bıçaklar sadece yakın mesafe dövüşleri için kullanılmaz biliyorsun. Bununla pek çok şey yapabilirsin.” Luhan omuz silkerek bir silah aldı. “Boşuna Exo’nun en iyi bıçak saldırganı değilim.”

Sehun hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışırken bıçak birkaç santim sekmeseydi _tam yüzünden bıçaklanacağını _düşünüyordu.

‘Luhan boşuna Exo’nun en iyi ikinci katili değil.’ Titreyerek düşündü Sehun. Bu _Kris’in_ ne kadar korkunç olduğunu düşünmesine neden oluyordu.

Exo ve içindeki herkes – hepsi kaçık ve tehlikeliydiler.

Ve Sehun onlardan biriydi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dört saat olmuştu ve Luhan’ın telefonu çaldığında Sehun sayısız kez hedefleri vurmasının ortasındaydı. Şöyle bir baktıktan sonra ara istedi.

“Ne?”

“Birisi geliyor. Ayrıca, mola kullanmaya ihtiyacın varmış gibi görünüyorsun.” Luhan, Sehun’un şakağından damlayan ter damlasına bakarak söyledi.

Sehun kaş çattı ve kulaklıklarını, gözlüklerini ve eldivenlerini çıkardı. Onları yakındaki masaya atarak Luhan’ın çalışma odasından çıkmasını takip etti.

Pekala, bu kesinlikle… beklenmedikti.

“Bu kesinlikle beklenmedik.” Yeni gelen, Sehun’dan Luhan’a bakarak söyledi. “Yeni çocukla bu kadar çabuk ahbap olacağını hiç düşünmezdim.”

Luhan güldü. “Keşke.” Dedi ve Sehun ona inanamamazlıkla baktı. “Ama yok, onu silah kullanması için eğitiyorum. Patronun emri.”

“Anlıyorum.” Diğeri başıyla onaylayarak Sehun’a döndü. “Yo. Patronumuzun adımı daha önce söylediğini biliyorum ama unutmuşsundur diye ben Kris.”

Sehun yavaşça başını salladı, gözleri hala kocamandı.

“En sevdiğin idolle yüz yüze görüşüyormuşsun gibi görünüyorsun.” Luhan alay etti.

“Görünmüyorum, sadece—“ Sehun hayranlık içindeydi. Yani bu Exo’nun bir numaralı katiliydi? Luhan’dan bile daha fazla yetenekliydi? Ve o çok _uzundu—_Sehun’dan, Chanyeol'dan bile daha uzundu. Kris, Luhan ve onun üzerinde kule gibi yükseliyordu ve Sehun dumura uğramış haldeydi.

“Bu hiç adil değil, benimle tanıştığında böyle tepki göstermedin!” Luhan sızlandı.

“Çünkü sen ürperticisin!”

Kris kahkahalara boğuldu. “Wow, çok haklıymışsın. Çocuk gerçekten ateşli biri, huh.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak sordu.

“Hiç,” Kris, Luhan’a dönerek cevapladı. “Evet, Benelli B76’ya ihtiyacım var. Stokumuzda hala var mı?”

Luhan hımladı. “Olmalı. Gidip kontrol edeyim.” Bununla beraber başka bir koridora yönelerek Sehun ve Kris’i yalnız bıraktı.

Sehun kıpırdamamaya çalışırken birkaç dakika boyunca sessizlik oluşmuştu.

Kris sessizliği bozandı. “Şimdi sana düzgünce bakıyorum da, yakından daha seksisin.”

Sehun hemen kaş çattı. “Oh tanrım, sende mi ürperticisin?”

Kris kıkırdadı, parmakları yakındaki masanın üzerindeki silahlara dokunuyordu. “Hayır. Sen seksisin ama ben Luhan gibi değilim. Doğru kalırım, biliyorsun?”

“’Luhan gibi değil mi?’”

Kris omuz silkti. “Bunu söyleyebilirsin, değil mi? O havaidir. Hedeften hedefe gider. Ve şu anda, sende onun en yeni hedefi gibi görünüyorsun.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Hedefi mi? Ben atış yapabileceği bir obje değilim. Kai’yle beraberim. Herkes bunu biliyor.”

“’Kai,’” dedi. “Luhan ve Baekhyun haklı gibi görünüyorlar.” Kris kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Ne?”

Kris gizemli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Tek diyeceğim, hayatın hiç donuk olmayacak.”

Sehun daha fazlasını sormak üzereydi ama Luhan dönmüştü. “Al bakalım, yeni bir parlayan Benelli B76. Türünün sonuncusu, çünkü yapımı devam etmiyor.”

Kris sırıtarak silahı Luhan’dan aldı ve tabancayı salladı. “Biliyorum. Bu yüzden istiyorum.”

Luhan gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Pekala, ben kaçar. Teşekkürler Luhan. Ve seninle tanışmak güzeldi Sehun.”

Sehun, Kris’e başını titrekçe sallarken diğeri duraklayarak ona bakıp sırıtmıştı. “Hey, kişisel olarak seninle ilgilenmediğimi söyledim diye izlemek istemediğim anlamına gelmez.”

“Huh?”

“Eğer sen ve patron o gece El Dorado’daki… şovunuza devam etmek isterseniz, beni ara! İki seksi insanın sevişmesini izlemek için en ön sıraya altın öderim.” Göz kırparak söyledi.

Sehun hızla kızarırken arkasından “Sapık!” diye bağırdı. Kris ise uzaklaşırken kahkahalarla gülüyordu.

“Cidden. Exo’daki herkes tam bir sapık! Ürkütücü! Siz hepiniz—hepinizin ciddi sorunları var!” Sehun homurdandı ve kahkaha atan Luhan’a dudak büktü.

“Kris’in dediği yalan değildi yine de…” Luhan sakinleşirken konuştu. “Patron ve senin yaptığınız… çok seksi olurdu, yalan mı?”

“…Luhan?” diğeri bir parmağını Sehun’un boynundan göğsüne doğru gezdirirken Sehun tereddütle sordu.

“Hey, Sehun söylesene,” Luhan mırıldandı, bakışları Sehun’u eziyordu. “Patronun seni becermesi nasıl hissettiriyor?”

_“Ne?”_

“Cennet gibi hissettiriyordur, değil mi?”

_“Ne—“_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“—emrettiğiniz gibi ona basit şeyleri öğrettim. Duyarlılığı oldukça iyi. Şu anda Seviye 6’ya ulaşacak kadar hedeflere ateş edebilir.”

“Anladım.”

“… aslında, bazı atışları bilerek kaçırıyor gibi hissettiriyor.”

“Oh?”

Luhan hımlayarak başını salladı. “Silahı titretmeye çalışıyor. Ama karşında _ben varım_, biliyorsunuz. Birisinin düzgünce atış yapmayı bilmediğini ve birisinin düzgünce atış yapamıyormuş gibi _göstermeye çalıştığını_ çok iyi anlayabilirim. Tutuşunu bilerek titretiyor. Amacı önceden hesaplanmış gibi dikkatle ortayı ıskalıyor. Sanki _iyi yapamamak_ için çabalıyor gibi.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Mmm-hmm! Her şey çok özenle yapılıyor, açıkçası oldukça etkileyici. Bence… Seviye 10’u rahatlıkla geçebilir isterse.” Luhan masumca gülümsedi. “Nasıl silah kullanacağını biliyor ve bunda da oldukça iyi gibi.”

Diğeri ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

“Şaşırmış gibi görünmüyorsun, patron.” Luhan ifade etti. “Bunu biliyordun, değil mi?”

“Olabilir.” Kai kıkırdadı ve sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı.

“O zaman bu demektir ki Sehun’la benim için başka planların var, değil mi? Exo’nun en iyi silah kullanıcısı yerine ona silah kullanmayı öğretmen için benim seçilmem boşuna değil?”

Diğeri ellerini birleştirerek çenesini onlara yasladı ve Luhan’a sevgiyle gülümsedi. “Bu yüzden sen benim favorimsin Luhan. Çok akıllısın ve her zaman herkesten bir adım öndesin. Ben daha bir şey demeden senden ne istediğimi her zaman anlıyorsun.”

Luhan kelimelerle beraber başını eğdi. “Senin favorin olabilirim ama istediğin kişi değilim.” Diye mırıldandı.

Kai hafifçe iç çekerek camdan dışarıya baktı. “İşe yaramayacağını biliyorsun Luhan. Biz birbirimize benziyoruz. Benim aradığım bu değil.”

“Doğru çünkü sen, senin tamamen zıttın olan başka birini istiyorsun.” Luhan cevap verdi ve başını kaldırarak direkt Kai’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “Masum olan birini. Saf. Sehun gibi birini.”

“Neden böyle düşündüğünü bilmiyorum,” Kai soğukkanlı bir şekilde söyledi. “Sonuçta, pek çok kişiyi becerdim –bizim gibi kirli ve ahlaksızdı bazıları.”

“Evet, onları becerdin. Ve sonra kullanılmış bir peçete gibi hepsini kenara fırlattın. Ama Sehun – Sehun _farklı,_ değil mi? Sen—sen aslında _onu önemsiyorsun_.” Luhan boğulur gibi bir ses çıkarmıştı.

Kai başını kaldırırken yüzünü ifadesizce tuttu. “Kimi becerdiğimin neden seni ilgilendirdiğini anlayamıyorum. Kıskanıyor musun? İncindin mi? Luhan,” Kai seslendi ve Luhan karanlık, kalpsiz bakışların karşısında irkildi. “İstifa etmek mi istiyorsun? Sana ilk gün istediğin zaman çıkıp gidebileceğini söyledim. Seni buraya zincirlemem.”

“Hayır,” Luhan cevapladı, sesini kontrol altında tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Benim için istediğinizi yapacağım – sadece söyleyin ve ben hemen yaparım.”

Kai’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve başını onaylar şekilde salladı. “Oh, Luhan, sen gerçekten benim favorimsin.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luhan masasında oturuyordu, üzerindeki loş ışık yüzünde uğursuz gölgeler oluşturuyordu. Kai’yle olan konuşmasını hatırlarken parmakları çakıyı nazikçe okşuyordu ve küçük kandamlaları yere damlıyordu.

“Sende ne var böyle,” mırıldandı, başka bir kandamlasının yere düşmesini boş bakışlarla izliyordu. “Ona bu kadar ilgi duymanı sağlayacak ne var? Sen neden _bu kadar özelsin?”_

Luhan bıçağı aniden saplayınca masadan kırılma sesi geldi. “Eğer bu bana verdiğin bir yapboz ise, o zaman çözmek için elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağım.”

“Sabırsızlanıyorum Oh Sehun.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Ee, eğitim dersleri nasıl gidiyor?”

“Sıkıcı. Luhan…” Sehun ürpererek durakladı.

Chanyeol güldü. “Evet, Luhan biraz…kapalıdır. Onun kötü tarafına denk gelmediğin sürece sorun olmaz.”

“Daha çok iyi tarafına denk geliyormuşum gibi ve ben bunu istemiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Hmm?”

“Hiç. Ee, araştırma nasıl gidiyor?”

Bununla Chanyeol aniden derin düşüncelere dalmış gibi kaş çatarken ciddileşmişti. “Hala devam ediyor. Bir şey bulmuş olabilirim ama… emin olmak için biraz daha araştırmam lazım. Hedefimin bilgisayarında bir şey buldum.”

“Hedefin?” Sehun tekrar ederek durakladı.

“Evet… çözmek çok zor oldu. Şifreyi. Ve sonra…” Chanyeol başını eğdi ve yerdeki bir çakıla tekme attı. “Hakir ve gör, şifresi aslında benim lakabımdı. Ona adımın anlamını söylemiştim ve o da şifre olarak kullanmış. Aptal.”

Sehun, Chanyeol’a dikkatle baktı. “Chanyeol,” diye seslendi.

“Hm?”

“Hiç… hiç yanlış gittiğinde ne olabileceğini düşündün mü?”

“Yanlış mı?”

“Yani. Bu görevde yapmaman gereken bir şey yaparsan.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Yani…” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı, ne demesi gerektiğini ve nasıl demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. “İkimizde yükselmek için insanları kullandık, değil mi? Ama ya… ya o kişi sana iyi davranmaya başlarsa ve sen ona…”

“Sehun…” Chanyeol kaş çattı.

Sehun iç çekti. “Hiç, gerçekten ama gerçekten, birazcık bile hedefini önemsedin mi? Bana söylediğine göre o senden gerçekten hoşlanıyor gibi. Kötü hissettin mi? Sen hiç—bilmiyorum.” Sinirle inledi, konuyu nereye götüreceğini bilmiyordu.

Bundan sonra Chanyeol konuşmadan önce uzun bir sessizlik oluştu. “Sanırım evet. Ondan hoşlanıyorum. Belki de ona aşığım. Ama bu—bu, önemli mi? Günün sonunda onu hapishaneye tıkan ben olacağım.”

“Bunu yapabilecek misin?” Sehun sessizce sordu.

“Sen peki?”

“Ben—“

Chanyeol döndü ve gözlerini Sehun’un gözlerine kenetledi. “Kim Kai’yi seviyor musun?”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak öylece durdu. “Hayır,” dürüstçe cevap verdi. “Ama hoşlanabilirmişim gibi hissediyorum.” Bilinçsizce göğsünün ortasındaki kristal yunusa gitti eli. “Hoşlanacağım. Eğer bu devam ederse.”

“Sehun—“ Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı ama telefonu çalınca susarak cevapladı.

Sehun kim olduğunu sorma ihtiyacı bile duymamıştı, aramayı cevaplarken Chanyeol’un gözlerinin parlamasından, daha parlak ve _sevgi dolu_ olan gülümsemesinden açıktı.

“Gitmem lazım, üzgünüm.” Telefonu kapatınca söyledi. “O—“

“Hedefin.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. “Evet…” garip bir şekilde ensesini kaşıdı. “Dinle, bunu daha sonra konuşacağız, tamam mı? Çok kafana takma. Sonunda neye ihtiyacın olduğunu anladığın sürece duygularını koyuvermenin bir sorunu olmaz.”

Sehun başıyla titrekçe onaylarken Chanyeol uzaklaşmaya başladı. İç çekerek çimenlerin üzerine oturdu ve başını ellerinin arasına gömdü.

_‘Onu sevdin mi?’_

_‘…o zaman bunu da seversin umarım.’_

_‘Seni mutlu etmek için dünyadaki her şeyi yaparım, biliyorsun değil mi?’_

_‘Sehun—‘_

_‘Söyle, sende beni istiyor musun?’_

“Kim Kai’ye aşık olmayacaksın. Olmayacaksın. _Olmayacaksın_.” Sehun kendi kendine tekrarlamaya devam ediyordu.

Hayatı pahasına tutunduğu ve avucuna batan kristal yunus ona aksini söylüyordu.


	14. 14.Bölüm

“Ve bu da, alttaki gümüş izi görüyor musun? Bu orijinal olduğunu gösteriyor.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın sözlerini dikkatle dinlerken başıyla onayladı. Diğeri bazen biraz… deli gibi davranıyordu ama silahlar hakkındaki bilgisi yadsınamazdı. İki hafta boyunca Luhan’dan polis akademisinde öğrendiğinden daha farklı türlerde silahları öğrenmişti.

“Bazı bombalar çok otantik görünür ama hilesi—“

“Görüyorum ki işini iyi yapıyorsun.”

İkisi de başını girişe çevirdi, Kai kapı kenarına yaslanarak onları izliyordu.

Luhan eğildi ve “Patron,” diye selamladı ama Sehun fark etmemişti bile, gözleri kapıdaki yeni gelene kilitlenmişti.

“Kai…”

“Selam, bebeğim.” Kai söyledikten sonra yanlarına yaklaştı ve Sehun’u derin bir öpücüğe çekti. Elindeki silah _‘klank!’ _sesiyle masaya düştü ama bunu da fark etmemişti.

Hızla gözlerini kırpıştırarak normale dönerken yanlarındaki Luhan’ın sertleştiğini kesinlikle fark etmemişti.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun öpücük bozulunca soludu.

“Bazı silahlara ihtiyacım var.” Kai cevaplayarak bakışlarını Luhan’a çevirdi. İkisi söylenmemiş kelimelerle birbirlerine bakarken Sehun’un gözleri şaşkınlıkla ikisi üzerinde gidip geliyordu.

“Neye ihtiyacın var patron?” Luhan en sonunda sessizliği bozarak sordu.

Kai tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi, cevap verirken eli hala Sehun’un kalçasındaydı. “Colt Piton’un yeni setini istiyorum.”

“Anlaşıldı.” Luhan eğilerek söyledi. Patrona son kez bakarak odadan çıktı.

Kai daha sonra Sehun’a dönerek başını kaldırdı. Eğlenerek gülümsemişti. “Sersemlemiş görünüyorsun. Öpücüğüm seni bu kadar etkiliyor mu?”

“Ne? H—hayır!” Sehun kaş çatarak uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Kai öteki elini de Sehun’un diğer kalçasına koyarak onu bırakmadı. “Bu sadece--- biraz… oldu. Bir süre.”

“Özür dilerim. Son zamanlarda gerçekten meşguldüm.” Kai samimi bir şekilde cevap verdi.

Sehun başını eğdi. “Benden özür dilemek zorunda değilsin.” Diye mırıldandı.

Luhan’la eğitimi başladığından beri, Kai’yi çok nadir görmeye başlamıştı. Diğeri sürekli “iş meselesi” ya da her neyse onunla meşguldü, genelde eve geç geliyordu veya hiç gelmiyordu. Sehun’a evde dolaşmak için daha fazla boş zaman bırakıyordu ama odalarda kamera olmadığında emin olamadığı için tamamen dolanamıyordu. Ayrıca, etrafta gezinen, temizlik yapan çok fazla hizmetçi vardı çünkü Kai’in evi saray gibiydi.

“Beni özledin mi Sehuna?” Kai yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömerek sordu ve diğerini düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

Sehun ufak bir baş onayı verdi.

Kai’in dudaklarının teni üzerinde gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını hissedebiliyordu. “Bende seni özledim.”

Kai tenini dişlemeye başlayınca Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Kai, dur… Luhan her an gelebilir.”

Diğeri çekilerek Sehun’a baktı. “Bundan bahsetmişken, Luhan sana nasıl davranıyor?”

Sehun düşünerek dudaklarını büzdü. “O… iyi. sanırım. Biraz garip davranıyor bazen. Ama eğitim söz konusu olunca çok yardımcı oluyor.”

“Bunu duydun mu Luhan?” Kai aniden sordu, başını geriye atarak Luhan’ın hortlak gibi birden belirdiği girişe baktı. Sehun onun saklanarak onları izlediğini fark etmemişti bile. “Senin çok yardımcı olduğunu söylüyor.”

Luhan neşeyle gülümsedi. “Pekala, böyle düşündüğüne sevindim Sehun.” Sehun’un yanından geçti ve diğeri bir şey diyemeden Luhan, Kai’ye yaklaşarak Sehun’un silahların olduğunu düşündüğü bir çanta uzattı. “İşte istediklerin patron.”

“Mmm, teşekkürler.” Kai çantayı Luhan’dan aldı ve Sehun’un bileğinden kavradı. “Hadi gidelim.”

“Huh? Nereye?”

“Seni bir yere götürmek istiyorum.” Kai Sehun’u kapıya doğru sürüklemeye başladı. “Görüşürüz Luhan.”

Sehun kafasını çevirdiğinde Luhan’ın eğildiğini gördü. Doğrulduğunda gözleri buluşunca Sehun’a gönderdiği bakış karanlık ve tanımlanamazdı.

Onu ürkütmüştü. _Luhan _onu ürkütmüştü.

Sehun daha fazla düşünemeden çoktan dışarıya sürüklenmişti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sen mi sürüyorsun?” Sehun yolcu koltuğuna otururken şaşırarak sordu. Kırmızı üstü açık bir arabaydı, muhtemelen servet değerindeydi.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Bu.. güvenli mi? Yani, Zitao’yu etrafta göremiyorum.”

“Sorun yok. Burası bizim işin kalbi. Her yerde adamlarımız var, endişelenme.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Kai sürerken sessizce oturdu.

Kai arabayı yokuşa park etmeden önce yarım saat geçmişti.

Sehun açık alanda yürüdü ve önlerine bir göl çıkmıştı. Güneş yüksekte parlıyordu ve su yüzeyinin üzerinde parıltılar oluşturuyordu.

“Wow… Bu çok güzel!!” Sehun nefesini tuttu ve gölün kenarına yaklaştı.

“Öyle mi? Seveceğini düşünmüştüm.” Kai konuşarak daha yavaş adımlarla yaklaştı. “Suya karşı bir sevgin var.”

“Oldukça sakinleştirici ve yatıştırıcı bir şey olduğunu düşünüyorum…” Sehun ona söyledi ve eğilerek bir parmağını suya soktu. “Oh, Kai, su çok ılık!” heyecanla bağırarak tüm elini soktu.

Kafasını kaldırdığında Kai’in yüzündeki sevgi dolu gülümsemesiyle kendisini izlediğini gördü ve Sehun utanarak boğazını temizledi. “Seni buraya getirirsem burasını seveceğini düşünmüştüm. Haklı olduğuma memnunum.”

Ellerindeki su damlacıklarını silkerken Sehun kızardığını hissediyordu. “O—oh. Bunu görebilmem için mi getirdin beni buraya?”

Kai başıyla onayladı, eğilerek bir çakıl taşı aldı ve gölün ilerisine fırlattı.

Sehun bedenini ısınırken karnındaki garip kasılmaları hissediyordu. “O—sen… çok garipsin…”

“Öyle miyim?”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak başıyla onayladı. “Sen mafya patronu değil misin? Korkutucu olman beklenir. Ve Kaba. Ve insanlara iyi davranmaman beklenir.”

Kai başını yana yatırdı. “Kim korkutucu ya da kaba olmadığımı söyledi? Ve kim insanlara iyi davrandığımı söyledi? Gerçekten öyle birisi değilim, inan bana. Ben sadece sana karşı iyiyim.”

Sehun başını eğdi, saçları gözlerinin üzerine düşerken dudağını ısırıyordu. Karnındaki yakıcı his göğsüne doğru yükselerek kalbini sıkıştırıyordu. “Oh…”

“Hala bana inanmıyor musun?” Sehun’un çenesindeki parmak yüzünü kaldırarak bakışlarını Kai’inkilere kenetledi. “Kimseye bu şekilde davranmam biliyorsun. Sadece sana.” 

“...Neden?”

“Çünkü seni mutlu etmeyi seviyorum.” Kai cevapladı, boştaki eliyle Sehun’un ensesinden kavradı ve onu ileriye çekti. “Belli değil mi? Senden gerçekten ama gerçekten çok hoşlanıyorum Sehuna.”

Kai eğilerek dudakla dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduğunda Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti. Dokunuş çok _nazikti_, genelde olan sert öpücüklerin oldukça aksineydi, Sehun gözlerini kapatırken Kai’in yakasından tutarak onu daha yakına çekiyordu.

“Ya sen?”

Sehun yarı kapalı bir şekilde gözlerini açtığında Kai’in direkt gözlerinin içine baktığını gördü. Kai’in irislerinde kendi yansımasını görebiliyordu ama çok yakın oldukları için flu bir görüntüydü.

“Sende benden hoşlanıyor musun?”

Sehun buna evet demeliydi – Kai’in aşığı rolünü oynamak onun gizli polis olarak göreviydi. _Söylemesi gereken şey_ buydu.

Ama işini, rolünü ya da herhangi bir şeyi düşünmüyordu ama Kai’in gözlerindeki --neredeyse siyah-- koyu kahve ton cevap verirken onu hapsediyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. “Bende. Bende senden hoşlanıyorum.”

Diğeri tutkulu bir öpücükle dudaklarını birleştirmeden önce Kai’in dudaklarındaki sırıtışı fark etmemişti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Kafayı yiyeceğim.” Sehun milyonuncu kez inleyerek başını masaya koydu.

Chanyeol ona kuru bir bakış gönderdi. “Bunu bana söyleyemem lazım biliyorsun.”

“Huh?”

“Alooooo? Aynı şirket için çalışıyoruz? Ya gidip Suho’ya yakalaman gereken adamı sevmeye başladığını söylersem?”

Sehun duraklayarak bakışlarını diğerine çevirdi. “Ama söylemezsin, değil mi?”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Hayır, söylemem.”

Sehun gülümsedikten sonra inledi. “Bununla nasıl başa çıkıyorsun?”

“Bununla mı?”

“Sen ve hedefin. Onu sevmiyor musun?”

“…Seviyorum. Ama sana söylemiştim, önemli değil.”

“Nasıl değil?” Sehun sinirle sordu.

Chanyeol yeniden iç çekerek şakağını okşadı. “Sana söylemiştim, sen çok… yeşilsin. Çok masumsun. Neden Suho’nun seni gizli polis olmaya zorladığını ve _Kai’yi _tek başına yakalamana izin verdiğini bile anlayamıyorum.”

“Masum olduğumu söylemeyi bırak. Ondan hoşlanmaya başlamış olmam aptal olacağım anlamına gelmez. Sence benim işime sahip olan başka biri benim gibi bu kadar ilerleyebilir miydi?”

Chanyeol duraklayarak düşündü. “…Haklısın. En hızlı Elitler’in üyesi olarak tarih yazdın. Kimsenin bunu başardığını görmemiştim. Ve…”

“Ve ne?” Sehun diğerinin kararsızlığını fark ederek sordu.

“Ve iki yıldır Exo’dayım ama Kai’yi ilk kez birisiyle bu kadar uzun süre görüyorum…” diğeri ekledi. “Herkesin dilinde. Bir nedenden dolayı sana oldukça takıntılı görünüyor…”

“Tanrı bilir nedendir.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Şey, sen kesinlikle çok yakışıklısın!” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi. “Ve bilmiyorum. Sende özel bir şeyler görüyor olmalı.”

“Sorun da bu, çünkü o…” _‘Bana çok iyi davranıyor,’ _demek istiyordu Sehun._ ‘Beni dünyadaki tek insanmışım gibi hissettiriyor. Onun için önemli olanın sadece ben olduğumu hissettiriyor. O… o kazadan beri… kimse bana bu kadar değer vermedi…’_

“Sehun, bunun işe yaramayacağını biliyorsun, değil mi? Yani, sen – biliyorsun. Ve o—“

“İkimizin sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşayacağını beklemiyorum.” Sehun söyledi. “Bu sadece bazen… canımı acıtıyor. Bir iğnenin ikide bir etine saplanması gibi. _Acıtıyor_.”

Chanyeol sandalyesine çöktü ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum.” Diye mırıldandı.

Sehun bakışlarını Chanyeol’a çevirdi ve başını salladı. Diğeri şu anda yaşadığı karmaşayı anlayan tek kişiydi. “Burada olduğun için minnettarım.”

“Hmm?”

“Sadece… sensiz daha çok zor olurdu. Sen gerçekten konuşabildiğim tek kişisin… Teşekkürler…”

Chanyeol sırıttı ve uzanarak Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Diğerinin homurdanarak elini ittirmesini sağlamıştı. “Rica ederim! Açıkçası, neler yaşadığımı anlayan birisine sahip olmak çok iyi. Benim için oldukça… zor olmuştu.”

Sehun hayal edebiliyordu. Kai’in ona ilk gece güvenmesi için Chanyeol’un bağlantısına sahipti ve Chanyeol ona etrafı göstererek dertlerini paylaşmıştı. Ama Chanyeol… ilk başladığında kimsesi yoktu, değil mi? Exo’ya kendi başına girmeye çalışmak… ne kadar çok zor olmuştur.

“Chanyeol, sen gerçekten etkile—“ kulakları bir şeye takıldığında durdu. “Bekle, sende duydun mu?” diye fısıldadı.

Chanyeol hemen doğrularak odaklandı. “…sanırım. Ayak sesleri.”

Şehrin eteklerinde bir depodaydılar. Burada daha az adam devriye geziyordu, konuşması kolaydı ama diğer çetelerin saldırılarına daha çok açıklardı.

“Aptal mı bunlar? Burası Exo’nun bölgesi.” Chanyeol tısladı, arka cebinden silahını çıkarırken sinirlendiği belliydi. Sehun aynı şeyi yaparken yüzünü buruşturdu.

Bir silah… daha önce hiç kullanmak zorunda kalmamıştı ama… İnsanlara ateş edecek miydi?

Öldürmek zorunda mıydı?

Sehun daha fazla düşünemeden bir camın kırılma sesi duyuldu ve sonra içeriye bir şey atıldı. Duman her yere yayılırken görüşleri bulanmaya başlamıştı.

“Lanet olsun, duman bombası!” Chanyeol, Sehun’u koltuğun arkasına eğilmesi için iterken kapıya doğru bakıyordu. “Çok şükür ki uyuşturucu etkisi yok gibi görünüyor ama dayanıklılığımızı etkileyecek.”

Sehun hızla solurken kırık cama odaklanmaya çalışıyordu, arkasında bir gölge görmüştü. Hazırlanarak silahını kaldırdı ve nişan aldı.

Mermi hedefi vururken dışarıdan bir çığlık duyuldu ve Chanyeol başparmağını kaldırdı. “Hey, fena değildi. Boşuna muhteşem çaylak değilsin, ha?”

Sehun gülümsedi ve daha fazla küfür duymuştu. Kapı tekmelenerek açıldı, beş adam içeri girerken kulakları sağır eden mermi sesleri yankılanmaya başlamıştı.

“Makineli tüfekler, siktir. Çok fazla var – hazırlıklı gelmişler.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. Ateş etmek içi koltuktan kafasını kaldırdı, Sehun aynısını yapmak üzereyken diğeri çığlık atarak onu sertçe aşağıya çekti. “Kahretsin, eğil!”

Aniden havayı çınlatan yüksek sesli bir silah sesi duyuldu, makineli tüfeklerin çıkardıkları seslerin üzerinden bile rahatlıkla anlaşılmıştı. Sehun bir adamın sırıtarak onlara tüfek doğrulttuğunu gördü.

“Lanet olsun…” yanında bir inleme geldiğinde Sehun’un dikkati ona yöneldi ve Chanyeol’un bedeninden oluk gibi akarak gömleğini boyayan kanı görünce korkuyla donduğunu hissetti.

“_Aman tanrım…” _Sehun fısıldadı. Hemen gömleğinden bir parça yırtarak diğerinin göğsündeki yaraya bastırdı. “Oh tanrım, hayır… lütfen. Chanyeol, _öleme_—“

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırarak Sehun’u omzundan zayıfça ittirdi. “Kaç.”

Sehun hızla başını iki yana salladı, kanı durdurmaya çalışırken elleri kana boyanıyordu. “Kahretsin. Yardıma ihtiyacımız var – bekle, diğer çocukların icabına bakayım ve sonra biz—“

Daha fazla bir şey diyememişti. Koltuğun arkasına, üzerlerine atılan ve ‘klank!’ sesiyle düşen bir şey vardı.

Bir bombaydı.

Sehun, Chanyeol’u uzaklaştıramadan önce üç tık sesi duyuldu ve her şey patladı.

Sehun etkiyle beraber duvara doğru uçtu ve güçsüz bir halde yere yığıldı. Tüm hissedebildiği dumanın kokusu, ateş ve her yere saçılmış _kan_dı.

Gördüğü son şey Chanyeol’un ondan birkaç metre ileride kanlar içinde olduğuydu.

Daha sonra Sehun’un dünyası siyaha boyandı.


	15. 15.Bölüm

“Ona ne yapacağız?”

Sehun üzerindeki sesleri duyarken gözlerini yavaşça kırpıştırdı.

“Bilmiyorum. Patron sadece sürtüğü istedi, bunu değil.”

Bedenini hareketsiz tuttu, onlar konuşmaya devam ederken hala baygınmış gibi davranıyordu. Önce neler olduğunu anlaması gerekiyordu.

“Daha sonra onu öldürebiliriz, değil mi? Ona ihtiyacımız yok.”

Diğer çocuk konuşmadan önce biraz durakladı. “Ama… onun kim olduğunu bilmiyor musun? O Park Chanyeol.”

Sehun ismi duyunca donmuştu. Siktir, Chanyeol’u öldürmeyi mi planlıyorlardı?

“Biliyorum. O Elitler’den birisi, değil mi? Ama ne olmuş yani? Bir Elit’i öldürmeyi başararak patronumuza ekstra bir iyilik yapmış oluruz.”

“Belki ama… Dedikoduları duymadın mı? _Onunla_ –kim olduğunu biliyorsun—birlikte olduğunu söylüyorlar. _Onu_ karşıma almak istemezdim.”

“Ah lanet olsun, haklısın. Kahretsin, yani onu öldüremeyeceğiz çünkü lanet olası _sevgilisi _bizim arkamızdan gelir? Bu hiç iyi olmadı.”

“Siz tam bir amcıksınız.” Üçüncü bir ses konuştu. “Kimin umurunda? Hangi çetede olduğumuzu unuttunuz mu? Ben, kendim, hiç korkmuyorum. Kim bilir, belki de patron bir Elit’i öldürmeyi başardığım için bana ekstra promosyon verir.”

Sehun silah sesiyle beraber gözlerini açtı. “Hayır, dur, onu öldürme!” bağırdı, ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken sesi çatlak çıkmıştı ama her tarafı yaralarla doluydu.

Hemen diğer üçlü ona doğru döndü. Sehun hiçbirini tanımıyordu.

“Bak sen burada neyimiz varmış, hedefimiz uyanmış.” İçlerinden birisi konuştu.

Sehun kaş çattı. Kahretsin, bu demektir ki onun peşindeydiler ve Chanyeol, Sehun’un yanında olduğu için beraberinde sürüklenecek kadar şanssızdı.

_‘Hepsi benim hatam…’_ Sehun düşünürken yerdeki Chanyeol’u inceliyordu, bedeni pelte halindeydi ve gömleği kana bulanmıştı.

Dudaklarını yalayarak ne yapacağını düşündü. “Bakın, beni istiyorsunuz, değil mi? O zaman Chanyeol’u bırakın. O peşinde olduğunuz kişi değil.”

“Hayır,” birisi konuştu. “Ama bu beklenmedik bir bonus. İki Elit’i yakaladı. Sanki onlardan birini bırakacağız.”

“Aptalsınız.” Sehun hırlayarak söyledi. “Bir yerine iki Elit’i öldürerek kaderinizi daha da kötüleştirmek istiyorsunuz? Kai’in sizi Metal’e göndermesiniz bu kadar mı umutsuzca istiyorsunuz?”

Exo’nun ünlü hapishanesinin adını duyunca üçü de görünür bir şekilde ürktüler. “Ş—şey, Kim Kai bize şu anda hiçbir şey yapamaz. Elimizde onun _biricik, değerli oyuncağı_ var sonuçta.”

“Seni öldürmeyi planladığımızı kim söyledi, tatlım? Seni canlı yakalamak daha önemli.”

_‘Biliyordum,’_ Sehun düşündü. Onu kaçırmışlardı çünkü Kai’in sevgilisiydi ve muhtemelen onu bir çeşit şantaj için kullanmak istiyorlardı.

Yine de bu şu andaki önemli konu değildi.

“Bakın, istediğinizi yapabilirsiniz ama…” Sehun endişeyle Chanyeol’un bedenine baktı. “Chanyeol’un bedenini sarmam için bana en azından biraz bandaj ve ağrı kesici veremez misiniz? Bunu yapabilirsiniz, değil mi? Onu böyle bırakırsanız yakında kan kaybından ölecek. Dediğiniz gibi, sevgilisini karşınıza alamazsınız, değil mi?” _‘Kim olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok,’_ Sehun kafasının içinden kendine söyledi.

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Onu öldürmek istiyoruz!”

“Emin misiniz? Chanyeol iki yıldır Elitler’den birisi, değil mi? Sizin öğrenebileceğiniz şeyleri biliyor olmalı. Ona bazı yararlı bilgiler sağlarsanız patronunuz bunu daha çok sevmez mi?”

Chanyeol bilgi için daha sonra işkence görebilirdi ama en azından o zamana kadar_ hayatta_ olacaktı. Sehun o zaman kadar nasıl kaçacaklarını planlardı.

İçlerinden biri konuşana kadar diğer üçlü bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sesten Sehun onun Chanyeol’u öldürmek isteyen kişi olduğunu anlamıştı. “Wow, zeki, küçük bir şeymişsin sen, bizimle pazarlık yapıyorsun.” Alaycı bir hayranlıkla söyledi. “Kim Kai’in seni neden bu kadar çok sevdiğine şüphe yok… Ama haklısın, muhtemelen canlıyken daha çok işimize yarar… şimdilik. Sana biraz ilaç vereceğim.”

Diğer ikisi kararsız görünüyordu ama kabul etmişlerdi ve birisi ona ilk yardım çantasını fırlatarak kapıya gitti.

“Komik düşüncelerin olmasın. Tek bir yanlış hareketle ikinizi de öldürürüz. Seni odadan izliyor olacağız.”

Sehun onlar gidince odaya bakındı. Oda tamamen betonla kaplıydı, cam ya da tek bir kapı dışında çıkış yoktu ve o kapının da kilitli olduğu şüphe götürmezdi. Tavanda bir kamera vardı, muhtemelen her hareketi inceleniyordu.

Ama bunun için daha sonra endişelenebilirdi. Şimdilik…

İlk yardım çantasını aldı ve Chanyeol’un olduğu yere doğru emekledi. Kendi bedeni de yaralıyı ve yaralarından kan akıyordu ama diğeriyle karşılaştırıldığında onun yaraları hiçbir şeydi.

“Chanyeol…” diğerinin omzunu nazikçe dürterek seslendi. İyi şey, hala nefes alıyordu ama Sehun ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyordu. “Chanyeol. _Chanyeol!_”

Sonunda diğerini zorla gözleri açarken acıyla inledi. “N—Sehun?” nefesini tuttu.

“Oh şükürler olsun, hala bilincin yerinde.” Sehun rahatlayarak nefes aldı. “Dinle, sana biraz ağrı kesici vermeliyim. Çünkü ben… içindeki kurşunu çıkarmam lazım. Bu çok acıtacak ama ölemezsin, anladın mı beni?”

Sehun onu sırt üstü yatırırken Chanyeol yeniden acıyla inledi. İki tane ağrı kesici verdi Sehun ve Chanyeol pürüzlüce nefes almaya başladı. “Siktir, yakalandığımıza inanamıyorum.”

“Evet, bu—bu benim hatam. Çok üzgünüm. Beni kaçırmak istediler ve sen sadece yanımdaydın.”

Chanyeol bakışlarını yukarıya kaldırdı ve zayıfça gülümsedi. “Seni aptal çocuk. Biz mafyadayız. Daha önce böyle bir durumda kalmadım mı sanıyorsun? Bugün senin yüzünden yakalanmasaydım bile, yine de başka bir gün başka bir nedenden dolayı tehlikede olacaktım. Hayatımız böyle devam ediyor.”

Chanyeol’un karnındaki yaraya bakarken Sehun hıçkırdı, gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. Tanrım, her yerde _çok fazla kan vardı_, koku midesini bulandırıyordu. Kutuyu karıştırırken Sehun neşter bulduğu için şükretti.

“Bu çok fazla acıtacak, özür dilerim. Birde, bunu daha önce hiç yapmadım ama…”

“Yap şunu,” Chanyeol gözlerini kapatarak nefesini tuttu. “Daha kötüsünü yaşadım, inan bana.”

Sehun belli belirsiz bir korkuyla Chanyeol’un vurulmaktan, saatlerce kan kaybetmekten, karnındaki merminin profesyonel olmayan bir şekilde, birkaç ağrı kesici ve bandajın dışında anestezi olmadan neşterle çıkarılmasından daha kötü ne yaşamış olabileceğini merak ediyordu.

Yutkunarak Chanyeol’un gömleğini açtı ve yaraya baktı. Merminin nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştıktan sonra Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve neşteri saplayarak deriyi kesti.

Chanyeol acıyla inlemişti, bedeni etkiyle beraber havalanmıştı ama onun dışında çok fazla hareket etmemişti. Sehun sessizce diğerinin acıya dayanıklılığına hayret ediyordu. Neşteri bükerek merminin nerede olduğunu hissetmeye çalışıyordu.

Hayatının en uzun saniyelerinden biri olmuştu ama sonunda, _sonunda,_ neşterin sert bir şeye çarptığını hissetti ve dikkatle çıkardı. Kan _her yere _fışkırıyordu, Chanyeol’un karnından gömleğine. Sehun’un elleri tamamen kana bulanmıştı ve gömleğine bile kan yayılmaya başlamıştı.

Ama mermi sonunda dışarı çıkmıştı. Sehun alelacele diğerinin göğsünü sardı ve kanın durması için sıkıca bağladı.

Chanyeol bitirdiğinde baygınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bilinci gidip geliyordu. “Oh tanrım, Chanyeol, uyuma sakın._ Lütfen_ ben yanındayken ölme.” Yalvarıyordu.

“Benim… Benim sana bir şey demem lazım, bana bir şey olması durumunda…” Chanyeol’un sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. “Bu… bulduğum bilgiyle alakalı…”

“Şu anda önemli olan o değil!” Sehun neredeyse bağırmıştı. “Senin… Oh tanrım, sana daha fazla ağrı kesici vereyim mi? Ya da o çok mu—“

“Sehun!” Chanyeol bağırdı, Sehun’un elini kavrayarak onu durdurdu. Birden kan kusmaya başladı ve Sehun onu korkuyla izliyordu.

“Chanyeol, ne yapmam lazım? Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum…” Sehun gözyaşları yanaklarından akarken panikle sordu.

“Sadece… dinle.” Chanyeol boğuk sesle konuştu. “Patronun sağ kolu… sözü geçen ikinci kişi…”

“Ne?”

“Suho sana kim olduğunu söyledi mi? Kai’in en yakın… en çok güvendiği astı.”

“Hayır…” Sehun’un Kai’in sağ kolundan haberi bile yoktu. Ona verilen bir bilgi değildi.

“Bende… Kim olduğunu bilmiyorum…. O yoktu… ben buraya katıldığımda.”

“Oh…”

“Ayrıca, önceki patronun sağ kolu… Bu biraz şüpheli. Exo tarihi hakkındaki her şey şüpheli. Senin… bakman lazım… ben gittiğimde…”

“Lütfen böyle konuşma,” Sehun hıçkırarak yalvardı. “Sana yardım çağıracağım, tamam mı? Sana yardım etmek _zorundalar_, onları kendimle tehdit edeceğim. Beni canlı istiyorlar, onlar—“

“Yaşadığımız dünya için çok fazla iyisin Sehun…” Chanyeol çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Birde, bu…”

Sehun, Chanyeol’un titrek bir eli boynuna götürmesini ve taktığı kolyeyi koparmasını izledi. Zincirden sarkan oyma, metal bir amblem vardı ve Sehun o anda ne olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar stresliydi.

“Bu… bu… onundu… benim için ona geri ver, lütfen…”

“Chanyeol?” gözleri kayarak kapanırken Sehun ona korkuyla bakıyordu. ”Aman tanrım, hayır, _hayır_, lütfen ölme, ölemezsin, _ölemezsin_—“

O anda kapı aniden açıldı ve Sehun başını sese doğru çevirdi.

“Çok dokunaklı bir sahne izledik, kesinlikle.” Çocuklardan birisi kıs kıs gülerek odaya girdi. “Exo’nun bu kadar duygusal olduğunu bilmezdim. Sizin kolayca yakalanmanıza şüphe yok.”

“Kapa çeneni!” Sehun bağırdı. “Chanyeol’un bilinci kapandı, ona yardım edin _lütfen_!”

Diğeri Sehun’un elinde sıkıca tuttuğu neştere baktı ve konuştu. “Tamam. Neşteri yere bırak ve bizimle gel. Onu bilgili birisine götüreceğiz.”

“Size neden inanayım?!”

“Çünkü başka çaren yok. Ayrıca, sen haklıydın. O henüz ölemez çünkü bize bilgi sağlaması lazım. Şimdi, hadi gidelim, patronumuz seninle tanışmak istiyor.”

Chanyeol’a son kez acı dolu bir bakış attıktan sonra Sehun ona verilen amblemi kavradı ve Kai’in ona verdiği kristal yunusun, kendi kolyesinin yanına taktı.

_Kai…_

Derin bir nefes alarak neşteri yere koydu ve ayağa kalkarak diğerlerini takip etti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun daha geniş bir odaya götürülmüştü, her yere adamlar koyulmuştu. Omzunda ani bir itme oldu ve birden yere yığıldı. Ne olduğunu fark edemeden önce elleri genişçe ayrılarak arkasındaki metal halkalara zincirlendi, onu duvardan sarkıtmışlardı.

“Bu ne için?” inledi, zincirleri çekiştirmenin hiçbir yararı yoktu. Onu daha önce bağlamamışlardı, peki neden şimdi?

_“Oyunumuzda_… uslu duracağından emin olmak için sadece, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun başını sese doğru kaldırdı, karşı duvarda kocaman bir monitör vardı. Ellerini masaya koymuş ve yüzündeki tembel gülümsemesiyle sakince sandalyede oturan birisinin görüntüsü vardı. Adam buruşmuş bir takım elbise giyiyordu, saçları yakışıklı yüzüne göre şekillendirilmişti ve yirmilerin sonunda gibi görünüyordu.

“Şaşırmış görünüyorsun… Lütfen kabalığımı mazur gör ve kendimi tanıtmama izin ver. Daha önce hiç Big Bang’i duydun mu Sehun?”

_Big Bang_… Sehun’un beyni hemen bilgi taraması yapmaya başlamıştı. Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsa, Exo’nun rakibi, diğer mafya çetesiydi. Eğer hafızası hala onu yanıltmıyorsa, çetenin şu anki patronu…

“_TOP…”_ Sehun mırıldandı. “En azından, sana böyle sesleniyorlar. Gerçek adın olmadığına eminim.”

TOP kıkırdadı. “Adamlarımın dediği gibi gerçekten çok akıllısın. Ama evet, ben TOP. Seninle tanışmak bir zevk, Sehun.”

“Ne istiyorsun?”

“Sadede gelelim, değil mi?” attığı sert bakışla beraber TOP yeniden kıkırdadı ve ellerini birleştirerek monitörden doğruca Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Dediğim gibi, bugün oynayacağımız küçük bir oyunumuz var.”

“…Ne oyunu?”

“Oh Sehun, 19 yaşında, üniversite terk, iki ebeveyni de ölmüş.” TOP sıraladı. “Kim Kai’yle yaklaşık bir buçuk ay önce tanışmış. Üç hafta içinde bir Elit’e yükselmişi. Şu anda Kim Kai’in sürt—ah, affedersin—Kim Kai’in sevgilisi, değil mi?”

“Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini kısarak tekrarladı.

“Oyunumuz çok basit Sehun. Sana bir soru soracağım ve sende cevaplayacaksın.”

“…Ya cevaplamazsam?”

“Cevaplamayı reddettiğin, hayır dediğin veya yalan söylediğin –güven bana yalan söylenildiği zamanı çok iyi anlarım—her bir soru için, bir parça kıyafetini çıkaracağım – Pekala, aslında adamlarım çıkaracak çünkü ben ekran üzerinden yapamam. Güçlerim o kadar harika değil.”

Adam kendi kendine kıkırdadı ama Sehun’un tek odaklanabildiği dedikleriydi. “Ne?”

TOP ona haylazca baktı. “Tamamen soyunuk olmadan önce pas geçebileceğin üç soru olacaktır? Beş olur, eğer ayakkabılarını ve çoraplarını sayarsak. Bugün çok iyi hissediyorum o yüzden sana o fırsatları da vereceğim, hmm?”

“Senin hasta oyununu oynamayacağım.” Sehun hırladı.

TOP ona sakince bakıyordu. “Oh Sehun, oyunumu oynamak istemiyor musun?”

“Hayır!”

“Tamam, onu duydunuz. Ayakkabılarını çıkarın, çocuklar.”

İki çocuk yanına yaklaşıp ayakkabılarını çözerken Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Ne yapıyorsunuz?”

“Kuralları duymadın mı? Hayır dedin. Yani bir parça kıyafetin çıkacak.”

“Seni puşt—“

“Saklında tam olarak öyleyim.” TOP sözünü kesti. “Seni de becermemi ister misin?”

“Hayır—“ Sehun aklı ne olduğunu kavrayamadan bağırdı ve hatasını fark ederek irkildi. Çorapları o karşı çıkamadan çıkmıştı. “Sen… bundan çok zevk alıyorsun, değil mi? Bunlar gerçek sorular bile değildi!”

“Bu oyunun bir parçası, değil mi? Eğlenmek?”

Sehun inkar etmek üzereydi ama ağzını sıkıca kapattı. _Cevap da vermemezlik_ edemezdi. İstemeyerek cevapladı. “…evet.”

“Ahh, yakaladın, fantastik!” TOP memnuniyetle gülümsedi. “Tamam, _gerçek oyuna _başlayalım. Kim Kai’in sana bu kadar bağlanmasını nasıl sağladın?”

“Bilmek istediğin bu mu?”

TOP omuz silkti. “Merak ediyorum. Pek çok adam ve kadın onun ilgisini çekmeyi denedi daha önce ama hiçbiri başaramadı. En fazla yanında tuttuğu kişi bir ya da iki hafta sürdü. Ama sen… Seni gördüğünden beri kulüplerde görünmediğini ve başka birisini becermediğini duydum.”

Farkında olmadan Sehun’un kalbi bu sözlerle ısınmıştı. Yani Kai… ona sadece iyi davranmıyor ama aynı zamanda ona sadık kalıyordu? Diğerinin onun dışında başka kişileri becerdiğini düşünmüştü. Sonuçta, o patrondu ve önünde pek çok seçeneği vardı.

_“Sana söylemiştim, değil mi? Ben seni istiyorum.”_ Kai’in sözleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

“Zaman akıyor Sehun.” TOP onu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı.

“Ben… bilmiyorum. Özel bir şey yapmadım.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı.

“İyi bir cevap değil.”

Sehun sinirle inledi. “Ne dememi bekliyorsun? Beni becermesine izin verdiğimi mi? Evet, verdim. Ya sonra? Bilmiyorum. Bir nedenden dolayı bana bağlanmış görünüyor. Sanki aklından geçenlerin ne olduğunu bilebilirmişim gibi.”

TOP hımladıktan sonra omuz silkti. “Tamam. Diğer soru. Gerçekten üniversiteyi yarım mı bıraktın?”

Sehun öylece kaldı. Ne… ne tür bir soruydu bu? Ne yapmaya çalışıyordu… “Evet. Az önce bunu kendin söylemedin mi?”

Diğer adamın yüzüne bir sırıtma yayılırken konuştu. “Yalan. Gömleğini çıkarın.”

Sehun’un gözleri iki adamın yanına gelmesiyle kocaman oldu. Bacaklarıyla tekme atarak yüzlerine vurmaya çalışıyordu ama daha fazla adam gelip onu bacaklarından tutarak engellediler. “Hayır, dur—“ elleri yukarı kaldırılıp gömleği yırtılırken bağırdı, tüm düğmeler etrafa saçıldı ve kirli zeminin üzerine yayıldı.

Gömleği parçalanıp üst bedenini gözler önüne sererken Sehun’u değerlendirerek TOP ıslık çaldı. Kelepçelerden dolayı bileklerinde yakaları kalmıştı sadece. “Kahretsin, çok seksisin. Şuna da bakın.” TOP mırıldandığında Sehun irkildi, göğsü hızla inip kalkarken ona sertçe bakıyordu. “Kai’in seni neden bu kadar çok sevdiğini anlıyorum. Harika bir seks partneri olmalısın.”

“Şerefsiz,” Sehun hırladı. Soğuktan ve ona gözlerindeki alevle bakan erkeklerle dolu bir odanın ortasında yarı çıplak bir halde aşağılanmış hissetmekten dolayı ürpermişti.

“Teşekkürler.” TOP lakayt bir şekilde karşılık verdi. “Diğer soru.”

“Kahrolası oyunun sıktı!” Sehun çığlık attı, iki adam tarafından tutulan ayaklarını serbest bıraktırmaya çalışıyordu. “Hepiniz hastasınız! Chanyeol muhtemelen şu anda baygın ve yarı ölü halde ve siz—siz—“

“Hey şimdi, beni sinirlendirme.” TOP iç çekerek devam etti. “Tamam, bana harika bir görüntü verdiğin için sana kesinlikle_ seveceğin _ve bana teşekkür edeceğin bir soru soracağım, tamam mı?”

“Sikerim lan!”

“Mmm, evet belki yaparım… seni kendine saklayarak harika bir deneyim yaşayabilirim.”

Sehun’un elleri kelepçelerin üzerinde yumruk haline geldi, az önce çabaladığı için bileklerinden kan damlıyordu. _‘Korkmayacaksın. Korkmuyorsun…’ _Sehun sessizce kendine söylüyordu.

“Diğer soru,” TOP tekrarladı. “Seninle Black Pearl'le tanışmadan önce Kai’in seni aslında tanıdığını biliyor musun?”

_“Ne?”_ Sehun şokla soludu.

“Sana bu soruyu seveceğini söylemiştim, değil mi?” TOP sırıtarak konuştu. “Şimdi bana cevap ver.”

“Ne—ben—“

“’Bilmiyorum’u bir cevap olarak kabul etmiyorum, hatırladın mı? Şimdi cevap ver bana, evet ya da hayır.”

“Hayır. _Hayır!_ Ne sikim dönüyor—“

TOP’ın sırıtışı günahkarca genişlerken parmak şaklatma sesi duyuldu. “Hayır gerçekti. Evet ise yalan. İki türlü de… Onu duydunuz çocuklar. Pantolonunu çıkarın.”


	16. 16.Bölüm

Fermuarını indirerek pantolonunu çıkarmaya çalışan parmaklar vardı ve bu—

İğrençti_. İğrenç iğrenç iğrenç_—

“Bana dokunmayın. Bana dokunmayın—“

_**_

_“—Bana dokunmayın. Durun! Bana dokunmayın—“_

_“Ama neyimiz varmış kontrol etmeliyiz, değil mi? Bizi suçlama, onu suçla. Ve bu aptallığın talihsiz bir kurbanı olduğun için kendini suçla.”_

_“Hayır, durun! Sizi öldüreceğim. Hepinizi öldüreceğim. Bana dokunmayın—“_

_**_

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kelimeler aniden beyninde belirirken yaşlar gözlerinde birikiyordu. _‘Bu… daha önce olmuştu.’_ Zayıfça düşündü. _‘Ve o zaman… ve o zaman…’_

“Tenin çok beyaz.” TOP mırıldandığında düşüncelerini bölmüştü. “O yırtık pırtık, iğrenç kıyafetlerin altında böylesine muhteşem, yumuşak bir tenin yatması… Kai’in senin üzerinde kalıcı izler yapmadığına şaşırdım.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu, monitöre kızgınca bakarken ağlamamaya çalışıyordu. Pantolonu şu anda bileklerindeydi, diğeri sakinliğini koruyordu. Mücadele etmeye devam ettiği için kan bileklerinden akıyordu hala. “Bana ne yapmak istiyorsun? Buradaki yavşaklarına bana tecavüz etmelerini mi söyleyeceksin? Bunu izleyecek misin, seni sadist, psikopat göt?”

“Nasıl hala konuşabiliyorsun? Hem de böyle asi sözlerle?” TOP hayret etmişti. “Nasıl yere diz çöküp bana yalvarmıyorsun? Nasıl bu kadar dirençlisin?”

“Sana asla yalvarmayacağım.” Sehun tısladı ve diğerinin yüzündeki eğlenmiş ifadeyle daha çok sinirlenerek hırladı.

“Sanırım, Kai’in senden neden bu kadar çok hoşlandığını anlamaya başlıyorum.” TOP mırıldandı. “Başından beri böyle olduğunu ummama rağmen…”

Ne? Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. _‘Başından beri mi?’ _Ne demek istemişti?

Sehun daha fazlasını düşünemeden yüksek sesli bir kapıya vurma sesi geldi, ardından her yerde kurşunlar uçuşarak kulakları sağır etmeye başlamıştı. Bir göz kırpış saniyesinde, Sehun’un etrafındaki tüm adamlar yerdeki kan gölüne yığılıyordu; her bir kurşun alınlarının ortasından kafataslarına saplanıyordu.

Ölü. Hepsi ölüydüler. Silah dumanları dağılırken girişteki ayakta duran Kris’in gözleri soğuk ve keskin bıçak gibiydiler.

Sehun istemsizce titremişti. Kris’in Exo’nun bir numaralı, en iyi katili olduğunu biliyordu ama şu anda kendi gözleriyle _görmüştü -- bir düzineden fazla adamı saatin bir tık saniyesi boyunca öldürmesi dehşet vericiydi._

“Lüt—Lütfen…” kısık bir ses duyuldu ve Sehun başını çevirdiğinde odanın köşesinde bir adamın hala yaşadığını, yere çökmüş elleriyle yüzünü kapatarak titrediğini gördü. “Lütfen beni öldürme, lütfen…”

Kris, Sehun’a bir kere bile bakmadan sakince adama yaklaştı ve bir bıçağı eline saplayarak yanağını yardı. Daha sonra hala diğerinin elinin ortasındaki bıçağı bükerek duvara sapladı.

Kulakları sağır eden çığlık oldukça yüksekti, Sehun kulağının yakınındaki mırıltılı sesi duyamayacaktı neredeyse. “İzleme. Çok iğrenç olacak.”

Sehun başını hızla çevirdi, neredeyse boynunu incitecekti, orada—“K—Kai…”

Kai ufak, acı dolu bir gülümseme verdi ona. “Özür dilerim Sehun. Şimdi buradayım. Her şey iyi olacak.”

Sehun gözyaşlarını daha fazla tutamayarak hıçkırdı. Kai kelepçeleri çözerken sessizce ağlıyordu. Bitirdikten sonra Kai, Sehun’u kucağına alarak diğerini göğsüne yasladı. Sehun’un pantolonunu giydirerek onun için düzgünce ilikledi.

Sehun hala titriyordu.

Biraz ileride Kris ona işkence ederken diğer adamın çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu Sehun. Kafasını bir an çevirdiğinde adamın iki elinin bıçaklarla duvara sabitlendiğini görmüştü. Kris tehdit edici bir şekilde hırlarken adamın ağzında bir silah vardı. “Silahı ağzının içine sıkıp beynini mantar gibi patlatmadan önce sana son kez soruyorum. Yapamayacağımı mı sanıyorsun? Hmm? Yeteneklerimi test etmek ister misin?”

Diğer adam zavallı bir şekilde başını hızla iki yana salladı, ağzındaki silah konuşmasını engelliyordu.

“_Siktiğimin_ son kez soruyorum. Chanyeol. Nerede?”

Sehun nefesini tutarak bekliyordu çünkü o da bilmek istiyordu. Diğer adam hala bir şey demeyi reddediyordu ve monitöre bakıyordu.

Sehun, TOP’ın hala orada, onları izlediğini neredeyse unutacaktı.

“Söylemeliyim ki, kendini gerçekten üstün görüyorsun.” Kai monitöre bakarak düz bir sesle konuştu. “Senin bunun içinde olduğunu hiç düşünmezdim.”

TOP kıkırdadı. “Neden, iltifatın için teşekkürler.”

“Kes sesini!” Kris aniden kükremişti, ekrana sertçe bakıyordu. “Chanyeol’u nerede tuttuğunu söylemezsen, tanrıya yemin ederim ki inine girer ve seni kendi ellerimle öldürürüm, bekle beni.”

TOP bakışlarını Kris’e çevirdi. Sakin kalmaya çalıştığı belliydi ama yutkunurken adem elmasının hareketi görünür şekildeydi.

“Sana onun dediğini yapmanı öneririm. Elinin altındaki yüzlerce adamın onunla boy ölçüşemeyeceğini sende çok iyi biliyorsun, değil mi?” Kai araya girdi.

TOP iç çekti. “Tamam, ona yeri gösterebilirsin.” Astına sıkıcı bir sesle emretti. Hemen Kris duvardaki bıçakları sertçe geri çekti ve adamı önden gitmesi için ittirdi. Adam her yerinden kanlar damlarken sendeleyerek yürüyordu.

“Bu henüz bitmedi.” Kris monitöre son kez bakarak hırladı. “Eğer Chanyeol’a bir şey olursa, tüm çetenin kökünü kendi ellerimle kuruturum.”

“Oh? G-Dragon’uma karşı çıkabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?” TOP kıkırtıyla sordu.

“Neden bekleyip görmüyorsun?” bununla birlikte Kris odadan çıktı. Chanyeol’un iyi olacağını düşünerek Sehun rahatlamayla derin bir nefes aldı. Ümitle.

“Bu çok titiz bir plan iken,” Kai konuşmaya başladı. “Senin hala bir korkak olduğunu görüyorum.”

TOP kaskatı kesilerek ona baktı. “Ne?”

“Bir monitörün arkasına saklanıyorsun. Neden, seni bulacağımızı bildiğin için mi? Öldürüleceğini bildiğin için mi? Adamlarının çalışıp kendilerini kurban etmesine izin verirken bu yüzden mi bir monitörün arkasına saklanıyorsun?”

“Ben buna… akıllı olmak derim.”

“Oh gerçekten,” Kai konuştu, bir soru değildi. “Akıllı, ha.” Bir an aşağıya çevirdi bakışlarını, saçları gözlerinin önüne düşmüştü ve sonra yeniden başını kaldırdı.

Kai’in gözlerindeki soğuk, duygusuz kıvılcımlar Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı ve Kai’in şu andaki tehditkâr görünümüyle nefesi kesilmişti.

“Eğer gerçekten akıllı olsaydın, bunu yapmazdın.” Kai mırıldandı, sesi yumuşaktı ama bir cam kadar keskindi. “Eğer gerçekten akıllı olsaydın, _benim _olana dokunmazdın. Eğer _gerçekten_ akıllı olsaydın, _Sehun’un_ peşinden gitme cesaretine düşmezdin.”

TOP sessiz kaldı.

“Kendini mahvettin. Senin biraz daha yaşamana izin verebilirdim. Zavallı çetenin bizden alabileceğinizi sanarak bizim bölgemize sokulmaya çalışmanıza izin verebilirdim ama… Artık değil. Asla dokunmaman gereken _bir şeye _dokundun.”

Kai ve TOP’ın gözleri uzun süre birbirine kenetlenmişti ve daha sonra diğeri sessizliği bozdu. “Neden asla dokunmamam gereken bir şey_ bu_?” TOP, Sehun’u göstererek sordu. “Özel birisi olduğu için mi? Onu kurtardığın ama aynı zamanda mahvettiğin birisi olduğu için mi?”

Sehun gözlerini kısarak bir TOP bir Kai’ye bakıyordu. Kai’in yüzü… hala duygusuzdu. İfadesinden bir şey okunmuyordu ama TOP’ın kelimeleri…_ ‘Kurtardığın ama aynı zamanda mahvettiğin’ _ne anlama geliyordu?

_“Seninle Black Pearl'le tanışmadan önce Kai’in seni aslında tanıdığını biliyor musun?”_

TOP gerçeği mi söylüyordu? Eğer öyleyse, o zaman Kai onu tanıyor olmalıydı… nereden? Kaybettiği anılarıyla ilgili olabilir miydi?

“Umarım bir gözün açık uyursun.” Kai konuştu. “Çünkü çok yakında, tek yaptığın _o _olacak. Uyumak. _Sonsuza kadar_.”

Diğeri cevap veremeden Kai elini kaldırdı ve monitöre ateş ederek kırdı.

“Kai…”

Kai ona doğru döndüğünde, yüzündeki nazik gülümsemeyle ifadesi yumuşamıştı ve Sehun’u tedirgin etmişti – Kai nasıl bir saniyede ifade değiştirebiliyordu. “Hmm? Ne oldu?”

Sehun tereddüt etti.

“İyi misin? Bileklerin hala kanıyor?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, titriyordu. Kai kolunu incelerken bileğini nazikçe okşuyordu. “Sadece bir sıyrık, önemli bir şey değil.”

Diğeri hımlayarak ona sarıldı. “Buraya çok geç geldiğim için özür dilerim. Korktun mu?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Aslında korkmuştu. Kris ve Kai girmeseydi TOP’ın ona ne yapabileceği hakkında bir fikri yoktu.

O flashback’te ne olduğunu da bilmiyordu… Ne olmuştu, flashback’ten _sonraki _anda…

“Kai…”

Diğeri geri çekildi, yüzünde gülümseme vardı. “Hmm?”

_‘Sen çift kutuplusun. Kim olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ne düşündüğünü bilmiyorum. Bilmiyorum…_

_Bunun gerçek olup olmadığını bilmiyorum, bana karşı olan ilginin._

_Muhtemelen değil, değil mi?’_ Sehun merak ediyordu.

Bunun yerine, “Hiç. Beni kurtardığına memnunum,” dedi.

“Endişelenmene gerek yok. Ben _her zaman_ seni kurtarmak için burada olacağım Sehun.” Kai fısıldayarak eğildi ve dudaklarını duygu dolu bir öpücükle birleştirdi.

Sehun ona izin verdi.

Kai kafayı üşütmüştü. Kesinlikle kafayı üşütmüştü.

Ama Sehun kendisinin de Kai kadar kafayı üşüttüğünü düşünmeye başlamıştı.


	17. 17.Bölüm

** _BİRKAÇ HAFTA ÖNCE_ **

Kris yatakta uzanmış telefonla uğraşırken aniden yüzüne doğru bir zarf fırlatıldı. “Nedir bu?”

Chanyeol komik derecedeki çocuksu Rilakkuma pijamalarıyla önünde dikilerek zarfı almasını işaret ediyordu. “Eğer bana bir şey olursa, bunu Sehun’a vermeni istiyorum.”

‘Eğer bana bir şey olursa,’ kısmını hiç konuşmazlardı. Ertesi güne yaşayacaklarının çok belirsiz olduğunu bilecek kadar uzun zamandır mafyadaydılar. Ertesi hafta. Ay. Yıl.

Diğeri bir kaşını kaldırarak zarfı çekmeceye koydu ve konuştu. “Yeni çocukla son zamanlarda çok takılıyorsun.”

Chanyeol yaramazca sırıttı. “Öyle mi? Kıskandın mı?”

“Kıskanabilirdim, senin bana abayı yaktığından ve aşkımdan öldüğünden yüzde yüz emin olmasaydım eğer.”

Chanyeol ona etkilenmemiş bir halde baktı. “Wow, _daha fazla_ küstah ve kibirli olabilir misin?”

Kris kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’u yatağa çekti ve kollarını etrafına doladı. “Beni sevdiğini bildiğim için küstah ve kibirliyim sadece.”

Chanyeol hımladı, hafifçe gülümsedi ama Kris onu öpmeye başladığında bir şey demedi.

_‘Seni seviyorum,’_ Chanyeol gözlerini kapatıp öpücüğe karşılık verirken düşündü. _‘Sorun da bu.’_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun saatin tik tak seslerine uyanmıştı. İnleyerek gözlerini camdan sızan güneşin parlak ışınlarına açtı.

“Uyanmışsın?”

Sehun kollarından destek alarak doğruldu ve hemen inledi. Bileklerinde bandajlar vardı ama hala canı yanıyordu ve bedeni çok hassastı. “Neler oldu? Ben…”

“Uzun süre baygın kaldın.” Kai kucağındaki bilgisayardan başını kaldırarak konuştu. “Daha fazla dinlenmelisin. Çok fazla şey atlattın.”

“Mmm…” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai bir elini alnına koyarak nazikçe saçlarını okşadı. Yatıştırıcıydı, Sehun gözlerini yeniden kapatmak üzereydi ama—“Bekle… Chanyeol’a ne oldu?”

Diğeri durakladı. “O…”

Sehun karnında bir şeylerin sıkıştığını hissediyordu. “Ah, lütfen, sakin söyleme, o öl—öl—“ kekeledi.

“Hayır, o hastanede.” Kai iç çekti. “Sadece… Şu anda komada.”

Sehun bir bıçağın karnına sapladığını hissetmişti. _“Ne?”_

“Biz onu bulana kadar çok fazla kan kaybetmiş Sehun. Beynine kan akışı gitmiyormuş. Yani…”

“Oh tanrım.” Sehun hıçkırdı, yüzünü ellerinin arasına gömmüştü. “Hepsi benim hatam, hepsi—“

“Sehun—“

“Benim—benim onu görmem lazım.”

“Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sen bile iyi değilsin. Bir bombadan canlı kurtuldun.”

“Umurumda değil! Benim—benim onu görmem lazım. Kai, lütfen!” diğerinin koluna umutsuzca yapışarak yalvarıyordu Sehun.

Kai bir süre ona baktıktan sonra iç çekti. “Tamam. Ben şu anda meşgulüm o yüzden Zitao’ya seni götürmesini söyleyeceğim. Sadece… sakinleşmeye çalış, tamam mı? Sende yıkılırsan elimden bir şey gelmez.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ama şu anda tek düşünebildiği Chanyeol’du.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hastaneye araba yolculuğu hayatının en uzun anlarından birisiydi. Zitao dikiz aynasından sürekli ona bakıp duruyordu, çünkü Sehun durmaksızın ağlıyordu, yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu ama Sehun’un umurunda bile değildi.

Zitao onu koridorda yönlendirdiğinde odaya gireceği zaman bileğindeki bir el onu durdurdu.

“Bekle… Kris hala içeride olabilir…”

“Oh…” Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ben… yine de Chanyeol’u görmek istiyorum.”

Diğeri omuz silkti ve bir banka giderek oturdu. Sehun bir süre ona baktıktan sonra kapıya yaklaştı.

Zitao haklıydı, Kris oradaydı; bir sandalyeye oturmuş, dalgın dalgın yataktaki Chanyeol’a bakıyordu. Chanyeol’un yüzünde bir tane solunum cihazı vardı ve yanındaki kalp monitörü sabit bir şekilde ‘bip’ sesi çıkarıyordu.

Derin bir nefes alarak Sehun onlara yaklaştı. Kris onun varlığını bildiğine dair bir harekette bulunmamıştı. Yataktaki adama yaşlı gözlerle bakarak sonunda konuştu Sehun. “Sen… sen, Chanyeol’un beraber olduğu kişi misin? Onun… sevgilisi?” _Ve hedefi_, sessizce ekledi.

Kris ona doğru gözlerini kırpıştırdı sadece. Luhan’la eğitim zamanında karşılaştığı kendinden emin ve yaramaz adamdan çok farklıydı, Sehun’un dün tanık olduğu soğukkanlı katil çok uzun zaman öncede kalmış gibiydi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Sehun önündeki adamdan hala biraz korkuyordu. “Evet. Nedir o?”

Bu mantıklıydı. Chanyeol hedefinin Exo’nun patronu değil de polisin yakalamak ve tutuklamak isteyeceği kadar güçlü bir rütbede olduğundan bahsetmişti.

Seul’un en büyük suç çetesinin bir numaralı katili başlığının şakası yoktu. Sehun bunu ilk elden görmüştü.

Titrek nefeslerle Sehun boynundaki zinciri tutarak amblemi çıkardı. Şimdi daha yakından bakınca yüzeyine Sehun’un anlayamadığı Çince karakterlerle iç içe geçmiş bir ejderha ve bir zümrüdüanka kuşunun oyulduğunu fark etmişti. “Chanyeol, bunu sana vermemi istemişti…”

Kris’in gözleri amblemi alırken kocaman olmuştu. “Bunu üzerinde göremememin garip olduğunu düşünmüştüm…” nesneye özlemle bakarken fısıldadı. “Teşekkürler.”

Sehun bununla beraber kendini kaybetmişti – gözyaşları yeniden akmaya başlamıştı. “Hepsi benim hatamken neden bana teşekkür ediyorsun? Big Bang beni yakalamaz istedi… Chanyeol orada olacak kadar talihsizdi.”

Kris soğuk bir şekilde Sehun’a baktıktan sonra bakışlarını Chanyeol’a çevirdi. “Bu ilk sefer değildi.”

“Huh?”

“Exo’nun görkemli katili başlığı – bir göz kırpmalık saniyede onlarca kişiyi öldürebilen muhteşem katil – bir bedel olmaksızın oluşmadı.” Kris monoton bir sesle söyledi. “_Beni _yakalayamazlar – buna güçleri yetmez – o yüzden bana en yakın insanı yakalamak en iyi yol, değil midir? Chanyeol benim yüzümden, bana tuzak ve şantaj olarak kullanılmaz için sayısız kez kaçırılarak işkence gördü.”

_‘Biz mafyadayız. Sence daha önce bu duruma düşmedim mi?’_ Chanyeol ona söylemişti._ ‘Daha kötüsünü yaşadım, inan bana.’_ Demek istediği şey bu muydu?

“Yani… seni suçlamak oldukça riyakar olur, huh?” Kris ona kuru bir şekilde gülümseyerek söyledi. “Ayrıca Chanyeol sana çok bağlanmış görünüyor. Sen onun hiç sahip olmadığı küçük kardeşi gibisin.”

Sehun, Chanyeol’a acıyla bakarak hıçkırdı. Açıkçası, Chanyeol de onun için aile gibiydi – asla sahip olamadığı, ona dertlerini söyleyebileceği ve her zaman onu koruyacağı ağabeyi.

“Ağlamayı bırak, Tanrı aşkına. Chanyeol ağlamana izin verdiğim için bana çok kızacak.” Kris homurdandı, atmosferi neşelendirmeye çalışıyordu. “O güçlü birisi. Bunu atlatacaktır.” Durakladıktan sonra yine mırıldandı. “Atlatmak _zorunda_. Beni bırakamaz.”

‘Bu alan talan oldu.’ Sehun histerik bir şekilde düşündü. Muhtemelen yüzlerce, hatta _binlerce _kişiyi elleriyle öldürmüş kalpsiz bir katil, bir polise sırılsıklam aşık olmuştu.

Kendi durumu kulağa komik gelmiyorsa, ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Eve gidip dinlenmelisin. Hala iyileşiyorsun.” Dedi Kris. “Endişelenme. Ben ona bakmak için burada olacağım. Uyanırsa sana haber veririm.”

Chanyeol’a son kez bakarak başını salladı Sehun.

Eli kapı kolunda, ayrılmak üzereyken Kris seslendi. “Sehun.”

“Huh?”

“Biz mafyada yaşıyoruz. Bu çok zordur.”

Sehun hala bekleyerek ona bakıyordu.

“Yarının belirtisi yoktur. Hayatlar bir saniyede yok olur, bir elmayı ağaçtan kopartmak kadar kolaydır. Ne zaman öleceğini bilemezsin. Ve en önemlisi… senin için en önemli kişinin ne zaman öleceğini bilemezsin.”

“…Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Diyorum ki,” Kris başını çevirerek ona acıyla baktı. “’Şu ana’ değer ver çünkü sen ya da sevdiğin kişinin yarın gidip gitmeyeceğini asla bilemezsin. Chanyeol ve ben bu motto ile yaşıyoruz ve ben sana da bu tavsiyeyi veriyorum.”

“Ben… neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum. Benim kimsem yok se—“

“Yok mu?” Kris sordu, ve yine Sehun’un dün gördüğü tüyler ürpertici bakış vardı yüzünde, Kris’in gözleri okunamıyordu. “Hala zamanın varken değer vermen gereken kişiyi söylediğimde aklına kimse gelmediğini mi söylemeye çalışıyorsun?”

Gelmişti. Sehun yanağını içinden dişleyerek hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Tek diyebileceğim, anı yaşa çocuk. Böylece gelecekte pişman olmayacaksın.”

Bununla birlikte Kris başını yeniden Chanyeol’a çevirdi ve Sehun sessizce oradan ayrıldı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun eve giderken düşünmeyi bırakamıyordu – Kris’in sözlerini.

_“Anı yaşa,”_ demişti diğeri. Çünkü yarın olmayabilir.

Sehun bir polisti – bunu biliyordu. Kai bir mafya babasıydı – bunu da biliyordu. bir gün, Sehun şahsen Kai’yi kelepçeleyecek ve amirlerine teslim edecekti.

Bir gün, Kai’yi hapse gönderen Sehun olacaktı.

Bir gün, Kai gidecekti. Bir gün, Sehun onun nazik gülümsemesini göremeyecekti, yakan dokunuşlarını hissedemeyecekti ve—

Ama bir gün bugün değildi. Bir gün henüz gelmemişti. Bir gün… _şu an_ değildi.

Sehun eve vardıklarında hızla koşturdu ve Kai’in çalışma odasında, masadaki belgeleri incelediğini gördü.

“Hoş geldin.” Gülümseyerek Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Nasıldı?”

Sehun kapıda huzursuzca dikiliyordu. “Bu… Umarım Chanyeol yakında uyanır.”

“Umarım.”

Sehun orada dikilmeye devam ederken kulaklarında bir şey çınlıyordu; yüzündeki şaşkın gülümsemeyle başını yana eğmiş Kai’ye öylece bakarken daha da yüksek sesle çınlamaya başlamıştı.

“Sehun?”

“Kai…” Sehun mırıldandı, hızlı adımlarla odayı arşınlıyordu. Kai ve masanın arasındaki boşluğa kendini yerleştirdi, dudaklarını yalayarak diğerinin kucağına tırmanarak oturdu.

Kai’in elleri otomatikman belinde sabitlenmişti, parmakları Sehun’un gömleği üzerinden tenini okşuyordu. “Hmm? Ne oldu?”

“Kai…” Sehun kollarını kaldırarak diğerinin boynuna sardı. “Sen…” Kai’in gözlerinin koyu derinliklerine baktı. “Beni... seviyor musun?”

Parmakları Sehun’un teninde daireler çizerken Kai gülümsedi. “Seviyorum. Seni seviyorum Sehun.”

_‘Bir gün, Kai gitmiş olacak,’_ Sehun kendi kendine düşündü. Bir gün, saçmalık sona erecek. Bir gün, Sehun, Kai’in ölümünün sebebi olacak.

Ama bugün o gün değil.

“O zaman…” Sehun fısıldadı ve eğilerek dudaklarını Kai’inkilere sürttü. “Benimle aşk yapmanı istiyorum. _Şu anda_.”

Kai’in gülümsemesi genişlerken dudakları sırıtmaya dönüştü. “Zevkle, aşkım.”


	18. 18.Bölüm

_‘Keşke Chanyeol burada olsaydı,’_ Sehun tavana bakarken düşündü.

Oda karanlıktı, çekili perdelerin arasından vuran ay ışığı odayı çok az aydınlatıyordu. Sehun başını sağına çevirdiğinde Kai’in uyuduğunu gördü.

_‘Ne yapacağını biliyordur, değil mi? Bana bunun iyi olacağını söyleyecek, değil mi? Sonunda yapmam gerekeni yaptığım sürece?’_ Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, yavaşça elini kaldırdı, parmakları havaya dokunuyordu – yapmacık ve…

Hiç…

** _*Flashback*_ **

** _...Hiçbir şey…_ **

** _“Bizi duyabiliyor musun? Bir şey hatırlıyor musun? Adını hatırlıyor musun?”_ **

** _“Ben…” Sehun boşluğa gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Adım Sehun. Oh Sehun.”_ **

** _Yatağının yanında duran adamın dudaklarından bir rahatlama sesi döküldü. Adam beyaz önlük giyiyordu, çok beyazdı, Sehun’un yattığı yatağı gibi… gözünün önündeki duvarlar gibi… şu anda giydiği kıyafetleri gibi…_ **

** _Her şey beyazdı. _ **

** _“Neler… neler olduğunu hatırlıyor musun?”_ **

** _“Neler oldu…?” Sehun yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı, hatırlamaya çalışıyordu ve aninden beynine keskin bir acı saplanarak onu soluksuz bıraktı. “Ben…”_ **

** _“Eğer canın yanıyorsa, denemek ve hatırlamak zorunda değilsin.” Adama –doktor?—hızla söyledi._ **

** _“Ben… ben…” En son hatırladığı şey neydi? “Ben… okula gidiyordum… Lisedeki ilk yılımdı… Hatırlıyorum çünkü baban bana—“ eli hemen kalkarak boğazına gitti, bir şey bulmaya çalışıyordu._ **

** _‘Kolyem nerede?’ Sehun panikle düşündü, zorla nefes alıyordu. “Kolyem nerede, onu kaybedemem, o babamın—“_ **

** _“Sehun, sakinleş, sakinleş!” doktor bağırıyordu. Sehun ellerinin –çok fazla el tarafından— çarşaflara doğru çekiştirildiğini ve ağzından boğuk bir çığlık çıktığını hissedebiliyordu. _ **

** _Boynunun kenarında aniden keskin bir acı oluştur ve tüm bedeni gevşedi, yanındaki hemşireye bakarken gözleri kızarıyordu._ **

** _“Nefes al Sehun. Sakinleş şimdi.” Doktor onunla konuşuyordu. “Bir, iki. Bir, iki. Evet, böyle.”_ **

** _“Ne…” Sehun’un sesi boğuk çıktı, yaşların gözlerinin kenarından aktığını hissederken nefesi kesik kesik çıkıyordu. “Bana ne oldu?”_ **

** _Doktor konuşmadan önce tereddüt etmiş gibiydi. “Korkunç bir şey geldi başına Sehun. Bu yüzden çoğu şeyi hatırlayamıyorsun. TSSB’yi hiç duydun mu? Travma Sonrası Stres Bozukluğu. Anılarının acı veren kısmını engellemek için Psikojen Amnezi geliştirmiş olman yüksek bir ihtimal.”_ **

** _“Ama ne oldu?” Sehun hıçkırdı. “Ne oldu? Bilmem lazım—“_ **

** _“Lütfen sakinleş Sehun. Bu…” doktor acı verici bir ifadeyle devam etti. “Bu çok korkunçtu. Polis seni bulana kadar, tüm suç mahalli kanla kaplanmıştı ve… Sen hayatta kalan tek kişiydin. Çok üzgünüm Sehun.”_ **

** _*Flashback ends*_ **

_“Hayatta kalan tek kişi,”_ flashback yavaşça yok olup gerçeğe dönerken Sehun ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak dudaklarını oynatmıştı. Yavaşça başını çevirdi ve bir kez daha yanında uyuyan adama baktı.

Kai yan tarafına dönmüş, bir yanağını yastığa bastırmış ve parmakları beline hafifçe dokunurken kolunu Sehun’un karnına sarmış bir şekilde uyuyordu.

Sehun kıpırdanarak Kai’ye doğru döndü ve yanındaki sıcak bedene sokuldu.

_‘Seni seviyorum,’_ ona bakarak düşündü Sehun_. ‘ama adaleti daha çok seviyorum.’_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bir gün sonra, ne yapacağını düşünürken Sehun Black Pearl'de bir sandalyede oturarak yavaşça içkisini yudumluyordu. Birisinin önündeki sandalyeye oturduğunu fark etti.

“Kris…” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Aman tanrım, sakın bana Chanyeol’un—“

Diğeri başını hemen iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hala—aynı… durumu stabil.” Kris inledi ve başını iki yana salladı. “Her neyse, bu yüzden değildi – seni dün gördüğümde yanımda değildi ama..”

Sehun, Kris’in ona masanın üzerinden bir zarf uzattığını gördü. “Nedir bu?”

“Chanyeol’dan. Sana. Ona bir şey olursa bunu sana vermemi istedi.”

Sehun’un gözleri şokla kocaman olmuştu. “Ne?” önündeki masum zarfa baktığında dudaklarının titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. “Ben… oh, o aslında…”

“Ağlama.” Kris derin bir şekilde iç çekti. “Zitao’nun bana sertçe baktığını görebiliyorum, patronunun biricik küçüğüne ne yaptığımı düşünüyordur.”

Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Neden buraya gelip benimle bir şeyler içmek yerine kenarda durarak her hareketimi izlediğini anlayamıyorum.”

“Zitao… utangaç biridir.” Kris omuz silkerek söyledi. “Her neyse, gitmem lazım.”

“Tamam. Bunu bana getirdiğin için teşekkür ederim.” Sehun minnettar bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“En azından bu Chanyeol için yapabileceğim ufak bir şey.” Kris omuz silkerek ona el salladı ve uzaklaştı.

Zitao’nun onu izlediğine bakmak için bakışlarını çevirdi Sehun ve diğeri aceleyle oradan uzaklaştı. Şaşkınlıkla kaş çatarak boşvermeye karar verdi, Sehun bakışlarını yeniden masadaki nesneye çevirdi ve açtı.

İçinde dağınık bir şekilde yazılmış mektup vardı. Sehun’un elleri okumaya başlarken titriyordu.

******

**Merhaba Sehun!**

**Eğer bunu okuyorsan muhtemelen ben artık, hmm… hmm… Pekala, bunu düşünmek strese sokuyor… hahaha!**

**… Özür dilerim, en olmadık anlarda gülmeye eğilimim var.**

**Her neyse, eğer bunu okuyorsan, Kris sana mektubu vermiş demektir, yani bu… sonunda hedefimin kim olduğunu öğrendin! Hahaha. Kris’in bunu açmayacağına ve okumayacağına güveniyorum.**

**Biliyorsun, doğruyu söylemek gerekirse… bu biraz gizemli bir şey, gerçekten. Sanki, Kris’e hayatım pahasına güvenebileceğimi –arkamı kollayacağını— inançla ve %100 emin bir şekilde söyleyebiliyorum. Hatalarımı gizlemek için. Başım belaya girdiğinde beni kurtarmak için.**

**İronik değil mi? Onu polise sayısız kez ihbar eden birisinin hayatını kurtarmaya çalışıyor. Onu hapse sokacak olan bana bilmeden yardım ediyor. Ya da ölüme, belki.**

**İdam cezası. Çünkü o bir katil. Müebbet hapis, belki. Ama bana çok fazla insan öldürdüğü için yakalandığında idam cezasına çarptırılacağı söylendi.**

**O yüzden evet, ironik, değil mi? Hayat çooook ironik, bazen beni güldürüyor. Oh! Ama konudan uzaklaşıyorum, çok özür dilerim! Bu mektubu sana mahvolmuş çift hayatımı anlatmak için yazmadım, en azından Kris’le ilgili düşüncelerim mahvolmadı, hahaha. Bu mektubu sana yazıyorum, çünkü…**

**Pekala, çünkü bana belli ki bir şey olmuş ve sen—sen kalan tek kişisin.**

**Yalnız kaldığın için çok özür dilerim.**

**Biliyor musun, bir kız kardeşim vardı. Ablam—ama çok genç görünüyordu gerçekten. Çok tatlı. Çok masum. Sana çok benziyordu.**

**Öldürüldü.**

**Yanlış zamanda yanlış bir yerde uyuşturucu ticaretine yanlışlıkla tanık oldu. Boom. Ateş edildi. Öldürüldü.**

**Exo’dan biriydi ama kim olduğunu bilmiyorum. Hey, Kris olursa çok komik olmaz mı?**

**Hahaha. Her neyse, konudan sapıyorum yine…**

**Bana onu çok fazla hatırlatıyorsun.**

**Sanırım seni bu yüzden çok seviyorum. Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun ama hala çok inatçısın. Çok fazla azimli. Sırf görevini tamamlamak için mahvolmana, lekelenmene bilerek izin verdin.**

**Aynı benim gibi.**

**O yüzden bana kendimi çok hatırlatıyorsun.**

**Çetenin kötü şöhretli, soğukkanlı katiliyle bir ilişki kurmak da dâhil Exo’yu mahvetmek için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdım.**

**Bir şeyi yapmak için herhangi bir şeye gönüllü olmanı sağlayacak intikam hırsından daha acı bir şey yoktur. **

**Sende aynısın, değil mi? **

**Ve şimdi yalnız kaldın.**

**Yeniden özür dilerim.**

**Ama hey! İyi bir şey için gitmeden önce, Kris’in ağ sistemindeki bazı bilgilere ulaşmayı başardım. **

**Bir isme.**

**Başta, isim dikkatimi çekmişti çünkü Kim Kai ile eşleşiyordu. Sanki kardeş gibiydiler? Ebeveyn? Akraba? **

**Ama geniş çaplı bir araştırmadan sonra, keşfettim. Bundan daha derin bir şeydi. **

**Değiştirmeden önce birisinin eski, orijinal ismiydi.**

** _Kim Joonmyun._ **

**Amirimiz –_Kim Suho’nun_—eski adı.**

**Exo için çalışıyormuş. Muhtemelen hala çalışıyor.**

**Katakulliye geldik.**

**Polis departmanındaki lanet olası patronumuz. Suho. Her neyse. **

**Fantastik.**

**Ve artık bununla tek başına ilgilenmek zorunda kalacağın için özür dilerim.**

**Güçlü ol.**

**Birbirimizi uzun zamandır tanımasak bile, Chanyeol hyungun seni sevdiğini her zaman hatırla!**

**…Gerçekten özür dilerim.**

******

_‘Özür dileyecek hiçbir şeyin yok.’_ Sehun sessizce karşı çıktı, mektubu okurken bedenine yayılan titremeleri kimsenin, özellikle Zitao’nun, fark etmemesi için çabalıyordu.

Kim Suho’nun eski adı önceden Exo için çalışan Kim Junmyeon'muş.

_Siktir._

Tam o sırada telefonu aniden titremişti. Cebinden çıkarıp kim olduğuna baktığında bir mesaj geldiğini gördü.

_*Sehun, _

_Ben Suho. Geçen birkaç günde çok şey oldu, değil mi? Chanyeol’a neler olduğunu duydum… Yer ve zaman ayarlayabilir miyiz? Konuşmalıyız ve senin bana olanları anlatman lazım.*_

‘_İti an çomağı hazırla,’_ Sehun düşünürken kalp atışları kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

Cevap yazarken derin bir nefes aldı. _*Evet. Yarını ayarlayalım. Buluşuruz.*_

Suho, ya da Joonmyun, ile görüşme zamanı gelmişti.

Karşılığında cevaplar alırdı belki.


	19. 19.Bölüm

Beyaz.

Duvarları boyunca mozaik camların bulunduğu büyük, güzel bir binaydı.

Sehun uzun zamandır kiliseye gelmemişti.

Salı günü öğleden sonraydı ve içeride çok kişi yoktu. Rahibi selamladıktan ve teklif sunduktan sonra, günah çıkarma hücresine gitti.

“Beni bağışlayın Peder, işlediğim günahlar için.” Yerine otururken konuştu.

“Benim genç tövbekârım,” diğer taraftaki kişi konuştu ve durdu. “Eminim iyi niyetini bildiğinden Tanrı’nın seni affedeceğinden eminim.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. “Yani sonunda haklılığı ortaya koyar mı?”

Diğeri konuşmadan önce yine bir duraklama oldu. “Öyle umarım genç Sehun.”

Şüphelere neden olmadan görüşmeyi böyle ayarlamıştı Sehun – Suho rahip kılığına girecekti ve Sehun kimse duymadan ya da birisi şüphelenmeden giderek “günah” çıkaracaktı.

“Chanyeol komada.”

İç çekiş. “Evet, duymuştum… Daha önce de birkaç kötü yarası olmuştu ama hiç komaya girmemişti. Big Bang tarafından yakalandığınızı duydum?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, Suho’nun onu görüp göremediğinden emin değildi. “Benim hatamdı – beni istiyorlardı. Chanyeol o anda yanımdaydı sadece…”

“Kimse geleceği göremez. Tek yapabildiğimiz onu kontrol etmek için elimizden geleni yapmak.”

Sehun bakışlarını ayaklarına indirmişti. “İstediğin gibi çıkarların doğrultusunda diğer insanları kullanarak mı kontrol etmek?”

“Biz polisiz Sehun.” Suho sertçe söyledi. “Ama Tanrı değiliz. Aziz de değiliz. Özellikle de Ceza İşleri Soruşturma Dairesi’ndeki kimse.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. _‘Biz aziz değiliz ama sen de şeytan değil misin?’ _diye tekrarladı kafasının içinde.

“Pekala, fazla zamanımız yok. Şu ana kadar olanları aktar bana. Raporları okudum ama detayları direkt ilk ağızdan duymayı isterim.”

Sehun anlattı. Suho’ya olanları söyledi; Kai’yle olan özel anlarını, Chanyeol’un ona söylediği özel şeyleri ve TOP ile olan oyununu atlayarak.

Chanyeol’un mektupta yazdıklarından hiç bahsetmemişti tabiki.

“Şunu demeliyim ki,” rapor bitince konuştu Suho. “Bu kadar çabuk Elit olman beni gerçekten etkiledi. Çok iyi bir iş çıkardın.”

“Teşekkürler,” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Bunu… bunu mu bekliyordun?”

“Hmm?”

“Yani, bende ne gördün? Sonuçta ben eğitimi yeni bitmiş bir çaylaktım ve sende beni çok iyi bilinen tehlikeli ve önemli bir göreve getirdin. Chanyeol bile beni görevlendirmene şaşırdı.”

Suho cevap vermeden önce bir süre hımlama geldi diğer taraftan. “Sanırım polis akademisindeki rekorların beni etkiledi. Özellikle de küçücük bir zamanda her şeyi başarmış olman—çok azimli olduğunu söyleyebilirim.”

_‘Öyleydim,’_ Sehun düşündü. “Geçmişime… baktın, değil mi?”

Hafif bir gülüş. “Sehun, ben senin amirinim. Tüm astlarımın geçmişine bakmak benim işim.”

“O zaman yani… Bu iş için çok istikrarsız olabileceğimi düşünmedin mi? Bana ne olacağını biliyordun, değil mi?” ‘Kağıtlarda yazanlardan daha fazlasını biliyorsun,’ Sehun bunları dışından söylemek istiyordu.

“Eğer gerçekten istikrarsız olsaydın, kesinlikle lise ve akademi yıllarında belli ederdin.” Suho kıpırdandı ve Sehun diğerinin yüzünün ona doğru döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu. “Şimdi istikrarsız mısın?”

“Hayır,” Sehun iradeli bir şekilde cevapladı. “Sadece merak ediyordum… Çoğu kişi bendeki potansiyeli göremiyor. Ama sen gördün.”

“Şey, sanırım gözlerinde gördüm?” Suho kıkırdadı. “Sonuçta, bu kadar şey başardın. Kai’yi kontrolün altına aldın artık.”

Sehun buna gülmek istiyordu çünkü – sözde. _Sözde._ Kai ona komik görünecek kadar iyi davranıyor olabilirdi ama öteki adama yaptığı tek şey bu değildi.

_Olamazdı._

“Her neyse, Kai’in güvenini kazanmaya devam et. Onun hakkında daha fazla bilgi bul. Kullanacağımız bir zayıflığı olmalı mutlaka.” Suho bakışlarını yeniden ona çevirdi, gözleri kararmıştı. “Ya da belki, _sen onun zayıflığı_ olabilirsin.”

_“Ne?”_

“Mümkün olacağını sanmıyorum ama sen katıldığından beri davranışları göz önüne alınırsa gözleri senden başkasını görmüyor. Aşk, kara sevda, takıntı ya da nasıl adlandırırsan adlandır – hepsi _sadece sensin._ Onun gönlünü yeterince çeldin, diğer gruplar bile bunu fark etti. Bu yüzden Big Bang seni kaçırdı, değil mi?”

Sehun sessiz kaldı.

“Belki…” Suho konuştu. “Belki de sen onun zaten zayıflığıydın… Böylesi harika olmaz mıydı?”

“Evet,” Sehun cevapladı. “Eğer doğruysa.”

“Eğer doğru değilse, o zaman sen onu _doğru yapacaksın_.” Suho ona söyledi. Kafasını eğip saati kontrol ederken yeniden hımlamıştı. “Buraya geldiğinden beri neredeyse yarım saat olmuş. Birisi fark edip şüphelenmeden ayrılma zamanı geldi.”

Sehun önündeki karanlık duvara bakarak başıyla onayladı. “Tamam. Sana raporları periyodik olarak göndermeye devam edeceğim.”

“Sehun,” çıkmak üzereyken Suho seslendi. “Unutma, çoğunluğun iyiliği. Bazen memnun edici sonuçlar almak için istemediğin şeyler yapmak zorunda kalırsın. Bazen amaca giden her yol mubahtır.”

Sehun ona yeniden bakarak ifadesini merak ediyordu. “Anladım.”

Anlamıştı. Sadece amaca giden yolda ne kadar ilerleyebileceğini merak ediyordu. _O kadar_ ileriye gidebilmek ne kadar sürecekti?

Düşeceği, sendeleyeceği ve her şeyi yıkmasıyla sonlanacağı ana kadar ne kadar gidebilecekti?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Bugün kiliseye gitti.”

Diğeri hımlayarak parmaklarıyla tahta masada hafifçe tempo tuttu.

Luhan kıpırdandı. “Bunu beklemiyordum. Saf aklını düşününce dini biri olduğunu düşünmek zoraki olmamasına rağmen onun hiç kiliseye-giden bir tipe benzetmemiştim.”

“Saf,” diğeri tekrarladı, bakışları karşısındaki duvara sabitlenmişti ve Luhan irkilerek avuçlarını pantolonuna sildi.

“Ben… çok özür dilerim.”

Bununla diğeri sonunda ona bakmıştı. “Ne için?”

“Olanlar için… Sehun’a göz kulak olmalıydım ama Big Bang tarafından kaçırıldı… İşimde başarısız oldum, özür dilerim. Beni istediğin gibi cezalandırabilirsin, patron.”

Kai uzun bir süre Luhan’a baktıktan sonra başını yana yatırarak yanağını avucuna yasladı. “Aslında Chanyeol’un yanındaydı. Bunun olmasını bende beklemiyordum.”

“Yine de, gardımı indirdim. Çok özür dilerim. Eğer istersen kendim Metal’e giderim—“

Kelimeleri kıkırtıyla kesilmişti. “Oh, Luhan, aptal çocuk. Neden en iyi adamımı bunun için oraya göndereyim? Buna vicdanım el vermez.”

“Kai…” Luhan ona özlemle bakarak mırıldandı.

“Şunu demeliyim ki, TOP gerçekten… beklentilerimi aştı.” Kai konuyu kolayca değiştirdi ve Luhan gerçeğe dönmek için çabalıyordu.

“Ah evet. Bende şaşırdım. Benden ister misin – yani, Kris şu anda hazırlıklarını yapıyor. Her an işe başlayacağından eminim. İstersen gidip ona yardım edebilirim.”

“Hmm…” Kai’in parmakları ritmik bir şekilde yeniden masada tempo tutuyordu ve Luhan titrek nefesiyle bekliyordu. “Ona bir şey söylemiş gibi…”

“Huh?”

“Ama bana hiçbir şey sormadı.” Kai mırıldandı ve Luhan diğerinin kendi kendine konuştuğunu anlamıştı. “Ondan sonra bana karşı garip davranmaya başlayacağını düşünmüştüm ama yine de o daha fazla…_ Hmm_.” Tempo tutan parmaklar durdu ve Kai başını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Kris’in bunu bir ya da iki haftalığına erteleyebileceğini düşünüyor musun?”

“Onu… durdurmamı mı istiyorsun, şimdilik yani?” Luhan tereddütle sordu.

“Mmm… TOP bir şeyler planlıyor ve bunun ne olduğunu görmek için çok meraklıyım. Kesinlikle ölmeli ama… henüz değil. Önce ben bir şeyi anlayana kadar değil.”

Luhan’ın aklı çok fazla soruyla doluydu ama Kai’in yaptıklarını, isteklerini sorgulamak ona düşmezdi o yüzden başıyla onayladı. “Anlaşıldı. Kris’i durdurabilecek miyim bakayım. Chanyeol’un şu anda ona olan ihtiyacı intikam hırsının önüne geçecektir bence.”

Kai kıkırdadı. Alçak, memnun olmuş bir sesti. “Exo içinde hepimizin iyi geçinmesi_ harika_ değil mi? Biraz fazla harika, şimdi bunu düşünüyorum. Ama ziyanı yok.”

Luhan, Kai’in gözlerinin tehlikeli ve tüyler ürperten bir şekilde parlamasını izliyordu. Meşum ama heyecan vericiydi.

“Pekala,” Kai ilgisizce devam etti. “En azından, _henüz değil_.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aşağıda sallanan ağaçları izlerken balkon korkuluklarına kollarını yaslayarak bir koltuğa yayılmıştı Sehun.

Açıkçası çok yorgundu.

Daha önce de çok fazla şey –yapması, bilmesi, anlaması gereken pek çok şey—olmuştu ama sonunda hiç ışık göremediği bir karmaşık durumda bulmamıştı kendini.

Telefonu çalarken rüzgar yaprakları yeniden sarsmıştı. Şaşırarak Sehun bilinmeyen numaradan gelen mesaja baktı.

_‘İyi günler, güzel küçük yavru köpekçik.’_

Kaş çatarak cevap vermeden önce birkaç saniye ekrana baktı. _‘Sen kimsin?’_

_‘Oyunumuz hoşuna gitti mi? Gittiğini biliyorum.’_

Nefesini tutarak Sehun elindeki telefonu daha sıkı kavradı. _‘TOP,’_ diye cevapladı. Numarasını nasıl bulmuştu?

_‘Çok akıllısın Sehun. Büyüleyici.’_

Sehun irkildi. _‘Ne istiyorsun?’_

_‘Her zaman direkt sadede geliyorsun, değil mi? Ama bunu sevdim. Doğru ve anlamsız olmamanı seviyorum.’_

_‘O zaman anlamsız olmayı bırakmalısın. Numaramı bulup bana mesaj atma cesaretin olduğuna inanamıyorum.’_

_‘Öğreneceksin Sehun. İstediğimi elde etmek için neler yapabileceğime dair pek çok cesaretim vardır. Şu anda istediğim şey ise… sensin.’_

_‘Ne?’_

_‘Buluşalım Sehun. Seni yeniden görmek isterim.’_

Sehun telefona inanamamazlıkla bakıyordu. _‘Kabul edeceğimi nerden düşünüyorsun? Tüm yaptıklarından sonra?’_

_‘Çünkü seni yeniden zorlamaya çalışmayacağıma söz verdim. Kararı sana bırakacağım. Ve yanıma seni pusuya düşürecek kimseyi almayacağım. Sadece sen ve ben küçük bir sohbet edeceğiz. Söz veriyorum.’_

_‘Ve bende senin ‘sözüne’ inanacağım? Sanki geleceğim!’_

_‘Oh, geleceksin Oh Sehun. Cevap alacaksın. Geleceksin çünkü unutulan geçmişin hakkında daha fazlasını öğrenmek için yanıp tutuşuyorsun ve ben… sana yardım edebilirim.’_

Sehun’un nefesi tekledi. Parmakları ekranın üzerinde donarak cevap vermede tereddüt ediyordu.

_‘Merak etmiyor musun? Oynadığımız oyun tamamen gerçekleri içeriyor, biliyorsun. Seni elime geçirmek için namertçe oynamış olabilirim ama o oyunca her şey dürüstçeydi.’_ TOP o cevap veremeden yeni bir mesaj atmıştı.

Sehun dudaklarını dişledi. TOP üniversiteyi bırakmadığını biliyordu, yani… Sehun’un aslında bir polis olduğunu biliyor muydu? Bunun yanı sıra…

** _*Black Pearl'den önce Kai’in seni tanıdığını biliyor muydun?*_ **

Bu Kai biliyor demek miydi? Suho ona söylemiş miydi? O zaman Suho neden onu ajan olarak Exo’ya göndermişti? Kai, Sehun’a yakın olmak istiyorsa bile, o zaman neden Chanyeol’u da göndermişti? Suho tam olarak ne istiyordu?

Ve Kai… Sehun’la olarak tam olarak ne_ istiyordu_?

_‘Ben merak ediyorum,’_ Sehun sonunda cevap yazmıştı. _‘Ama sana güvenemem.’_

_‘Hmm, hayır, sanırım güvenmemelisin ama sana şunu söyleyeceğim: Ben bir şeyle gerçekten ilgilendiğimde, benim olması için zorlamak istemem. O zaman hiç eğlenceli olmaz çünkü çok basittir. Bana kendin gelmeni istiyorum ve aynı zamanda sana gönüllü bir şekilde sahip olmak istiyorum.’_

Sehun homurdandı. Mafya babaları ve onların hayatlarındaki ‘meydan okuma’ şeyi neydi? İnsanların onlara gönüllü olarak teslim olmalarıyla zevk mi alıyorlardı?

Kai de aynıydı.

Yine de TOP onun hakkında, muhtemelen Kai hakkında da, bir şey biliyordu ve samimi görünüyordu… ya da her zamanki gibi olabildiğince samimiydi.

Büyük bir hata olabilirdi ama… Sehun Exo’ya katıldığından beri hata üstüne hata yapıyordu zaten.

Derin nefes alarak cevap yazdı. _‘Tamam. Buluşalım. Sana daha sonra zamanı ve yeri haber vereceğim.’_

_‘Mükemmel.’ _Hemen cevap almıştı.

Sehun, TOP ile buluşmak için bir plan yapamadan araba motoru sesini duymuştu ve bir arabanın kapılardan geçtiğini gördü. Hemen, tüm konuşmayı sildi ve ara sıra oynadığı bir oyunu açtı.

Adım seslerinin arkasından gelmesi uzun sürmemişti ve bir beden göğsünü ona yaslayarak kollarını beline doladı.

“Hoş geldin.” Sehun başını kaldırarak söyledi ve Kai dudaklarını yavaş bir öpücükle hapsettiğinde gözlerini kapattı. “Yorgun musun?” öpücüğü bozduklarında sordu ve diğeri burnunu boynuna gömdü.

“Mmm…” Kai mırıldanarak kulağının altındaki bir noktayı emiyordu. “İlgilenecek çok fazla şey var…”

Sehun ellerini Kai’in elleri üzerine koydu ve arkasını dönerek başını kaldırdı. “Sana yardım edebilirim. Yükünü azaltabilirim. Birbirimize yardım etmeliyiz, değil mi?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bana yardım etmek mi istiyorsun?”

“Mnn-hmm.” Sehun cevapladı. Parmaklarını diğerinin ensesine dolayarak onu kendine çekti. “Beni Elit yaptın ama henüz hiçbir şey yapmamış gibi hissediyorum. Luhan’la bu kadar sık silah eğitimi de çok sıkıcı.” Dudak bükerek sızlandı.

Bu Kai’in kıkırdamasına neden olmuştu. Eğilerek yaramazca Sehun’un sarkıttığı alt dudağını dişledi. “Tamam, sana branşlarımdan birinin sorumluluğunu verebilir miyim bir bakacağım. İyi işler başaracağına dair güvencim var.”

“Tabiki.” Sehun öpücükler arasında fısıldadı. Geriye doğru itildiğini ve Kai onu korkuluklara yaslarken demirlerin tenine battığını hissetmişti.

“Ama önce,” Kai dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı, gözleri Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Balkon seksi yapmaya ne dersin?”

Sehun razı gelerek onu başka bir öpücüğe hapsetmeden önce gülümsedi.


	20. 20.Bölüm

Sehun korkuluklara doğru eğildi, kalçasındaki iki parmağa alışmak için yavaş yavaş solurken sıkıca demire tutunmuştu.

“İçeride çok yumuşak hissettiriyorsun Sehun.” Dedi Kai. “Çok sıcak ve nazik – Sana_ ne verirsem vereyim _içine alırsın, değil mi?” sözünü üçüncü parmağını içeriye yollayarak vurguladı ve parmaklarını kıvırarak Sehun’un kasılmasına neden oldu.

“_Kaaaai,” _Sehun sızlandı, gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak alnını korkuluğa yasladı. Kapalı gözlerinin altında yıldızları görüyordu. “Bu kadar alayı kes.”

“Ama tepkilerin çok sevimli,” diğer cevapladı, ses tonu neşeliydi. Parmaklarını yatay bir şekilde ayırdığında Sehun’un daha fazla genişlemesini sağladı. “Parmaklarım ne kadar çok ya da ne kadar uzun olursa olsun, sevimli küçük deliğin her zaman sarmalayıp sıkıştırıyor. Bunu seviyor musun Sehuna? İyi hissettiriyor mu?”

“Bana şunu sormayı kes…!” Sehun tısladı. Diğeri prostatına baskı uygularken kalçaları bilinçsizce Kai’in parmaklarına doğru hareket ediyordu.

“Ama benim için ne kadar güzel bir şekilde açıldığına bak.” Kai söyledi. Başka bir parmak kaslarını zorlayarak deliğini daha genişçe gerdiğinde Sehun neredeyse yerinden zıplayacaktı. “Sadece benim için, ne kadar fazla alabileceğini düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun sorunun ne kadar endişe verici olduğunu düşünemeden, dördüncü parmağı – Kai’in serçe parmağı?—hissetmesiyle boğazından boğuk bir ses çıktı. Ya da diğer eli miydi? – içini işgal ediyordu. “Aman tanrım…”

“Bebeğim, beni çok iyi alıyorsun,” Kai hayret ediyordu, ses tonunda belirgin bir keyif vardı. “Daha ne kadar alabilirsin? Başparmağım? Yumruğum? Altıncı parmağım? Yedinci? Sekizinci?”

“Kai, seni sadist göt,” Sehun bağırmayı başarmıştı, _bu kadar dolu_ olmanın hissine alışmaya çalışarak nefes almaya çabalarken görüşü neon renklerle bulanmaya başlamıştı.

“Ahh, kötü ağzın yeniden ortaya çıkmış görünüyor,” diğeri soğukkanlıca söyledi. “Çok tatlı.”

Sehun, Kai’in tipik davranışına iç bile çekmemişti çünkü buna enerjisi olmadığını düşünüyordu. _Kalçasında dört parmak vardı_ ve hareketsiz duruyor da değillerdi – hayır, Kai duvarlarında ilerlerken yumuşak kasları okşayarak tatlı noktasına baskı uyguluyordu.

Bir el aniden penisini kavrayıp onu durdurmamış olsaydı Sehun çoktan boşalacağından emindi.

En azından bu daha önceki düşüncelerini cevaplıyordu – Kai’in içine serçe parmağını da sokmuştu.

“Alayı kes ve beni hemen becer,” Sehun korkuluğa doğru solurken konuştu. Rüzgar yanlarından eserek geçti, ani gelen soğukluk onu titremişti ve içindeki parmaklara doğru itilmesi Sehun’u acınası bir şekilde ürpertmişti.

“Ama şu anda benim için çok iyisin.”

“Ben her zaman senin için iyiyim.” Sehun beyni ağzını durduramadan cevapladı ve hemen kızardı – efordan dolayı yüzünün kızarması gibi bir kızarıklık değildi.

Kai bir an durakladı. Diğeri tek tek parmaklarını çıkartırken Sehun rahatlamayla derin bir nefes aldı. Onu sağlama alacak bir şey olmayınca bacakları titremeye başlamıştı ve Sehun yere yığılmak üzereyken bir çift el yanlarından tutarak onu döndürmüştü. Balkon korkuluklarına doğru itildiğinde kendini sabitlemek için bacakları otomatikman diğerinin beline dolanmıştı.

Nefesini düzenlemeye zamanı bile olmamıştı – Kai’in dili ağzına girerek onu derin bir öpücüğe çekmişti. Kai öpücüğü bozduğunda duyguları–fiziksel olarak dayanabilmesinden fazla tahrik ve duyguları— fazla gelince Sehun görüşünün bulandığını hissediyordu.

“Gerçekten her zaman benim için çok iyisin,” Kai mırıldanarak yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna sürttü ve kıkırdadı. “Seni seviyorum, bunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun’un başını sallamaktan başka yapabileceği bir şey yoktu, aklı önceki acımasız alaydan dolayı hala düzgün işlemiyordu.

“Her zaman_ çok iyi_, çok iyi bir çocuk,” Kai hala konuşuyordu. “Hepsi, hepsi _benim_ için.” Sehun’u korkuluklara yaslayarak ağırlıklarını ayarladı ve Sehun’u dikkatle belinden kaldırarak penisinin üzerine indirdi.

Sehun yeniden dolu olmanın hissiyle uzun soluklu bir inleme koyuverdi, bu seferki daha tanıdıktı – _daha doğru. “Kaaaai…”_

“Her zaman böyle olacak, değil mi?” Kai, Sehun’u sabit vuruşlarla becerirken sordu. “Sen her zaman benim için böyle olacaksın, değil mi?”

“H—Huh?” her vuruşla beraber sırtı korkuluklardan kayarken şaşkınca sordu Sehun.

“Yani,” Kai hırladı, büyük bir hızla Sehun’un içine girdi ve diğerini korkuluklarla göğsü arasında sıkıştırdı. “_Sen benimsin_, değil mi?”

Sehun şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kafası karışmıştı. Kai prostatına hızla vurduğu için aklı yerinde değildi. “E—Evet? Zaten söyledim onu _–ahh…--_ daha önce,” Sehun vuruşlar arasında cevap vermekte zorlanıyordu.

“Bu…” Kai dudaklarını yaladı. “Bu bir… söz mü?”

Sehun’un aklının köşesinde bir yerde, bir şeye –ulaşabileceği bir şeye—dokunmaya çalışırken uğultu sesleri vardı… Çünkü bu, bu _çok tanıdık_ hissettiriyordu—

_Tanıdık…?_

Sehun bunu daha fazla düşünemeden Kai dudaklarını yeniden Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve ağzının içini yalayarak Sehun’un düşüncelerini yok ederek öpücüğe yoğunlaşmasını sağladı.

“Sen benimsin,” Kai dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Her zaman benim olacağına söz ver.”

Ve Sehun, Kai’in gözlerinin derinliğinde kendini kaybederken – karanlık noktalara baktığında kendi yansımasını görebilecek kadar yakınındaydı – düşünmeden cevap verdi. “Tamam, söz veriyorum.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caddede yürürken hala gecenin karanlığı vardı. Kai’in üç günlüğüne ‘iş gezisinde’ olacağını ve Zitao’nun da yanında olacağını öğrendiğinde dışarıya çıkmak zor olmamıştı. Luhan genelde Sehun’a dışarıda eşlik ediyordu ama Luhan, Kai’in evinde kalamıyordu – yani Sehun hizmetçilerin dikkatini çekmeden gece serbestçe dolanabiliyordu.

Nehir kenarına yaklaştı ve köprünün altına baktı. Beklediği gibi birisi sırtını duvara yaslamış bekliyordu.

“Selam tatlı köpekçik.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Bana şöyle seslenmeyi kes.”

“Ama bu senin istediğin şey, değil mi?” TOP sordu, Sehun’un önünde tereddüt ettiğini görünce sırıttı. Bileğinden tutarak Sehun’un yanına çekti.

Yakından, aralarında monitör olmadan TOP… büyüktü. Kilolu anlamında değildi ama daha çok cüssesi, kalıbı, göğsündeki düğmelerin gerginliği, altındaki kasları gözler önüne seren geniş omuzları…

TOP ayakta olsaydın kendinden uzun olduğuna emindi Sehun, Sehun’un ne kadar uzun olduğu düşünülürse…

“Beni kesiyorsun, tatlım.” TOP konuştu ve Sehun iç seslerinden kurtuldu. “Çekiciyim, değil mi?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. TOP yakışıklıydı tabiki ama Sehun bunu monitörden anlamıştı. Yeniden kaş çatarak etrafına baktı. “Köpeklerinin hiçbiri yanında yok bu sefer?”

“Yok. Söz verdiğim gibi. Bu gece sadece sen ve ben.”

Sehun gözlerini kısarak diğerine baktı. “Ne bildiğini anlat.”

Diğeri kahkahaya boğuldu. “Oh Sehun, her zaman açık ve netsin. Selamlama bile yok mu?”

“Küçük konuşmalar için buraya gelmedik.”

“Mmm, hayır, galiba gelmedik.” TOP duraklayarak elini uzattı. Sehun hemen geri çekilmişti. “Aramızda bir ekran olmadan daha fazla harika görünüyorsun.” Azimle söyledi.

“Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsam, beni oraya koyan sendin.”

“Ben… dikkatli davranıyordum. Kai… şey, Kai’in nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Senden daha akıllı?”

Sehun’u şaşırtarak TOP kıkırdamıştı. “Eğer onu düşünmek istiyorsan,” dedi. “Biricik değerli küçüğünün burada benimle yalnız olduğunu biliyor mu?”

Sehun kaş çattı. Herkes ona Kai’in objesiymiş gibi sesleniyordu. _Bir mal._

Sehun yanlış düşünmediklerini bilmesine rağmen yine de… öyle çağrılmak sinirlerini geriyordu.

“Eğer Kai bilseydi şu anda ölmüş olurdun,” Sehun cevap verdi. “Şimdi sadede gel. Bana bildiklerini anlat.”

TOP omuz silkmeden önce bir süre ona baktı. “Sadece geçmişin hakkında bir şeyler.”

Sehun hevesini kontrol altına almaya çalışıyordu. “Ne gibi?”

“Dört yıl önce sana olanlar gibi.”

“Nerden öğrendin?”

“Çünkü oradaydım.”

_“Ne?”_ Sehun neredeyse bağırmıştı, sesi geceyi bıçak gibi yarmıştı.

“Beni yanlış anlama, ben bir şey yapmadım. Ben sadece bir… izleyiciydim. Bir konuk. O zamanlar Big Bang ve Exo iyi anlaşıyordu ve bende bir güç… gösterisi izlemeye davet edilmiştim.”

“Beni izliyordun—“ Sehun konuşmaya başladı ama nefesini tutmuştu. “Bekle, davet edildin… _Exo tarafından_? Yani bunu bana_ Exo_ mu yaptı? Her şeyin sebebi onlar mıydı?”

TOP başını kaldırdı. “Zavallı küçük şey, yetişkinlerin ego gösterisi arasında harcandın.”

“Kapa çeneni,” Sehun tısladı, aklı delirmişti. Exo’ydu – hayatını mahveden—anılarını unutturan – onlar –

“Dört yıl önce,” Sehun aniden fark ederek dudaklarını yaladı. “Kai dört yıl önce Exo’nun patronu değildi. Sadece – bir yıl sonra –“

“Onu gerçekten seviyorsun, huh?” TOP kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Aslında ona aşıksın. Oh, ironiye bak sen.”

“Ne ironisi?” Sehun hırladı.

“Ah, yok bir şey. Çok fazla konuştuğumdan korkuyorum.” TOP mırıldandı ve gizemli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sana çok fazla şey _vermekten_ korkuyorum.”

“Huh?”

“Yani…” TOP eğilerek mırıldandı. Sehun, TOP’ın nefesinin boynunu gıdıkladığını hissedebiliyordu ve çekilmeye çalıştı çünkü diğeri hala bilgiye sahipti ve—“Karşılığında bana ne vereceksin?”

“Verecek?”

“Bu dünyada hiçbir şey bedava değildir Sehun. En azından, bizim zalim sikilmiş dünyamızda.” TOP söyledi ve Sehun tepki veremeden önce eller bileğinden kavrayarak onu arkasındaki mermer duvara yasladı ve sonra –

TOP onu _öpüyordu._

Zalim bir öpücüktü, TOP’ın dili Sehun’un boğazına doğru hareket ederek nefesini engelliyordu. TOP bedenini Sehun’un bedenine yaslayarak onu duvara çivilerken bileğindeki eller tenini delip geçiyordu ve Sehun, TOP’ın _güçlü _olduğunu fark etti.

Ondan _daha güçlü._

Paniklemeye başlayıp kurtulmaya çalışırken yüksek bir ses havayı kamçıladı, kulakları sağır eden bir sesti.

Silah sesiydi.

TOP geri çekilirken Sehun nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Dudaklarından çenesine doğru akan salyadan dolayı hem utanç hem de öfke hissediyordu.

Daha fazla düşünmeye zamanı olmamıştı. Daha fazla silah sesleri havayı doldururken Sehun bakışlarını TOP’ın baktığı yöne çevirdi. Sırtı onlara dönük önlerinde birisi göremeyeceği kadar uzaktaki birisine ateş ediyordu.

Sehun etraflarında uçuşan onlarca mermiden nasıl hiçbirinin TOP ya da ona isabet etmediğini merak ediyordu. Daha yakından bakmak her kurşunun onlara doğru uçtuğunu hayretle izlemesini sağlıyordu, önlerindeki kişi geri geri gelirken ateşe karşılık veriyordu.

“Düşünmüştüm ki…” ses tonu boğuktu ve Sehun kendine bu yüzden küfretti. “Yanında kimseyi getirmediğini düşünmüştüm. Yalnız geldiğini.”

“Ah ama ben yalnız geldim,” TOP gözlerini ona çevirerek cevapladı. “Yalnız geldim. En sevdiğim adamımın beni takip etmeye karar vermesi benim suçum değil, değil mi? Ayrıca, eğer gelmeseydi patronun sayesinde mermiler çoktan vücudumda delikler açmış olacaktı.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olurken bakışlarını önündeki sahneye çevirdi. Kurşunlar azalmıştı ve bir süre sonra durdular.

“Jiyong,” TOP seslendi. “Bu kadar yeter. Gidelim.”

“Aww,” önündeki adam –Jiyong? Big Bang’in bir numaralı adamı G-Dragon’un gerçek adı olabilir miydi?—homurdandı. “Ama oradaki psikopat sürtükle eğleniyordum. Burada_ benim_ en iyisi olduğumu kanıtlamanın zamanıydı.”

“’Psikopat sürtük’?” onlara ateş eden adam tekrarladı ve Sehun onun Luhan’ın sesi olduğunu fark etti. Luhan buradaydı. “Senden gelen büyük bir iltifat bu, seni kafadan çatlak deli.”

“Sevgi dolu öpücük için teşekkürler. Hayal ettiğim kadar tatlısın.” TOP aniden söyledi ve Sehun tepki veremeden TOP avucunun içine bir şey koydu. Ve o anda her yere görüşünü bulanıklaştıran duman yayılmaya başladı.

Duman bombası. Geçen seferki gibi.

“Onların arkasından gitmeli miyim?” Sehun, Luhan’ın sorduğunu duydu. Duman kaybolurken TOP ve G-Dragon’un gittiğini fark etti.

“Evet,” başka bir ses cevapladı ve Sehun tüm bedeninin donduğunu hissetti. Tenindeki her bir hücre o sesi tanıyordu.

_Kai._

_Lanet olsun._

“Ne pahasına olursa olsun onları ele geçir.” Kai devam etti. “İhtiyacın olursa Kris’i de çağır. Yardım etmeye çok hevesli olacağından eminim. Ona tetiğe basan olmayacağını söyle sadece – onları canlı istiyorum.”

“Anlaşıldı.” Luhan kaybolmadan önce söyledi ve Sehun donmuş bir halde Kai’in yavaşça kendisine yaklaşmasını izledi.

“K—Kai—“ Sehun başladı ama boğazını sertçe saran parmaklar onu boynundan kaldırmıştı ve Sehun’un dudakları boğuk bir nefesle ayrıldı. Derhal iki parmak ağzına girerek boğazına bastırdı ve Sehun nefes almaya çabalıyordu.

“Buraya onun _dokunmasına_ izin mi verdin? Seni_ öpmesine_ izin mi verdin?” Kai mırıldandı. Ses tonu alçak ama korkutucu derecede sakindi. Sehun umutsuzca ona bakıyordu, parmaklar boğazından aşağıya kayarken yaşlar gözlerinden akmaya başlamıştı. Nefes alamıyordu – _nefes alamıyordu…_

Diğeri sertçe ittiğinde Sehun duvara çarptı. Kai eğilerek direkt onun gözlerine bakıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in yüzündeki karanlık ifadeyle ürpermişti – Kai’in daha önce hiç bu kadar_ öfkeli, hiddetli _görmemişti ve bu—bu—

Ve gerçek ona tokat gibi çarptı… Sehun’a daha önce ne kadar tatlı davranmış olursa olsun _Kim Kai gerçekten_ de Exo’nun korkutucu, acımasız patronuydu.

“Bana ne söylediğini hatırlıyor musun Sehun?” Kai neredeyse kayıtsız bir sesle sordu. “Benim olduğuna _söz vermiştin_. Hatırlıyor musun? Hımm? O zaman neden sözümüzü bozdun?”

Sehun hızla soludu, tüm bedeni titriyordu.

“_Sözünü tutmayan kötü bir çocuğa_ ne olur biliyor musun Sehun?” Kai eğilerek sordu. Fısıldarken dudakları Sehun’un kulağına değiyordu. _“Cezalandırılır.”_


	21. 21.Bölüm

Sert bir itişle Sehun odada sendeledi. Kai kapıyı arkalarından kapattı. Kilitlemesine gerek yoktu. Kim izinsizce _Kim Kai’in odasına_ girmeye cesaret edebilirdi ki?

“Soyun,” Sehun ona doğru dönemeden diğeri emretti. “Yatakta ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerine.”

“Kai…”

“Hemen,” Kai bağırarak Sehun’un korkmasına ve titrek parmaklarla kıyafetlerini çıkarmasına neden oldu. Yatağa çıkarak gözlerini kapattı ve bekledi.

Peşinden gelen yataktaki ağırlığı hissetti. “K—Kai…”

“Bana şu anda neden yatakta diz çöktüğünü söyle, Sehun.” Kai konuştu, sesi ipek gibi yumuşaktı. Sehun’un ensesinden başlayarak omurgasında parmağını gezdirdi ve diğerinin hassaslıkla titremesine neden oldu.

“Ö—Özür dilerim,” Sehun kekeledi. “Dışarı çıkmamalıydım, TOP ile buluşmamalıydım –_ahh--!”_ Sehun kalçasında hissettiği ve tüm bedenini sarsan ani gelen sert şaplakla başını yastığa gömdü.

“Onun adını söylemeye kalkma bile.” Kai hırladı, saçlarını kavrayarak başını garip bir açıyla geriye doğru çekti. “Başka bir adamın adını _söylemeye kalkma_ bile –benimleyken asla, anladın mı?”

“E—evet…”

“Hmmm…” Kai saçlarını bıraktı ve Sehun’un başını yeniden yatağa düştü. “Şu anda neden Metal’de olmadığını söyle bana. Neden herkesin görebileceği şekilde Black Pearl'de diz çökmüş halde olmadığını söyle. Neden odamda, yatağımda olduğunu söyle. Söyle bana Sehuna.”

Sehun hıçkırdı. “B—Bilmiyo—“ sözleri kalçasında hissettiği acı dolu şaplakla kesilmişti, solgun teni yavaşça kırmızıya bürünüyordu ve _yakıyordu._

“Eğer bilmiyorsan,” Kai umursamazca konuştu. “O zaman seni Black Pearl'e götürmeliyim, huh?”

“H—Hayır! Ben—“ Sehun’un aklı hızla çalışarak ne cevap vereceğini düşünüyordu. “Ç-Çünkü… Bunu yapmandan hoşlanmam?”

“Ve neden bu beni ilgilendirsin?”

“Ç—Çünkü…” Sehun duraklayarak dudağını ısırdı. “Çünkü… beni seviyorsun?” diye fısıldadı.

Üstünden bir yerden ses geldi ve bir elin nazikçe yanan kalçasına masaj yaptığını hissediyordu. “Sen başka bir adamın seni öpmesine izin vermişken neden seni sevmeliyim?”

“İzin vermedim! O—o beni köşeye sıkıştırdı ve zorladı, özür dilerim.”

“Hala kötü bir çocuksun.” Kai cevapladı. “Her zaman benim için iyi olacağını söylediğini hatırlamıyor musun? Pekala, artık doğru değil, değil mi?”

“Doğru!” Sehun karşı çıktı, kalçasındaki el kayarak kaslarını okşadıktan sonra içine iki parmak aniden girince nefesi teklemişti. “Ö—Özür dilerim,” kalçası parmakların etrafında kasılırken konuşmaya çalıştı. Çok tanıdıklardı ve daha fazlasını istiyordu. “Bir daha yapmayacağım, özür dilerim Kai, ben—“

Kai’in içine bir şey, parmaktan daha büyük bir şey ittiğini hissedince şaşkınlıkla susmuştu. Yuvarlak, yaklaşık golf topu büyüklüğünde ama biraz daha inceydi.

Kai o şeyi Sehun’un içinde daha derine iterek parmaklarını geri çekti. “_Oh tanrım…”_ duvarlarının nesne etrafında kasılmasını hissederken nefesini vermişti diğeri. “Kai, ne yapı—“

“Seni bağlamayacağım,” diğeri araya girdi, sesi açıktı. “Seni bir şeyden alıkoymayacağım da. Çünkü yapmak zorunda değilim. Orada ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerine kalçanı bir sürtük gibi havaya kaldırmış bir halde _onu içine alacaksın_. Ben sana durmanı söyleyene kadar onu içine alacaksın.”

Bununla beraber Sehun bir şeyin düğmesine basıldığını duydu ve içindeki o –o oyuncak—titremeye ve doğrudan prostatına vurmaya başlarken tüm bedeni kasılarak yatakta kıvrandı. “_Aman tanrım, Kai_…” Sehun derin nefes aldı. Kalçası oyuncağın etrafında kasılırken gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı ve parmakları altındaki çarşafı sıkıyordu. Belli belirsiz penisine bir şeyin geçirildiğini hissetti ve penis yüzüğünü tanıyınca Sehun hıçkırdı. “Kai, _lütfen_…”

“Ellerin serbest,” diğeri vurguladı. Vibratörü ya da penis yüzüğünü kolayca çıkarabilirsin ama _çıkarmayacaksın_.” Kai üzerine doğru eğilirken Sehun dudaklarının kulağına sürttüğünü hissediyordu. “Çıkarmayacaksın çünkü sana ne yapmak istersem isteyeyim onu yapmama _gönüllü _bir şekilde izin vereceksin. Değil mi Sehuna?”

“Kai, ben—“ Sehun titredi, beyaz noktalar görüşünü bulanıklaştırırken yaşlar kendiliğinden akıyordu. Vibratör prostatına durmaksızın vururken_ çok iyi _hissettiriyordu ama aynı zamanda _saf bir işkenceydi _– boşalmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu – yapamıyordu, yapamıyordu, yapamıyordu—

“Bana yanıldığımı söyle Sehuna.” Kai mırıldandı, yanağını öperek başparmağını yukarıya sürükledi. Dizleri daha fazla tutmayarak Sehun yatağa çökmüştü, oyunda son seviyesinde olduğu için kalçası titremeye devam ediyordu.

Kai, Sehun’u sırtüstü çevirdi ve üzerinde yükselerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kai’in dilini boğazına kadar sokmasına, ağzını işgal etmesine izin veriyordu Sehun. Kai dudaklarını çene hattına ve oradan da boynuna yönlendirerek orada bir iz bıraktı.

Sehun’un parmakları Kai’in gömleğini sırtından çekiştirirken mırıldandı. “Kai, _lütfen_. Lütfen, lütfen çıkar şunu ve boşalmama izin ver. _Dayanamıyorum, lütfen_—“

“Sana söyledim, istersen kendin çıkarabilirsin.” Kai mırıldandı. Sehun’un solgun teninde parlayan izi yalıyordu. “Neden çıkarmıyorsun?”

“Çünkü—Sen—“ Sehun hıçkırdı. Tırnakları kumaşın üzerinden diğerinin tenini deliyordu. “Çünkü _çıkaramam_—“

“Evet, çıkarabilirsin. Seni durdurmayacağım.”

Sehun hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Çıkaramam çünkü sen—ben—“ kekeledi, vibratör durmaksızın prostatına çarparken aklı yerinde değildi ve bu çok fazlaydı – çok fazla—

“Neden çıkaramayacağını söyleyeyim.” Kai yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. Şakağından akan terler ve yanaklarında kuruyan yaşlarla Sehun’un kırmızı yüzü onu şaşırtmıştı. “Çıkaramazsın çünkü sen benim için iyi bir çocuksun, değil mi Sehuna? Sen kötü bir çocuk değilsin, değil mi?”

“Hayır, hayır değilim.” Sehun düşünmeden cevapladı. “Ben iyi bir çocuğum, lütfen çıkar onu—“

“Çünkü sen sadece bana aitsin, değil mi? Bir daha kimsenin sana dokunmasına izin vermeyeceksin, değil mi?” Sehun karşılığında anlamsız bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı ve Kai’in gözleri kısılırken içine iki parmağı sokarak vibratörü daha derine ittirdi.

_“Kai—“_ Sehun boğulur gibi ses çıkararak Kai’in sırtını tırmaladı.

“Cevap ver bana.”

“Evet,” diye soludu, Kai’in koyu gözlerine bakıyordu. “Evet, ben sana aitim. Ne istersen yapacağım o yüzden _lütfen, lütfen_—“

“Neden kendin çıkaramayacağın konusunda bana cevap vermedin,” Kai mırıldandı, dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. Eğilerek Sehun’un kızarmış yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Çünkü…” Sehun hıçkırdı, dudakları titriyordu. “Çünkü… Ben—Ben seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyorum. Seni memnun etmek istiyorum. Senin için iyi olmak istiyorum. Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum, seni sevi—“

“Shhh.” Kai onu susturdu. Sehun’un yaşlardan ıslak diğer yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Çok iyi yaptın.” Başparmağını aşağıya doğru kaydırdı ve düğmeyi kapattı. İçindeki oyuncak dururken Sehun’un sarsılmasını izliyordu.

“Kai..” Sehun hıçkırarak diğerine tutundu. “Özür dilerim, lütfen gelmeme izin ver, lütfen…”

Diğer adam iç çektikten sonra penis yüzüğünü çıkardı ve Sehun’u birkaç kez çektikten sonra diğeri gerilerek Kai’in eli ve kendi bedenine boşaldı.

Ve sonra yatağa serilerek kendinden geçti.

Kai bayılan Sehun’a kıkırdadı ve onu kollarına alarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Sen _benimsin_ Sehun.” Tehlikeli bir sesle fısıldadı. “Seni asla bırakmayacağım.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun inleyerek uyandı, tüm bedeni hassastı. Etrafa göz gezdirirken odadaki tek kişi olduğunu fark etti. İç çektikten sonra sendeleyerek banyoya gitti ve kendini düzgünce temizlemek için uzun bir duş aldı.

Küçük salondan çıktığında Zitao’nun merdivenlerde oturduğunu gördü. Diğer adam ona şöyle bir baktı, daha çok Sehun’un yürürken hafifçe topallamasına bakmıştı ve Sehun yüzünün utançtan kızardığını hissediyordu.

“Ben—bir şey almak için dışarı çıkacağım.” Sehun duyurdu ve diğeri omuz silkerek onu takip bile etmedi.

Kai’in şoförlerinden biri onu yakınlardaki alışveriş merkezine götürmüştü, Sehun amaçsızca içeride geziniyordu. Bir şey alması falan gerektiğinden değildi ama Kai’in evi çok bunaltıcı hissettirmişti o anda – tüm hizmetçilerin ve kahyaların dün gece olanları biliyorlar gibi ona bakmalarına daha fazla dayanamamıştı.

Yakınlardan bir ses geldiğinde şaşırmıştı. “Sehun.”

Sehun kafasını çevirdiğinde yanında siyah giyinmiş birisinin olduğunu fark etmişti. Şapkasını yüzüne çekmiş ve yüzünü gizlemişti. “Sen…”

Diğeri yüzünü göstermek için kafasını kaldırdı.

“Kyungsoo…” Sehun söyledi. Wow, onu en son Suho’nun ofisinde görmüştü ve uzun zaman olmuştu. Hemen etrafına bakındı.

“Endişelenme,” Kyungsoo fısıldadı. “Çevreyi kontrol ettim. Luhan seni takip ediyor ama çok uzakta. Senin eski sınıf arkadaşınmışım ve birbirimize rastlamışız gibi davran.”

Sehun kafasını salladı. Birbirlerini selamladıktan sonra dinlenme yerine geçtiler. Çarşamba sabahıydı o yüzden etrafta pek kişi yoktu.

“Ee seni buraya ne getirdi?” Sehun sesini kısık tutarak sordu. Kyungsoo ona Luhan’ın onları görebileceğini ama mesafeden dolayı duyamayacağını söylemişti.

“Suho seni kontrol etmemi istedi. Dün köprünün altında olan silah çatışmasını duymuş.”

Sehun irkildi. “Ben… iyiyim. Sadece… TOP bilgi vermek için benimle buluşmak istedi o yüzden bende gittim. Kai beni takip etmiş… Luhan ve G-Dragon da vardı? Birbirlerine ateş etmeye başladılar. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Big Bang’a ne olduğunu bilmiyorum_.” ‘Dün gece Kai’ye soracak durumda değildim,’_ içinden karamsarca düşündü.

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Exo ve Big Bang’ın Kai patron olduğundan beri düşman olduklarını duydum o yüzden bu pek şaşırtıcı değil.”

Sehun başını sallayarak diğerine baktı. Suho, Kyungsoo’nun komutan muavini ve güvenebileceği birisi olduğunu söylemişti ama Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun Suho’nun gerçek kimliğini bilip bilmediğini merak ediyordu. Beraberler miydi yoksa Suho sadece Kyungsoo’yu kullanıyor muydu?

“Kyungsoo…” Sehun konuşmaya başladı. “Sen… uzun zamandan beri mi polissin? Suho’yla yakın görünüyorsun.”

Diğeri omuz silkti. “Evet, birkaç yıl oldu. Suho’yu uzun zamandır tanıyorum.”

“Oh.” Sehun durakladı. “Tam olarak ne yaptığını sorabilir miyim? Yani, bu soruşturmayı mı yönetiyorsun yoksa başka birine mi bakıyorsun?”

“Değişiyor. Genelde bilgi ve şifre çözücüyüm. Geçmişi araştırıyorum o yüzden Exo’nun önüne çıkabiliyorum. Genellikle beni fark etmezler.”

“Bilgi ve şifre mi sağlıyorsun? Yani…”

“Seninle çok konuşmadığımı biliyorum.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Ama ben genelde Chanyeol’a yardım ediyorum. Bir ay önce, bilgisayar sistemindeki şifreyi çözmesine yardım eden bendim.”

“Oh yani Kris’in bilgisayarına?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. Yani Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’a yardım ediyordu? Chanyeol’un Kyungsoo’ya Suho’nun gerçek adını söyleyip söylemediğini merak ediyordu.

“Evet. Asıl mesleğim İstihbarat Çözümleyicisi’dir.”

“O zaman… çok fazla şey biliyor olmalısın, değil mi? Bana… Exo hakkında daha fazla bilgi verebilir misin? Suho bana çok fazla bir şey demedi ve strateji oluşturmak için daha fazla bilmeyi isterim.”

Kyungsoo hımlayarak ona baktı ve Sehun irislerinin koyuluğundan biraz irkmişti, Sehun onların gerisindeki anlamı çözemiyordu. “Ne öğrenmek istediğinden ve ne bildiğinden emin değilim. Bakalım… Kai üç yıl önce patron oldu, önceki patron öldükten sonra. Exo o zamanlar çok küçük bir çeteydi ve Kai’in yönetimi altında çok güçlendiler. O adam… insanları iyi seçiyor sanırım.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Birkaç seçilmiş kişi dışında geri kalan Elitler Kai’in işe aldığı ve kendi topladığı adamlar. İnsanları seçmeyi iyi biliyor. Elitler çok_ güçlüler _–sadece fiziksel olarak değil ama aynı zamanda akıllı ve _kurnazlar_. Exo bu yüzden birkaç yılda durdurulamaz şekilde büyüyerek güçlendi.”

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Kim o birkaç seçilmiş kişi o zaman? Kai devralmadan önce Exo’da olanlar?”

“Hmm… Kris onlardan birisi – yıllardır Exo’nun bel kemiği. Zitao da onlardan birisi, Kai yönetimi ele alana kadar Elit olmadığını biliyorum.”

“…Başka birisi? Kai’in sağ kolunu biliyor musun?”

Kyungsoo gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Şimdi söyledin de, onun sağ kolunun lafı çok geçmez. Yaşadığından bile emin değilim.” Hafifçe güldü. “Chanyeol kimsenin o kişiyi bilmediğini söylemişti çünkü Exo’daki çoğu üye o kişi gittiği zaman gelmiş. Kris de söylemiyor.”

Sehun bilgi üzerine kafa yoruyordu. Yani… Kai’in gizemli sağ kolu, çoğu kişinin bilmediği adam, ne polisti ne de Elitler’den biriydi.

Suho muydu? Yoksa başka biri miydi?

“Bu görev için gerçekten çok çabalıyorsun, huh?” Kyungsoo aniden sorduğunda Sehun düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı.

“Huh?”

“Eğer çok merak ediyorsan, neden Kai’ye kendin sormuyorsun?”

“Huh?” Sehun tekrarladı.

Kyungsoo gülümsedikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve iki parmağını Sehun’un boynuna koydu. “_Bu._ Dün gece sert bir geceydi, huh?”

Sehun irkildi, eliyle dokunduğu yeri örtmüştü. Şaşırarak dün Kai’in emerek iz bıraktığı yer olduğunu fark etmişti ve şu anda oldukça belirgin olmalıydı. Banyodayken fark etmemişti. “B—bu—“

“Bedeninin her yerini kaplayan, kıyafetlerinin altına gizlenmiş başka izler de var, değil mi?” Kyungsoo başını eğerek sordu ve Sehun kızardı.

“Ben—“

“Kai’in senden gerçekten etkilendiğini duydum. Senin onun favorisi olduğunu söylüyorlar.” Kyungsoo bakışlarını yeniden ona çevirdi. “O zaman neden onu _memnun ettikten_ sonra… ondan bilgi almaya çalışmıyorsun?”

Sehun daha çok kızardı. “Bu… kulağa çok basit geliyor. Kai yapmaz—“

“O zaman yeteneklerini kullanma vaktin geldi sanırım, huh? Sonuçta…” Kyungsoo duraklayarak yeniden Sehun’a baktı, gözleri okunmaz bir ifadeyle kararmıştı. “Sende _özel _bir şeyler olmalı, Kai seni bu kadar çok sahiplendiğine göre, değil mi?”

Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı, ne cevap vereceğinden emin değildi.

“Pekala, baya oldu.” Kyungsoo saatine bakarak konuştu. “Gidip Suho’ya bilgi aktarmalıyım. Seninle yeniden karşılaşmak güzeldi Sehun.”

“S—seninle de.” Sehun kekeledi, aklı hala Kyungsoo’nun iğneli sözleri ve davranışlarındaydı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eve dönmeyi istediği zamana kadar Sehun günün geri kalanını dükkanlarda gezerek geçirdi.

“K—Kai…” Sehun diğerinin koltukta televizyon izlediğini görünce fısıldadı.

Kai ona şöyle bir baktıktan sonra onu görmezden gelerek yeniden televizyona döndü.

Yutkunarak Sehun ilerledi ve onun yanına oturdu. “Kai… bana hala kızgın mısın?”

Cevap yoktu.

“Özür dilerim…” Sehun başını eğdi, yere bakıyordu. “Bana ne yapmak istediğini bilmiyorum… Çoktan ben-beni cezalandırmadın mı?”

“Yine de kötü bir karar verdin.” Kai ona bakmayarak cevapladı.

“Özür dilerim, bu—“ Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, Kai’ye ne kadarını söylemesi gerektiğini ve görevini etkiler mi merak ediyordu. “T—TOP bildiğini söyledi… geçmişim.”

Diğeri sonunda ona dönerek bir karşını kaldırdı.

“Ben…” Sehun hıçkırdı ve titrek bir nefes aldı. “Dört yıl önce bana bir şey oldu… hafızamı kaybetmeme neden olan bir şey.”

“Hafızanı mı kaybettin…?”

Sehun başını salladı. “H—her şeyi unutmadım ama… lisedeki ilk yılıma dair olanlar—her şey silindi. Doktor hatırlamamın çok dramatik olduğunu söyledi.”

Kai bir şey demeyince Sehun devam etti.

“O yüzden TOP bilgi karşılığında buluşmak istedi… Bende kabul ettim… Özür dilerim…

“Sana ne söyledi?”

“O dedi ki…” Sehun yavaşça başını kaldırdı. “Bunu bana yapanın… _Exo_ olduğunu söyledi.”

“Hmmm… öyle mi?”

“S—sen bir şey biliyor musun? Dört yıl önce senin patron olmadığını biliyorum ama…”

“Dürüst olmak gerekirse emin değilim. Yaşlı adamın bana söylemeden yaptığı çok şey vardı. Sonuçta bir patron astlarına asla her şeyi söylemez.”

Sehun katılarak başını salladı. “Sende öylesin, değil mi?”

Kai şüpheli bir şekilde gülümsedi sadece. “Ama bu iyi bir şey değil mi o zaman? İntikamını aldın, değil mi?”

“Huh?”

“Eğer Exo sana bunu yaptıysa, o zaman intikamın tamamlandı, değil mi? Çünkü eski patron çoktan öldü? Her şey bitti, değil mi?”

Sehun’un gözleri şokla açılmıştı. Aslında düzgünce oturup bunun hakkında düşünecek zamanı olmamıştı ama…

Kai haklıydı.

Eğer TOP’ın dediği doğruysa, o zaman… dört yıl önce ıstırap çekmesine neden olan adam… çoktan bir ölüydü. Yani intikamı alınmıştı.

Yani artık bir polis olmasına gerek yoktu çünkü ona bunu yapan kişi hakkında daha fazla bilgi sahibi olmak için polis olmuştu.

Yani buna devam etmesi için bir neden yoktu… bu _göreve_—Kai’yi ve Exo’yu devirmesi gereken görevine…

Yani, artık Kai’in yanında durup aşk oyunu oynamasına gerek yoktu.

“Yanımda kal Sehun.” Kai mırıldandı. Düşüncelerini bölmüştü. “Eski hayatını geride bırak ve _benimle_ ol. Beraber _yeni bir hayata_ başlayalım.”

Sehun mest olmuş bir halde Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Gözlerini yavaşça kapatarak Kai’in dudaklarını esir almasına izin verdi.

Yeni bir hayata başlamak… Kai’yle beraber?


	22. 22.Bölüm

Sehun boş boş tavana bakıyordu. Güneş camlardan içeri sızarken yanındaki boşluk soğumaya başlamıştı. iç çekerek kalktı ve yıkanmak için banyoya geçti.

Yeni bir gün başlamak üzereydi.

Temiz hava almak ve düşüncelerini toparlamak için arka bahçeye gidince kapıda duraklamıştı.

Zitao elinde bir kase kahve ile sandalyeye oturuyordu ve Sehun dudağını dişledi.

Kyungsoo’ya göre Zitao, Kris dışında Kai’den önceki patronu tanıyan birkaç kişiden biriydi. Exo’nun tarihi hakkında bildiği şeyler vardı mutlaka.

Yine de… gözleri buluştuğunda Zitao’nun gözleri kısılarak bakışlarını kaçırmıştı.

Sehun kaş çattı.

Derin nefes alarak ona yaklaştı ve karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. “Selam.”

Zitao ona uyarırcasına baktı.

Sehun iç çekti. “Bak, bunu uzun zamandır düşünüyorum ama… Neden bana karşı bu kadar _düşmancasın_?”

Diğerinin dudakları açıldı. “Ne?”

“Benimle en yakın arkadaş ol demiyorum ama… tüm diğer Elitler – biz iyi anlaşıyoruz. Ama sen… ne zaman beni görsen, ölmüş bir kediden falan kaçan birisi gibi davranıyorsun. Bu hiç iyi bir his değil, özellikle de Kai’in koruması olduğun için seni her zaman görürken. Seni… gücendirecek bir şey mi yaptım?”

Zitao uzun bir süre ona baktıktan sonra öksürerek bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Bu—Öyle değil… Bu insanların yanında rahat hissetmemin uzun sürmesiyle alakalı.”

“Neden benim yanımdayken rahatsızsın? Aniden geldiğimi biliyorum ve sanırım bu kadar hızla bir Elit olduğum için bana kızgınsın ama—“

“Ondan değil.” Zitao sözünü kesti “Yani, bu aslında öyleydi ama artık—“

“Ne? Çıkar ağzındakini.”

“Bu…” Zitao devam etmeden önce tereddüt etti. “sen… _farklısın_. Seni anlamıyorum.”

“Ne?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu.

“Senin garip olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama… Sen aslında bizden _gerçekten farklısın_. Ben…” Zitao durakladı, oldukça gönülsüz görünüyordu. “Seni hastaneye götürdüğümde Chanyeol ile görünce, sen… _ağlıyordun_. Onun için. Yani… biz Exo’dayız – yaralar ve ölümler sürekli olur. Biz buna alışkınız. Yakınımız birisine olsa bile, kendi evimizin özeline gelene kadar gözyaşlarımızı tutarız ama sen… Birisinin seni görmesini umursamadan açıkça ağlıyordun.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Pekala, en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri komada olduğu için duygusallığımın kusuruna bakma.”

“Hayır, kötü anlamda demek istemedim!” Zitao karşı çıktı. “Bu sadece… bu_ yeni _bir şey… Daha önce kimsenin bu kadar samimi olduğunu görmedim? Sadece beni çok şaşırttı ve ben…sana karşı nasıl tepki vereceğimi bilemedim. Yani daha önce düşmanca göründüysem, bu yüzden.” Zitao irkildi. “Özür dilerim.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bu… kesinlikle beklediği şey değildi. Zitao’nun yüzüne baktığında diğer adamın neredeyse hayran bir ifadeyle kendisine baktığını gördü. “Zitao,” dudaklarını yaladı. “Beni çekici buluyor musun?”

Tepkisi aniydi: diğer adam irkilmişti ve neredeyse tükürdüğü kahvede boğulacaktı, öksürmeye başladı. “N—Ne?”

Sehun masumca başını çevirdi. “Sana göre ben çekici miyim? Ya da çirkin miyim?”

“N—Tabiki çirkin değilsin! Sen çok çekicisin, çok güzelsin ve—“ aniden duraklayarak ağzını kapattı.

Sehun yanağının içini dişleyerek düşündü. Eğer daha iyisini bilmeseydi diğer adamın ona karşı _duyguları_ olduğunu sanabilirdi.

Zitao. Yıllardır Exo’da olan kişi… eski patron hayattayken bile.

Dudaklarını yeniden yaladığında Zitao’nun gözlerinin hareketlerini takip ettiğini fark etti. “Hey Zitao, biliyorsun ben Exo’da yeniyim.”

“E—Evet?”

“Hiçbir şey bilmiyormuşum gibi hissediyorum… Kai patron ama ondan önceki patron kimdi? Bu pozisyona nasıl geldi?”

“Neden ona kendin sormuyorsun?”

“Ah ama görüyorsun…” Sehun utançla gülümsedi. “Ben onunlayken, biz pek konuşmuyoruz… _Başka şeyler_ yapıyoruz.”

Sehun, Zitao’nun titremesini ve gözlerini Sehun’un bedeninde dolaştırmasını izledi.

“Sen bana söyleyemez misin, lütfen?” gözlerini kırpıştırarak sordu. “Dışında kalmışım gibi hissediyorum. Sen onun korumasısın o yüzden biliyor olmalısın, değil mi? Sonuçta sen ona çok yakınsın.”

“Ş—Şey,” Zitao kekeleyerek boğazını temizledi. “Onun koruması olduğum doğru… Beni bu konuma kendi getirdi.”

“Oh?”

“Eski patron… Pek tanınan birisi değildi.” Zitao konuşmaya başladı. “Exo o zamanlar çok küçük bir çeteydi ve eski patron… pervasız birisiydi. Gereksiz derecede şiddet sever ve zalimdi. İddia edebileceği bir şeyi olmadan çok kibirli ve küstah biriydi. Ben… Exo’nun öyle olmasını sevmiyordum.” Diye mırıldandı.

Sehun dikkatle dinleyerek başını salladı.

“ O zamanlar Kai sessizce birkaç üyenin desteğini topluyordu –Kris, mesela. Ve ben. Sonunda üç yıl önce… Darbe yaptı – eski patronu öldürdü.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kai—

“Bunu yapacağını hiçbirimiz düşünmemiştik –eski patronun başka birisi tarafından öldürüleceğini ya da yaşlılıktan öleceğini düşünmüştüm. Sonuçta…” Zitao gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Onlar_ baba ve oğuldu.”_

_“Ne?”_

“Eski patron, Kim Jaewoon, Kim—“ Zitao aniden durakladıktan sonra devam etti. “Kim Kai’in babasıydı. Exo’nun patronu olmak için kendi babasını öldürdü.”

Sehun nefesinin teklediğini hissediyordu. Yani Kai eski patronun sadece oğlu değil ama Exo’nun başına geçmek kendi babasını mı öldürmüştü?

“Bana bunu anlattığın için teşekkürler Zitao.” Sehun dedi, derin nefes alarak ayağa kalkarken ona gülümsedi. “Bundan sonra iyi anlaşalım, tamam mı? Sana… _daha yakın_ olmak isterim.”

“S—Sehun!” uzaklaşırken diğeri seslendi. “Ben… ben gerçekten bu—bu hayatın sana uymadığını düşünüyorum. Bir gün seni mahvedecek.”

Sehun’un gülümsemesi büyüdü, mide bulandırıcı bir şekilde tatlıydı. “Uyarın için teşekkürler Zitao. Aklımda tutacağım.”

‘Çoktan beni mahvetmeye başladı,’ dile getirmediği şey buydu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun aptal değildi. Anılarında çok fazla delik olduğunu biliyordu. Yine de anlayamadığı çok şey vardı – hatırlamadığı.

Ama hepsinin bir şekilde_ Exo_ ile bağlantılıydı.

“Heyecanlı değil misin?” yanındaki Luhan onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

“Sanırım…” Sehun dikkatini dağınık bir şekilde yanıtladı.

Kai bu sabah ona bir görev vermişti.

** _**Flashback**_ **

** _“Silah… tüccarı?”_ **

** _“Evet,” Kai müsamahakar bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Silahlara karşı ilgin varmış gibi görünüyor, değil mi? Tarihlerine, işlevlerine, farklı türlerini vs.”_ **

** _Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “İlgiliyim ama bunu fark ettiğini bilmiyordum.”_ **

** _“Ben değil. Luhan fark etmiş.”_ **

** _“Oh.”_ **

** _“Sana iyi davrandığını söyledim.” Dedi Kai. “Luhan bizim resmi olmayan silah tüccarımız ve tüm stokları sağlayıcımızdır ama sen bu işi alırsan benim ona asıl iş yaptırmam için daha çok zamanım olur.”_ **

** _“İnsanları öldürmek mi demek istedin?”_ **

** _Kai kıkırdadı. “Evet, insanları öldürmek dedim. Benim için.”_ **

** _**Flashback ends**_ **

Sehun flashbacki hatırladı ve yanındaki adama baktı. Arabadalardı, Luhan’ın çoğu silahı tuttuğunu söylediği yere gidiyorlardı.

“Bir süre önce bulduğum büyüüük bir yer burası.” Luhan açıkladı. “Karmaşık bir şekilde dizayn edilmiş ama garip bir nedenden terk edilmiş gibi duruyor. Pekala, burası bizim bölgemiz ve kullanabileceğimiz bir sürü yer var o yüzden zamanlar birkaç yerin terk edilip unutulması doğal bir şey.”

“Sende silahlarımızı saklamak için kullanıyorsun?”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Eğitildiğin bina, çok küçüktü. O yüzden yeni stoklarımızı saklamak için burayı biraz temizledim. Seni oraya götürüyorum böylece onlarla ne yapacağına karar verebilirsin.”

“Oh… Sağol.”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Bir şey değil. Sana daha önce söyledim…” Sehun’a baktı, bir eli direksiyondaydı. “İlgimi _çekiyorsun_. Davetlerime karşı çıkmayı ne zaman bırakacaksın?”

Sehun’un dudaklarını ince çizgi haline gelmişti. “Benimle iyi bir şekilde ilgilendiğini sanmıyorum.”

Diğeri hafifçe güldü. “Nasıl baktığına göre değişir.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın ne demek istediğini düşünmekle meşgul olduğundan arabanın durduğunu fark etmemişti. Arabanın camından şaşkınca binaya bakıyordu ve gözlerini kıstı.

“Büyüüük değil mi?” Luhan bağırdı, heyecanla arabadan çıktı. “Exo burayı önceden önemli işler için kullanmış olmalı, huh?”

Sehun cevap vermedi, hala önündeki binaya bakıyordu.

Büyüktü, evet. Ve zamanla kirli bir griye dönüşen bir beyaza boyanmıştı. Duvarlardaki sarmaşıklar korku filmiymiş gibi gizemli bir hava veriyordu.

Sehun’un tedirgin hissettiğinden değildi.

Sessizce kapıdan neredeyse bir labirent gibi yapılmış koridorlara doğru Luhan’ın arkasından gidiyordu, yol boyunca elleri titremişti. Diğeri bir karşını kaldırmıştı ama Sehun cevap vermediği için bir şey dememişti.

Sonunda kocaman odaya geldiler, boş ve yavandı.

“Silahlar yandaki odada.” Luhan konuştu ama Sehun bir şey duymuyordu.

Duvardaki bir noktaya bakıyordu; birbirlerinden biraz uzaklıkta iki delik vardı, bir insanı zincirlemek için mükemmel bir boyuttaydı.

_Onun için_… mükemmel…

** _**Flashback**_ **

** _“Aptal.” Başka bir tekme. “Sen çok aptalsın.” Başka bir inleme, kan fışkırıyor. “Akıllı olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Bizi geçeceğini mi sanıyorsun?”_ **

** _“Kesin şunu!” Sehun onları izleyerek bağırdı. “Ona vurmayı kesin, durun—“_ **

** _“Sehun, kapa çeneni!” babası kan öksürerek tısladı, onun önündeki bir adam Sehun’a doğru döndü. “Oh tanrım, hayır, lütfen yapm—“_ **

** _“Sehun, değil mi?” adam konuştu. Ellilerinde görünüyordu, pahalı bir takım elbise giymişti ve ayakkabısının ucunda kan vardı –Sehun’un babasının kanı. _ **

** _“Hayır lütfen—O sadece bir çocuk, lütfen… Beni istediğiniz kadar incitin, öldürün beni ama lütfen onu rahat bırakın, size yalvarıyorum—“_ **

** _“Neden yapayım? Bana ne kadar çok bela açtığından haberin var mı? Her zaman yoluma çıkıyorsun. Polis her şey demek mi sanıyorsun? Pekâlâ, sana bunun aksini kanıtlamak için buradayım. Yerde diz çökmüş, merhametim için yalvarıyorsun!”_ **

** _“Evet, özür dilerim, ceza olarak canımı alabilirsiniz ama lütfen, ona zarar vermeyin. Sehun daha bir çocuk, o masum, o—“_ **

** _“Bir çocuk ama… çok güzel bir çocuk.” Yaşlı adam dudaklarını yalayarak söyledi. “Ne ekersen onu biçersin Oh Kiwon. Her zaman yolumuza çıktın… her zaman Exo’yu küçümsedin. Bak, Big Bang’dan değerli arkadaşımızı izlemek için davet bile ettim… Adalet asla kazanamaz!”_ **

** _“Biliyorum, özür—“_ **

** _“Baba, dur! Neden ona boyun eğiyorsun?” Sehun bağırdı. “Değersiz yaşlı mafya bozuntuları sadece, polise karşı kazanmalarının imkanı yok—“_ **

** _“Sehun, kapa çeneni!” babası bağırmıştı, yaşlı adama bakarken gözleri endişeliydi. “Lütfen ona aldırmayın, o sadece küçük, aptal bir çocuk. Lütfen, lütfen onu bırakın. Bana işkence edip öldürebilirsin ama lütfen—“_ **

** _“Bu çocuğun cesareti var, sevdim.” Yaşlı adam Sehun’a doğru yaklaşarak konuştu ve babasının panikle ona bakmasını sağladı. Yavaşça yaşlı adam eğildi ve ona hayranlıkla baktı. “Ne kadar güzel bir sürtüksün.”_ **

** _“Sen—“_ **

** _“Söylesene, hangisi daha hayret verici olur…” yaşlı adam Sehun’un sözünü kesti, ses tonu hafif eğlenir gibi kayıtsızcaydı. “Bir babanın gözleri önünde çocuğunun yüzlerce adam tarafından tecavüze uğraması mı yoksa… bir çocuğun gözleri önünde babasının beyninin patlaması mı?”_ **

** _Sehun hıçkırığını yuttu, tüm bedeni saf korkuyla donmuştu. _ **

** _“Ne düşünüyorsun, oğlum?” yaşlı adam yanında duran çocuğa bakarak sordu, yüzü dikkatliydi._ **

** _Kim Suho’nun… ya da… Kim Junmyeon'un yüzü…_ **

** _**Flashback ends**_ **

_Junmyeon…_ Sehun nefesini tuttu, gerçeğe dönerek yaşları yere akıyordu. Kim Junmyeon, Exo’nun eski patronunun oğlu.

_‘Suho oradaydı,’_ Sehun kafası dumanlı bir şekilde düşündü. _‘ve Kai’in babası olan Kim Jaewoon’un oğlu.’_

Yani Kai ve Suho _kardeşlerdi_.


	23. 23.Bölüm

“Onu _Anka’ya _mı götürdün?!”

Luhan ani parlamadan dolayı şaşırarak geriledi. “Oraya böyle mi deniyor? Üzgünüm, bilmiyordum… Terk edilmiş bir ambar olduğunu düşünmüştüm…”

Kai iç çekerek parmaklarını saçlarına daldırdı. “Bu… Çünkü ben terk edilmesini seçtim.”

“Öyle mi… Sehun’la ilgili bir şey olduğu için mi?”

Kai gözlerini kıstı. “Ona tam olarak ne oldu?”

“O… bilmiyorum. Oraya vardığımızdan beri garip davranmaya başladı ama merkezdeki büyük odaya vardığımızda… yıkılmaya başladı—ne dersem diyeyim duymuyor gibiydi. Gözlerinde yaşlar vardı…” Luhan’ın ifadesi acılıydı. “Travma… geçiriyor gibiydi.”

Kai sessiz kalmıştı. Luhan’ın patronu ve çaylak arasında tam olarak neyin geçtiğini merak ettiği ilk sefer değildi. Tabiki, basit bir karşılaşmadan daha fazlası vardı, değil mi?

Bu kadar kısa sürede Kai’in Sehun’a bağlanmasını açıklıyordu bu.

“Kovuldun,” Kai ifadesizce söyleyerek Luhan’ı şoke etmişti.

“Patron, üzgünü—“

“Kovuldun,” Kai tekrarladı, sesi korkutucu derecede soğuktu ve Luhan yumruklarını sıkarak eğildikten sonra odadan çıktı.

İçeride Kai yorgunca sandalyesine yaslandı ve iç çekerek duvarın içine saklı yere doğru yürüdü.

İçerisinde bir kutu vardı ve iki parmağını sokarak kolyeyi çıkardı.

Kuyruğunun sonundaki hala parlayan top şeklinde küçük bir inciyle beraber bir yunusun olduğu bir kolyeydi. Kai acı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Hey Sehun… Sonunda bana verdiğin sözü hatırlıyor musun?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

‘Konuşmamız gereken önemli şeyler var. Buluşabilir miyiz? Eğer eski evime gidersen, orada bir şey unuttuğuma dair bahane uydurabilirim. Kim beni takip ederse etsin içeri girmesine izin vermeyeceğim ve serbestçe konuşabiliriz.’

Yarım saat sonra Sehun cevap almıştı.

‘Tabi, şu anda evine gidiyorum. Bir saat sonra sende gelebilirsin.’

Derin nefes alarak Zitao’yu çağırdı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Utangaç davranmak ve Zitao’nun özel kıyafetlerini görmek istemiyor gibi davranmak biraz fazla basit olmuştu ve diğer adam sabırla dışarıda bekleyeceğini söylemişti.

Duruşunu sertleştirerek Sehun eve girdi ve aradığı kişinin yatak odasında olduğunu gördü.

“Eski yatak odanın işgal etmemi umursamayacağını düşündüm.” diğeri sandalyeye yayılarak oturdu, “ama girişinden en uzak oda banyo değildi.”

Sehun omuz silkerek yatağa oturdu. “Bu evi bana veren sendin o yüzden teknik olarak senin evin.”

Diğeri gülümsedi. “Ne hakkında konuşmak istiyorsun?”

“Çok şey aslında. Ben, mesela, ya da _sen.”_

“Ne demeye çalıştığını anladığımdan emin değilim Sehun.”

“Anlamadın mı?” Sehun ona bakarak sordu. İBM’nin Baş Amiri Kim Suho ya da… Exo’nun eski patronunun oğlu Kim Junmyeon mu demeliyim.”

Suho hala gülümsüyordu ama dudaklarının kenarı gerilmişti. “Ah, öyle mi?”

“Her zaman her şeyi biliyormuş gibi sıcakkanlı davranmayı kes. Her şeyi.”

Suho hımladı. “Sanırım hatırlıyorsun.”

“Yani kabul ediyorsun?” Sehun hırladı. “Beni tanıyorsun, değil mi? O kadar insanın için beni görev için Exo’ya göndermenin bir nedeni vardı, değil mi?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Sadece sen olabilirdin.”

“Sadece ben mi? Neden _ben_?”

“Kai’den dolayı.”

Sehun’un nefesi tekledi.

“Garip olduğunu düşünmedin mi? Kai’in aniden sana karşı düşkünlüğünü? Sana karşı _özel _davrandığını?”

“Yani TOP’ın dediği doğruydu… Kai beni önceden tanıyordu…” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Suho gülmeye başladı. “TOP sana bunu söyledi mi? İşgüzara bak sen. Önce kendi çetesiyle ilgilenmesi gerekiyor – oh bekle_, Kai’in biricik değerlisini_ mahvettikten sonra artık bir çetesi kaldı mı ki?”

“Konuyu değiştirme!” Sehun bağırdı. “Sende oradaydın… Dört yıl önce, siktiğimin sende oradaydın! Babamın ve benim yaka-yakalanmamızı izliyordun…”

Suho’nun gözleri bir an yumuşadı ama hemen gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Oradaydım,” doğruladı. “Ama…” Sehun’u dikkatle inceleyerek gözlerini kıstı. “Tüm anıların geri gelmemiş gibi görünüyor?”

“Ne önemi var?!”

“Oh çok önemi var. Hatırlamadığın çok fazla şey var.”

“Benim hatırladığım şey babamın ölümünde senin de parmağının olması!”

“Düşündüğün şey bu mu? O zaman her şeyi hatırlamaya çalışmalısın.”

Sehun dudaklarını birleştirerek sertçe ona baktı. “Üstü kapalı konuşmayı kes! Hangi durumda olduğunun farkında mısın?”

“Farkında mıyım?” Suho mırıldandı ve bir göz kırpma saniyesinde kolunu kaldırdı, elinde metal ve gümüş bir şey vardı.

Sehun’un daha hızlı olması dezavantajınaydı.

Hızlı bir hareketle Sehun silahın ortasına ateş ederek Suho’nun elinden uçtu. Hızla ileriye atılarak diğerinin dizine bir tekme savurdu ve onu yüzüstü yere düşürdü. Suho dengesini sağlayamadan Sehun iki elini de kavrayarak arkasında bükmüştü ve kemiklerin çatlama sesini duymak rahatlatıcı olmuştu. Zaman kaybetmeden arka cebinde sakladığı iple Suho’nun ellerini bağladı.

“Senin ucuz küçük polis akademinde birinci olduğumu unuttun mu?” Sehun tısladı ve Suho’nun bacaklarını bağlamak için aşağı hareket etti.

“Sehun, bekle, bir yanlış anlaşılma—“ Sehun ağzına bir tıkaç soktuğunda Suho’nun lafı ağzına tıkanmıştı.

“Sen oradayken nasıl _bir yanlış anlaşılma_ olabilir?” Sehun hırladı. “Benim ve babamın işkence görmesini izleyerek _patlamay_ı sen yapmışsındır, huh?” 

“Mmmph, mmph!”

“Affedersin ama bunu yapmasaydım çığlık atarak Zitao’nun dikkatini çekerdin. Ondan bahsetmişken, sence de yeni silahım güzel görünmüyor mu?” Sehun az önce ateş ettiği silahı kaldırdı. “Bu bir susturucu, yani ses çıkarmıyor. Sanırım _Kai’in biricik değerlisi_ olmanın da kendine özel cazibeleri var, huh?” Sehun alayla konuştu. “Aslında, ateş edip seni öldürsem, _kimsenin_ ruhu bile duymaz.” namluyu Suho’nun göğsüne bastırarak vurguladı.

Suho’nun gözleri korkuyla açıldı.

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra kolunu kaldırdı. “Ama bunu yapmayacağım çünkü seni polise teslim edeceğim. Şimdi değil, yine de. Şimdi yapmam gereken şeyler var. Yarın hala hayatta olursam, seni polis karakoluna kendim götüreceğim.”

Suho hızla başını iki yana sallayarak boğuk sesler çıkarıyordu.

“Seni burada tutmak zorundayım çünkü Kai’ye gidip her hareketimi gammazlamayacağın ne malum. Sanırım polisin içindeki ajan sensin, huh?”

Suho’nun gözleri şokla açıldı.

“Sana oyunu kes dedim.” Sehun kaş çatarak söyledi. Duvardaki saate bakarak ayağa kalktı. “Artık gitmeliyim. Zitao neden uzun sürdüğünü merak ediyordur. Görüşürüz amirim.”

Bununla birlikte odadan çıkarak arkasında donmuş bir Suho bıraktı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun arabanın içinde gözlerini kapatmışken Zitao eve sürüyordu. Telefonu biplemişti.

Mesajı okurken şokla ağzı açıldı ve elleri titremeye başladı. Bunun hayal gücünün ürünü olmadığına kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Zitao! Zitao! Arabayı çevir!”

“Huh?”

“Chanyeol!” Sehun bağırdı, gülümserken yaşlar gözlerinin kenarından akmaya başlamıştı bile. “Uyanmış!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun uçarak hastanenin koridorlarından geçiyordu ve üzerindeki bakışların hiçbirini umursamıyordu. Zitao arkasından koşturarak yüzündeki hayranlık dolu ifadeyle onu izliyordu.

Kris içeride bir sandalyede oturuyordu ama Chanyeol’un yatakta uyanmış bir halde oturarak neşeyle konuştuğunu görünce Sehun onu fark etmemişti bile.

“Chanyeol…!” Sehun hıçkırdı.

Chanyeol ona bakarak kocaman bir şekilde gülümsemişti. “Oh, Sehun!”

Sehun diğer adama koşarak sarılacaktı ama her yerindeki bandajları fark ederek durmuştu. “Oh, bunlar…”

“Çok aşırı korumacı davranıyorlar.” Chanyeol umursamazca konuştu. “Ben uyurken çoğu dış yaram çoktan iyileşti, haha.”

“Bu gülünecek bir şey değil.” Kris kaş çatarak homurdandı. “Her zamanki gibi, korkunç tepkilerin ve uygunsuz zamanların var.”

“Off sus be! Daha yeni uyandım! Bana bir rahat ver!” Chanyeol ona kaşlarını çattı.

Kris yorgunca iç çekti. “Her neyse. İkinizi küçük aşk dolu anınız için baş başa bırakıyorum. İhtiyacın olursa dışarıda Zitao’nun yanındayım.”

“Sanki ben ilk uyandığımda sen ağlamıyordum, gördüm seni bir kere!” Chanyeol iç çeken adama dilini çıkardı.

Sehun onların atışmalarını gülümseyerek izliyordu. “Yani sen ve Kris böylesiniz.”

Chanyeol boğazını temizledi, utanmıştı. “Evet, biz… Çok fazla didişiriz, haha.”

“Çok yakın görünüyorsunuz, senin adına mutluyum. Ve ben… ben uyandığın için çok, çok mutluyum…” Sehun yeniden hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Aman tanrım, ağlama!” Chanyeol inledi ve garipçe Sehun’un başını okşadı. “Komaya girmeden önceki son anım senin ağlayan yüzündü.”

Sehun hıçkırdı. “Evet çünkü sen kan kaybediyordun ve ölümün eşiğindeydin.”

“Ama şimdi iyiyim!” Chanyeol vurgulamak için kollarını kocaman açtı. “Sadece biraz dinlenmeyle kendime gelirim! Sana söylemiştim, bundan daha kötülerini yaşadım.”

“Evet sanırım yaşamışsın…” Sehun gülümseyerek yaşlarını sildi.

“Ben iyiyim ama… Hmm…” Chanyeol, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “_Sen_ iyi misin? nasılsın?”

Sehun irkildi. “Bu… uzun bir hikaye.”

“Pekala, en favori dongsaengim için tüm zamanımı veririm. Hyunguna her şeyi dökül bakalım!”

Böylece Sehun her şeyi döküldü.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun’un Chanyeol’a her şeyi anlatması neredeyse bir saat sürmüştü. Kesinlikle _her şeyi_.

Chanyeol şu anda muhtemelen Sehun’un şüphesiz güvendiği tek kişiydi.

Bitirdikten sonra Chanyeol çenesini kaşıyarak hımladı. “Yani… beklendiği gibi Suho, ya da Joonmyun, ajan.”

“Evet.”

“Ve sende onu eski evinde hapsettin? İyi iş çıkarmışsın!” Chanyeol gülerek omzuna vurdu.

Sehun da gülmüştü. “Ne yapmam gerekiyordu? Kai’ye bilgi ulaştırmayacağı ne malum?”

“Mnnn…” Chanyeol düşünmeye başladı ve sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Ee, şu anda ne yapacaksın? Yarın meşgul olacağını söylemişsin ona.”

“Evet, ben…” Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. “O yere geri gitmeyi düşünüyorum… babamın ve benim dört yıl önce tutulduğumuz yere. Orası anılarımın geri gelmesini tetikliyor yani…”

“Bu güvenli mi? Suho’dan haber alamazsa Kai şüphelenecektir, değil mi? Ve Luhan senin küçük… _olayını_ görmüş o yüzden Kai’ye olanları anlatmıştır.”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Muhtemelen hayır ama… oraya gitmem_ lazım_. Geçmişte neler olduğunu tam olarak öğrenmem_ lazım_ –her şeyi. Unutmaktan, karanlıkta kalmaktan ve kafamın karışmasından çok yoruldum.”

“Nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum ama… sanırım bu tehlikeli olabilir…”

“Bu almak zorunda olduğum bir risk.” Sehun’un gözleri kararlıydı.

Anılarının hepsini geri kazanmak şu andaki önceliğiydi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hava kararana kadar eve dönmemişti Sehun. Chanyeol’a uzun süre sohbet etmişlerdi. Kai’in –ve tabiki Kris’in—buna anlayış göstereceklerinden emindi. Sonuçta Chanyeol’a nasıl yakın olduğunu biliyorlardı.

Kai'yi yatak odasında telefonuyla oynarken bulmuştu. Hemen eğilerek kollarını diğerinin boynuna doladı ve yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne gömdü.

“Hey,” Kai saçlarını nazikçe okşayarak mırıldandı. “Chanyeol’u ziyarete gittiğini duydum.”

“Evet. Şu anda inanılmaz derecede mutluyum, tahmin bile edemezsin.” Sehun neşeyle söyledi.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Sevindim. Chanyeol Exo için önemli bir üyedir ve bunu atlatmasına bende sevindim.”

“Mnn-hmm.” Sehun mırıldanarak derin bir nefes aldı. Şampuan kokusunu–Kai muhtemelen banyo yapmıştı—ve çok iyi bildiği Kai’in misk kokulu erkeksi kokusunu alabiliyordu. Yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve yüzlerini eşitlenince dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Geriye çekildiğinde Kai ona nazikçe gülümsüyordu. Parmakları Sehun’un kalçalarında daireler çizerken Sehun eğilerek alınlarını birleştirdi.

“Kai.”

“Hımm?”

“Beni seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Seviyorum.”

“Ne olursa olsun mu?”

“Huh?”

“Yani,” Sehun diğerinin gözlerinin içine baktı. “Ne olursa olsun beni sever misin? İkimiz kim olursak olalım?”

Kai başını yana yatırdı. “Kris’ten ders mi aldın? O çocuk komik derecede müstehzi birisi, Chanyeol onunla nasıl başa çıkıyor merak ediyorum doğrusu.”

“Kaiiii.” Sehun sızlandı. “Soruma cevap ver!”

“Haha, tamam,” Kai kıkırdadı. “Ne olursa olsun seni seveceğim. Bundan eminim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun, Kai’in gözlerine yoğun bir ilgiyle bakarak sordu ama diğerinin bakışları kararlıydı.

“Gerçekten.” Kai eğilerek dudağını öptü ve sordu. “Ya _sen?_”

“Ben mi?”

Kai başını salladı. “Ne olursa olsun beni sever misin? Geçmişte, şu anda ve gelecekte?”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı ve göz kapakları titreşerek açıldı. “Sen benim ilk aşkımsın.” İtiraf etti. “Sanmıyorum… Sana aşık olmamanın ne demek olduğunu asla anlayamayacağım çünkü seni sevmekten başka bir şey bilmiyorum.”

Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’u yeniden öpmeye başladı. Bu seferki daha ateşliydi ve eğilerek Sehun’u yatağa yatırdı.

Yarın, Sehun _gerçeği_ öğrenecekti. Yarın, her şey _bitebilirdi_.

Ama bu gece, şimdilik, Kai’in kollarındaydı.

Ve her şey _mükemmeldi_.


	24. 24.Bölüm

Suho yatağın kenarına uzanmıştı ve oda karanlıktı. Sehun ışığı yakmamıştı ve güneş az önce batmıştı.

Zifiri karanlık odada kendi başına, Suho düşünmeye başladı. Ve hatırlamaya…

Geçmişi…

** _**Flashback**_ **

** _“Joonmyun, bugünden itibaren, bu senin yeni kardeşin olacak.”_ **

** _Joonmyun çocuğa baktı. 6 yaşından büyük değildi muhtemelen ama gözleri koyu, yoğun ve sertçe bakıyordu; sanki dünyadaki herkesten nefret ediyormuş gibi._ **

** _Joonmyun yeniden babasına baktı, yüzünde soru sorar bir ifade vardı._ **

** _“Onda yetenek var.” Yaşlı adam vurgulayarak konuştu. “Pis bir sokakta elindeki küçük bir çakısından başka bir şeyi olmayan ve bir parça ekmek için muhtemelen üç katı olan iki adamı öldürmeyi başaran pejmürde kılıklı bir çocuk sadece. Yetenek, Joonmyun. Onu doğru bir şekilde yetiştirdiğimizde Exo için kullanışlı olabilir.”_ **

** _Joonmyun yeniden çocuğa bakarak babası ondan hayvan bakıcılığı gibi bahsederken çocuğun ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordu ama çocuğun yüzünde hiçbir ifade yoktu._ **

** _Küçük avuçları kanla kaplıydı ve babasının anlattığı hikaye doğruysa muhtemelen çoğu kendi kanı değildi._ **

** _Eğilerek gülümsemeye çalıştı ve konuştu. “Merhaba, ben Joonmyun. Adın ne?”_ **

** _Çocuğun cevap vermesi zaman almıştı ve sesi titrekti. “…Jongin.”_ **

** _“Soyadın?”_ **

** _“…Soyadım yok.”_ **

** _Joonmyun ona acıyarak bakıyordu. “Sorun değil. Bundan sonra sen Kim Jongin olacaksın, tamam mı? Aileye hoş geldin küçük kardeşim.”_ **

** _**İleriki zamanlar**_ **

** _Babasının vurduğu kişiden duvara sıçrayan kan yüzünden Joonmyun irkilmemeye çalışmıştı._ **

** _“İyi görünmüyorsun hyung.” Yanındaki Jongin konuştuğunda Joonmyun kafasını eğerek ona hafifçe gülümsedi._ **

** _“Pekala… sana da iğrenç gelmiyor mu? Babam onu göğsünden vurmalıydı ama başından vurdu. Bak, beyninin parçalarının duvardan aktığını görebiliyorum…!” Joonmyun fısıldadı, babasının onu duymasından korkuyordu._ **

** _“Gerçekten mi?” Jongin omuz silkti, yüzü düzdü. “Yani, adam borcunu ödemeyi reddetti o yüzden bu onun suçu. Başına tek bir atış bence çok merhametlice. Eğer ben olsaydım, önce ona işkence ederdim. Belki de el ve ayak bileklerinde ateş ederdim böylece sendeleyerek yerde kanı akar ama ölmezdi. Onun acı çekmesine izin verirdim, biliyor musun?”_ **

** _‘Hayır bilmiyorum.’ Joonmyun çocuğa inanamamazlıkla bakarken düşündü. O zamandan beri birkaç yıl geçmişti ve Jongin şu anda 12 iken Joonmyun 17’ydi ama…_ **

** _Bunlar 12 yaşındaki bir çocuğun diyebileceği şeyler miydi?_ **

** _Babasının diğer hedefe doğru yönelmesini ve onu dövmesini hevesle izleyen ve onu fark etmeyen kardeşini izliyordu._ **

** _Jongin’in gözleri parlıyordu. Önündeki acı çığlıkları ve kanla dolu iğrenç sahneyi izlerken zevk alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve gözleri heyecanla parlıyordu. _ **

** _Joonmyun ürpererek bakışlarını kaçırdı._ **

** _**İleriki zamanlar**_ **

** _Joonmyun böyle sahneleri ne kadar görürse görsün her defasında midesini bulandırıyorlardı._ **

** _Şu anda daha büyüktü, 23 yaşındaydı—bu gibi şeylere daha fazla alışmıştı._ **

** _Ama daha önce hiçbir çocuk dahil olmamıştı._ **

** _Ona çocuk demişti çünkü, çocuk hala okula gidiyor gibiydi. Onları evlerinden almaya gittiklerinde, duvardaki onur belgesini, başarılarını ve mezun olmasını kutlayan, altında Gangju Orta Okulu yazılı bir plaketi gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. Yani çocuk lise 1 ya da 2’den fazla büyük olamazdı._ **

** _Çok genç, ve yine de…_ **

** _Bu bir süredir devam ediyordu, diye düşündü Joonmyun. Babaları son birkaç aydır ticareti yapamadıklarından dolayı Exo’nun yakasını bırakmayan, her hareketini engelleyen ve alım satım işlerini baltalayan bu polisten şikayet edip duruyordu son zamanlarda._ **

** _Exo küçük olabilirdi ama liderleri hafife alınmayacak türden biriydi._ **

** _Tiksinerek kabul etmek zorunda olsa da, Joonmyun'un babası… kibirli ve küstahtı. Aynı zamanda acımasızdı._ **

** _Gaddar…_ **

** _Babaları polisin onların başına açtığı belalar hakkında nutuk çekiyordu ve Joonmyun yanında sessizce onu dinlerken aniden çocuk bağırdı – “Değersiz yaşlı mafya bozuntuları sadece, polise karşı kazanmalarının imkanı yok—“_ **

** _Joonmyun çocuktan –Sehun, demişti babası— etkilenmişti. Ama hemen onun için üzüldü, şimdi babalarının dikkati ona yönelmişti ve o…_ **

** _Oh olamaz._ **

** _“Ne düşünüyorsun oğlum?” babası ona sorduğunda Joonmyun poker ifadesini takıntı ve omuz silkti._ **

** _“Her türlü bana uyar.” Diye cevap verdi. Sehun’un bedenindeki titremelere ya da gözlerindeki korkuya bakmamaya çalışıyordu._ **

** _Joonmyun çocuğa acıyordu ama…_ **

** _Onun için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu._ **

** _**Flashback ends**_ **

_Kendim için yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu,_ diye tekrarladı Suho.

Ve merak ediyordu.

Başka türlü tepki verseydi –keşke önemseseydi—işleri farklı bir şekilde sonuçlanır mıydı?

Her şey bu kadar dağılmış olur muydu? Onun hatası mıydı? Jongin’in – hayır, Kai’in—hatası mıydı?

Çocuğun bu zalim oyunda kurban olmaktan başka bir şeyi olmamasına rağmen Sehun’un muydu?

_‘Sanırım…’keşkeleri’ düşünmek için artık çok geç,’ _Joonmyun acı bir şekilde gülerek gözlerini kapattı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun sabah uyandığında ne Kai ne de Zitao ortalıkta görünüyordu.

Şoförlerden birine onu bir yere götürmesini rica etmişti –Luhan’ın silahları sakladığı yere. Birisi onu takip etse bile bunda şüphelenecek bir durum olmazdı.

Yine de… şu saatten sonra umurunda bile değildi.

Bina geçen seferki gibi uğursuz ve korkutucu görünüyordu. Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak içeri girdi.

Luhan yanında olmadan yolunu bulması zordu. Burası gerçekten labirent gibi inşa edilmişti ve Sehun bilmeyen kurbanlar için kaçmanın zor olacağını tahmin ediyordu.

Babası ve onun gibi mesela. _‘Yine de kaçabildiğimizi hiç sanmıyorum,’_ Sehun’un acı bir düşünce belirmişti kafasında.

Yanlış yerden dönmüş olmalıydı çünkü başka bir odaya girmişti – duvarlarında çeşitli diyagramlar ve posterlerin olduğu odaya.

Program ve vardiya değişim listelerinin yanında başka olayların da listesi vardı. Bir şey dikkatini çekmişti; en üstünde “Kim Joonmyun'un Göreve Başlama Günü” yazılı bir ilan. Kağıdı taradı, Joonmyun'un Exo’nun başına geçme günü olmalıydı ve altta bir isim dikkatini çekti.

Do Kyung—

İlana kendini çok kaptırdığı için başka birisinin kapıda olduğunu çok geç fark etmişti ve o silahını çıkarana kadar diğeri çoktan silahını ateşleyerek Sehun’un kolunu yaralamıştı; Sehun acıyla silahını düşürürken dizleri üzerine çökmüştü.

“O asla olmayacaktı.” diğeri yaklaşıp kendini belli ederek konuştu.

“K—Kyungsoo,” Sehun sızlandı, sağ eli yaradan dolayı kanarken sol eliyle silahına uzanıyordu.

“Joonmyun kaçmış –bunu yapamazdı. Kalbinin bunun için zayıf olduğunu her zaman biliyorduk.” Kyungsoo sözlerine devam ediyordu. Bir sandalyeye oturarak yüzündeki bıkkın ifadeyle Sehun’a baktı. “Beni henüz öldürme. Bilmek istediğin şeyler yok muydu?”

“Siktir. Siktir. Sen de mi bunun içindeydin?!”

“Sen de mi?” Kyungsoo başını yana eğerek sordu. “Oh. Junmyeon'un ajan olduğunu mu sanıyordun yoksa? Sanırım şimdi mantıklı olmaya başladı; o eskiden Exo’daydı ve eski patronun oğlu sonuçta.” Durakladı. “Hmm… Ona bunu söyledin mi? Sanırım artık onunla oynadığımın farkına varmıştır.”

Sehun diğer adamın kahkahalarına inanamamazlıkla bakıyordu. “Sen_ tam olarak _kimsin?”

Kyungsoo ona sakince baktı. “Ben Do Kyungsoo, Kim ailesinin kahyasının oğluyum ve Jo—ah, affedersin—_ Kai_ ve Joonmyun'un çocukluk arkadaşıyım.”

Sehun gözlerini kıstı.

“Bunu bekliyor muydun? Sanırım hayır. Sonuçta, geçmişim hiçbir yerde yok. Hiçbir zaman bir Elit olmadım. Pekâlâ en azından_, resmi olarak_ olmadım. Joonmyun bile bunu bilmiyor ve çocukluğumuzdan beri benim yanımda ve bana aşık; buna inanabiliyor musun?”

“Ne?”

“Doğru. Bana sırılsıklam aşık, mafya hayatından kaçmak istediği zaman bana onunla gelmemi teklif etti. ‘Beraber yeni, temiz ve mutluluk dolu bir hayata başlayalım.’ Çok romantik değil mi?”

Sehun, Kai’in birkaç gün önce ona dediklerini hatırlamıştı.

“Onu geri çevirecektim.” Kyungsoo devam etti. “Ona karşı bir arkadaştan başka hislerim olmadı ama…” dudaklarını yaladı. “Kai yapmamı istedi.

Sehun dudaklarını büzmüştü. “Yani Su—Joonmyun'u izlemek için polise ajan olarak girdin?”

Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı. “Polisin etrafında rahatça dolanabilmesi için Exo’ya bilgi sağlamak amacıyla da. Exo _benim sayemde_ büyüdü – çünkü sonraki adımları için her zaman yanlış bilgi verip dikkatleri başka yöne çekiyordum. Exo ben olmadan bu kadar büyümezdi._ Kai_ ben olmadan bu kadar büyük olamazdı.”

Sehun dikkatle Kyungsoo’ya baktı. “Sen…”

Aniden Kyungsoo yere eğildi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un yarayan koluna kapatarak kolundan daha fazla kan akmasını sağladı.

Sehun acıyla inleyerek parmaklarıyla silahı sıktırırken Kyungsoo ona öfkeyle bakıyordu ama diğeri hareket etmeyince söyleyecek şeyleri olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Ben iyiydim, biliyorsun.” Kyungsoo konuştu. “Kai’in nasıl biri olduğunu biliyordum – o bağ kurmaz. _Sevmez_. Sevginin ne demek olduğunu bilmediğinden eminim. Onun için yararlı olmaktan memnundum. Onun _sağ kolu _olmaktan memnundum. Kai’in en uzun süredir tanıyanın ben olduğum gerçeğiyle memnundum. Bana en yakın olmasının ve ona en yakın olanın _ben _olmamın—“ Sehun’un kolunu yeniden sıktırarak tısladı. “Ta ki_ sen _gelene kadar.”

Sehun’un görüşü kan kaybından dolayı bulanıklaşıyordu ama –Kai—Kyungsoo, _Kai _hakkında konuşuyordu ve bilmesi gerekiyordu…

“Başta, geçici olacağını düşünmüştüm. Sonuçta her zaman böyleydi – altında_ sürtükleri_ beceriyordu. Bundan bir sorunum yoktu. Sana ilk kez ilgi gösterdiğinde, bir ya da iki haftaya sıkılacağını düşündüm. Her zaman öyle olurdu—“

“Ee ne olmuş,” Sehun nefesi kesilerken sırıtmayı başarmıştı. “Kıskandın mı? Çünkü Kai_ beni_ senden daha çok seviyor? Çünkü asla_ beni_ sevdiği gibi seni sevmeyecek?”

“Sen onu _hak etmiyorsun_!” Kyungsoo hırladı, diğer eliyle Sehun’un sol bileğini tutarak yere çarptırdı. Adam Sehun’dan küçük olabilirdi ama taktikleri vardı ve Sehun’un sol bileği tiz bir sesle çatlamıştı. Acıyla inlerken elindeki silah düşmüştü. “Üç ayı geçti, nasıl hala sana ilgi duyabilir?! Onun gerçek adını bile bilmiyorsun! Ona Kai diyorsun! O_ Jongin_\--!”

Sehun şaşırarak kafasını kaldırdı. Jongin… _ Jongin Jongin Jongin_… Neden çok tanıdık geliyordu? Sanki daha önce duymuştu ama şimdi—

Daha fazla düşünmeye zamanı olmamıştı. Kyungsoo konuşmaya devam ediyordu, her kelimesinde sesi daha da histerikleşiyordu. “Onu hiç tanımıyorsun bile! Büyük üyeler tarafından hırpalandığında yanında değildin, yaralarını sararken ve onlardan nasıl intikam alacağını anlatırken yanında değildin, Exo’nun başına geçme ve patronu öldürme planlarını anlatırken yanında değildin; bunları bilmeye sadece ben _izinliydim_ çünkü_ ben özeldim_—“

Kyungsoo aniden keskin bir nefes alarak ona baktı; gözlerinde nefret ve tehdit vardı.

“On altı yıldır onun yanında sen yoktun.” Kyungsoo kısık sesle mırıldandı, sesi ürkütücüydü. “Ve gelecekte onun yanında olacak kişi sen olmayacaksın. Olamazsın. O yer _benim_ için ayrıldı. Kai bunun için bana kızabilir ama beni affedeceğinde eminim çünkü ben onun için özelim, değil mi?”

Sehun tepki veremeden önce – sağ kolu gevşekçe düştü ve kan akmaya devam ederken sol kolu diğeri adamın elindeydi, bileği kırıktı—Kyungsoo silahını Sehun’un şakağına dayamıştı bile.

“Senin Kai’in yanında yerin yok çünkü orası _benim _yerim.” Kyungsoo’nun sesi yumuşaktı. “O yüzden sen ölmek zorundasın, özür dilerim.”

Silah sesi duvarlarda korkutucu bir şekilde yankılanırken oda titremişti.


	25. 25.Bölüm

Kendini acıya hazırlayıp silah sesini duyarken Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı…

Ama acı hiç gelmedi.

Gözleri yavaşça açıldığında Kyungsoo’nun önünde bir elini karnına bastırmış halde eğildiğini gördü ve…

_Kan _akıyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kyungsoo hırlayarak kapıya dönmüştü ve Sehun da bakışlarını çevirdi.

“Chan…Yeol…” Sehun’un sesi çatlak çıkmıştı. Kapıdaki adamın yarım bir şekilde sırıtmasına inanamıyordu.

“Selam.” Diğeri Sehun’a yaklaşarak konuştu. “Buraya tek başına gelerek başının belaya gireceğini biliyordum ve gördün mü haklı çıktım!”

Sehun’un minnettarlığını gösterecek zamanı olmadan ikisi de duvardaki çerçeveyi hedef alan silah sesini duydu. Başlarını çevirdiklerinde Kyungsoo’nun kapıda ağır ağır soluyarak onlara silah doğrulttuğunu gördüler.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol üzgünce mırıldandı. “Senin köstebek olduğuna inanamıyorum…”

Diğer adam güldü. “Tüm zaman boyunca sana yardım ettiğime inanıp _beni _bulmanı sağlayacağımı mı sandık. İronik değil mi?”

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Kyungsoo bu doğru değil.”

“Neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu umurumda değil.” Kyungsoo sertçe yanıtladı. “Tek umurumda olan Jongin’in istedikleri.”

Chanyeol’un dudakları hayal kırıklığıyla açılmıştı.

“Sen kafama sıkmadığın için,” Kyungsoo bir eli kanayan karnında diğer eliyle onlara silah doğrultmuşken gerilemeye başladı. “Bunu sonlandıracağız. Sehun,” seslendiğinde Sehun gözlerini kısarak ona baktı. “Bunun bittiğini ve Jongin’le mutlu olacağını sanıyorsan, o zaman korkunç derecede yanılıyorsun.”

“Buna karar verecek kişi sen değilsin.” Diye cevap verdi.

Kyungsoo yeniden güldü; alçak ve acımasız bir sesti. “Hayır, ama _biliyorum_. Ben oradaydım, biliyorsun.”

“Ne?”

“O gün. Tam senin arkandaydım. Kelepçelerinle savaşıp gözlerinde yaşlarla nefret çığlıkları atarken arkanda seni tutan kişi bendim.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Kyungsoo’nun yüzü ve onu tutmasının belirsiz görüntüleri beynine dolmuştu. Bu… bu yüzden mi ilk karşılaştıklarında onun tanıdık geldiğini düşünmüşü?

“Sen—“

“Yakında öğreneceksin.” Kyungsoo alaycı bir şekilde konuştu ve oradan uzaklaştı.

“Bekl—“ Sehun seslendi, kalkmaya çalışırken ellerinin kullanışsız olduğunu unutarak yere yığıldı.

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Onun arkasından daha sonra gidebiliriz. Şimdi geri dönüp yaralarını tedavi etmeliyiz.”

Sehun hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır! Buraya kadar geldim! Kyungsoo bile bile bunun hakkında Kai’ye ne anlatacak?! Bu yere bir daha gelme şansım olmayabilir. Anılarımı geri kazanmam lazım, neler olduğunu öğrenmem lazım—“

Chanyeol ona bakıyordu, gözleri endişeyle kanayan kolu ve kırık bileğine takıldı. Yeniden iç çekti. “Tamam. Bende seninle geliyorum.”

“Chanyeol, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Başın daha fazla belaya girecek—“

“Kyungsoo’nun ne dediğini duymadın mı? Tüm Exo kafayı üşütmüş! Eğer bunu Kai’ye anlatırsa, benim de bir gizli polis olduğumu öğrenecekler! Yani demek oluyor ki—“ Chanyeol aniden durakladıktan sonra devam etti. “Her neyse, seni o yaralarla tek başına bırakamam. Şu anda silah kullanabilecek misin?”

Sehun dudak büktü.

“Hadi gidelim ve bunun üstesinden gelelim, tamam mı? Benimde gitmek istediğim bir yer var.”

Sehun, Chanyeol’u onu kaldırarak yardım etmesine izin verdi ve odadan çıktılar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Burası lanet olası bir labirent,” Chanyeol amaçsızsa sonsuz koridorlardan geçerlerken mırıldandı.

“Evet. Keşke geçen sefer buradayken daha fazla dikkat etseydim…”

“_Benim_ burada sana önderlik etmemi diliyorsun, değil mi?” bir ses aniden duyuldu ve Sehun şokla Luhan’ın arkasında sırıtarak durduğunu fark etti.

“Luhan…”

“Lanet olsun. Senin hakkında özel bir şeylerin olduğunu biliyordum Sehun. İşe bakın ki polis çıktın, huh?”

“Ne zamandır bizi takip ediyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini kısarak sordu.

Luhan omuz silkti. “Bir süredir. Biliyor olmasın, değil mi? Sonuçta, Kai, Zitao ya da ben peşinde olmadan senin tek bir adım atmana izin vermezdi. Özellikle de Big Bang’le olanlardan sonra.”

“Biliyorum ama… Kendini göstermedin hiç o yüzden aslında sen olduğunu bilmiyordum. Yani, beni koruyarak çok kötü bir iş çıkardın.”

“Ama Chanyeol yanındaydı,” diğeri konuya değindi. “Senden birkaç dakika sonra içeriye girdi ve bende meraklandım. Neler olduğunu öğrenmek için peşine takılmak istedim. Ve şuna bakın. Neler öğrendim…” Luhan neşeyle söyledi, dudakları yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

“Wow, varlığımın farkında olduğunu hiç düşünmezdim Luhan.” Chanyeol şaka yaptı. Sehun böyle bir zamanda şaka yaptığı için ona kızmak istiyordu ama Luhan çoktan karşılık vermişti.

“Affedersin ama sen benim radar alanıma girmiyorsun.” Yaramazca Chanyeol’a sırıttı.

“Ee ne yapacaksın?” Sehun araya girdi, kaş çatıyordu.

“Hmm? Bilmem~ Sanırım ikinizi de Metal’e götürmeliyim? Ya da belki de sadece Chanyeol’u? Önce biraz… seninle _eğlenmek _istiyorum Sehun.”

“Kendimi çok dışlanmış hissettim!” Chanyeol alaycı bir şekilde söyledi ve Sehun saçmaladığı için kafasına bir tane vurmak üzereyken devam etti. “Çooookk dışlanmış ve üzgün. Beni çok küçümsüyorsun Luhan.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpamadan Chanyeol, Luhan’a bir şey fırlatmıştı. Hemen Sehun’u arkasına çekti ve ikisini yere yatırarak patlamadan önce tam zamanında eğilmişlerdi. Duvarı yıkacak kadar kuvvetliydi.

“Siktir.” Sehun duman ciğerlerine dolarken öksürdü. “Chanyeol, lanet—“

“Geçen sefer öğrendim.” Chanyeol cevap verdi. Aynı zamanda hem öksürüp hem gülüyordu. Sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı ve duman geçerken ileriye doğru koştu. Luhan’ın koluna ayağını bastırarak silahın uçmasına neden oldu; diğeri kalkmaya çalışıyordu. Kıyafetleri yırtılarak tenindeki yara izlerini ortaya çıkarıyordu.

Sehun hızla doğrularak onlara doğru ilerlediğinde Chanyeol’un Luhan’ın şakağına bir silah dayadığını gördü. Diğeri yerde eğilmişti ve bir kolu Chanyeol’un ayağının altındaydı.

“Ne zamandan beri bu kadar zalimsin Chanyeol?” Luhan sordu, sesi çatlaktı ama alaycı bir tını vardı. “Sanırım Kris sana ‘aşk’ dedikleri saçmalığın yanında yararlı bir şeyler de öğretmiş.”

Chanyeol homurdandı ve namluyu tenine daha sert bastırdı. “Sanki sen Kai konusunda takıntılı değilsin.”

Luhan sahte bir şekilde güldüğünde Sehun irkildi. “Ve beni nerelere getirdiğine bak. Benimle oynuyormuş. Onun kahrolası sağ kolu olduğum konusunda benimle oynuyormuş. _Seninle _de oynuyormuş.” Luhan bakışlarını rahatsızca kıpırdanan Sehun’a çevirdi. “Bunu sana dünyadaki tek kişiymişsin gibi hissettirdiğini sanarak yapıyormuş. Umurunda olan senmişsin gibi. Kurtarmaya değen—değen senmişsin gibi.”

“Luhan…”

“Ondan önce benim varlığım bile yoktu.” Luhan’ın sesi kırık çıkıyordu. “Beni bulan o’ydu. Beni kurtaran o’ydu. Bana _ev _diyebileceğim bir yer veren o’ydu. Hayatımı yaşamak istememi sağlayan birisi. Ama o—ben asla onun için önemli olmadım.”

Sehun dudağını ısırıyordu, önündeki kırgın adama bakıyordu. Luhan’ın nasıl hissettiğini anlayabiliyordu çünkü o da aynı konumdaydı.

Açıkçası Kai’in onunla ne yapmak istediğini bilmiyordu ve bunun… Kai için değerli olup olmadığını.

Saklamaya değer._ Sevmeye_ değer.

Kai sayısız kez Sehun’u sevdiğini söylemişti ama… Sehun artık buna tamamen inanabilir miydi?”

“Bunların hepsi çok üzücü,” Chanyeol kuru bir şekilde söyleyerek anı bozdu. “Ama sen hala _Luhan’sın_—yüzlerce suç işlemiş Exo’nun en iyi ikinci katili. Eğer seni burada canlı bırakırsam, kim bilir başımıza ne belalar açarsın.”

“Chanyeol bekle—“ Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı.

“Beklemek yok. Bu adam tehlikeli Sehun. Onun yaşamasına izin vermek bize gelecekte daha fazla zarar verecektir. Gözünü kırpmadan birisini öldürecek kadar psikopat birisi. En aciz anında onu öldürmek en iyisi.”

Chanyeol’un namluyu çekmesini kocaman gözlerle izliyordu Sehun. Her şey yavaş harekette oluyormuş gibiydi; Luhan’ın vazgeçmiş bir halde gözlerini kapatması… Sehun’un kanındaki adrenalinin yardımıyla onlara doğru koşması ve sonra—

Silah çekilmişti.

Kulakları tıkayan ses ve küçük bir duman huzmesi odayı doldururken Chanyeol şokla önündeki sahneye bakıyordu. “Sen ne yaptığını_ sanıyorsun_?! Deli misin—“

“S—Sehun…” Luhan kekeledi… Sehun’un kolundan daha fazla kanın Luhan’ın bacaklarına akarken kafasının hala sağlam olduğunu anlayınca yüzü solmuştu. “Neden—Neden sen yap—“

“Kimsenin ölmesini istemiyorum.” Sehun öksürdü. Kolu güçsüzce yana düşerken gözleri kararak görüşü bulanıyordu. “Senin bir katil olmanı istemiyorum Chanyeol ve Luhan… hapse atılmalı… _böyle_ olmaz.”

“Siktir Sehun. Kolunun bir daha kullanılmaz olmasını mı istiyorsun?” Chanyeol bağırdı. Sehun’un biçimsiz koluna bakıyordu. “Senin sağ kolun orası. Eğer çok fazla kan kaybedersen ya da sinirlerin fazla zarar görürse, bırak silahı artık bir _kaşık_ bile kaldıramazsın!”

Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Pekala, sanıyorum… orada zaten bir kurşun vardı. Başka bir tane eklemenin ne zararı var ki?”

“Nasıl _bu kadar aptal_ olabilirsin?!” Chanyeol bağırıyordu. “Lanet olsun, lanet lanet olsun…” gömleğini bandaj için yırtarken mırıldanıyordu.

“Ben sadece…” Sehun hala yerde şaşkın yatan Luhan’a baktı. “Ben… onun nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum ve ölmesine izin veremezdim… Bu _doğru_ hissettirmiyordu…”

Luhan başını eğerek sessiz kaldı.

Sehun yeniden Chanyeol’a baktı. Kan akışını durdurmak için kumaşı sıktırmak için çabalıyordu ki biraz etkili olmuştu.

“Bu yüzden sürekli…” Chanyeol gömleğinden başka bir parça yırtarken konuşmaya devam etti. “..senin bu iş için uygun olmadığını söyleyip duruyorum. Bu_ dünya_ için. Katil olmamı istemiyorsun? Ben _zaten_ bir katilim! Seni aptal çocuk!”

Sehun gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. Ter damlaları şakaklarından akarken mantıklı olmaya çalışıyordu. “Bu… son sefer değil miydi? Rolleri değiştiğimiz için…”

Chanyeol ona sertçe baktı ama yine de gülümsemişti. “Evet. Şimdi ben senin arkanı kolluyorum. Benim yanımdayken ölmesen iyi olur, tamam mı? Ben _senin yanında_ ölmeden olmaz.”

Sehun başını salladı. Ağır ağır solurken diğerinin omzuna başı düşmüştü. İkisi de Luhan’ın yanlarında sessizce onları izlediğinin farkında değildi; Chanyeol bandajlara çok fazla konsantre olmuşken diğerinin bilinci kapanmak üzereydi.

Chanyeol sonunda bitirdiğinde Sehun’un dudaklarına iki tane hap uzattı ve kuru şekilde yutturdu. “Bu sefer hazırlıklı geldim.”

Sehun yorgunca ona gülümsedi. Diğeri kalkmasına yardım ederken sersemliği üzerinden atıyordu.

“Bu…” Luhan aniden sessiz bir tonda konuşmuştu. “Bu harita… Eğer yönleri takip ederseniz, daha önce gittiğimiz odayı –gitmek için sabırsızlandığınız odayı—bulursunuz.”

Sehun yerde karmaşık şekilde çizilmiş haritaya baktı. “Bunu çizmek için _kan _mı kullandın?” Luhan’ın orta parmağındaki kesiğe ve yanında kırmızı bir şekilde parlayan bıçağa inanamamazlıkla bakarak sordu.

“Şey, senin az önce üzerime akıttığın kanların çabuk kurudu.” Luhan yarım bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

Sehun ona ağzı açık bakmaya devam ediyordu. “Ama—neden—“

“Sanırım,” Luhan umursamazca soruyu görmezden gelerek devam etti. “Sanırım sende olan şeyi görmeye başladım… Herkesin başını döndüren şeyi. _Kai’in_ başını döndüren şeyi. Chanyeol haklı, sen buraya ait değilsin. Ve umarım… her şey bitip buraya gelme amacını elde ettiğinde… Umarım gidersin Sehun. Kai seni acı çekmeden bırakmayacaktır. Güven bana, oradaydım.”

Sehun yüzünü eğerek ona baktı. “Sanırım bu karmaşıklığın içine çok fazla düşerek battım ama tavsiyen ve yönler için teşekkürler.”

Sehun son kez haritaya bakarak hafızasına kazıdı ve arkasında Chanyeol ile uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Belki de Luhan düşündüğü kadar kötü biri değildi. belki de yanlış yönlendirilmiş, kaybolmuş, terk edilmiş birisiydi. Ona ilk ilgi gösteren kişiye sadakatini sunan ve inanan birisiydi.

Ki o kişi de_ Kai_ idi.

Ve belki de Sehun da Luhan gibiydi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“İyi misin?” Chanyeol arkasında sendeleyen Sehun’a endişeyle baktı.

“Evet… Yani, en azında bacaklarım yaralı değil ve hala yürüyebiliyorum. Haha.”

“Ama kolların…”

Sehun omuz silkti ve hareketten dolayı acıyla tısladı. “Daha kötüsü olabilirdi.”

“Pekala, en azından Luhan’ın bize verdiği yön doğruymuş köşeden dönersek odayla karşılaşacağız ve bu dönüşten sonra—“ Chanyeol aniden durarak gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

Sehun da donmuştu çünkü hissedebiliyordu. Birisinin aurasını… Özel birisinin… Sehun’un şu anda bile korktuğu birisinin…

“Chanyeol,” Kris dönüşten önceki koridorda dikilmiş seslendi. Arkasında bir cam vardı, ışık süzüyordu ve gölge gibi başının üzerine düşerek yüzünün karanlıkta olmasını sağlıyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu. Sehun sesindeki çatlamayı fark etmişti.

“Patronun emri. Buradaysanız, Luhan’ı atlattığınız sonucuna varabilirim? Ve Kyungsoo’yu?”

“Kyungsoo’yu tanıyor musun?!”

“Exo’nun içinde en uzun süre bulunan kişiyim ben.” Kris omuz silkerek yanıtladı. “Eski patronun Kai’yi getirdiği gün oradaydım. Joonmyun'u da –ah şu anda Suho’yu tercih ediyor—tanıyorum. Herkesi tanıyorum.”

Chanyeol titrek bir nefes aldı. “Yani beni de biliyorsun.”

Kris karşılık vermedi.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol seslenerek Sehun’u Kris’in yanından geçirdi ve diğer koridora geçti. “Sen devam et. Oda sonraki koridorun sonunda olmalı.”

“Ama—“

“_Ben _Kris’le ilgilenirim. Onunla… halletmem _gereken_ şeyler var.” Chanyeol sertçe ona bakıyordu. Sehun derin nefes aldı.

“Tamam, ama dikkatli ol lütfen.”

Sehun isteksizce uzaklaşmaya başladı ve beklenildiği gibi Kris onu durdurmadan gözlerini Chanyeol’unkilere kilitledi.

Sehun son kez onlara baktıktan sonra diğer koridora yöneldi, artık yalnızdı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Neden bir şey demedin?” Chanyeol, Sehun uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz sordu.

Kris sessiz kalmıştı.

“_Beni_ biliyordun, değil mi? _Polis_ olduğumu biliyordun –Kyungsoo ya da Kai sana söylemiş olmalı. Seni_ kullandığımı_ biliyordun. Neden bir şey _demedin_?”

Sessizlik.

“Neden bana _izin verdin_?” Chanyeol sordu, sesinin çatlamasına küfretmişti.

“Bir şey söyle, lanet olsun!”

“Bundan fazlasını biliyorum.” Kris sonunda cevap verdi. “Seni tanıyordum… daha fazlasını. Seni yedi yıldır tanıyorum.”

_“Ne?”_

“Eskiden,” Kris söze başladı, sesi acının pişmanlığını barındırıyordu. “Hayatını boş vermişçesine yaşayan bir çocuk vardı. İyi olduğu tek bir şey vardı – öldürme yeteneği—ve bunu yaşamak için kullanıyordu. Aslında öldürmekten zevk almıyordu ama insanların elinde ölüp ölmemesi de umurunda değildi. O sadece… hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu. Kayıp bir ruhtu, gününün yarısı ellerinin kana bulanmasıyla ve diğer yarısı ise alkol, uyuşturucu ve kulüplerdeki anlamsız sekslerle geçerek amaçsızca yaşayan birisiydi.”

Chanyeol dudaklarını bükerek ona sertçe baktı.

“Sonra bir gün,” diye devam etti. “yerel bir bara gitmişti ve sahnede gitar çalıp şarkı söyleyen bir çocuk vardı. Çocuk gençti – 15 ya da 16 yaşından daha büyük olamazdı. Ama parmakları gitarın tellerini nazikçe okşarken ve kalbiyle şarkısını söylerken çok ağırbaşlı görünüyordu…O ruhsuz çocuk büyülenmişti.”

Chanyeol’un nefesi teklemişti.

Kris ona hazinle gülümsedi. “O çocuk _sendin_ Chanyeol. Ve hala hatırlıyorum… Sahnen sona erdiğinde herkesin önünde eğiliyordum ve başını kaldırdığında… Sunduğun gülümseme _göz kamaştırıcıydı _Chanyeol. Zamanın o yerde donduğunu hissetmiştim. Tanrım şu anda çok fazla romantik görünüyorum ama…”

Genelde Chanyeol buna gülerdi. Ama şu anda _yapamıyordu_—

“Yani o zamanlar ne zaman boş olsam, senin sahneni izlemek için oraya giderdim. Aşk kadar ciddi bir şey değildi ama… Kalbimdeki boşluğu biraz dolduran bir şeydi. Bilmiyorum, sadece… ne zaman sahnede olsan tasasız görünmen— parlak ve mutlu görünmen, bu… bu günümü aydınlatıyordu.”

“Kris, ben…” Chanyeol durakladı, kelimeleri yutmuştu.

“Ama sonra,” Kris devam etti, elindeki silahın etrafında parmakları sıkılaşmıştı. “iki yıl sonra, ara sokakların birinde aracılardan uyuşturucu alırken masum bir vatandaş bizim takasımızı gördü… ve bu… senin görüntünü andırıyordu Chanyeol, sadece biraz daha kısa ve uzun saçlı.”

Kris’in sonraki sözlerini beklerken Chanyeol kalbinin duracak gibi olduğunu hissetmişti.

“Şok olmuştum – ablanın oraya girip bizi görmesini izlerken… hiçbir şey yapamadan orada donmuş bir halde beklediğin hayatımdaki nadir anlardan birisiydi. Ve ben tepki bile veremeden, aracı—daha sonra öldürdüğüm isimsiz piç—silahını çekti ve sonra…” Kris acıyla gözlerini kapattı.

Chanyeol gerileyerek duvara yaslandı ve hızla solumaya başladı.

“Seni o barda bir daha göremediğimde o kızın seninle akrabalığı olduğunu anlamıştım. Ben… seni aramaya çalıştım… liseden mezun olduktan sonra polise katıldığını öğrendim. Ben… senin adına mutluydum açıkçası çünkü bu çok _sana özgü_ görünüyordu. Polis olarak ablanın intikamını almaya çalışacağını biliyordum.”

Bundan sonra Kris bir adım atarak Chanyeol’un önünde durdu.

“Beklemediği şey ise… seni Exo’nun yeni çaylakları arasında görmekti… Basamakları atlamaya çalışmanı görmek… ve içimden biliyordum… ne yapmaya çalıştığını. Kyungsoo’ya sorduğumda beni doğrulamıştı.”

“Sen—Sen _biliyordun_, yine de bana izin verdin—“

“O zamanlar bunun tam olarak istediğim şey olduğundan emin değildim.” Kris itiraf etti. “Fedakar biri değilim gerçekten. Bir parça suçluluk ama… daha büyük bir parçam… seni daha iyi tanımak istiyordu. Sana _daha yakın olabilmek_. Her hafta sessizce barda izlediğim, parlayan çocuğu.”

“Bunu neden bana söylüyorsun?! Benden ne istiyorsun?” Chanyeol kırılmış bir halde bağırdı, dişlerini sıkarak ağlamamaya çalışırken göğsü ağırlaşmıştı.

“Çünkü Sehun geldi ve her şey yakında bozulacak. Ve bunu öğrenecektin o yüzden sana kendim söylememin en iyisi olacağını düşündüm.” Diğeri durakladı ve tereddütle bir adım daha yaklaştı. “Ve birde, ben… onu yeniden görmek istedim.”

“Neyi görmek?”

“_Gülümsemeni_.” Kris derin bir nefesle yanıtladı. “Performansından sonra her zaman izleyicilerine verdiğin o parlak, mutlu ve gururlu gülümsemeni. Onu yeniden görmek istedim. Biliyorum, önceden müzik kariyeri yapmak istiyordun, değil mi? Ama olanlar seni adalete itti. Senin gerçek tutkunun yeniden peşinden gitmeni istedim. Senin yeniden o çocuğa dönüşmeni istedim.”

“Bunun için artık çok geç.” Chanyeol duygusuzca söyledi.

“Biliyorum.” Bir adım daha yaklaştı. Kris’in nefesi Chanyeol’dan bir santim uzaktaydı artık. “Bu yüzden buradayım. Bu yüzden soruyorum… her şey biterse, eskiden olduğun o tasasız çocuğa geri dönecek misin? Müziğe geri dönecek misin? Gözlerindeki mutluluk ve tutkuyla gitarını çalıp şarkı söyleyecek misin?”

“Her şey bittiğinde… ne demek?”

“Senin hedefin _benim_, değil mi?” Kris sorduğunda Chanyeol donmuştu. “Eğer ben _ölürsem, _vazgeçecek misin? Sonunda yeniden _yaşayacak _mısın?”

“Kris, ne—“

“Sana yaptırmayacağım. Benim yüzümden günah çekmeni istemiyorum artık.” Kris güldü, boş bir sesti. “İronik değil mi? Ellerimde sayısız ölüm gerçekleşti. Tüm bedenim diğerlerinin kanıyla ıslanmış gibi hissettiriyor ama yine de… seni _korumak_ istiyorum. Eğer benim gibi aşka batmış birisinin sevmesine izin veriliyorsa –eğer aşkı hissetmeye bile izinliysem… o zaman seni seviyorum. Ve _senin_ için _kendi hayatım_ dahil _her şeyden_ vazgeçiyorum.”

“Kris, bekle—“ Chanyeol diğeri elini kaldırarak şakağına silahı dayarken çığlık attı.

“Tek istediğim… o gülümsemeni yeniden görmekti. Bu sefer bana gülümsemeni.” Kris fısıldadıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı ve tetiği çekerken Chanyeol ileriye atıldı.

BANG.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Geri dönüp bakarken omurgasından geçen ürpertiyle Sehun titremişti.

O… silah sesi miydi?

Geri dönüp gidecek kadar _yakındı _ama… Chanyeol, Kris’le halletmesi gereken şeyler olduğunu söylemişti.

Sehun karışması gereken bir şey olmadığını düşünüyordu. Çok özel bir şeye olmazdı. Özellikle de Kris, Chanyeol hakkındaki her şeyi biliyor gibi görünüyorken…

Kai de muhtemelen Sehun’un her şeyini biliyordu.

Dişlerini sıkarak ve bedenini dikleştirerek son adımlarını attı ve kapının önünde durdu.

Kapı.

“Sonunda. Bende seni bekliyordum Sehuna.”

Sehun yaklaşarak onun önünde dururken odadaki sakin adama baktı.

“En iyi üç adamımı gerçekten atlattın mı? Suç Soruşturma Birimi’nin en iyi çaylağından beklendiği gibi, huh?” Kai hafifçe söyledi, orta parmağında bir zincir parlıyordu – arkasındaki camdan ışığı üzerine çeken gümüş bir şeydi.

“Kai..”

“Sonunda her şeyi hatırlıyor musun?” Kai acelesiz bir şekilde ona yaklaşıyordu. “Sonunda, sonunda bana verdiğin sözü yerine getirecek misin?”

Kai eğilerek dudaklarını kulağına bastırıp mırıldanırken Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti. “Hadi ama Sehuna. _Seni. Bekliyordum.”_


	26. 26.Bölüm

Sehun orada hareketsiz kalmıştı.

Uzun bir süre sonra Kai geriye çekildi. Gözleri durmaksızın kanayarak kumaşı boyayan Sehun’un koluna kaydığında bir şey söylemek üzere gibiydi.

“Kim yaptı bunu?” Kai mırıldanarak Sehun’un avucunu tuttu ve nazikçe kaldırarak kolunu inceledi.

“Senin biricik çocukluk arkadaşın.” Tükürür gibi söyledi.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Bebeğim, kıskanma sakın –sen sevdiğim tek kişisin.”

“Kai…” Sehun sinirle kaş çattı. Diğer elinin çıktığını unutarak Kai’in elini ittirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Bunu da mı o yaptı?” Kai diğer eline bakarken sordu. “Kendini hazırla, bu çok acıtacak.” Dedi ve Sehun tepki veremeden Kai, Sehun’un kolunu avuçları arasına alarak sıkıca kavradı ve parmaklarını geriye yatırdı.

“Ah--!” bileği yeniden yerine yerleşirken Sehun acıyla çığlık attı. Acı beynini kör etmesine rağmen parmaklarını hareket ettirebildiğini fark etmişti.

Kai bileğini yeniden yerine yerleştirmişti.

“Bunun için üzgünüm.” Dedi diğeri. “Bundan sonra onunla konuşacağım. Seni incitemeyeceğini iyi anlaması gerekiyor.”

“Onunla gram ilgilenmiyorum!” Sehun bağırdı. “Sen—Sen—Ne yapıyo—“

“Oh, Sehun,” Kai iç çekti. Yanağını kavrayarak eğildi ve titreyen dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Hala hatırlamıyor musun?”

“Hatırlamak—“

“Tam burası, bu oda,” Kai mırıldandı. “bizim ilk kez karşılaştığımız yer.”

Sehun’un… Kai’yle… İlk kez…karşılaştığı… Yer…mi?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** _DÖRT YIL ÖNCE_ **

** _Sıkıcı._ **

** _Sıkıcı sıkıcı sıkıcı._ **

** _‘Lanet olasıca çok sıkıcı.’ Jongin önündeki sahneye gözlerini devirerek düşündü. Başka bir gün, babalarının ondan daha zayıf kişiler üzerinde egemenlik kurduğu başka bir zalimliği. Jongin mükemmel bir şekilde dürüst olabilseydi, babaları –Jaewon—tam bir aptaldı. Her şeyi saf bir zorbalıkla yapıyordu ve beynini nasıl kullanacağını bile bilmiyordu. Exo daha akıllı, daha kurnaz ve daha yetenekli başka biri tarafından ele geçirilecekti._ **

** _‘Benim gibi birisi tarafından mesela,’ diye düşünce Jongin._ **

** _Düşüncelerinde kendini kaybetmişti, bir sesin bağırmasıyla gerçeğe dönmüştü; diğer alçak seslerden yüksek tiz bir sesti ve sahibi henüz sesi bozulmayan bir delikanlıydı._ **

** _“Baba, dur! Neden onun etrafını sarıyorsunuz?” çocuk bağırdı. “Değersiz yaşlı mafya bozuntuları sadece, polise karşı kazanmalarının imkânı yok—“_ **

** _Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını yatırdı ve geldiğinden beri ilk kez sahneyi izlemeye başladı. Çocuk çok genç ve sıska görünüyordu, muhtemelen 15 ya da 16 yaşındaydı; çok küçüktü yine de…_ **

** _Gözleri. İçerisinde çok fazla güç barındırıyordu – çok asi, çok sarılmaz…_ **

** _Önündeki üç katı olan iki adama bakarken loş ışıkta bile parlayan, akmayan gözyaşlarıyla kin doluydular._ **

** _O gözler Jongin’e kendini hatırlatıyordu._ **

** _Çocuğa bakışı Jaewon onu incelemek için önünde eğilince kapatılmıştı. Titreyen bedenine bakınca çocuğun korktuğu belliydi ama gözleri—_ **

** _Onlar hiç titremiyorlardı. Dudakları –merhamet için açılmıyorlardı asla. Bedeni titremesine rağmen teslim olmak için diz çökmeyi reddediyordu._ **

** _Çocuk sarsılmazdı, önündeki tehlike ne olursa olsun. Babası Jaewon’a yalvarsa bile, oğlu…_ **

** _Jaewon adamlarına kıyafetlerini çıkarmasını ve ‘onunla biraz eğlenmelerini’ emrederken çocuk çığlık atıyordu. Açıkçası biraz iğrenç bir sahneydi –kaslı, yapılı adamların elleri duvara kelepçelenmiş sıskan bir çocuğun kıyafetlerini çıkarmak için mücadeleleri… Açık görülüyor ki güçsüzce idi. _ **

** _“Hayır, durun! Sizi öldürürüm! Hepinizi öldüreceğim. Bana dokunmayın—“ çocuk çığlık atıyordu, bedenindeki elleri uzaklaştırmaya çalışması yararsız olmasına rağmen umutsuzca hıçkırıyordu ve gömleği tiz bir sesle yırtılmıştı._ **

** _Jongin başını yana eğdi. Gözleri muazzam derecede solgun, beyaz tendeydi; lekesiz, dokunulmamış ve—_ **

** _Saf._ **

** _Eller pantolonuyla uğraşmaya başlayarak kemerini çıkartırken Jongin şaşkın görünüyordu ve neredeyse sahiplenici bir tonda konuştu. “Durun!”_ **

** _Herkesin, Jaewon’un da dâhil, başları ona dönüştü. Jongin bu gibi şeylere asla katılmazdı ve kenarda durarak Joonmyun gibi sessizce izlerdi._ **

** _“Baba,” yavaşça bakışlarını Jaewon’a çevirdi. “Ben artık 18 yaşındayım, değil mi?”_ **

** _“Evet öylesin.” Adam merakla cevapladı._ **

** _“O zaman… Bir ‘görev’le ilgilenmeme izin vermenin zamanı gelmedi mi? Senin gibi usta olabilmem için pratik yapmalıyım, değil mi?”_ **

** _Jaewon gülmeye başladı ve Jongin zaferle sırıttı. Çok kolay olmuştu—yaşlı adam gerçekten aptaldı, herhangi bir övgü için tüyleri kabarırdı. Kontrol, güç, saygı sahibi olduğunu düşündüğü sürece kolayca yön verilebiliyordu._ **

** _Gerçek olan ise, hiçbirine sahip değildi. Artık değildi, Jongin tüm güçlü üyeleri kendi tarafına çekerken olmazdı. _ **

** _“Yani diyorsun ki, yeteneklerini bu çocukların üzerinde denemek mi istiyorsun?”_ **

** _“Evet. Yapabilir miyim?”_ **

** _Jaewon omuz silkti. “Tamam, devam et. Bugün katılmam gereken başka bir iş var nasılsa. Bitirdiğinde bana rapor verebilirsin.”_ **

** _Bununla beraber diğeri ayrılmak için döndü; adamların yarısını kendine alırken yarısını Jongin’e bırakmıştı. Joonmyun uzun bir süre Jongin’e baktı—endişeli olduğu belliydi; muhtemelen çocuk içindi. Kardeşinin her zaman zayıf bir kalbi vardı, çok nazikti, babasının zoru olmadan hiçbir şey yapmıyordu?_ **

** _Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdığında Joonmyun bakışlarını kaçırdı ve gözlerini kapatarak ayrıldı._ **

** _Jongin ondan sonra çocuğa doğru sakince yaklaşmaya başladı._ **

** _Yakında çocuk lanet olası derecek çok çekiciydi. Hala gençti ve henüz büyüyüp olgunlaşmamıştı ama Jongin görebiliyordu._ **

** _Bu çocuk babasının dediği gibi gerçekten de ‘güzel küçük bir sürtüktü.’_ **

** _“Sen,” Jongin konuştu. “Adın ne?”_ **

** _“Sanki sana söyleyeceğim!” çocuk tükürerek söyledi ve Jongin bir kolunu kaldırdı, soluna bakmadan ateş etmişti. _ **

** _Geniş odada acı dolu çığlık yankılandı ve Sehun nefesini tutarak başını çevirdi. “Baba!”_ **

** _“Kendimi tekrarlatmayı sevmem.” Jongin ona söyledi, bir parmağı tehditkâr bir şekilde hala namludaydı ve çocuk nefesini tuttu._ **

** _“S—Sehun,” çocuk sonunda kekeleyerek söyledi, yaşlı gözleriyle nefretle bakıyordu. “Babama ateş etme! Beni incit! Senin kızdığın kişi benim, ondan öcünü alma—“_ **

** _“Ama nasıl seni incitmeye dayanabilirim?” Jongin konuştu, bir dizinin üzerine düşüp çocuğun –Sehun’un— gözlerine bakarken ses tonu kadife gibiydi ve çene hattında bir parmağını dolaştırdı._ **

** _Sehun geri çekilmemeye –ona bağırmamaya— çalışırken hafifçe titrediğini görebiliyordu Jongin. Jongin’in babasına yeniden ateş etmesinden korkuyordu._ **

** _“Çok muhteşemsin… Birisi sana bunu söyledi mi?”_ **

** _“Lanet bir romantik filme sıkıştığım için fark etmedim.” Sehun kuru bir şekilde yanıtladı._ **

** _Jongin kıkırdadı ve eğildi. Aralarındaki mesafe azalırken diğerinin sesinin titrememesi için çabalamasını hissedebiliyordu ve son anda dudakları Sehun’unkilere dokunacakken Jongin durdu._ **

** _Sehun ona emin olamayarak bakıyordu. “Ben—benden ne istiyorsun? Bizden?”_ **

** _Jongin hımladı. “Bilmem. Ne düşünüyorsun?”_ **

** _“Bana t—tecavüz mü etmek istiyorsun? Diğer adamlar gibi?”_ **

** _Jongin başını yana eğerek geri çekildi. “O zaman ne eğlencesi olur?”_ **

** _“E—Eğlence mi?”_ **

** _“Seni burada alabilirim. Zorlama kullanabilirim. Ama o zaman çok kolay olur, değil mi?”_ **

** _“Bu lanet olası bir oyun değil.” Sehun hırladı. _ **

** _“Farklısını dilerdim. Hayat bir oyundan başka bir şey değildir Sehun.” Jongin sırıtarak cevapladı. _ **

** _“Ne istiyorsun?!” diğeri bağırdı. “Benden istediğin şey bu mu? Sana izin verirsem babamın gitmesine izin verecek misin? Babamı serbest bırak—“_ **

** _“Sehun, kapat çeneni! Ne diyorsun sen?” babası sonunda konuşmuştu, bir kolu Jongin’in ateş ettiği yeri tutarken hırpalanmış ve yaralı görünüyordu. “Hepsi benim hatam! Lütfen, Jongin’di değil mi? Lütfen onu bırak, o daha küçük bir çocuk, bana istediğin kadar işkence edebilirsin ama Sehun—“_ **

** _Jongin gözlerini Sehun’dan ayırmadan yeniden tetiği çekti ve sağ kolunu vurdu. Sehun’un titremelerini görmezden gelerek sakince konuştu. “Sana tek kelime etmen için izin verdim mi? Ben burada Sehun’la konuşuyorum.”_ **

** _“Ona ateş etmeyi kes!” Sehun çığlık attı. “Babama ateş etmeyi kes! Neden beni incitmiyorsun, lanet olsun—“ yeniden mücadele etmeye çalışıyordu ama arkasındaki Kyungsoo kelepçelerin zincirlerini daha sıkı çekmişti._ **

** _“Ama sen zarar verilemeyecek kadar değerlisin.” Jongin mırıldandı, yanağına elini dayarken Sehun istemeden ona izin verdi. “Güzel küçük yüzünün yaralanmasını istemem.”_ **

** _“Ne istiyorsun?!”_ **

** _Jongin ona dikkatle bakıyordu. Sehun’un gözleri hala sertti, saf bir nefretle ona bakıyordu. Gömleği yarı yırtılmış olmasına rağmen, ondan büyük adamlara karşı koymaya çalışırsa çalışsın, babası yanında kan kaybediyor olursa olsun, o hala—_ **

** _\--kırılamazdı._ **

** _Jongin meraklanmıştı._ **

** _“Seni kırmak istiyorum.” Jongin kendi kendine mırıldandı._ **

** _“Huh?”_ **

** _“Teslim olmanı istiyorum. İsteyerek.” Dedi._ **

** _“Senin gibi birine asla teslim olmayacağım.” Sehun azimle söyledi._ **

** _Jongin müsamahakâr bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Gerçekten mi?”_ **

** _“Gerçekten.”_ **

** _“Fikrini değiştireceğim.” Jongin, Sehun’un saçlarını kavrayarak geriye çekti ve garip bir açıyla kıvrılmasını sağlarken diğeri şaşkın bir ses çıkarmıştı. “Seni zorla almayacağım çünkü yapmaz zorunda değilim. Bir dahakine karşılaştığımızda yapacağım, sen bana isteyerek geleceksin. Bana her şeyini vereceksin—sadece bedenini değil, kalbini, aklını ve ruhunu da. Senin her şeyine sahip olacağım ve sen onları bana istekle vereceksin.”_ **

** _“Ben—“ Sehun nefes aldı, Jongin’in dudakları hafif bir dokunuşla boğazına dokunurken nefessiz kalmıştı. “Asla—Asla—seni istemeyeceğim—“_ **

** _“İsteyeceksin.” Jongin devam etti, dilini Sehun’un boğazında alaycı bir şekilde gezdirdi ve diğerini titretti. “Sadece beni istemeyecek ve bana her şeyini gönüllü bir şekilde vermenin yanında, bana âşık da olacaksın.” Bununla beraber genç olanın başını bıraktı ve gözleri buluştu. “Seni kendime âşık edeceğim.”_ **

** _“Hayır, yapmayacağım!” Sehun homurdandı, geri çekilmeye çalışıyordu. “Yapmayacağım, seni öldüreceğim! Sözüm söz, bu cehennemden kurtulduğumda ve seni yeniden gördüğümde, seni öldüreceğim, seni öldüreceğim, öldüreceğ—“_ **

** _“Gerçekten mi?” Kai başını eğerek sordu._ **

** _“Evet!”_ **

** _“Bu bir söz mü o zaman?”_ **

** _“Evet!” Sehun bağırdı, azimli bir bakışla eğildiğinde boynundaki zincir ortaya çıkmıştı. “Bu bir söz! Yemin ederim seni yeniden bulacağım ve bulduğumda seni kesinlikle kendi ellerimle öldüreceğim!”_ **

** _Jongin’in parlak bakışları Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı. “O zaman iddiaya girelim mi? Sözünün kimin önce tutacağına dair?”_ **

** _Uyarmadan Jongin, Sehun’un göğsüne uzandı ve parmağıyla zinciri kavrayarak çıkardı. “Ne—“_ **

** _“Bunu bir söz olarak saklıyorum.” Jongin avucundaki kolyeyi tutarak söyledi. Ucunda gümüş bir yunus balığının olduğu bir kolyeydi ve sırıttı. “Sözünü tuttuğunda bunu sana geri vereceğim.”_ **

** _Sehun cevap veremeden önce parmaklarını şaklattı ve daha fazla adam içeri girdi, arkalarında polis üniformalı beş adamı sürüklüyorlardı._ **

** _“Şimdi, kim benim ilk hedefim olacak?”_ **

** _“Ne…?”_ **

** _“Babanı sona bırakalım, olur mu? O bu olayın ana kahramanı sonuçta.” Başıyla adamlarından birine işaret verdiğinde adam bıçağı çıkararak polisin bileğine sapladı. Babasının iş arkadaşlarından biri ayağını tutarak yere yığılırken Sehun korkuyla titriyordu._ **

** _“Ah…Ah…” adamın yaralı, kanayan ve kirli zeminde gölet oluşturan bacağına bakarken Sehun gözlerindeki korkuyla titriyordu._ **

** _“Hiç bağırsaklarını çıkarmayı duydun mu Sehun? Adamlarımdan birisi bu konuda çok iyidir. Senin için gösteri yapmalı mı? Belki de… Babanın üzerinde?”_ **

** _“Hayır… Hayır…” Sehun titremeye devam ediyordu, adamın bıçağı kaldırarak polisin gözüne sokmasını ve gözün yerinden çıkarak lapa gibi yanağına doğru akmasını izlerken yüzü dehşet içindeydi. “Hayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayır—“_ **

** _“Sehun, bana bak!” Jongin emrettiğinde Sehun dehşet dolu gözlerini ona çevirdi. “Çok güzelsin.” Gözleri hayranlıkla parlarken mırıldandı. “Ama kırıldığın zaman çok, çok daha fazla güzel görüneceğinden eminim.”_ **

** _Jongin eğilirken Sehun titrek bir ses çıkarmıştı._ **

** _“Sevimli, tatlı Sehun.” Mırıltıyla söyledi. Sehun’un ensesinden kavrayarak onu öne doğru çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sertçe diğerinin alt dudağını ısırarak genç çocuğun acıyla inlemesine neden olmuştu ama bu arada dilini Sehun’un ağzına sokarak mağarasını sömürürken Sehun onun tutuşu altında istemsizce titriyordu._ **

** _“Yeniden karşılaşmamızı dört gözle bekliyorum.” Jongin dudaklarına doğru soludu. Yanakları yaşlardan ıslak olan Sehun’un gözlerindeki vahşi bakışa tutulmuştu. “Sözünü tutman için seni bekleyeceğim, tamam mı? Sehuna.”_ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sehuna,” Kai seslendi.

Sehun hıçkırdı, başını kaldırarak diğerine perişan bir halde bakarken yaşları boğazına takılmıştı. “Sen—Sen—“

“Sonunda her şeyi hatırlıyor musun??” Kai heyecanla sordu.

“Kai,” elleriyle başını kavrayarak hıçkırdı. “Nasıl yapabil—Neden yaptın—Neden—“

“Gözyaşların bugün, dört yıl önceki kadar güzeller.” Kai yaklaşarak başparmağıyla gözyaşını sildi. “Senin bugünkü _kırılman _dört yıl önce kırıldığın zaman kadar _güzel.”_

“Nasıl bunu yapabildin?” Sehun tekrarladı. “Nasıl yapa—“

“Çünkü seni seviyorum.”

“Bu değil—“ Sehun başını hızla iki yana sallıyordu. “Bu aşk değil._ Değil_—“

“Ama bu doğru, değil mi?” Kai başını masumca yana eğerek sordu. “Ben sözümü tuttum, değil mi? Beni_ seviyorsun_, değil mi?”

Sehun daha fazla ağlamaya başladı; üzgün, umutsuz bir söz dökülüyordu dudaklarından.

“Beni_ seviyorsun_, değil mi _Sehuna_?” Kai, Sehun’un bileğini –az önce onardığı—kavrayarak tekrarladı ve avucuna bir silah koydu.

Sehun umutsuzca silaha bakıyordu.

“Şimdi _senin_ sözünü tutma zamanın geldi.” Kai, Sehun’un elini kaldırarak tam göğsüne isabet ettirdi. “_Öldür_ beni, Sehuna.”

Diğeri kararsız gözlerini kaldırdı, dudakları ve silahtaki tutuşu titriyordu.

“Bunu yapacak mısın?_ Yapabilir_ misin? Sehuna.” Kai eğildi, namlu göğsüne gömülürken mırıldandı. “Beni_ seviyorsun_, değil mi.”

O kelimeler bir soru değildi.

Onları bir açıklamaydı.

Sehun gözlerini kapattı, tutuşu gevşiyordu—

—ve silah ‘tank’ sesiyle yere düştü.


	27. FİNAL OLMAYAN FİNAL

_**Flashback**_

_“Çocuğun gitmesine izin mi verdin?!” Jaewon inanamayarak sordu._

_Jongin omuz silkerek ellerini cebine soktu. “O daha küçük bir çocuk. Onu şimdi öldürmenin hiçbir eğlencesi olmazdı.”_

_“Umurumda bile değil! Exo’nun mottosunu bilmiyor musun? **‘Merhamet yok’** mottomuz bizim.”_

_ “Özür dilerim baba.” Jongin yatıştırıcı şekilde söyledi. “Bence bu büyük bir şey değil – onun dışındaki herkes emrettiğin gibi öldüler.”_

_Yaşlı adam iç çekti. “Pekâlâ, artık yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok. Çocuğun bulunduktan sonra polisin gözetimi altında olduğunu duydum. Onu yeniden yakalamak için belaya girmeye değmez.” _

_Jongin başını salladı. _

_Jaewon sertçe bakıyordu. “Yine de, iki aydır olan aktivitelerimiz için bunu ceza olarak yaptığından şüpheleniyorum. Gelecek sefere kimseyi canlı bırakmadığımızı hatırla, anladın ı?”_

_“Anlaşıldı. Yeniden tüm samimiyetimle özür dilerim baba.” Jongin başını eğerek odadan çıktı._

_Beklendiği gibi Kyungsoo kapının dışında onu bekliyordu._

_“Ne dediğini kastettin mi?” diğeri kısık sesle sordu._

_“hmm?”_

_“Seni tanıyorum Jongin. Eğer ‘merhamet yok’ mottomuzdan bahsediyorsa, kimse senden fazla yaşayamaz. Onu çocuk olduğu için ya da onun için üzüldüğünden falan bırakmadın. Bir nedenden dolayı onun yaşamasını istediğin için bıraktın –şüpheyi üzerine almana rağmen bile.”_

_Jongin başını yana yatırarak sırıttı. “Beni senden daha iyi tanıyan kimse yok gerçekten Kyungsoo. Bu harika.”_

_Diğeri homurdandı._

_“Hadi, gidip biraz Black Pearl'de eğlenelim, dediğin gibi ben artık şüpheliyim.” Jongin parmaklarını Kyungsoo’nun bileğine doladı ama diğeri geri çekildi._

_“Jongin… Sen değişmeyeceksin, değil mi?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Bu… Hiç kimse için değişmeyeceksin, değil mi? Olduğun gibi kalacaksın, değil mi? Çünkü ben…” Kyungsoo’nun sesi kısıldı. “Seni olduğun gibi seviyorum.”_

_Jongin eğlenerek güldü. “Oh hadi ama. Sesi bile daha değişmemiş zar zor tanıdığım bir çocuk için değişecek değilim! Endişelenme!” eğilerek diğerinin kulağına fısıldadı. “Kimse için değişmeyeceğim. Senin için bile.”_

_Geri çekildiğinde Kyungsoo’nun yüzünde memnun olmuş bir gülümseme vardı ve Jongin’in kendisini sürüklemesine izin verdi._

** _‘Onun merakımı çekmediği anlamına gelmiyor bu tabiki,’_ ** _ Jongin uzaklaşırken sürekli aklında tekrarladığı ‘Sehun’ ismiyle düşünüyordu._

_**Flashback sonu**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aralarında ürkütücü bir sessizlik oluşmuştu –ikisi de ses çıkarmıyordu, Sehun’un gözleri hala sıkıca kapalıyken Kai yere bakıyordu.

Silahın hareketsizce düştüğü yere.

“Oh, Sehun.” Jongin sonunda iç çekerek konuştu. Ama Sehun tepki veremeden önce diğeri omuzlarından en yakın duvara yasladı.

Ve sonra dudaklarını birleştirip dilini Sehun’un ağzına sokarak onu derin, tutkulu bir öpücüğün içine çekti.

Sehun hareketsizce duruyordu ama onu uzaklaştırmamıştı da.

“Benim _merakımı uyandırmıştın_ o zamanlar.” Jongin boğazına kelebek öpücükler kondurarak tenine karşı mırıldandı. “Tehlikeyle karşı karşıyayken bile hiçbir korku ibaresi göstermeyen o sıska, zayıf çocuk. Bana sertçe bakma _cüretini gösteren sert gözlere_ sahip o çocuk.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak tek ses çıkarmayı reddediyordu.

“Merakımı uyandırmıştın ama o kadardı. O söz, akılsız bir mücadeleydi çünkü onu eğlenceli bulmuştum ve her zaman oyunlar oynamayı severim –her zaman_ kazanmayı_ severim. Çok geçmeden aklımın ücra köşelerinde kalmış unutulmuştu.” Durakladı. “Unutulmuştu, ta ki birkaç ay önce seni yeniden Black Pearl'de görene kadar.” Kai çenesine doğru tısladı ve elini Sehun’un pantolonunda gezdirerek düğmesini kolayca çözdü.

Pantolonunun indirildiğini hissederken Sehun’un tüm bedeni titriyordu. Penisinin etrafındaki parmaklar sert ama acımasız olmayan bir tutuşla kapanmışlardı.

“Büyümüştün.” Kai, Sehun’u okşarken devam ediyordu. “Sesin daha derin, boyun daha uzun, yüz özelliklerin daha yerine oturmuştu ama_ gözlerin_—onlar hala aynıydılar. Gözlerindeki aynı ateş, koruma tarafından diş macunu sıkar gibi kolayca püskürtülmene rağmen, sen vazgeçmedin. Hala_ kırılmazdın_. Ve böylece…”

Bir parmak içine davetsizce girerek kendi menisini bulaştırırken Sehun nefesini içine çekmişti.

“Aynı eskisi gibi, yeniden merakım uyanmıştı. Altımdayken _çok güzeldin_; _vazgeçmeyi _reddederken, _yalvarmayı _reddederken, _istediğini _kabul etmeyi reddederken… Ve sonra ben seni _kırdığımda_,” Kai parmağını Sehun’un prostatına bastırarak diğerinin sağlam eliyle Kai’in omzuna umutsuzca tutunmasına ve ağzından istemsiz bir inlemenin dökülmesine neden olarak vurgulamıştı. “Daha önce gördüğüm hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. _Nefes kesiciydin_.”

“Yani sen…” Kai parmaklarını acımazsızca içine iterken ve yenisini eklerken Sehun soluyordu. “Beni _kırmak_ istedin, öyle mi? Sana göre bu bir_ oyun_, değil mi? Senin için_ eğlenceli_, değil mi?”

“Hayat bir oyundan ibaret değil midir? Eğlenmeden yaşamanın ne anlamı var ki?”

“Yani istediğin şey bu? Ben sana göre—“ nefesi kesilerek durakladı. “bir _oyuncaktan_ başka bir şey değilim? Herkesin olduğumu söylediği gibi istediğin gibi oynamak ve kırmak istediğin bir _şey_?”

Kai aniden durmuştu. Sehun’un boynunda emdiği noktayı bırakarak kafasını kaldırdı ve gözlerinin içine baktı. “Bir oyuncak mı?”

“Evet,” Sehun cevapladı, gözlerindeki yaşları kırpıştırıyordu. “Luhan gibi. Kyungsoo gibi. Tatlı sözlerin ve hareketlerinle etkileyip baştan çıkardığın diğer herkes gibi. Bende öyleyim değil mi? _Bu seni mutlu ediyor mu?”_

İkisi de bir anlığına Sehun’un o gece El Dorado’da söylediği kelimeleri hatırladılar. Kai sonunda fısıldamadan önce uzun bir sessizlik oldu aralarında. “Ama ben dediğimde ciddiyim.”

“Ne—“ Sehun’un daha fazlası için zamanı olmamıştı. Kai elleriyle kalçalarını kavrayarak onu duvarda yukarıya doğru kaldırmıştı, Sehun’un kendini sabitlemek için bacaklarını Kai’in beline dolamaktan başka çaresi kalmamıştı.

“Seni seviyorum.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un içine gömüldü.

_“Ah—“_ Sehun inildedi, diğerine destek için umutsuzca tutunuyordu. Dünkü seks yaptıkları zaman gibiydi ama neden şu anda bir ömür uzaklaşıyor gibi hissettiriyordu? Neden şu anda _çok farklı_ hissediyordu?”

_‘Çünkü bu seferki farklı,’_ aklı acı verici derecede hatırlatmıştı. ‘_Her şey… Artık farklı.’_

“Daha önce seni sevip sevmediğimi sormuştun.” Kai inledi, yavaşça Sehun’un içinde gidip geliyordu. “Ve bende evet, seviyorum demiştim. Onda ciddiyim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, onu becerirken Kai’yi içinde tamamen hissettirmek görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. “Bu aşk değil—“ soludu. “Değil---nasıl olabili—“

“O zaman aşk nedir?” Kai hırladı, Sehun’un ayak parmaklarının kıvrılmasına neden olan noktaya durmaksızın kalçalarıyla vuruyordu. “Sana çok iyi davrandım—sana istediğin her şeyi verdim – ne kadar özel olduğunun farkında mısın—“

“Sen _babamı_ öldürdün!” Sehun ona bağırarak tırnaklarını Kai’in tenine batırdı.

“Siktiğimin başka şansım yoktu!” Kai de bağırdığında Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Baban onu bu kadar kızdırmışken Jaewon’un onu bırakacağını mı sanıyordun? _Seni_ bile bırakmayacaktı, aptal çocuk! Siktiğimin, seni kurtardım ben!”

Sehun yıkık bir şekilde güldü. Kai acımasızca hareket ederken yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. _Yakıyordu, acıtıyordu ama çok iyi hissettiriyordu_. Sehun milyonuncu kez boka battığını düşündü. “Beni kurtardın… Ve aynı zamanda beni mahvettin.” Kendi kendine mırıldanarak TOP’ın o gün dediklerini hatırladı.

“_Sen benimsin,”_ diğeri tısladı, dişlerini Sehun’un boynu ve köprücük kemikleri arasındaki noktaya sertçe geçirerek tenini kanattı. “Eğer _ben_ olmasaydım, o iğrenç adamların tecavüzüne uğrayacaktın—ölümden daha kötü bir kaderin olabilirdi—“

“Senin bana yaptığının daha kötü olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?” Sehun sinirle karşılık verdi. Kai içinde durmaksızın hareket ederek duvara çarpmasına neden oluyordu. “Sen benimle _oynadın_—Beni kendine _âşık_ ettin—Ve sonra sen—“

“Sen benimsin.” Kai tekrarladı, sesi sahipleniciydi. Sol eliyle uzanarak Sehun’un gömleğini kaldırdı, diğerinin göğüs ucunu oynayarak diğerinin kıvranmasına neden oluyordu. “Ne kadar denersen dene _bunu_ inkâr edemezsin. _Ben_ sana bu şekilde dokunan _tek kişiyim_. Bedenin _sadece beni_ tanıyor_. Sadece ben_ seni inletecek, yalvartacak ve kıracak noktaları biliyorum. _Sen bana aitsin.”_

Sehun daha fazla diyecek bir şey bulamıyordu—aklı daha fazlasını düşünecek durumda değildi—Kai diğer elini Sehun’un üyesine sararak onu vuruşlarına eşit hızda çekmeye başlamıştı; sol eli ise göğüs ucundaydı ve uyarılma çok fazlaydı—_çok fazla_—

Son anda Kai dudaklarını sert, ruhunu ezen bir öpücükle yakaladı. _“Gel,”_ ayrıldıklarında emretti.

Ve Sehun ona itaat etti.

Beyaz, kaygan sıvısını Kai’in eline ve kıyafetlerini fışkırtırken bedeni titriyordu. Birkaç vuruş sonra diğeri de Sehun’un duvarlarını boyayarak ve tohumlarının Sehun’un en derin, en dokunulmadık yerlerine ulaşmasını sağlayarak boşaldı.

Onu damgalayarak.

Sehun yavaşça yere bırakıldığını hissetti. Çıkarılmış pantolonunun üzerine oturana kadar duvardan kaydı; Kai’in menilerinin girişinden bacaklarına ve kumaşa doğru aktığını hissetmesiyle inledi.

“Ne olursa olsun seni hep seveceğim.” Kai mırıldandı. Önceki öpücüklerinin aksine Sehun’un alnını nazikçe öptü.

Sehun buğulu gözlerine ona bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı; bu kadar yoğun zevkten dolayı görüşü bulanıktı.

“Bundan eminim.” Kai devam etti. O zaman Sehun, Kai’in dün geceki kelimelerini tekrarladığını fark etmişti.

“K—Kai—“ gözlerinin önünde bir şey ileri geri hareket ederken konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

Dört yıl önce babasının mezuniyet için ona verdiği gümüş yunustu.

“Sen sözünü tutana kadar bunu saklayacağım.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ve bekleyeceğim, sen sözünü tamamlayana kadar.” Kai geri çekildi. Sehun’a verdiği gülümseme çok _samimi _ve yumuşaktı. Kai’in daha önce her şey güzelken ona verdiği gülümsemeler gibi…

Sehun’un âşık olduğu gülümseme.

“O yüzden hazır olduğunda gel ve beni bul, Sehuna.” Kai devam etti. Sehun ona titrek gözlerle bakarken ayağa kalkarak uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Kai…”

“Ve bulduğunda…_ Öldür_ beni. Bunu ve her şeyi sonlandıralım.”

Ve bundan sonra eliyle Sehun’un eski kolyesini sıkıca kavrayarak Kai arkasına bakmadan uzaklaştı.

Sehun yerde öylece kalmıştı; kırılmış hıçkırıklarıyla nefesi teklerken parmakları kendi kolyesine sıkıca tutunmuştu.

Kai’in ona verdiği kristal yunus.

Ve ağlıyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**ALTI AY SONRA**

Boğazının etrafındaki kravat çok sıkıydı, düğmelerin hepsi ilikliydi ama Sehun dişlerini sıkarak dayandı.

“Heyecanlı mısın?” koridorda yürürken yanındaki Suho sordu.

“Sanırım… Her durumda adımın yazdığı bu rozet çok iyi görünüyor.” Sehun çenesiyle düğmeleri ilikli beyaz gömleğin üzerindeki yeni amblemi –diğeri de yeni pantolonunun cebindeki cüzdanındaydı— işaret ederken neşeyle cevapladı.

Diğeri hedeflerine varınca kapıyı açmadan önce güldü.

“Merhaba millet.” Suho konferans odasına girerken selamladı. “Suç Soruşturma Birimi’nin en yeni üyesini size tanıtacağım için çok heyecanlıyım ve beklenti içindeyim. Bir süredir bizimleydi ama birime resmi olarak yeni katıldı. Lütfen yeni amiriniz Oh Sehun’a hoş geldin deyin.”

Sehun derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapatarak nefesini verdi ve içeri girdi.

“Selam millet. Ben Oh Sehun ve umarım iyi anlaşırız—“

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai Sehun’un sözünü tutmasını ve onu öldürmesini istiyordu?

O zaman Sehun bunu yapacaktı.


	28. 2.Sezon Özeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Özet konusunda pek iyi değilim maalesef, çok sorduğunuz ve yarım kaldığı için kıyamadım o yüzden ufacık da olsa özet çıkarayım istedim *-* Bununla idare edeceksiniz artık :(

2.sezon altı ay sonrasını, Sehun’un aklındaki tek bir hedefle, yani Kai’yi yenmek için, polisliğe geri dönmesini anlatıyor ve böyle başlıyor. İlk bölümde EXO’ya, Baekhyun’un toplantısına baskına gidiyorlar ama sonuç falso çıkıyor. Baekhyun, Sehun’la biraz eğlenerek patronun selamını söylüyor, yani Sehun’un hâlâ kendilerinden olduğunu bir bakıma göstermiş oluyor. Suho, Sehun’u Kim Minseok ile tanıştırıyor, Suho’nun yeni sağ kolu. Sonra Sehun eve gidince Kai ile karşılaşıyor, bu arada Sehun saçlarını siyaha boyuyor. Sehun Kai’in suratına bir tane yumruk çakıyor. Kai tabii bundan zevk alıyor ve Sehun’u daha çok sevmeye başladığını söylüyor.

Kai, Sehun’la buluşmasından dönünce Kyungsoo’yla konuşuyor, bu arada Kyungsoo, Sehun’u altı ay önce vurduğu için özür dilemek amacıyla kendisini vurmuş. Bu sırada polis merkezindeki Sehun önceki gecenin anılarını hatırlıyor: Kai sonra onu arabaya yaslayıp zorla öpüyor, Sehun’a güzel tenini kendisi dışında herkesin berelediğini ve bunun adil olmadığını söyleyip Sehun’un boynunu sertçe ısırarak kanatıyor. Sonra Sehun’u öperek, artık kanlarımız birbirine karıştı, seni asla bırakmamalıydım, seni her zaman seveceğim vs. şeyler söylüyor ve gidiyor.

Kalemin kırılma sesiyle kendine geliyor ve yardım bulması gerektiğini düşünüyor ve bilin bakalım nereden buluyor??? Tabii ki Chanyeol! Chanyeol’u arayarak buluşuyorlar. Chanyeol ve Kris bu arada hem polis hem de EXO’dan saklanarak yaşıyorlar. Sehun, Chanyeol’a EXO’yu devirmesi için yardım teklif ediyor. Kris’in azılı bir suçlu olduğu için reddetmek isteyen Chanyeol’a, Suho’yu yetkilerini kullanarak onları sahte kimliklerle yurtdışına kaçırması için ikna edeceğini söylüyor. Chanyeol, Kris’le konuşup karar vereceğini söylüyor ama Kris’in o ne derse yapacağından emin. Sonra Kris’le yaşadıkları eve geliyor ve altı ay öncesinin flashback’ine geri dönüyor. Kris ateş ettiği zaman Chanyeol kurşunun önüne atlayıp vuruluyor, bir de Sehun’dan öğrendim diyor. Kris bu sırada delirmek üzere, Chanyeol ona kızıyor iki yıl sence benim için hiçbir şey miydi, seni sevmedim mi diye. Sen ölseydin ben de ölürdüm, sen sahip olduğum her şeysin vs. diyor. Kris her şeye yeniden başlamak istediğini söylüyor ve beraber kaçıyorlar.

Sehun bu sırada Chanyeol’la planını konusunda Suho’yu ikna ediyor. Sonra Sehun merkezde çalışırken yanına Luhan geliyor. Luhan EXO’ya geri dönmüş ama biraz tek takılıyor gibi bir şey. Sehun’a Kai’in davetini söylemeye geliyor. Sehun’u özlediği için evine çağırıyor ve yarasının hâlâ iyileşip iyileşmediğini, yenisini yapmak istediği mesajını gönderiyor. Sehun’a limuzin göndermiş, Sehun daveti kabul ederek Kai’in evine gidiyor. Kai orada onu baştan çıkarıyor ve hâlâ âşık olduğunu itiraf ettiriyor.

EXO Jeju’da bir konferansa ev sahipliği yapıyor ve polisler orada baskın yapmayı planlıyorlar. Sehun orada hâlâ Elitler’in üyesiymiş gibi muamele görüyor, herkes o hâlâ EXO’daymış gibi davranıyorlar, polis olması kimsenin umurumda değil pek. EXO tabii ki polislerin geleceğini bildiğinden konferans bodrumda gibi gösteriyor ve VIP misafirler üst katlara yönlendiriliyor. Sonra bodrumu Sehun’un gözleri önünde patlatıyorlar. Ondan önce bir ara Kai ve Sehun dışarıya çıkıyorlar, uçurumun kenarında bir balkona. Kai öteki tarafa geçip Sehun’dan kendini itmesini ve öldürmesini istiyor. Sehun sonunda dayanamayıp önce onu itiyor ama son anda tutarak kendine çekiyor ve bir katarsis yaşıyor.

Patlamadan dolayı sorguya çekmek için Kai’yi tutuklayarak karakola getiriyorlar ama ellerinde bir kanıt olmadığı için sadece 24 saat gözaltında tutabiliyorlar. Onu sorguya çeken kişi Sehun ve Kai, Sehun’a kendilerini izleyip izlemediklerini soruyor ve masaya yatırıp onu yiyip bitirirken tüm polislerin bunu göreceğini söyleyerek onu manipüle ediyor. Sehun karşı çıkmayıp Kai’ye istediğini verirken odaya bir anda öfkeyle Suho dalıyor ve ikisini zorla ayırıyor. Suho, Sehun’u ona göndererek hata yaptığını ve artık böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını vs. söylüyor. Kai, EXO hatırına Kyungsoo’yu verdiğini ama Sehun’u vermeyeceğini söylüyor, tabi bu sırada Suho, Sehun’un sevgilisi olduğunu söyleyerek Kai’in önünde onu öpüyor. Kai deliriyor ve Sehun’un kendisine ait olduğunu, ona sahip olmasına asla izin vermeyeceğini ve bunu ödeteceğini söylüyor.

Suho daha sonra Sehun’un Kai’yi görmesini yasaklıyor ve çıkmadan önce Kai’yi Sehun’un onu asla sevmediğini vs. söyleyerek provoke ediyor. Kai çıkar çıkmaz Sehun’un evine gidiyor ve öfkeden gözü dönmüş halde Sehun’un boğazını sıkıyor, son anda deliliğini fark edip duruyor ve Suho’nun sözlerini söylüyor, Sehun’a kendisini sevip sevmediğini soruyor. Sehun sonunda sevdiğini söylüyor ve Kai ikna ederek sevişiyorlar. Sehun’a kendisine ve EXO’ya istediği zaman geri dönebileceğini söylüyor. Sehun da onu yakından daha iyi takip edeceğini düşünerek ertesi gün yanına geri dönüyor.

Bazı yerleri atlarsak, Kai EXO işini büyütmek için Çin’e gitmeye hazırlanıyor. Sehun fırsatı kullanarak kendisini de götürtüyor. Bu sırada Chanyeol ve Kris’in geri dönmesi için Kai’yi ikna ediyor. Çin’e Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Sehun ve Luhan gidiyorlar. SJ-M oradaki mafya ve Kai işbirliği kurmak istiyor –Donghae, Sehun’a göz koyuyor— ve anlaşamıyorlar çatışma çıkıyor. Kai, Sehun’u alarak çatışmada diğerlerini bırakıp çıkıyor. Arkasından Luhan geliyor ve Sehun’u ondan kurtarmak istediğini söyleyerek Kai’in kalbine bıçak fırlatıyor.

Bu sırada gerideki çatışma Kai gider gitmez duruyor çünkü Kris, Chanyeol ve kendisini güvende tutmak için onlarla bir anlaşma yapmış. Tabi Luhan aslında Kai’ye âşıkmış ve kendisini sevmeyince fikir değiştirmiş, Sehun’a âşık olmuş.

Luhan kendisiyle kaçması için Sehun’u ikna etmek için çok çabalıyor ama Sehun, Kai’yi bırakmak istemeyerek reddediyor ve Kai’ye bir şey yapmaması için yalvarıyor. Luhan bu seferlik onları bırakacağını ama ikinci kez karşılaştıklarında Kai’yi öldürüp, Sehun’u zorla kaçıracağını söyleyerek gitmelerine izin veriyor.

Sehun, Kai’yle bir depoya saklanıyor ve Chanyeol arayıp Kore’ye dönerse güvende olacağını söylüyor. Sehun tek başına asla gitmeyeceğini, Kai’yi bırakmayacağını söyleyerek inat ediyor. Chanyeol, Kris’in hoşlanmayacağını bilerek Sehun’a yardım etmeyi kabul ediyor ve SJ-M’in ona zarar vermesine izin vermeyeceğini söylüyor. Kai kendine gelerek Sehun’a hayat hikâyesini anlatıyor. Ailesi borçlarını ödemek için Kai’yi bir kuruluşa satmışlar ve sonra Kai Çin’e gönderilmiş. Çocuk askerlerin yetiştirildiği bir kuruluşmuş. Kai dört yaşındayken yanlışlıkla eğitmenini öldürmüş ve bu yüzden ödüllendirilmiş. Herkesten daha güçlüymüş ve bu kuruluşta yılsonlarında hayatta kalma oyunu oynanıyormuş. Tüm çocuk askerler katılıyor, en çok kişi öldüren başarılı oluyormuş. Üçüncü kez bu yarışı kazandığında artık orada olmak istemediğine karar vererek arada bu çocukları gönderdikleri görevlerden birisine katılmış, görev Kore’deymiş ve bir yolunu bulup elinde bir silahla kaçmış. Üç hafta boyunca dolandıktan sonra Kim Jaewoon, eski EXO lideri onu bulmuş ve potansiyelini görerek kanatları altına almış. Küçücük bir çocukken bir anda EXO’da yükselişe geçtiği için yaşlı EXO üyeleri ona zorbalık ediyormuş ve yanında sadece Kyungsoo varmış. Sonra tabi EXO lideri oluyor.

Sonra onları Donghae buluyor, Kai’yle ilgilenmediğini Sehun’u istediğini söylüyor. Kai’yi bırakması koşulunda Sehun kabul ediyor ve ayıldığında Kyungsoo’yu aramasını söyleyerek Kai karşı çıkmasın diye onu birkaç dakikalığına bayıltıyor. Donghae’nin yerine gittiklerinde o Sehun’a dokunamadan Luhan Donghae’yi öldürüyor. Sehun’u zorla götürmek isterken bir anda Minseok gelip Luhan’ı elinden vuruyor. Kai'yi alt etmek için Luhan’la anlaşmış ve Sehun’u kullanmak istiyor. Minseok’un Kai’den intikam almasının nedeni babasını öldürmesiymiş, dört yaşındayken yanlışlıkla öldürdüğü adam Minseok’un babasıymış.

Luhan zorluk çıkarınca Minseok Kris’ten onu tutmasını, Sehun’la kendisinin ilgileneceğini söylüyor, bu sırada olaya Chanyeol da geliyor. Sehun Minseok’a Kai’in yerini asla söylemeyeceğini kendisini öldürmesini söylerken çatı katına bir anda Kai geliyor. Minseok, Sehun’u bırakınca Sehun hemen yerden Luhan’ın silahına sarılıyor ve Minseok’u omzundan vuruyor. Sonra her şey bir anda oluyor. Kai, Minseok’a dirsek atarken Sehun’a zarar verdiği için Chanyeol da onu göğsünden vuruyor. Kai, Sehun’a sendeleyerek yaklaşmaya çalışırken Minseok onu belinden tutarak ikisini de çatının kenarına sürüklüyor ve beraber geriye düşüyorlar. Sehun onu tutamayıp arkasından atlayacak Chanyeol ve Luhan onu zorla tutuyorlar. Sehun çaresizce Kai’in on kattan aşağıya düşmesini izliyor.

İki ay sonrasına gidiyoruz. Hâkim yetersiz kanıt olduğu için Kim Jongin’i altı aylık ev hapsiyle cezalandırıyor. Tabii ki bulunduğu ev Sehun’un apartmanı. Sonra bir ay geriye gidince Kai’in hafızasını kaybettiğini öğreniyoruz.

Sehun ve Jongin beraber yaşarken bir süre zaman geçiyor ve son sözde üç ay sonra Sehun bir gün markete gidince Kai, Kyungsoo’yu arıyor ve her şeyin tam istediği gibi gerçekleştiğini söylüyor.

** _‘Görünüşe bakılırsa ben kazandım, Sehuna.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Namıdiğer LD!!!


End file.
